Un Duque Difícil
by GraaziC.W.H
Summary: Todos pareciam divertir-se naquele baile que reunia o mais seleto da sociedade londrina. Todos, exceto eles dois.
1. Prologo

Um Duque difícil

_Todos pareciam divertir-se naquele baile que reunia o mais seleto da sociedade londrina. Todos, exceto eles dois. _

_**Isabella**__, uma formosa jovem perturbada por uma mãe obcecada para lhe encontrar um marido quanto antes, e__** Edward Cullen**__, o novo duque de Masen, que não quer saber nada da vida social de Londres nem dos esforços das elegantes damas de "caçá-lo" com uma de suas filhas. _

_Ao conhecerem-se, ocorreu-lhes o plano perfeito: um compromisso fictício que mantenha afastadas às pretendentes do duque e tranqüila à mãe do Daphne. Mas não seria simples, já que o irmão do Isabella, amigo do Edward, não é fácil de enganar, nem tampouco o são as experientes damas da alta sociedade. Embora o que complicará de verdade as coisas será a aparição de um elemento que não estava previsto neste jogo de dois lados: o amor._

_**Prólogo**_

O nascimento do Edward Anthony Robert Cullen, conde de Pattinson, foi recebido com grandes celebrações. Os sinos repicaram durante horas, houve champanha para todos festejar a chegada do recém-nascido e todo o povo do Pattinson deixou seus trabalhos para unir-se à festa organizada pelo pai do jovem conde.

-Este não é um menino qualquer - lhe disse o padeiro ao ferreiro.

E não o era porque Edward Anthony Robert Cullen não seria conde do Pattinson para sempre. O título era pura cortesia Edward Anthony Robert Cullen, o menino com mais nomes dos que qualquer menino pudesse necessitar, era o herdeiro de um dos ducados mais antigos e ricos da Inglaterra. E seu pai, o duque do Masen, tinha estado esperando este momento durante anos.

Enquanto passeava com seu filho nos braços em frente do quarto de sua mulher, não cabia o coração do duque no peito de quão orgulhoso que estava. Passados os quarenta anos, tinha visto como todos seus amigos duques e condes geraram herdeiros. Alguns tinham tido que ver nascer várias filhas antes da chegada do esperado varão mas, no final, todos tinham assegurado a linha sucessória, que seu sangue perduraria nas próximas gerações da alta sociedade britânica.

Mas o duque do Masen não. Apesar de sua mulher ter conseguido conceber cinco filhos, só duas das gravidezes chegaram aos nove meses e, em ambos os casos, os meninos nasceram sem vida. Depois da quinta gravidez, que acabou no quinto mês com um aborto no qual a mãe perdeu muito sangue, todos os médicos comunicaram aos duques que não era aconselhável voltar a tentar conceber. A vida da duquesa corria perigo. Estava muito fraca e possivelmente, segundo os médicos, era muito velha. O duque teria que ir se fazendo à idéia de que o ducado do Masen deixaria de pertencer à família Cullen.

A duquesa, entretanto, Deus a benza, conhecia perfeitamente qual era seu papel e, depois de um período de recuperação de seis meses, abriu a porta que comunicava os dois dormitórios, e o duque voltou a busca de um filho.

Cinco meses depois, a duquesa comunicou ao duque que estava grávida. A euforia do primeiro momento ficou empanada pela firme decisão do duque de que nada, absolutamente nada, truncasse esta gravidez. A partir do mesmo momento em que a duquesa teve a primeira falta, viu-se obrigada a guardar cama. Um médico ia visitá-la todo dia e, na metade da gravidez, o duque localizou ao melhor doutor de Londres e lhe ofereceu uma dinheirama para que abandonasse seu consultório e se transladasse ao Masen`s Hall temporalmente.

Desta vez, o duque não estava disposto a correr nenhum risco. Teria esse filho e o ducado ficaria na família Cullen.

A duquesa começou a ter dores ao oitavo mês e as enfermeiras lhe colocaram travesseiros debaixo do quadril. O doutor Stubbs lhes explicou que a gravidade faria que o menino se mantivesse dentro. Pareceu um argumento lógico ao duque e, quando o doutor partia à noite, colocava outro travesseiro, deixando-a formando um ângulo de vinte graus. E assim permaneceu durante um mês.

E, por fim, chegou a hora da verdade. Todos rezavam pelo duque, que tanto desejava um herdeiro, e poucos se lembraram da duquesa que, à medida que lhe tinha crescido a barriga, tinha ido perdendo peso até ficar nos ossos. Ninguém queria ser muito otimista porque, ao fim e ao cabo, a duquesa e tinha dado a luz e sepultura a dois meninos. Além disso, embora tudo saísse bem, podia perfeitamente ser uma menina.

Quando os gritos da duquesa foram mais fortes e freqüentes, o duque, fazendo caso omisso das queixas do doutor, parteira e criada da duquesa, entrou no quarto de sua mulher. Tudo estava cheio de sangue, mas estava decidido a estar presente quando se conhecesse o sexo do bebê.

Saiu a cabeça, logo os ombros. Todos se inclinaram para ver o fruto dos dores e empurrões da duquesa e, então...

E então o duque soube que Deus existia e que estava com os Cullen. Deixou que a parteira o limpasse e logo agarrou ao menino nos braços e saiu para mostrá-lo a todo mundo.

-É um menino! -gritou-. Um menino perfeito!

E enquanto os criados o celebraram, o duque olhou ao pequeno conde e lhe disse:

-É perfeito. É um Cullen. E é meu.

Queria levá-lo fora para que todos vissem que tinha tido um varão são e forte, mas estavam a princípio de abril e havia um pouco de frio assim, no final, aceitou que a parteira o levasse com a mãe. O duque montou no lombo de um cavalo castrado e saiu para celebrar, gritando a todo aquele que quisesse escutar a boa notícia.

Enquanto isso, a duquesa, que desde do parto não tinha deixado de sangrar, ficou inconsciente e, ao final, faleceu.

O duque sentiu muito por sua mulher. Sentiu com toda a alma. Não a tinha amado, é claro, nem ela a ele, mas tinham mantido uma bonita amizade desde a infância. Do matrimônio, o duque só esperava um filho e herdeiro e, nesse aspecto, sua mulher tinha demonstrado ser um exemplo de conduta. Deu ordens de que toda semana houvesse flores frescas em sua tumba, todo ano, e levaram seu retrato do salão para o vestíbulo, para um lugar proeminente em cima da escada.

E logo o duque se dedicou à tarefa de criar a seu filho.

Obviamente, o primeiro ano não pôde fazer quase nada. O bebê era muito pequeno para os livros de administração das terras e responsabilidades, assim o deixou aos cuidados da babá e foi para Londres, onde continuou com a vida que levava antes de ser pai, salvo que agora obrigava a todo mundo, inclusive o rei, a olhar o retrato em miniatura que tinha feito de seu filho pouco depois de nascer.

Visitava Masen`s Hall de vez em quando e, para o segundo aniversário de Edward, retornou com a intenção de encarregar-se pessoalmente da educação do conde. Tinha-lhe comprado um pônei, uma pistola para quando fosse maior e fosse à caça da raposa e tinha contratado a professores para que lhe ensinassem tudo o que um homem pode saber.

-É muito jovem para tudo isto! - exclamou a babá Hopkins.

-Bobagem - respondeu o duque de um modo condescendente. - Obviamente, não espero que se especialize em nenhuma destas matérias nos próximos anos, mas nunca é muito cedo para iniciar a educação de um duque.

-Não é um duque - disse a babá.

- Mas será.

Cullen lhe deu as costas e se agachou junto a seu filho, que estava construindo um castelo assimétrico com uns blocos no chão. O duque fazia meses que não ia ao Masen`s Hall e ficou encantado com o muito que Simon tinha crescido. Era um menino são e forte, de cabelo castanho e olhos azuis.

-O que está construindo, filho?

Simon sorriu e apontou.

Masen olhou à babá Hopkins.

-Não fala?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ainda não, senhor.

O duque franziu o cenho.

-Tem dois anos. Não deveria falar já?

-Alguns meninos custam mais que outros, senhor. Mas está claro que é um menino brilhante.

-Claro que o é. É um Cullen.

A babá assentiu. Sempre o fazia quando o duque falava da suposta superioridade dos Cullen`s.

- O melhor - sugeriu - não tem nada que dizer.

O duque não pareceu muito convencido, mas deu ao Edward um soldado de brinquedo, acariciou-lhe a cabeça e foi montar a nova égua que tinha comprado de lorde Worth.

Entretanto, dois anos depois não teve tanta paciência.

-Por que não fala? - gritou.

-Não sei - respondeu a babá, retorcendo as mãos.

-O que lhe tem feito?

-Eu não lhe tenho feito nada!

-Si tivesse feito bem seu trabalho, meu filho - disse, assinalando ao Edward com um enfurecido dedo-, falaria.

O menino, que estava praticando com as letras em sua pequena escrivaninha, não perdia detalhe da conversa.

-Pelo amor de Deus, tem quatro anos - grunhiu o duque - supõe-se que já deveria falar.

-Sabe escrever - se apressou a dizer a babá Hopkins-. Criei cinco crianças, e nenhuma aprendeu a escrever tão rápido como o senhorzinho Edward.

-Si não pode falar, vai precisar escrever muito - disse, e acrescentou, dirigindo-se ao menino, com os olhos acesos. - Diga algo, maldição!

Edward se virou para trás, com os lábios trêmulos.

-Senhor! -exclamou a baba. - Está assustando-o.

Masen deu meia volta para olhá-lo no rosto.

- No melhor dos casos é o que necessita. Talvez necessite de uma boa dose de disciplina. Uma boa surra possivelmente sirva para lhe fazer falar.

Agarrou a escova de prata que a babá usava para pentear ao Edward e se dirigiu para seu filho.

-Eu o farei falar, pequeno estúpido.

-Não!

A babá Hopkins conteve a respiração. O duque deixou cair à escova. Foi a primeira vez que escutaram a voz do Edward.

-O que disse? - sussurrou o duque, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Edward fechou os punhos e a mandíbula e começou a mover-se quando disse:

-Não me b-b-b-b-b-b-b...

O duque empalideceu.

-O que está dizendo?

Edward voltou a tentar.

-N-n-n-n-n-n-n…

-Deus meu - sussurrou o duque, horrorizado-. É tolo.

-Não é tolo! - disse a babá, abraçando ao menino.

-N-n-n-n-n-n-n-não me b-b-b-b-b-b-b - Edwrad respirou fundo - bata.

Masen se deixou cair em uma cadeira, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

-O que fiz eu para merecer isto? O que poderia ter feito para...

-Deveria alegrar-se por ele! - recriminou a babá. - Está ha quatro anos esperando que fale e, agora, quando o faz...

-É idiota! -gritou Masen- Um maldito idiota!

Edward se pôs a chorar.

-O condado de Masen vai para mãos de um tolo - disse o duque - Tantos anos esperando um herdeiro e tudo para nada. Deveria ter dado o título a meu primo. - Lhe deu as costas a seu filho, que estava secando as lágrimas com as mãos, tentando ser forte ante seu pai. – Não posso olhá-lo. Nem sequer suporto olhá-lo.

E, então, saiu.

A babá abraçou o menino.

-Não é tolo - lhe sussurrou, furiosa - É o menino mais inteligente que conheço. E se alguém pode aprender a falar corretamente, esse é você.

Edwrad se aninhou em seu regaço e soluçou.

-Verá - disse a babá. - Terá que engolir suas palavras, embora seja a última coisa que faça nesta vida.

A babá Hopkins se esforçou por cumprir sua palavra. Enquanto o duque do Masen se instalava em Londres e tentara fazer ver que não tinha nenhum filho, ela passou cada minuto do dia com o Edward, lhe ensinando letras e sons, elogiando-o quando fazia algo bem e lhe dando palavras de ânimo quando falhava.

Os progressos eram lentos, mas, pouco a pouco, o discurso do Edward foi melhorando. Aos seis anos, o "n-n-n-n-n-n-n-não" se converteu em "n-n-não", e aos oito já dizia frases inteiras sem titubear. Entretanto, quando estava nervoso ou zangado continuava tendo problemas, e a babá Hopkins teve que lhe recordar que tinha que estar tranqüilo se quisesse pronunciar as palavras inteiras.

Mas Edward estava decidido, era inteligente e, o mais importante, era muito teimoso. Aprendeu a respirar fundo antes de cada frase e a pensar o que ia dizer antes de abrir a boca. Memorizou a sensação que tinha na boca quando falava bem e tentou analisar o que não funcionava quando gaguejava.

E, ao final, aos onze anos, olhou à babá nos olhos, respirou fundo, e disse:

- Creio que chegou à hora de ir ver meu pai.

A babá o olhou muito séria. O duque não tinha vindo ver seu filho em sete anos. E tampouco tinha respondido a nenhuma das cartas que Edward lhe tinha enviado. E foram perto de uma centena.

-Está seguro? - lhe perguntou.

Edward assentiu.

-Está bem. Direi que preparem a carruagem. Sairemos para Londres amanhã pela manhã.

A viagem durou um dia e meio e, quando cruzaram a grade do Cullen House era quase de noite.

Simon observou maravilhado o ir e vir de carruagens nas ruas de Londres enquanto subia a escada da entrada pela mão da babá Hopkins. Nenhum dos dois tinha estado antes no Cullen House assim, quando chegaram à porta principal, à a babá só lhe ocorreu bater o trinco.

A porta se abriu em seguida e se viram observados por um mordomo bem imponente.

-As entregas - disse, fechando a porta, - fazem-se pela porta detrás.

-Espere um segundo! - disse a babá, colocando um pé no umbral - Não somos criados.

O mordomo olhou com desdém sua roupa.

-Bom, eu sim, mas ele não. -Pegou Edward pelo braço e o colocou diante de dele. - É o conde Pattinson e será melhor que o trate com um pouco mais de respeito.

O mordomo ficou com a boca aberta e piscou várias vezes antes de falar.

-Pelo que sei, o conde Pattinson está morto.

-O que? -exclamou a babá.

-Asseguro-lhe que não estou morto! - disse Simon, com toda a indignação que pode mostrar um menino de onze anos.

O mordomo o olhou e em seguida reconheceu o olhar dos Cullen`s. Fez eles entrarem.

-Por que achava que estava m-morto? -perguntou Edward, amaldiçoando-se por gaguejar, embora não lhe surpreendeu porque era o que lhe acontecia quando se zangava.

-Não me corresponde responder a essa pergunta - respondeu o mordomo.

- Claro que sim - disse a babá. - Não pode dizer algo assim a um menino de sua idade e não explicar-lhe.

O mordomo ficou calado, e depois disse:

- O duque não o mencionou em anos. A última coisa que disse foi que não tinha nenhum filho. Parecia muito afetado, assim ninguém lhe fez mais perguntas. Nós, bom os criados, supusemos que tinha morrido.

Edward apertou a mandíbula e tentou acalmar a raiva que sentia em seu interior.

-Se seu filho tivesse morrido, não teria estado luto? - perguntou a babá. - Não lhe ocorreu pensar isso? Como pôde pensar que o menino estava morto se seu pai não levava luto?

O mordomo encolheu os ombros.

-O duque costuma vestir-se de negro. O luto não teria alterado sua maneira de vestir.

-Isto é uma ofensa - disse a babá. - Exijo que vá procurar ao duque imediatamente.

Edward não disse nada. Estava fazendo um grande esforço para tentar controlar suas emoções.

Tinha que fazê-lo. Só poderia falar com seu pai se acalmasse um pouco.

O mordomo assentiu.

-Está lá em cima. Comunicarei sua chegada imediatamente.

A babá começou a caminhar furiosa de um lado a outro, resmungando entre dentes e referindo ao duque em todas as palavras ofensivas de seu extraordinariamente amplo vocabulário. Edward ficou no meio da sala, com os braços ao lado do corpo, respirando fundo.

"Pode fazê-lo - dizia. - Pode fazê-lo"

A babá o olhou, viu que tentava controlar suas emoções e, em voz baixa, disse-lhe:

-Respira fundo. E pensa nas palavras antes de falar. Se pode controlar...

- Vejo que continua mimando-o como sempre - disse uma voz da porta.

A babá se levantou e, lentamente, virou-se. Tentou encontrar algo receoso que dizer. Mas, quando olhou ao duque, viu o Edward em seus olhos e a invadiu a raiva. Pode ser que o duque se parecesse com seu filho, mas não era um pai para ele.

-Você, senhor, é um ser desprezível - disse, afinal.

-E você, senhora, está despedida.

A babá retrocedeu.

-Ninguém fala assim com duque do Masen - disse. - Ninguém!

-Nem sequer o rei? - disse Simon.

Masen se voltou, sem logo dar-se conta de que seu filho tinha pronunciado perfeitamente essas palavras.

-Você - disse o duque, em voz baixa.

Edward assentiu. Tinha conseguido dizer bem uma frase, mas era um curta e não queria tentar sua sorte. Não enquanto estivesse tão zangado. Normalmente, podia falar durante dias sem gaguejar, mas agora...

A maneira como seu pai o olhava o fez se sentir um menino. Um menino idiota.

E, de repente, sentiu a língua muito pesada.

O duque sorriu com crueldade.

-Diz-me, menino, o que tem que dizer? O que quer dizer?

-Não acontece nada, Edward - sussurrou-lhe a babá, lançando um olhar envenenado ao duque-. Não deixe que o afete. Pode fazê-lo, querido.

E, sem saber como, essas palavras de ânimo conseguiram o efeito contrário. Edward tinha vindo a Londres para enfrentar a seu pai e a babá o estava tratando como se fosse um bebê.

-O que acontece? - perguntou o duque - O gato lhe comeu a língua?

Os músculos de Edward se retesaram até tal ponto que começou a tremer.

Pai e filho se olharam durante um momento, embora parecesse uma eternidade, até que o duque começou a amaldiçoar a seu filho e se foi pela porta.

-É meu maior fracasso - disse a seu filho. - Não sei que terei feito para merecer este castigo, mas que Deus me socorra se algum dia volto a olhar a seus olhos.

-Senhor! - exclamou a babá, indignada. Aquela não era forma de falar com um menino.

-Tire-o de minha vista – gritou - Pode ficar com o trabalho desde que o mantenha afastado de mim.

-Espera!

Lentamente, ao ouvir a voz de Edward, virou-se.

-Disse algo? - perguntou, arrastando as palavras.

Edward tomou ar pelo nariz três vezes, os lábios apertados pela raiva. Obrigou-se a relaxar a mandíbula e se arranhou a língua com a parte superior do palato, tentando recordar a sensação de falar bem. Ao final, justo quando o duque estava a ponto de voltar-se para rechaçá-lo, abriu a boca e disse:

-Sou seu filho.

Escutou como a babá Hopkins soltava um bufo de alívio e nos olhos de seu pai viu algo que não tinha visto nunca. Orgulho. Não muito mas, no fundo, brilhava uma faísca de orgulho; isso deu ao Edward um pouco de esperança.

-Sou seu filho - repetiu, um pouco mais alto -. E não q...

De repente, lhe fechou a garganta. E lhe entrou o pânico.

"Pode fazê-lo. Pode fazê-lo"

Mas notava um nó na garganta, a língua lhe pesava e lhe começaram a fechar os olhos.

- E não q-q-q...

-Vá para casa - disse o duque, em voz baixa. - Aqui não há lugar para você.

Edward sentiu a rejeição de seu pai até a medula, sentiu uma pontada de dor que lhe invadia o coração. E, enquanto o ódio nascia em seu interior e se refletia em seus olhos, fez uma reverência.

Se não podia ser o filho que seu pai queria, jurava Por Deus que seria justamente o contrário...


	2. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_Os __McCarthy__ são, de longe, a família mais prolífica das de altas esferas sociais de Londres._

_Tanta produtividade por parte da viscondessa e o defunto visconde é de agradecer-se, apesar da a escolha dos nomes só pode ser qualificada de banal. Emmett, Benedict, Jasper, Isabella, Eloise, Francesca, Gregory e Hyacinth; fora da ordem alfabética, obviamente, é benéfica em todos os aspectos, embora se poderia acreditar que os pais deveriam ser suficientemente inteligentes para reconhecer a seus filhos sem necessidade de alfabetizá-los._

_E mais, quando alguém se encontra com a viscondessa e seus oito filhos em uma sala, teme que esteja vendo dobro, triplo ou pior. Esta autora nunca viu uma coleção de irmãos com tanta semelhança física entre eles. Embora esta autora nunca se detivesse a observar a cor dos olhos atentamente, os oito têm uma estrutura óssea muito similar e o mesmo cabelo grosso e castanho._

_Quando a viscondessa começar a procurar bons partidos para casar suas filhas terá muita pena por não ter tido nem um só filho com uma cor de cabelo mais extraordinária. Entretanto, tanta semelhança tem suas vantagens; não há nenhuma dúvida que os oito são filhos legítimos._

_Ah, querido leitor, sua devota autora quereria que em todas as grandes famílias fosse igual._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_

26 de abril de 1813

-Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! – Renne McCarthy, fez uma bola com a folha de periódico e a atirou ao outro lado do elegante salão.

Inteligentemente, sua filha Isabella não fez nenhum comentário e fez ver que estava concentrada no bordado.

- Leu o que está escrito? - lhe perguntou Renne - Leu?

Isabella olhou a bola de papel, que estava debaixo de uma mesinha de mogno.

-Não pude fazê-lo antes que... mmm… a destroçasse.

-Pois lê-o - disse Renne, agitando o braço no ar. - Lê as calúnias que essa mulher tem escrito sobre nós.

Tranqüilamente, Isabella deixou na poltrona o bordado e foi até a mesinha. Estendeu a folha sobre o regaço e leu o parágrafo que falava de sua família. Piscando, levantou o olhar.

-Não é tão mau, mãe. Em realidade, tendo em conta o que escreveu a semana passada dos Featherington, isto é uma autêntica bênção.

-Como se supõe que vou encontrar lhe marido se essa mulher vai difamando seu nome?

Isabella suspirou. Depois de duas temporadas nos bailes de Londres, a palavra "marido" bastava para deixá-la nervosa. Queria casar-se, claro que sim, e nem sequer albergava esperanças de casar-se por amor. Mas era muito pedir casar-se com alguém por quem sentisse um mínimo afeto?

Até esse momento, quatro homens tinham pedido sua mão, mas quando Isabella se dispôs a passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de qualquer deles, simplesmente não pôde. Havia muitos homens a quem ela considerava razoavelmente aceitáveis como maridos, mas havia um problema: nenhum deles parecia interessado. Sim, claro, todos a apreciavam. Todo mundo o fazia. Todos pensavam que era graciosa, amável e engenhosa, e ninguém pensava que não fosse atraente mas, ao mesmo tempo, ninguém ficava maravilhado ante sua beleza, ninguém ficava sem palavras ante sua presença ou escrevia poesia em sua honra.

Os homens, pensou ela, desgostosa, só se interessam pelas mulheres que lhes davam medo.

Ninguém parecia interessado em cortejar a ela. Todos a queriam, ou isso diziam, porque era muito fácil falar com ela e sempre parecia entender o que os homens sentiam. Como disse um dos homens que ela pensava que poderia ser um bom marido: "me acredite, Bella, não é como as demais mulheres. É, no bom sentido da palavra, muito normal."

E o teria considerado um elogio se, imediatamente depois, ele não fosse procurar alguma beleza loira.

Daphne baixou o olhar e viu que tinha a mão apertada em um punho. Depois, levantou o olhar e viu que sua mãe a estava observando e esperando, obviamente, que lhe dissesse algo. Como já tinha suspirado, pigarreou e disse:

-Estou certa de que a coluna de lady Whistledown não vai arruinar minhas possibilidades de matrimônio.

-Isabella, já passaram dois anos!

-E lady Whistledown só publica esta ridícula coluna há três meses, assim não acredito que possamos jogar toda a culpa a ela.

-Lhe jogarei a culpa a quem quiser - disse Renne.

Isabella cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos para evitar responder de má maneira a sua mãe. Sabia que só queria o melhor para ela, e sabia que sua mãe lhe amava. E ela também a amava.

Em realidade, até que Isabella chegara à idade casadoura, Renne tinha sido a melhor mãe do mundo. E continuava sendo, menos quando se desesperava ante a realidade que, atrás de Isabella, tinha que casar a três filhas mais.

Renne se colocou uma mão em cima do peito.

-Me põe em interdição sua origem nobre.

-Não - disse Isabella, lentamente. Sempre era recomendável ir com cautela na hora de contradizer a sua mãe. - Em realidade, o que disse é que não há nenhuma dúvida de que todos somos filhos legítimos. E isso muito mais do que se pode dizer das demais famílias numerosas da alta sociedade.

-Nem sequer deveria ter trazido à baila o assunto - falou Isabella.

- Mãe, escreve uma coluna de fofocas. Seu trabalho é trazer à baila assuntos como este.

-Nem sequer é uma pessoa real - acrescentou Renne, muito zangada. Apoiou as mãos nos quadris, embora logo mudasse de opinião e começou a agitar um dedo no ar. - Whistledown, já! Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Whistledown. Seja quem é esta depravada mulher, duvido muito que seja um dos nossos. Ninguém com um mínimo de educação escreveria semelhantes mentiras.

-Claro que é dos nossos - disse Isabella, a quem lhe notava nos olhos que estava desfrutando com aquela conversa. - Se não fosse da alta sociedade, seria impossível que soubesse tudo o que sabe. Pensava que era alguma impostora que se dedicava a espiar pelas janelas e a escutar atrás das portas?

-Não gosto desse tom, Isabella McCarthy - disse Violet, entrecerrando os olhos.

Isabella reprimiu um sorriso. A frase "_Eu não gosto de seu tom_" era a resposta habitual de Renne quando um de seus filhos tinha razão em uma discussão.

Entretanto, estava sendo muito bom para deixá-lo ali.

-Não me surpreenderia que lady Whistledown fosse uma de suas amigas - disse Isabella, inclinando a cabeça.

-Tem cuidado, mocinha. Nenhuma de minhas amigas cairia tão baixo.

-Está bem - disse Isabella - Talvez não seja nenhuma de suas amigas, mas estou certa de que é alguém que conhecemos. Nenhum intruso poderia conseguir a informação de que ela fala.

Renne cruzou os braços.

-Gostaria de descobrir e deixá-la sem trabalho.

-Se de verdade é o que quer - disse Isabella, sem poder resistir ao comentário - não deveria apoiá-la comprando sua revista.

-E o que conseguiria com isso? - perguntou Renne - Todo mundo a compra. Meu insignificante boicote só serviria para me deixar como uma ignorante quando outros comentassem suas intrigas.

Nisso tinha razão, pensou Isabella. A alta sociedade de Londres estava totalmente enganchada à Revista de sociedade de lady Whistledown. A misteriosa publicação tinha aparecido na porta das melhores casas de Londres há três meses. Durante duas semanas, entregou-se de maneira gratuita as segundas-feiras, quarta-feira e sexta-feira. E então, na terceira segunda-feira, os mordomos de toda Londres esperaram em vão aos meninos da entrega porque para, surpresa de todo o mundo, a revista se começou a vender ao exagerado preço de cinco pennies o exemplar.

Isabella só podia admirar a astúcia da fictícia lady Whistledown. Quando começou a vender suas intrigas, toda Londres estava já tão presa a eles que todos desembolsavam os cinco pennies para lê-las enquanto, em algum lugar, alguma senhora entremetida se estava enchendo de ouro.

Enquanto Renne passeava pelo salão resmungando sobre aquele "terrível desprezo" contra sua família, Isabella a olhou para assegurar-se de que não lhe prestava atenção e aproveitou para continuar lendo os relatos de lady Whistledown. A publicação era uma mescla de comentários, notícias sociais, mordazes insultos e algum ou outro elogio. O que a diferenciava de outras revistas similares é que a autora dava os nomes completos dos protagonistas. Não ocultava as pessoas atrás de abreviaturas como lorde S ou lady G. Se lady Whistledown queria escrever sobre alguém, utilizava o nome completo. As pessoas bem podiam gritar no céu mas, no fundo, estavam fascinadas por aquela mulher.

Este último número era típico de lady Whistledown. Além da breve coluna sobre os McCarthy, que não era mais que uma descrição da família, relatava as festas da noite anterior. Daphne não pôde ir porque era o aniversário de sua irmã menor, e os McCarthy sempre celebravam os aniversários em família. E sendo oito irmãos, sempre estavam celebrando algo.

-Está lendo essa sujeira? - disse Renne, em tom acusatório.

Isabella a olhou, sem nenhum sentimento de culpa.

-A coluna de hoje não está má. Ao que parece, Cecil Tumbley tomou uma torre de taças de champanha ontem de noite.

-De verdade? - perguntou Renne, tentando dissimular seu interesse.

-Mmm-hmm - contestou Isabella-. Dá bastante conta do baile em casa dos Middlethorpe. Quem falou com quem, que vestidos levavam às senhoras...

-E suponho que sentiu a necessidade de dar sua opinião a esse respeito, não é assim?

Isabella esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

-Veja, mamãe. Sabe tão bem como eu que a senhora Middlethorpe nunca favoreceu o púrpura.

Renne tentou não sorrir. Isabella viu como a comissura dos lábios se apertava enquanto sua mãe tentava manter a compostura própria de uma viscondessa e mãe. Entretanto, depois de dois segundos estava sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado de sua filha no sofá.

-Deixa-me ver - disse, tirando a revista das mãos de Isabella-. Aconteceu algo mais? Perdemos algo importante?

-Mamá, de verdade, com uma repórter como lady Whistledown, já não é preciso ir às festas – disse Isabella, agitando a revista - Isto é quase como ter estado lá. Inclusive melhor. Estou certa que nós comemos melhor que eles. E me devolva isso - gritou, tirando a revista das mãos de sua mãe.

-Isabella!

Isabella lhe fez uma careta.

-Eu estava lendo.

-Está bem!

Renne se inclinou. Isabella leu:

-"O vivido antigamente conhecido como conde do Pattinson decidiu, ao fim, honrar a Londres com sua presença. Embora ainda não se dignado a fazer sua apresentação oficial em nenhuma festa social, viram ao novo duque do Masen no White"s várias vezes e no Tattersall"s em uma ocasião - fez uma pausa para respirar - O duque viveu no estrangeiro os últimos seis anos. Será só uma coincidência que tenha retornado agora, justo depois da morte do velho duque?"

Isabella levantou o olhar.

Meu - Deus, não se anda pelos ramos, não acha? Este Pattinson, não é amigo do Emmet?

-Agora se chama Masen - disse Renne, de maneira automática - E sim, acredito que ele e Emmet eram amigos em Oxford. E no Eaton também, acho. - Levantou uma sobrancelha e entrecerrou os olhos. - Se não recordo errado, era bastante revoltado. Sempre estava em desacordo com seu pai, mas era um menino brilhante. Estou quase segura de que Emmet disse que tirou nota de honra em matemática. E isso - disse, com um olhar maternal - é mais do que posso dizer de algum de meus filhos.

-Estou certa de que, se em Oxford aceitassem mulheres, eu também tiraria notas excelentes - bradou Isabella.

Renne soltou um risinho.

-Corrigia seus deveres de aritmética quando a preceptor estava doente, Isabella.

-De acordo, possivelmente em historia - disse Isabella, sorrindo. Voltou a olhar o papel e relendo uma e outra vez o nome do novo duque. - Parece interessante.

Renne a olhou, muito séria.

-Não é adequado para uma senhorita de sua idade.

-É curioso como, em um segundo, sou tão velha que se desespera porque acha que não me vou casar com ninguém e, ao mesmo tempo, sou muito jovem para conhecer os amigos do Emmet.

-Isabella McCarthy, não me...

- Não gosta de meu tom, sei - disse Isabella, sorrindo - Mas me quer.

Renne também sorriu e abraçou a sua filha.

-É verdade.

Isabella deu um beijo na face de sua mãe.

-É a maldição da maternidade. Quer-nos inclusive quando a tiro do sério.

Renne suspirou.

- Só espero que algum dia tenha...

-Filhos como eu, sei - disse Isabella, com um sorriso melancólico, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe.

Sua mãe poderia ser muito curiosa e seu pai possivelmente esteve mais interessado na caça que nas festas sociais, mas tinham tido um casamento amável e bem concordante, cheio de amor, risadas e filhos.

-O pior que poderia fazer seria não seguir seu exemplo.

-Isabella, céu - disse Renne, com os olhos umedecidos - É uma das coisas mais bonitas que já me disseram.

Isabella brincou com uma mecha castanha e sorriu, convertendo o momento sentimental em gracioso.

-Seguirei seu exemplo no que se refere ao casamento e filhos se mãe, desde que não tenha que ter oito.

Nesse mesmo momento, Edward Cullen, o novo duque do Masen e antigo assunto de conversa das mulheres McCarthy, estava sentado no Whit"S. E estava acompanhado nem mais nem menos que pelo Emmet McCarthy, o irmão maior do Isabella. Eram bastante parecidos; os dois altos, fortes e com o cabelo grosso e escuro. Entretanto, Emmet tinha os olhos da mesma cor chocolate que sua irmã e Edward os tinha azul intenso.

E, precisamente, era esse olhar frio que o antecedia. Quando olhava a alguém diretamente nos olhos, os homens se sentiam desconfortáveis e as mulheres começavam a tremer.

Mas Emmet não. Fazia anos que se conheciam, e Emmet se limitava a sorrir quando Edward levantava uma sobrancelha e o olhava fixamente.

- Esquece de que o vi com a cabeça metida em um urinol - lhe havia dito Emmet-. Depois, disso custa-me levá-lo a sério.

-Sim, e se não recordo errado, foi você quem me segurava enquanto levava aquele repugnante recipiente na cabeça. -Foi à resposta do Edward.

-Um dos melhores momentos de minha vida assegura-lhe. Sim, mas na noite seguinte tomou a revanche em forma de doze enguias em minha cama.

Edward sorriu ao recordar tanto o incidente como a conseguinte conversa com o diretor. Emmet era um bom amigo, o tipo de homem que alguém quereria ter ao lado em uma situação difícil.

Foi a primeira pessoa que Simon procurou quando voltou para a Inglaterra.

-É um prazer voltá-lo a tê-lo aqui, Pattinson - disse Emmet uma vez sentados nas poltronas do Whit"s - Mas suponho que agora insistirá em que o chame de Masen.

-Não - disse Edward, serio - Masen será sempre o nome de meu pai. Nunca respondia a nada mais. - Fez uma pausa - Herdarei seu título se for necessário, mas não aceitarei seu nome.

-Se for necessário? - Emmet abriu os olhos como pratos - Muitos homens não estariam tão resignados ante a perspectiva de herdar um ducado.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo. Sabia que se supunha que devia estar contente por sua primogenitura e mostrar-se orgulhoso da irrepreensível historia dos Cullen, mas a verdade era que tudo aquilo o punha doente. Toda a vida tinha tentado defraudar as expectativas de seu pai, e agora lhe parecia ridículo fazer honra a seu nome.

-É uma maldita carga, isso é o que é - grunhiu , afinal.

-Pois será melhor que vá se acostumando - disse Emmet, a modo de conselho - porque todos vão chamar por seu nome.

Edward sabia que era verdade, mas duvidava que algum dia pudesse levar com dignidade aquele título.

-Bem, em qualquer caso - disse Emmet, respeitando a privacidade de seu amigo em algo de que obviamente não gostava de falar - me alegro de que haja voltado. Assim, por fim, encontrarei um pouco de paz na próxima vez que acompanhar minha irmã até um baile.

Edward se virou e cruzou as longas e musculosas pernas pelos tornozelos.

-Um comentário muito intrigante - disse.

Emmet levantou uma sobrancelha.

-E está certo de que lhe explicarei isso, não é assim?

-Claro.

-Deveria deixar que o adivinhasse por si mesmo, mas nunca fui um homem cruel.

Edward riu.

-E isto diz quem me colocou a cabeça em um urinol?

Emmet agitou a mão no ar para lhe tirar importância.

-Era jovem.

-E agora é o exemplo do decoro e respeitabilidade?

Emmet sorriu.

-Totalmente.

-Então - disse Edward - me diga, exatamente, como vou contribuir para que tenha uma existência mais pacífica?

-Supondo que tem intenção de assumir seu papel social.

-Supõe errado.

-Mas vai ao baile de lady Danbury esta semana - disse Emmet.

-Unicamente porque sinto um grande apreço por ela. Sempre diz o que pensa e... - Os olhos de Edward pareceram alterados.

-E? – perguntou Emmet.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

-Nada. É que se comportou muito bem comigo de pequeno. Passei algumas férias de verão em sua casa do Riverdale. Já sabe seu sobrinho.

Emmet assentiu

-Já vejo. Assim não tem intenção de se apresentar em sociedade. Estou impressionado por sua determinação. Mas me permita que lhe diga uma coisa: embora não queira ir aos bailes da alta sociedade, elas virão a você.

Edward, que tinha escolhido esse momento para beber um gole de brandy, engasgou-se ante o olhar do Emmet quando disse "elas". Depois de um mau momento tossindo, disse:

-Quem são elas?

Emmet estremeceu.

-As mães.

-Como eu não tive, acredito que não o entendo.

-As mães, imbecil. Esses dragões que atiram fogo pelo nariz com filhas, Deus nos atira, casadouras. Pode correr, mas não poderá se esconder. E, devo avisá-lo, a minha é a pior de todas.

-Deus santo. E eu pensava que a África era perigosa.

Emmet lançou a seu amigo um compassivo olhar.

-Te seguirão e quando o encontrarem, se verá apanhado em uma conversa com uma jovem pálida com um vestido branco que só sabe falar do tempo, do baile anual no Almack"s e de fitas de cabelo.

Edward olhou a seu amigo divertido.

-Deduzo, de suas palavras, que enquanto estive fora, converteu-se em uma espécie de bom partido, não?

-Não é que aspire a isso, asseguro-lhe. Se dependesse de mim, evitaria os bailes como se fossem pragas. Mas minha irmã se apresentou em sociedade o ano passado e, de vez em quando, vejo-me obrigado a acompanhá-la aos bailes.

- Refere-se à Isabella, não é?

Emmet olhou ao Edward bastante surpreso.

-Chegaram a se conhecer?

-Não - disse Edward - Mas me lembro das cartas que lhe enviava ao colégio; além disso, também me recordo que era a quarta, assim que seu nome tem que começar por I e já sabe...

-Sim, claro – disse Emmet, revirando os olhos. - O método dos McCarthy para pôr nomes a seus filhos. Uma maneira de assegurar-se que ninguém se esquece de quem é.

Edward riu.

-Mas funciona, não é assim?

-Edward - disse Anthony, de repente, inclinando-se para frente. - Prometi a minha mãe. Que no fim de semana iria jantar com a família ao McCarthy House. Por que não vem comigo?

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não acaba de me acautelar sobre as mães e suas filhas casadouras?

Emmet riu.

-Avisarei minha mãe e, com respeito à Bella, não tem nada do que preocupar-se. É a exceção que confirma a regra. Você adorará.

Edwrad franziu o cenho. Estaria Emmet jogando de casamenteira? Não estava certo. Como se lhe tivesse lido o pensamento, Emmet riu.

-Meu Deus, acha que quero casá-lo com Isabella, não?

Edward não disse nada.

-Não encaixariam. É muito calado para seu gosto.

Ao Edward pareceu um comentário algo estranho, mas decidiu fazer outra pergunta.

-Então, teve outras ofertas?

-Algumas. -Emmet bebeu de um trago o que ficava de brandy e suspirou, satisfeito.

- Dei-lhe minha permissão para recusá-las.

- É um ato bastante indulgente de sua parte.

Emmet encolheu os ombros.

- Nesta época, esperar um matrimônio por amor possivelmente seja muito, mas não vejo por que não deveria ser feliz com seu marido. Recebemos ofertas de um homem que poderia ser seu pai, outro de um que poderia ser o irmão de seu pai, e outra de um que era muito tranqüilo para nosso buliçoso clã e, esta semana, Deus, este foi o pior!

-O que se passou? - perguntou Edward, muito curioso.

Emmet coçou a têmpora energeticamente.

-Era muito agradável, mas um pouco atrasado. Depois de nossos anos libertinos, certamente pensava que era um homem sem sentimentos.

-De verdade? - disse Edward, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto - por que o diz?

Emmet franziu o cenho.

-Não desfrutei muito rompendo o coração a esse pobre tolo.

-Hmm, não o tinha feito Isabella?

-Sim, mas eu tinha que dizer-lhe. - Emmet voltou a encolher os ombros, como si no pudesse imaginar outra maneira de tratar sua irmã.

-Não há muitos irmãos que demonstrem tanta permissividade com as propostas de matrimônio de suas irmãs - disse Edward.

Emmet voltou a encolher os ombros, como se não pudesse imaginar-se outra maneira de tratar a sua irmã.

-Tem sido uma boa irmã. É o menos que posso fazer por ela.

-Inclusive se isso implica acompanhá-la ao Almack"s? - disse Edward, malicioso.

Emmet fez uma careta.

-Inclusive.

-Gostaria de consolá-lo dizendo-lhe que tudo isto terminará logo, mas lhe recordo que tem três irmãs mais que vêm por trás.

Edward se afundou na poltrona.

-A Eloise lhe toca dentro de dois anos, ao Frances um ano depois e logo poderei tomar um descanso até que toque ao Hyacith.

Edward riu.

-Não lhe invejou essa responsabilidade.

Entretanto, inclusive quando pronunciou essas palavras, sentiu um ponto de nostalgia e se perguntou como seria não estar tão só no mundo. Não tinha intenção de formar uma família embora, se tivesse tido uma quando pequeno, possivelmente tudo teria sido diferente.

-Então, Virá jantar? - disse Emmet, levantando- se informal, é claro. Nunca organizamos jantares formais quando estamos em família.

Edward tinha muitas coisas que fazer nesses dias mas, antes inclusive de pensar no que tinha que arrumar, já estava dizendo:

-Será um prazer.

-Excelente. Mas primeiro o verei no baile dos Danbury, não?

Edward estremeceu.

-Não, se puder evitá-lo. Minha intenção é chegar, saudar e partir em meia hora.

Levantando uma incrédula sobrancelha, Emmet perguntou:

-De verdade acredita que poderá chegar à festa, apresentar seus cumprimentos a lady Danbury e partir?

Edward assentiu de maneira segura e contundente.

Entretanto, a risada zombadora do Emmet não foi muito tranqüilizadora.


	3. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_O novo duque do Masen é muito interessante. Apesar de sua inimizade com seu pai sempre ter sido do domínio público, nem sequer esta autora pôde descobrir a razão do distanciamento._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_

_26 de abril de 1813_

No final da semana, Isabella estava de pé no baile de lady Danbury, bastante afastada da pista e dos grupos de gente. Estava mais confortável assim. Em qualquer outra situação, teria desfrutado do baile como qualquer garota de sua idade; entretanto, há umas horas Emmet lhe tinha confessado que Mike Berbrooke o tinha ido ver há dois dias e lhe tinha pedido formalmente sua mão. Outra vez. Obviamente, Emmet o tinha rechaçado, outra vez! Mas Isabella tinha o pressentimento de que Mike insistiria. Ao fim e a cabo, duas propostas de matrimônio em duas semanas não eram próprias de um homem que aceitasse a derrota facilmente.

Viu-o do outro lado do salão, olhando de um lado a outro, e aquilo fez que Isabella se esfumasse mais entre as sombras.

Não tinha nem idéia de como tratá-lo. Não era muito inteligente mas tampouco era rude nem tosco e, apesar de saber que tinha que acabar com aquela teimosia, era muito mais fácil comportar-se como uma covarde: simplesmente, evitava-o.

Enquanto considerava a possibilidade de ir esconder se na sala de descanso das damas, escutou uma voz familiar a suas costas.

-Isabella, o que faz aqui escondida?

Ela se virou e viu seu irmão mais velho aproximando-se.

-Emmet - disse, tentando decidir se alegrava de vê-lo ou lhe desgostava que tivesse vindo a meter-se em seus assuntos -. Não sabia que você também viria.

-Mamá - disse, sorrindo.

Qualquer outra palavra sobrava.

-Ah - disse Isabella, com um compreensivo movimento de cabeça - Não diga mais. Entendo-o perfeitamente.

-Fez uma lista de noivas potenciais. -Lançou a sua irmã um olhar de agonia – Queremos a ela, não é verdade?

Isabella soltou um risinho.

-Sim, Emmet, queremo-la.

-É uma loucura temporária - disse- Tem que ser assim. Não há outra explicação. Até que alcançou a idade casadoura, era uma mãe perfeitamente razoável.

-Eu? - exclamou Isabella - Então, tudo é minha culpa? Você tem oito anos mais que eu!

-Sim, mas esta febre matrimonial não tomou conta dela até agora.

Isabella riu.

-Perdoe-me que não sinta compaixão por você. Mas eu também recebi uma lista o ano passado.

-De verdade?

-Claro. E ultimamente está ameaçando me dar uma toda semana. Está me amolando sobre o matrimônio muito mais do que possa imaginar. Os solteiros são uma provocação, mas as solteiras são patéticas. E, se por acaso não se tinha dado conta, sou uma mulher.

Emmet soltou uma gargalhada.

-Sou seu irmão. Não me dou conta dessas coisas - disse, e a olhou de soslaio. - Trouxe-a?

-A lista? Céus, não. No que está pensando?

O sorriso se fez mais amplo.

-Eu trouxe a minha.

Isabella conteve a respiração.

-Não acredito!

-De verdade. Só para torturar a mamãe. Porei a seu lado e a estudarei atentamente; tirarei os óculos...

-Não usa óculos.

Emmet sorriu; o mesmo sorriso malicioso que parecia que todos os homem McCarthy dominavam.

-Comprei uns só para a ocasião.

-Emmet, não pode fazer isso. Matará-o. E depois encontrará a maneira de jogar a mim a culpa.

-Sonho com isso.

Isabella o golpeou no ombro, provocando um grunhido suficientemente forte para que várias pessoas que passavam por ali se virassem a olhá-los.

-Una boa direita - disse Emmet, acariciando o braço.

-Una garota não pode sobreviver com quatro irmãos se não aprender a golpear forte - disse, cruzando os braços - me deixe ver a lista.

- Depois de me ter golpeado?

Isabella revirou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça em um gesto de impaciência.

-Ah, está bem. - Meteu a mão no bolso do colete, tirou um papel dobrado e lhe deu. - me diga o que lhe parece. Estou certo que não economizará detalhes.

Isabella desdobrou o papel e leu os nomes escritos com a elegante letra de sua mãe. A viscondessa McCarthy tinha escrito os nomes de oito mulheres. Oito mulheres solteiras e de muito boa família.

-Justo o que supunha - murmurou Isabella.

-É tão horrorosa como acredito?

-Pior. Philipa Featherington fala menos que uma ignorante.

-E as demais?

Isabella o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Em realidade, você não queria se casar este ano, não é?

Emmet fez uma careta.

-E a sua, como era?

-hoje, graças a Deus, antiquada. Três dos cinco se casaram o ano passado. Mamãe ainda briga por deixar que me escapassem.

Os dois irmãos sopraram de forma idêntica enquanto se apoiavam na parede. Renne McCarthy estava decidida a casar a seus filhos. Emmet, o mais velho, e Isabella, a mais velha das garotas, tinham que suportar toda a pressão, embora Daphne suspeitasse que sua mãe casaria a pequena Hyacinth, de dez anos, se recebesse uma oferta suficientemente boa.

-Por Deus, parecem duas almas penadas. O que fazem neste canto?

Outra voz, imediatamente reconhecível.

-Benedict - disse Isabella, olhando o de esguelha sem virar a cabeça-. Não me diga que mamãe também tem feito você vir.

Benedict assentiu, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Começou a tentar me convencer com lamurias e depois usou a arma da culpa.

Esta semana, já me recordou três vezes que terei que ser eu o pai do futuro visconde se Emmet não fizer isso.

Emmet fez uma careta.

-E suponho que isso também explica seu distanciamento do baile, não? Evitando a mamãe?

-Em realidade - disse Emmet - vi Bella, tratando de passar despercebida, ee...

-Tratando de passar despercebida? - repetiu Benedict, mofando de sua irmã.

Ela pôs má cara.

-Vim aqui para me esconder do Mike Berbrooke - lhes explicou - Deixei a mamãe em companhia de lady Pulôver, assim ainda estará ocupada um bom tempo. Mas Mike...

-É mais personagem que humano - disse Benedict, em brincadeira.

-Bem, eu não o diria assim, exatamente - disse Isabella, tentando ser educada-, mas tampouco é nenhum brilhante e é mais fácil afastar-se de seu caminho que ferir seus sentimentos. Embora, claro, agora que os dois me encontraram não me vai ser fácil evitá-lo muito mais.

-Oh - disse Emmet.

Isabella olhou a seus irmãos mais velhos, os dois de mais de metro oitenta, de costas largas e olhos castanhos. Tinham o cabelo castanho e grosso, igual a ela, e nos bailes não podiam ir a nenhum lugar sem que os seguisse um grupo de jovens tagarelando.

E onde havia um grupo de garotas jovens, ali estava Mike Berbrooke.

Isabella já via cabeças que se giravam para eles. As ambiciosas mães agarravam a suas filhas pelo braço e apontavam os irmãos McCarthy, sem mais companhia que sua irmã.

-Sabia que deveria ter ido ao salão de mulheres - murmurou Isabella.

-O que é esse papel que tem na mão, Isabella? - perguntou Benedict.

Sem pensar, deu-lhe a lista das possíveis esposas do Emmet.

Ante a gargalhada do Benedict, Emmet se cruzou de braços e disse:

-Tente não rir muito a minha custa. O ano que vem você receberá sua própria lista.

-Estou certo - disse Benedict-. Não estranho que Jasper - Abriu os olhos, surpreendido - Jasper!

Outro irmão McCarthy se uniu ao grupo.

-Jasper! - exclamou Isabella, abraçando-o com força. - Que alegria voltar a vê-lo!

-Onde estava tanto entusiasmo quando chegamos nós? - lhe disse Emmet a Benedict.

-Vejo-os todo dia - respondeu Isabella - Jasper esteve fora um ano inteiro. - E depois de lhe dar outro abraço, retrocedeu. - Não o esperávamos até a semana que vem.

Levantou um ombro, um gesto que combinava com o sorriso torcido.

-París já não é divertido.

-Ah - disse Isabella, com um olhar perspicaz - Ficou sem dinheiro.

Jasper riu e levantou as mãos.

-Culpa de todos os encargos.

Emmet abraçou ao seu irmão e disse:

-Estou muito contente de voltar a tê-lo em casa, Jasper. Apesar de que o dinheiro que lhe enviei deveria ter durado, ao menos, até...

-Basta - disse Jasper, ainda rindo - Prometo-lhe que amanhã poderá me dizer o que quiser. Esta noite só quero desfrutar da companhia de minha querida família.

Beneditc soltou uma risada.

-Para nos chamar "querida família" deve estar completamente arruinado - disse mas, ao mesmo tempo, avançou para abraçá-lo. - Bem-vindo a casa.

Jasper, o mais despreocupado da família, sorriu e os olhos verdes lhe brilharam de alegria.

-É um prazer estar de volta em casa. Embora, devo reconhecer que o tempo não tem nem ponto de comparação com o do continente. E quanto às mulheres, bem, às inglesas custaria muito competir com as senhoritas que...

Isabella lhe deu um golpe no braço.

-Recorde que há uma dama, mal educado.

Mas não parecia zangada. De todos seus irmãos, Jasper era o mais próximo a ela em idade, só tinha dezoito meses mais. De pequenos, eram inseparáveis, e sempre estavam metidos em alguma confusão. Jasper era peralta por natureza e Isabella necessitava de muito pouco para lhe seguir o jogo.

-Sabe mamãe que voltou? - lhe perguntou.

Jasper negou com a cabeça.

-Quando cheguei e me encontrei com uma casa vazia...

-Sim, mamãe deitou aos pequenos cedo - interrompeu-o Isabella.

-Não gostava de ficar ali sem fazer nada, assim Humboldt me deu a direção e vim.

Isabella sorriu largamente.

-Me alegra que o fizesse.

-Por certo, onde esta mamãe? - Perguntou Jasper, estirando o pescoço para olhar para o salão.

Igual a outros homens da família, era muito alto, assim não teve que esticar-se muito.

-Na a esquina, com lady Pulôver - disse Isabella.

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

- Esperarei que esteja um pouco mais cansada. Não quero que esse dragão me esfole vivo.

-Falando de dragões - disse Benedict. Não moveu a cabeça, mas apontou para o lado com os olhos.

Isabella olhou e viu que lady Danbury se dirigia lentamente para eles. Usava bengala, mas Isabella engoliu em seco, muito nervosa, e ficou rígida. O sarcástico engenho de lady Danbury era já conhecido por todos. Isabella sempre tinha suspeitado que, debaixo daquela couraça, pulsava um coração sensível mas, ainda assim, sempre se ficava nervosa quando se aproximava.

-Não há saída - murmurou um dos irmãos.

Isabella o fez calar e sorriu timidamente para a senhora.

Lady Danbury levantou as sobrancelhas e quando estava a um metro deles, parou-se e disse:

-Não dissimulem! Já me viram!

Continuando, deu um golpe tão forte com a bengala no chão que Isabella deu um saltinho para trás e pisou em Benedict.

-Ai! - exclamou seu irmão.

Ante a repentina mudez de seus irmãos, exceto Benedict, embora aquele gemido não podia considerar uma palavra articulada, Isabella respirou fundo e disse:

-Espero não lhe haver dado essa impressão, lady Danbury, porque...

-Você não - disse lady Danbury, categoricamente. Levantou a bengala e a segurou em posição horizontal, com a ponta perigosamente perto do estômago do Jasper - Eles.

Como resposta, obteve uma série de efusivas saudações.

Lady Danbury dedicou um breve olhar aos meninos e logo voltou a dirigir-se à Isabella.

-O senhor Berbrooke estava procurando-a.

A Isabella lhe arrepiaram todos os cabelos.

-Ah, sim?

Lady Danbury assentiu.

-Senhorita McCarthy, eu se fosse você cortaria isto pela raiz.

-Lhe disse onde estava?

Lady Danbury lhe mostrou um sorriso cúmplice.

-Sempre soube que gostaria. E não, não lhe disse.

-Obrigada - disse Isabella, agradecida.

-Sim amarasse a esse panaca, todos perderíamos a uma pessoa muito sensata - disse lady Danbury-. E Deus sabe que a última coisa que precisamos é estragar a pouca sensatez que nos rodeia.

-Muito obrigada - disse Isabella.

-E quanto a vocês - disse lady Danbury, agitando a bengala em frente aos irmãos de Isabella - reservo-me a opinião. Você - disse, dirigindo-se a Emmet-, me é simpático pelo mero fato de ter rechaçado a oferta do Berbrooke pelo bem de sua irmã, mas outros Hmmmph.

E se foi.

-Hmmmph? - repetiu Beneditc - Hmmmph? Pretende quantificar minha inteligência e o único que lhe ocorre é Hmmmph?

Isabella sorriu.

-Me aprecia.

-Lhe é agradável - resmungou Benedict.

-Foi muito amável ao pô-la de sobreaviso com Berbrooke - reconheceu Emmet.

Isabella assentiu.

-Creio que isso quer dizer que tenho que ir. - Se virou para o Emmet com um olhar de rogo.

- Se perguntar por mim...

-Eu me encarrego - disse seu irmão. - Não se preocupe.

-Obrigada.

E depois, com um sorriso, afastou-se de seus irmãos.

Enquanto Edward passeava tranqüilamente pelos salões da casa de lady Danbury, deu-se conta de que estava de muito bom humor. E aquilo era irônico, pensou, porque estava a ponto de entrar em um salão cheio de gente e enfrentar aos horrores que Emmet McCarthy lhe havia relato aquela mesma tarde.

Entretanto, consolava-se pensando que, depois do baile dessa noite, já não teria que voltar a participar desse circo nunca mais; como havia dito ao Anthony, a única razão pela qual ia ao baile era por uma estranha lealdade por lady Danbury que, apesar de suas maneiras algo intratável, sempre se comportara muito bem com ele quando era pequeno. Chegou à conclusão de que seu bom humor se devia ilusão que o fazia voltar a estar na Inglaterra.

E não porque não tivesse desfrutado de suas viagens. Tinha cruzado a Europa ao longo e largo, tinha sulcado as deliciosas águas azuis do Mediterrâneo e se perdera nos mistérios do norte da África. Dali foi a Terra Santa e depois, quando suas informações lhe revelaram que ainda não tinha chegado o momento de voltar para casa, cruzou o Atlântico e foi explorar as Índias Ocidentais. Chegados a esse ponto, pensou em instalar-se nos Estados Unidos da América, mas a jovem nação estava a ponto de entrar em conflito com Grã-Bretanha, assim Simon se manteve afastado daquelas terras. Além disso, foi naquela época quando recebeu a notícia de que seu pai, depois de uma longa enfermidade, tinha morrido.

Realmente irônico. Edward não mudaria seus anos de exploração pelo mundo por nada. Um homem tinha muito tempo para pensar em seis anos, muito tempo para aprender o que significava ser um homem. E, mesmo assim, a única razão que o tinha empurrado a partir aos vinte e dois anos foi o repentino desejo de seu pai de, finalmente, aceitar a seu filho.

Entretanto, Simon não tinha nenhum desejo de aceitar a seu pai, assim se limitou a fazer as malas e partir do país, preferindo o exílio às repentinas e hipócritas mostra de afeto do duque.

Tudo começou quando acabou em Oxford. A princípio, o duque não queria pagar uma educação a seu filho; um dia, Edward viu uma carta que seu pai tinha enviado a seu tutor lhe dizendo que não queria que o idiota de seu filho deixasse em ridículo aos Cullen no Eton. Entretanto, era muito teimoso, assim ordenou que preparassem uma carruagem e foi ao Eton, apresentou-se no escritório do diretor e anunciou sua presença.

Aquilo foi o mais espantoso que tinha feito em sua vida mas, de algum jeito, conseguiu convencer ao diretor de que a confusão tinha sido culpa da escola, que certamente havia perdido sua solicitude e o dinheiro da matrícula. Copiou todos os gestos de seu pai; levantou uma arrogante sobrancelha, ergueu o queixo, olhou por cima do nariz e, em geral, transmitiu a sensação de que o mundo era dele.

Entretanto, processo ia por dentro. passou todo o tempo tremendo, sofrendo se por acaso começasse a gaguejar e, em lugar de "Sou o conde do Pattinson, e vim começar minhas aulas", disse "Sou o conde do Pattinson e v-v-v-v-v-v…".

Mas não aconteceu nada e o diretor, que já levava muitos anos educando elite da sociedade inglesa, reconheceu ao Edward como membro da família Cullen, e o aceitou imediatamente sem fazer perguntas. O duque, que sempre estava muito ocupado em seus negócios, demorou vários meses em inteirar-se da nova situação e residência de seu filho. E quando o fez, Edward já estava totalmente instalado no Eton e se decidisse tirar o menino do colégio sem nenhum motivo seria mal visto.

E o duque não gostava de ser mal visto.

Edward sempre se perguntou por que o duque não se aproximou dele nessa época. Obviamente, ao Edward as coisas foram muito bem no Eton; se não tivesse podido seguir o ritmo dos estudos, o diretor teria comunicado ao duque. Às vezes, ainda encalhava em alguma palavra, mas tinha desenvolvido a suficiente habilidade para dissimulá-lo com uma oportuna tosse ou, se estava comendo, com um gole de leite ou chá.

Mas o duque jamais lhe escreveu uma carta. Edward supôs que já estava tão acostumado a ignorá-lo que nem sequer importava que estivesse demonstrando que ele não era nenhuma vergonha para a família Cullen.

Depois do Eton, Edward continuou a progressão natural para Oxford, onde ganhou a reputação de estudioso e vivaz. Para ser totalmente honesto, não merecia a etiqueta de vivaz mais que qualquer outro dos meninos jovens da universidade, mas o caráter distante do Edward alimentou a lenda.

Sem saber muito bem como, foi dando conta de que seus companheiros ansiavam sua aprovação.

Era inteligente e atlético, mas, ao que parecia, o que provocava tanta admiração era sua forma de ser.

Como não gostava de falar se não fosse necessário, as pessoas achavam que era arrogante como devia ser um futuro duque. Como preferia rodear-se só daqueles amigos com os que realmente se sentia confortável, as pessoas diziam que era excessivamente seleto na hora de escolher companhia, como devia ser um futuro duque.

Não era muito falador, mas quando dizia algo, costumava ser direto e, as vezes, irônico, algo que lhe assegurava a atenção de todos a cada uma de suas palavras. E como não estava sempre falando, como era habitual nos círculos sociais em que se movia, as pessoas se obcecavam ainda mais com o que dizia.

Tacharam-no não de "extremamente seguro de si mesmo", "tão bonito que tirava o fôlego" e "o espécime perfeito da raça inglesa". Os homens lhe pediam sua opinião sobre todo tipo de assuntos.

E as mulheres desmaiavam a sua passagem.

Edward nunca chegou a acreditar em tudo aquilo, mas desfrutada de sua situação, aceitando tudo o que lhe ofereciam, fazendo loucuras com seus amigos e degustando a companhia de jovens viúvas e cantoras de ópera que chamavam sua atenção. E cada aventura era mais deliciosa sabia que seu pai as desaprovaria todas.

Entretanto, resultou que seu pai não desaprovava de todo seu comportamento. Sem que Edward se inteirasse, o duque do Masen se começou a interessar pelo progresso de seu único filho.

Começou a pedir relatórios acadêmicos universidade e contratou a um detetive do Bow Street para que o mantivesse informado das atividades ociosas do Edward. E, ao final, deixou de esperar que cada carta que recebia detalhasse episódios da estupidez de seu filho.

Seria impossível estabelecer com exatidão quando se produziu a mudança, mas um dia o duque se deu conta de que, depois de tudo, seu filho não tinha saído tão mal.

O duque se inchou de orgulho. Como sempre, ao final o sangue que corria pelas veias tinha acabado triunfando. Deveria ter sabido que ninguém de seu sangue podia ser imbecil.

Quando acabou a universidade com menção honrosa em matemática, Edward voltou para Londres com seus amigos. Obviamente, instalou-se em seus aposentos de solteiro, porque a última coisa que gostava era viver sob o mesmo teto que seu pai. Quando começou a ir a festas, cada vez mais gente interpretou mal suas pausas como arrogância e seu reduzido círculo de amigos como caráter exclusivo.

Entretanto, acabou de selar sua reputação no dia que Beu Brummel, que naquela época era o líder da alta sociedade, fez-lhe uma pergunta bastante complicada sobre alguma nova e corriqueira moda. Brummel utilizou um tom bastante condescendente e sua intenção era, obviamente, deixar em ridículo ao jovem conde. Como toda Londres sabia, a afeição do Brummel era ridicularizar elite britânica. E assim o tinha tentado com o Edward, lhe pedindo sua opinião ao terminar a pergunta com um "Não acha, milord?"

Enquanto ao seu redor se reunia uma multidão de curiosos que não se atreviam nem a respirar,

Simon, que não podia ter estado menos interessado no novo nó da gravata do príncipe do Gales, simplesmente cravou seu azul olhar no Brummel e disse:

-Não.

Sem dar mais explicações, sem mais elaborações; simplesmente "Não".

E se foi.

No dia seguinte, Edward já teria podido converter no rei da sociedade, se tivesse querido. A ironia era bastante desconcertante. A Edward não importava Brummel ou seu tom, e certamente lhe teria dado uma resposta mais extensa se tivesse estado seguro de fazê-lo sem gaguejar. E, entretanto, nessa situação menos tinha resultado ser mais, e a direta resposta do Edward resultou ser mais letal que qualquer elaborado discurso que tivesse pronunciado.

Naturalmente, a inteligência e o êxito do herdeiro do Masen chegou aos ouvidos do duque. E, embora não fosse procurar seu filho imediatamente, Edward começou a escutar rumores sobre que a distante relação com seu pai poderia mudar. O duque soltou uma gargalhada quando se inteirou do incidente com o Brummel e disse:

-Naturalmente. É um .

Alguém inclusive comentou que o duque ia presumindo a menção honrosa de seu filho em Oxford.

E chegou o dia que os dois se viram em frente em um baile em Londres.

O duque não ia permitir que Edward lhe virasse a cara. Embora Edward tentasse. Tentou seriamente. Mas ninguém tinha a capacidade para diminuir sua confiança como seu pai, e quando o olhou, e viu seu próprio reflexo, embora mais velho, não pôde mover-se nem pensar.

Notou a língua pesada, tinha uma sensação estranha na boca, como se a gagueira não só lhe tivesse invadido a boca, mas também todo o corpo.

O duque aproveitou aquela situação e o abraçou pronunciando um sentido "Filho".

No dia seguinte, Edward abandonou o país.

Sabia que seria impossível evitar de todo a seu pai se ficasse na Inglaterra. E se negou a jogar o papel de filho depois de lhe ter negado durante tantos anos um pai.

Além disso, ultimamente se estava começando a cansar da vida selvagem que levava em Londres. Deixando parte a reputação de vivido, realmente Edward não tinha temperamento para ser um autêntico libertino. Tinha desfrutado das festas noturnas da cidade tanto como qualquer de seus amigos, mas depois de três anos em Oxford e um em Londres começava a estar, bom, um pouco cansado.

E se foi.

Entretanto, agora se alegrava de ter voltado. Estar em casa o tranqüilizava. E depois de viajar sozinho pelo mundo durante seis anos, era fantástico reencontrasse com amigos.

Avançou em silencio pelos corredores em direção ao baile. Queria evitar que o anunciassem;

A última coisa que desejava era um pregão público anunciando sua presença. A conversa daquela tarde com o Emmet McCarthy tinha reafirmado sua idéia de não participar de forma ativa na vida social de Londres.

Não queria casar-se. Nunca. E não tinha sentido freqüentar os bailes se não procurava esposa.

Ainda assim, pensou que devia certa lealdade a lady Danbury depois do bem que teve com ele de pequeno e, para ser honesto, tinha que reconhecer que sentia um grande carinho por aquela senhora que falava sem disfarces. Rechaçar seu convite teria sido de muito má educação, sobre tudo tendo em conta que tinha chegado acompanhada de uma nota pessoal lhe dando a boas-vindas a casa.

Como conhecia a casa, entrou pela porta lateral. Se tudo fosse bem, poderia aproximasse de lady Danbury tranqüilamente, saudá-la e partir.

Entretanto, ao virar uma esquina, escutou vozes e se deteve em seco.

Conteve um gemido. Tinha interrompido um encontro de apaixonados.

Maldição. Como escapulir-se sem ser visto? Se o descobrissem, a conseguinte cena estaria cheia de histrionismo, vergonhas e um sem fim de emoções aborrecidas que não poderia resistir. Seria melhor ficar ali escondido entre as sombras e deixar que os amantes seguissem seu caminho.

Entretanto, quando se dispunha a retroceder pausadamente, escutou algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

-Não.

Não? Alguém tinha levado a uma dama a um solitário corredor contra sua vontade?

Edward não tinha grande desejo de ser o herói de ninguém, mas nem sequer ele podia permitir tal insulto a uma dama. Esticou o pescoço e inclinou a cabeça, para escutar melhor. Ao fim e ao cabo, talvez não tivesse escutado bem. Se ninguém estava em apuros, o que não ia fazer era intrometer-se.

-Mike - disse a garota - não deveria me ter seguido até aqui.

-Mas eu a quero! - exclamou o homem, muito apaixonado. - Só quero que seja minha esposa.

Edward conteve uma gargalhada. Pobrezinho. Era doloroso escutá-lo falar assim.

-Mike - repetiu ela, com uma voz surpreendentemente amável e paciente - Meu irmão já lhe disse que não me posso casar com você. Espero que possamos continuar sendo amigos.

-Mas seu irmão não entende!

-Sim - disse ela, com tom firme - Sim entende.

-Maldita seja! Se não se casar comigo, quem o fará?

Edward piscou, surpreso. Dentro do leque de proposições, esta não entraria no compartimento das românticas.

Ao que parecia, a garota tampouco gostou.

-Bem - disse algo contrariada - Não é que seja a única garota no baile de lady Danbury. Estou certa de que alguma estaria encantada de casar-se com você.

Edward se inclinou um pouco para tentar ver algo da cena. A garota estava na sombra, mas pôde ver o homem bastante bem. Parecia abatido, com os braços pendendo dos lados. Devagar, sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não - disse, muito triste - Não é verdade. Não o vê? Elas... elas...

Edward sofria em silêncio enquanto Mike tentava encontrar as palavras adequadas. Sua hesitação era devido à emoção, mas nunca era agradável ver alguém que não conseguia acabar uma frase.

-Nenhuma é tão agradável como você - disse Mike, por fim -. É a única que me sorri.

-Oh, Mike - disse a garota, suspirando profundamente - Estou certa de que isso não é verdade.

Mas Edward sabia que só o dizia por ser amável. E, quando ela voltou a suspirar, ficou claro que não necessitava que a resgatassem. Parecia ter a situação sob controle e, embora Simon sentisse pena pelo pobre Mike, sabia que não podia fazer nada.

Além disso, começava a sentir-se como um voyeur.

Começou a retroceder, com o olhar fixo em uma porta que sabia dava biblioteca. Do outro lado da biblioteca havia outra porta que comunicava com o jardim de inverno. dali, poderia ir à entrada principal e voltar para o baile. Não seria tão discreto como o atalho dos corredores traseiros, mas, ao menos, o pobre Mike não saberia que alguém mais tinha presenciado sua humilhação.

Mas então, perto da fuga, ouviu a garota gritar.

-Tem que se casar comigo! - gritou Mike - Tem que fazê-lo! Nunca encontrarei a ninguém...

-Mike, basta!

Edward deu meia volta, resmungando. Ao que parecia, afinal teria que ir ao resgate da garota.

Retornou até a esquina, respirou fundo e adotou uma expressão séria, ducal. Tinha as palavras "Acredito que a dama lhe pediu que a deixasse em paz" na ponta da língua e estava a ponto de pronunciá-las, mas, ao que parecia, aquela não era à noite para ser um herói porque antes que pudesse dizer algo, a jovem levantou o braço direito e deu um surpreendentemente e efetivo murro ao Mike na mandíbula.

Mike caiu ao chão, agitando os braços no ar enquanto caía. Edward ficou aí, de pé, observando incrédulo como a garota se ajoelhava junto a ele.

-Deus meu - disse, com voz trêmula - Mike, está bem? Não queria golpeá-lo tão forte.

Edward riu. Não pôde evitá-lo.

A garota levantou o olhar, surpreendida.

Edward conteve a respiração. Não a tinha visto até agora, e o olhava fixamente com uns enormes e escuros olhos. Tinha a boca maior e exuberante que Edward tinha visto na vida, e tinha o rosto triangular. Segundo os estritos padrões sociais, não podia considerar-se bonita, mas tinha algo que o deixou sem respiração.

Olhava-o com o cenho franzido.

-Quem é você? -perguntou, demonstrando que não se alegrava o mínimo de vê-lo.


	4. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_Chegou aos ouvidos desta autora que Mike Berbrooke foi joalheria Moreton para comprar um anel com um precioso diamante. É possível que muito em breve conheçamos a futura senhora Berbrooke?_

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_

_28 de abril de 1813_

Nesse momento, Isabella pensou que a noite não podia ser pior. Primeiro se tinha visto quase obrigada a passar a noite em um escuro rincão do baile, coisa nada fácil porque lady Danbury apreciava as qualidades estéticas e lumisticas das velas; depois, enquanto tentava fugir, tinha tropeçado com o pé da Philipa Featherington e caiu, e isso provocou que Philipa, uma das garotas mais escandalosas que conhecia, exclamasse: "Isabella McCarthy! Fiz-lhe mal?".

Mike deve tê-la ouvido porque levantou a cabeça como um pássaro assustado e começou a percorrer o salão com o olhar procurando-a. Isabella desejou, não rezou, que pudesse chegar ao salão das damas antes que ele a encontrasse, mas não pôde. Mike a encurralou naquele lugar e começou a lhe confessar seu amor entre choramingões.

Tudo aquilo já era suficientemente vergonhoso, mas agora tinha aparecido esse homem, um estranho incrivelmente bonito e elegante, que tinha visto tudo. E o que era pior, estava rindo!

Isabella o olhou enquanto ele ria a suas custas. Não o tinha visto nunca, assim teria que ser novo em Londres. Sua mãe se assegurou de lhe apresentar ou lhe fazer notar a presença de qualquer homem solteiro da cidade. Embora, é claro, este cavalheiro poderia ser casado e, portanto, não era candidato a entrar na lista de Renne mas, instintivamente, Isabella sabia que esse homem não podia estar muito tempo na cidade sem que todos falassem dele.

Tinha um rosto que se aproximava da perfeição. Não era preciso muito tempo para dar-se conta de que as estátuas do Miguel Anjo não lhe chegavam às solas dos sapatos. Tinha uns olhos muito intensos e azuis que quase brilhavam. Tinha o cabelo negro e grosso e era muito alto, igual a seus irmãos, e isso não era muito comum.

Isabella pensou que isso sim que era um homem capaz de conseguir que as garotas que sempre perseguiam os irmãos McCarthy olhassem a ele.

O que não sabia é por que lhe incomodava tanto. Talvez fosse porque sabia com certeza que um homem assim nunca se fixaria em uma garota como ela. Ou porque ali, em frente a ele, sentia-se a criatura menor do mundo. Talvez simplesmente, era porque ele estava ali rindo como se ela fosse algum entretenimento circense.

Fosse pelo que fosse, nasceu nela uma ira pouco comum, franziu o cenho, e disse:

-Quem é você?

Edward não sabia por que não tinha respondido sua pergunta diretamente, mas algo em seu interior lhe fez dizer:

-Primeiro minha intenção foi resgatá-la, mas ficou claro que você não necessitava de meus serviços.

-Oh - disse ela, um pouco mais calma. Apertou ligeiramente os lábios pensando muito as palavras que ia dizer.

- Bom, muito obrigada, suponho. É uma lástima que não aparecesse dez segundos antes. Assim não teria que lhe ter golpeado.

Edward olhou ao homem que estava estendido no chão. Já lhe estava começando a aparecer um hematoma no queixo e, gemendo, disse:

-Bellf, OH, Bellf. Quero-a, Bellf.

-Supondo que você deve ser Bellf - disse Edward, olhando-a nos olhos.

Realmente, era uma jovem bastante atraente e, desde esse ângulo, o corpete do vestido parecia descaradamente decotado.

Isabella fez uma careta, obviamente sem dar-se conta de que o olhar dele estava pousado em partes de sua anatomia que não era seu rosto.

-O que vamos fazer com ele? – lhe perguntou.

-Vamos? - repetiu Edward.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Não disse que tinha vindo me resgatar?

-Assim é - disse ele. Aproximou uma mão da boca e começou a estudar a situação. - Quer que o atire na rua?

-O que? Não! - exclamou ela - Pelo amor de Deus, ainda não parou de chover.

-Minha querida senhorita Bellf - disse Edward, sem dar-se muita conta do tom condescendente que estava usando - Não acredita que sua preocupação está um pouco deslocada? Este homem tentou atacá-la.

-Não é verdade - respondeu ela-. Ele só... Só... De acordo, tentou me atacar. Mas nunca teria me feito mal.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. De verdade, as mulheres eram as criaturas mais estranhas do mundo.

-E como pode estar tão certa?

Observou-a enquanto ela procurava as palavras mais adequadas.

-Nigel é incapaz de machucar alguém - disse Isabella, lentamente -. Só é culpado de interpretar mal meus sentimentos.

-Então, você é uma alma muito mais generosa que eu - disse Edward.

A garota suspirou; um som suave que, de algum jeito, Edward notou em todo seu corpo.

-Mike não é má pessoa - disse ela, com dignidade - O que acontece é que nem sempre entende bem as coisas e, talvez, confundiu minha amabilidade com algo que não é.

Edward sentiu uma grande admiração por essa garota. A estas alturas, a maioria das mulheres que conhecia já estariam histéricas, mas ela, quem quer que fosse, tinha mantido a situação sob controle e agora demonstrava uma generosidade de espírito que era surpreendente. Que ainda pensasse em defender a esse tal Mike era algo que ele não entendia.

Isabella se levantou e sacudiu a saia de seda verde. Tinham-lhe recolhido o cabelo de modo que lhe caía uma mecha em cima do ombro, frisando-se de maneira muito sedutora em cima dos seios. Simon sabia que deveria estar escutando-a, falava sem parar, como quase todas as mulheres, mas não podia afastar o olhar daquela mecha. Era como uma fita de seda ao redor de seu pescoço de cisne, e Edward sentiu uma urgente necessidade de aproximar-se dela e percorrer o rastro do cabelo com a boca.

Nunca tinha perdido o tempo com as garotas inocentes, mas entre todos já lhe tinham pendurado a etiqueta de vivido. O que poderia acontecer? Não é que fosse violá-la. Só queria um beijo. Só um beijo.

Esteve tentado. Deliciosa e loucamente tentado.

-Senhor! Senhor!

A contra gosto, afastou o olhar do decote e o dirigiu ao rosto da garota. Mas como, é claro, era outro prazer em si mesmo, custava lhe achá-lo atraente quando estava franzindo o cenho.

-Me está escutando?

-Claro - mentiu ele.

-Não é verdade.

-Não - disse Edward.

Do fundo da garganta do Isabella surgiu uma espécie de rugido.

-Então, por que há dito que sim?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Pensei que era o que queria escutar.

Edward a observou, fascinado, como suspirava e resmungava algo. Não pôde ouvir o que disse, embora duvidasse que fosse um elogio. Afinal, com uma voz quase cômica, Isabella disse:

-Se não pensa me ajudar, rogo-lhe que parta.

Edward decidiu que já era hora de agir como um grosseiro, e disse:

-Peço desculpas. Claro que a ajudarei.

Ela suspirou e olhou ao Mike, que continuava no chão a articulando sons incoerentes.

Edward também o olhou e, durante uns segundos, os dois ficaram ali, observando aquele homem inconsciente, até que ela disse:

-Em realidade, o golpe tampouco foi tão forte.

-Talvez bebeu mais da conta.

Ela o olhou, duvidosa.

-De verdade? O fôlego cheirava a licor, mas jamais o havia visto ébrio.

Edward não tinha nada mais que acrescentar, assim lhe perguntou:

-Bem, o que quer fazer?

-Suponho que poderíamos deixá-lo aqui - disse Isabella, embora com os olhos dizia que não o deixava tão claro.

Ao Edward pareceu uma idéia brilhante, mas era claro que ela preferia assegurar-se um pouco mais de que aquele homem estava bem. E Deus lhe assistisse, mas ele sentia o irrefreável impulso de fazê-la feliz.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte - disse, bruscamente, contente de poder ocultar atrás do tom de voz a ternura que sentia nesse momento - irei procurar minha carruagem - Perfeito - interrompeu ela - Em realidade, não queria deixá-lo aqui. Parecia-me muito cruel.

Edward pensou que era muito considerada com o Mike, tendo em conta que tinha estado a ponto de atacá-la, mas guardou sua opinião e seguiu com o plano.

-Você esperará na biblioteca até que volte.

-Na biblioteca? Mas...

-Na a biblioteca - repetiu ele, com firmeza. - Com a porta fechada. Se alguém entrar aqui por acaso, não quererá que a encontrem com o corpo do Mike estendido no chão, não é?

-Seu corpo? Deus santo, senhor, não é necessário que o diga como se estivesse morto.

-Como ia dizendo - continuou Edward, ignorando-a por completo - você ficará na biblioteca. Quando eu voltar, agarraremos ao Mike e o levaremos até a carruagem.

-E como vamos fazê-lo?

Edward lhe sorriu, um sorriso torcido capaz de desarmar a qualquer um.

-Não tenho nem a menor idéia.

Por um segundo, Isabella se esqueceu de respirar. Justo quando tinha decidido que seu salvador potencial era um arrogante, teve que lhe sorrir assim. Foi um sorriso infantil, dos que derretem os corações das damas em um raio de dez quilômetros.

E ainda por cima, para mais desgraça, era terrivelmente difícil continuar irritada com alguém sob a influência daquele sorriso. Depois de criar-se com quatro irmãos, e todos com a capacidade de seduzir a qualquer dama, Isabella achava que ela seria imune aos encantos masculinos.

Mas, ao que parecia, estava equivocada. Sentia um comichão no peito o estômago lhe dava saltos de alegria e, de repente, tinha os joelhos flácidos como se fossem de manteiga.

-Mike - sussurrou, desesperada e, obrigando-se a concentrar sua atenção longe do homem anônimo que estava em frente a ela. - Tenho que ver como está Nigel. - Se agachou e o sacudiu pelo ombro de um modo bastante pouco delicado - Mike? Mike? Mike, tem que despertar.

-Isabella – grunhiu - OH, Isabella.

Edward se girou de repente.

-Isabella? Disse Isabella?

Ela retrocedeu um pouco, desconcertada pela pergunta tão direta e pelo intenso olhar em seus olhos.

-Sim.

-Se chama Isabella?

Então começou a perguntar-se se esse homem era tolo.

-Sim.

Edward fez uma careta.

-Não será Isabella McCarthy?

Isabella ficou totalmente surpreendida.

-A própria.

Edward retrocedeu. De repente, começou a sentir-se mal enquanto seu cérebro compreendeu que tinha o cabelo escuro e grosso. O famoso cabelo dos McCarthy. E isso para não falar do nariz, maçãs do rosto e... Pelo amor de Deus, a irmã do Emmet!

Maldita seja.

Entre amigos havia certas regras, não, melhor mandamentos, e o mais importante era: Não Desejasse À Irmã De Seu Amigo.

Enquanto a observava, certamente com expressão de idiota, ela pôs os braços na cintura e perguntou:

-E você quem é?

-Edward Cullen - disse ele.

-O duque? - exclamou ela.

Edward assentiu com um sorriso.

-Oh, Meu deus.

Edward presenciou horrorizado, como empalidecia.

-Por favor, senhorita, não irá desmaiar, não é?

Em realidade, Edward não sabia muito bem por que teria que fazê-lo, mas Emmet, seu irmão, passou quase toda a tarde lhe advertindo sobre os efeitos que um duque jovem e solteiro poderia produzir entre as jovens solteiras de Londres. Emmet lhe tinha deixado claro que Isabella era a exceção que confirmava a regra mas, ainda assim, estava muito pálida.

- Não é verdade? - repetiu, quando viu que ela não dizia nada – vai desmaiar?

Ela parecia ofendida de que lhe tivesse passado essa idéia pela cabeça.

-Claro que não!

-Bem.

-É que...

-O que? - perguntou Edward, com receio.

-Bem - disse Isabella, encolhendo os ombros - Puseram-me de sobreaviso com respeito a você.

Aquilo já era muito.

-Quem? - perguntou.

Ela o olhou como se fora imbecil.

-Todo o mundo.

-Isso, que...

Notou algo na garganta, como se fosse gaguejar, assim respirou fundo e tratou de acalmar-se.

Converteu-se em todo um perito neste tipo de controle de si mesmo. Ela veria um homem que tentava tranqüilizar-se um pouco. Além disso, tendo em conta o tom que estava adquirindo a conversa, aquela imagem não estava muito afastada da realidade.

-Querida senhorita McCarthy - disse Edward, com uma voz mais controlada - Custa-me bastante acreditar.

Ela voltou a encolher os ombros, e ele teve a irritante sensação de que se estava divertindo com sua angústia.

-Pense o que quiser - disse ela, risonha. - Mas isso é o que estava hoje no periódico.

-O que?

-Em Whistledown - disse ela, como se isso explicasse tudo.

-Whistle o que?

Isabella o olhou desconcertada até que recordou que acabava de chegar à cidade.

-Claro, não deve conhecê-la - disse, suavemente, com um malicioso sorriso. - Me alegro.

O duque deu um passo adiante e a olhou de maneira bastante ameaçadora.

-Senhorita McCarthy, devo lhe advertir que estou a ponto de agarrá-la pelo pescoço e lhe surrupiar a informação.

-É uma revista de intrigas - respondeu ela, recrudescendo -. Em realidade, é bastante estúpida, mas todo mundo a lê.

Edward não disse nada, só arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Isabella se apressou a acrescentar:

-Na segunda-feira havia uma resenha de sua volta a Londres.

-E o que era - entrecerrou os olhos perigosamente - exatamente -agora o olhar era gélido-, o que dizia?

-Não muito exatamente - disse Isabella.

Tentou retroceder um pouco mais, mas se deu conta de que já estava tocando a parede. Se tentasse dar um passo atrás, teria que ficar nas pontas dos pés. O duque parecia mais que furioso, e ela começou a pensar em escapar correndo e deixá-lo ali com o Mike. Em realidade, pareciam feitos o um para o outro; os dois igualmente loucos. Homens!

-Senhorita McCarthy - disse, a modo de advertência.

Isabella decidiu ter piedade dele porque, ao fim e ao cabo, era novo na cidade e ainda não tinha tido tempo de adaptar-se ao novo mundo segundo Whistledown. Em realidade, não podia lhe jogar a culpa por ter se zangado tanto porque alguém tivesse escrito sobre ele no periódico.

Também lhe custou bastante digeri-lo a primeira vez, apesar de que tinha podido preparar-se durante o primeiro mês de publicação da revista. Quando lady Whistledown escreveu a respeito do Isabella, foi quase uma decepção.

-Não tem por que zangar-se - disse Isabella, tentando soar compassiva, embora não o conseguindo de todo - Só disse que era você um vivido, algo que estou segura de que não me negará, porque com os anos aprendi que os homens inclusive gostam que o digam.

Fez uma pausa e lhe deu a oportunidade de negá-lo. Não o fez.

-E logo minha mãe, a quem estou certa que deverá conhecer em um momento ou outro antes de ir de viagem, confirmou-me isso tudo.

-Ah sim?

Isabella assentiu.

-E me proibiu de me mostrar publicamente em sua companhia.

-De verdade? - disse, arrastando as palavras.

Havia algo no tom de sua voz, e a maneira tão intensa em que a olhava, que a fazia sentir-se terrivelmente desconfortável, e a única coisa que podia fazer era fechar os olhos.

Negou-se completamente a permitir que ele visse como a tinha afetado.

Edward esboçou um leve sorriso.

-Vamos ver se o entendi bem. Sua mãe lhe disse que sou um homem muito mau e que não deveria permitir, sob nenhuma circunstância, que a vissem comigo.

Aturdida, Isabella assentiu.

-Então - disse, fazendo uma longa pausa - o que acredita que diria sua mãe ante esta situação?

Aturdida, Isabella piscou.

-Como diz?

-Bem, excetuando ao Mike - disse, agitando a mão para o homem estendido inconsciente no solo - ninguém a viu comigo. E, ainda assim - e o deixou aí, porque se estava divertindo muito observando a variedade de emoções que se acumulavam em seu rosto para acrescentar algo mais.

Obviamente, essas emoções eram mesclas de irritação e angústia, mas aquilo acrescentou ternura ao momento.

-E, ainda assim?

Edward se inclinou, reduzindo a centímetros a distância que os separava.

-E, ainda assim - disse, suavemente, sabendo que ela sentiria seu fôlego no rosto - aqui estamos, completamente sozinhos.

-E Nigel - acrescentou Isabella.

Edward dirigiu o mais breve dos olhares ao homem e logo voltou a concentrar-se no Isabella.

-Não estou muito preocupado pelo Mike – sussurrou - E você?

Edward a observou enquanto ela olhava para Mike. Tinha que ficar claro que se ele decidisse começar uma ação amorosa, seu pretendente rechaçado não poderia fazer nada por ela. Não é que fosse começar algo, claro. Era a irmã mais nova do Emmet. Talvez tivesse que recordar-lhe mais freqüentemente do que quereria, mas estava certo de que não o esqueceria.

Edward sabia que tinha que terminar com esse jogo. Não é que temesse que ela se o fosse explicar ao Emmet; no fundo sabia que não o diria a ninguém, que o guardaria para com, talvez, e isso era o que ele desejava, um pouco de ilusão.

Entretanto, apesar de saber que tinha que terminar com esse flerte e voltar para assunto que os ocupava: tirar daí Mike, não pôde reprimir um último comentário. Possivelmente era a maneira em que apertava os lábios quando estava zangada. Ou possivelmente era a maneira como os abria quando se surpreendia. Só sabia que, ante essa mulher, não podia evitar dar uma mão de sua natureza libertina.

Assim se inclinou e, com os olhos entrecerrados e sedutores, disse:

-Acho que sei o que diria sua mãe.

Isabella parecia aturdida por aquele arremesso mas, ainda assim, conseguiu pronunciar um desafiador:

-Ah sim?

Edward assentiu lentamente e lhe tocou o queixo com um dedo.

-Lhe diria que tivesse muito, muito medo.

Produziu-se um silêncio e, então, Isabella abriu os olhos. Apertou os lábios, como se estivesse calando algo, encolheu os ombros e então...

E então se pôs a rir.

-Oh, Deus meu – exclamou - foi muito engraçado.

Edward não achou nenhuma graça.

-Sinto muito - disse Isabella, entre risos - Sinto muito mas, sinceramente, não deveria ficar tão melodramático. Não vai bem com você.

Edward se irritava bastante que uma menina como essa mostrasse tão pouco respeito por sua autoridade. Ser considerado um homem perigoso tinha suas vantagens, e uma delas era intimidar as senhoritas.

-Bem, devo admitir que, em realidade, vai bem com você - acrescentou Isabella, ainda rindo-se dele - Parecia bastante perigoso. E muito bonito, claro. - Quando ele não disse nada, ela pareceu desconcertada, e perguntou - Porque essa era sua intenção, não é assim?

Ele permaneceu calado, assim ela continuou:

-Claro que sim. Embora deva lhe dizer que com qualquer outra mulher teria tido êxito, mas não comigo.

A esse comentário não pôde resistir.

-Por que não?

-Tenho quatro irmãos - disse, e encolheu os ombros como se isso explicasse tudo. – Sou imune a todos esses jogos.

-Ah sim?

Isabella lhe deu uma batidinha no ombro.

-Mas sua tentativa foi realmente admirável. E, sinceramente, adula-me que tenha acreditado que era merecedora de tal demonstração de libertinagem ducal. - E lhe sorriu, um sorriso amplo e sincero.

Edward acariciou o queixo, pensativo, tentando recuperar o ânimo de depredador.

-Senhorita McCarthy, sabia que é uma criatura muito impertinente?

Mostrou-lhe o mais impertinente de seus sorrisos.

-A maioria acha que sou a amabilidade personificada.

-A maioria - disse Edward, sem rodeios - são estúpidos.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para um lado, obviamente considerando aquelas palavras. Depois olhou ao Mike e suspirou:

-Temo que, por muito que me doa, tenho que lhe dar razão.

Edward reprimiu um sorriso.

-Dói-lhe me dar a razão ou que outros sejam estúpidos?

-As duas coisas - disse, sorrindo outra vez; um sorriso encantador que tinha uns estranhos efeitos no coração do Edward - Mas basicamente o primeiro.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada e se surpreendeu ao perceber como lhe era alheio aquele som. Era um homem que costumava sorrir, às vezes inclusive ria, mas já não recordava a última vez que tinha experimentado uma explosão de júbilo como essa.

-Minha querida senhorita McCarthy - disse, esfregando os olhos, se você for a amabilidade personificada, o mundo deve ser um lugar muito perigoso.

-Não o duvide - respondeu ela - Sobre tudo, se o descreve minha mãe.

-Não entendo como não posso me lembrar dela - sussurrou Edward - porque parece um personagem inesquecível.

Isabella levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não se lembra dela?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

-Então não a conhece.

-Se parece com você?

-Essa é uma pergunta muito estranha.

-Não tanto - respondeu Edward, pensando que Isabella tinha razão. Era uma pergunta muito estranha e não sabia por que a tinha feito. Entretanto, como já o havia dito, acrescentou: - Ao fim e ao cabo, ouvi que todos os McCarthy se parecem.

Isabella franziu o cenho, só um pouco, e ao Edward pareceu um gesto muito misterioso.

-É certo. Parecemo-nos todos, exceto minha mãe. É bastante pálida e tem os olhos azuis. Nosso cabelo escuro é herança de meu pai. Entretanto, dizem-me que tenho o sorriso de minha mãe.

Produziu-se uma incômoda pausa. Isabella mudava o peso de um pé ao outro, sem saber que mais dizer ao duque quando, pela primeira vez em sua vida mike apareceu no momento oportuno.

-Isabella? - disse, piscando como se não visse de todo bem. - Isabella, é você?

-Meu Deus, senhorita McCarthy - exclamou Edward - Tão forte lhe golpeou?

-O suficiente para fazê-lo cair, mas só isso, juro - disse levantando as sobrancelhas-. Talvez esteja ébrio.

-Oh, Isabella - grunhiu Mike.

O duque se agachou junto a ele e justo depois retrocedeu, tossindo.

-Está ébrio? -perguntou Isabella.

O duque se levantou.

-Deve ter bebido uma garrafa de uísque inteira para reunir a coragem de lhe propor casamento.

-Quem ia pensar que poderia ser tão intimidadora? - sussurrou Isabella, pensando em todos aqueles homens que só a viam como uma boa amiga e nada mais. - É maravilhoso.

Edward a olhou como se estivesse louca, e logo sussurrou:

-Não vou fazer nenhum comentário a respeito.

Isabella o ignorou.

-Não deveríamos começar a pôr o plano em marcha?

Edward apoiou as mãos nos quadris e voltou a estudar a situação. Nigel estava tentando ficar de pé, mas ao Edward parecia que não tinha muitas possibilidades de obtê-lo a curto prazo.

Entretanto, certamente estava suficientemente lúcido para lhes criar problemas e, sobre tudo, suficientemente lúcido para fazer ruído, algo que já estava fazendo. E bastante, além disso.

-Oh, Isabella. Fico tanto, Isabelary - disse Mike, que conseguiu ficar de joelhos e avançou para ela arrastando as pernas de modo que parecia mais um penitente pedindo clemência que um enamorado - Por favor, Isaellaf, case-se comigo. Tem que fazê-lo.

- Levante-se homem - disse Edward, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa-. Isto começa a ser embaraçoso. - Virou-se para Isabella - vou ter que tirá-lo fora. Não podemos deixá-lo aqui. É possível que comece a grunhir como uma vaca doente.

-Achava que já tinha começado - disse Isabella.

Edward notou que levantava um pouco a comissura dos lábios e sorria. Pode ser que Isabella McCarthy fosse uma garota casadoura e, portanto, um desastre se vista com um homem como ele, mas realmente era muito divertida.

Em realidade, pensou, era a classe de pessoa que escolheria como amigo se fosse um homem. Mas, como era tremendamente claro, tanto aos olhos como ao corpo, que não era um homem, Edward decidiu que era melhor para os dois terminar com esse jogo o antes possível. Se os descobrissem, a reputação de Isabella ficaria danificada por toda vida, mas, além disso, Simon não estava certo de poder controlar-se e evitar acariciá-la muito mais tempo.

Aquela era uma sensação muito estranha. Especialmente para um homem que valorizava tanto sua capacidade de controlar-se. O controle o era tudo. Sem ele, nunca lhe teria podido fazer frente a seu pai nem teria conseguido uma menção de honra na universidade. Sem ele, ainda...

Sem ele, pensou divertido, ainda falaria como um idiota.

-Tirarei ele daqui - disse, de repente - Você volta para o baile.

Isabella franziu o cenho e olhou por cima do ombro para o corredor que levava ao salão.

-Está seguro? Achava que queria que fosse à biblioteca.

-Isso era quando íamos deixá-lo aqui enquanto ia procurar a carruagem. Mas agora não podemos fazê-lo assim porque está acordado.

Isabella assentiu, e perguntou:

-Está certo que poderá? Mike é bastante grande.

-Eu mais.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça. O duque, embora magro, tinha uma compleição forte, era largo de costas e tinha umas pernas muito musculosas. Sabia que se supunha que não devia fixar-se nessas coisas, mas que culpa tinha ela de que os ditados da moda tivessem imposto umas calças tão justas? Tinha certo ar predatório, com o queixo alto, algo que pressagiava uma força e um poder muito bem controlados.

Isabella chegou conclusão de que poderia levantar o Mike perfeitamente.

-Muito bem - disse, aceitando. - E muito obrigado. É muito amável por me ajudar.

-Não estou acostumado a ser muito amável - disse ele entre dentes.

-Seriamente? - perguntou ela, permitindo-se esboçar um sorriso. - É estranho. Não me teria ocorrido nenhuma outra palavra para definir seu comportamento. Mas, claro, aprendi que os homens...

-Parece ser uma perita em homens - disse ele, em um tom algo mordaz, e logo grunhiu enquanto punha ao Mike de pé.

Mike se inclinou para Isabella, pronunciando seu nome virtualmente entre soluços. Edward teve que agarrá-lo com força para que não investisse nela.

Isabella retrocedeu um pouco.

-Sim, bom, tenho quatro irmãos. Não acredito que haja melhor educação que essa.

Ficou sem saber se o duque queria lhe responder por que Mike escolheu esse instante para recuperar as forças, mas não o equilíbrio, soltou-se dos braços do Edward e se jogou sobre Isabella com sons incoerentes. Se ela não tivesse estado junto à parede, teria ido parar ao chão. Mas, ao estar de pé, deu-se um forte golpe contra a parede que a deixou sem ar uns instantes.

-Deus meu - disse Edward, bastante aborrecido. Afastou Mike, virou-se para Isabella e perguntou-: Posso golpeá-lo?

-Sim, por favor - respondeu ela, quase sem ar.

Tinha tentado ser amável e generosa com seu pretendente, mas aquilo já passava dos limites.

O duque grunhiu algo parecido a "Bem" e deu um surpreendente e poderoso murro ao Mike no queixo.

Mike caiu desabado ao chão.

Isabella o olhou com equanimidade.

- Desta vez não acredito que se levante.

Edward abriu a mão para relaxar o punho depois do golpe.

-Não.

Isabella piscou e levantou o olhar.

- Obrigada.

-Foi um prazer - disse Edward, olhando de esguelha ao Mike.

-E agora o que vamos fazer? - disse, e os dois olharam ao homem que jazia, desta vez totalmente inconsciente, no chão.

-Voltemos ao plano original - disse Edward - Deixamo-lo aqui e você vai à biblioteca. Não quero movê-lo até que não tenha a carruagem na porta.

Isabella assentiu.

-Necessita de ajuda para levantá-lo ou quer que vá diretamente à biblioteca?

O duque ficou calado um momento. A cabeça ia de um lado a outro enquanto estudava a posição do mike.

-Em realidade, agradeceria muito um pouco de ajuda.

-De verdade? -perguntou Isabella, surpreendida - Estava convencida de que diria que não.

Aquilo fez que o duque a olhasse divertido.

-E por isso o perguntou?

-Não, é claro que não - respondeu Isabella, ofendida - Não sou tão estúpida para oferecer minha ajuda se não tiver a intenção de dá-la. Só ia dizer que os homens, pela minha experiência...

-Tem muita experiência - disse o duque, em voz baixa.

-Desculpe?

-Rogo que me perdoe - disse ele. - Acredita que tem muita experiência.

Isabella o olhou fixamente nos olhos.

- Isso não é verdade; além disso, quem é você para dizê-lo?

-Não, tampouco queria dizer isso - disse Edward, refletindo, ignorando por completo a reação tão furiosa dela - Acredito que seria mais apropriado dizer que acredito que acredita que tem muita experiência.

-Mas...Você... - Isabella não conseguia dizer nada coerente mas isso costumava acontecer quando estava zangada.

E agora estava muito zangada.

Edward encolheu os ombros, aparentemente calmo ante o furioso olhar dela.

-Querida senhorita McCarthy...

-Se me volta a chamar assim, juro-lhe que gritarei.

-Não, não o fará - disse ele, com um malvado sorriso. - Isso atrairia muita gente e, se recordar, não quer que a vejam comigo.

-Estou expondo correr esse risco - disse Isabella, pondo muita ênfase em cada palavra.

Edward cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede.

-De verdade? – disse - Eu gostaria de vê-lo.

Isabella esteve a ponto de levantar os braços em gesto de rendição.

- Esqueça. Esqueça-me. Esqueça-se desta noite. Vou embora.

Girou mas, antes que pudesse dar um passo, a voz do duque a deteve.

-Pensei que ia ajudar me.

Maldição! Não tinha saída. Lentamente, virou-se outra vez.

-Claro que sim - disse, com falsa educação -. Será um prazer.

-Bem - disse Edward, inocentemente - Se queria me ajudar, não deveria ter...

-Disse-lhe que o ajudarei - interrompeu ela.

Edward sorriu. Era muito fácil fazê-la zangar.

- Isto é o que vamos fazer – disse - Levantarei-o e passarei seu braço direito por cima de minhas costas. Você ficará detrás de mim e o agüentará.

Isabella fez o que lhe disse Edward e, embora em seus adentros lhe jogasse na cara aquela atitude tão autoritária, não disse nada. Depois de tudo, por muito que lhe pesasse, o duque do Masen a estava ajudando a escapulir de uma situação muito comprometedora.

Se alguém a descobrisse ali, estaria em grandes apuros.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor - disse ela, de repente - Deixemo-lo aqui.

O duque se virou para ela. Olhou-a como se quisesse atirá-la por uma janela, preferivelmente uma que estivesse aberta.

-Pensava - disse, tentando não perder os nervos - que não queria deixá-lo no chão.

-Isso era antes que se jogasse em cima de mim.

-E não poderia me ter comunicado sua mudança de opinião antes que investisse minhas energias em levantá-lo do chão?

Isabella se ruborizou. Odiava que os homens pensassem que as mulheres eram criaturas indecisas e cambiantes; e ainda odiava mais lhe estar dando razões para que continuasse pensando.

-Está bem - disse, e deixou cair Mike.

A força da repentina queda esteve a ponto de arrastar Isabella consigo. Por sorte, afastou-se soltando um grito de surpresa.

-Podemos ir já? - perguntou o duque, com um tom incrivelmente paciente.

Ela assentiu duvidosa, olhando ao Mike.

-Parece um pouco desconfortável, não acha?

Edward a olhou. Só a olhou.

-Está preocupada com sua comodidade? - perguntou ao final.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, nervosa, logo assentiu e depois voltou a agitar a cabeça.

- Talvez deveria... quero dizer... espere um momento. - Se agachou junto ao Mike e lhe desdobrou as pernas - Não merecia uma viagem em sua carruagem - disse, enquanto lhe arrumava o abrigo - mas me parecia muito cruel deixá-lo aqui nessa postura. Bom, já está.

Ficou de pé e levantou o olhar.

A única coisa que pôde ver foi o duque enquanto se afastava murmurando algo sobre Isabella e algo sobre as mulheres em geral e algo mais que não pôde ouvir.

Embora possivelmente fosse melhor assim porque duvidava que fosse algum elogio.


	5. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_Nestes dias, Londres está invadida por todas as mães ambiciosas. No baile de lady Worth da semana passada, esta autora viu, ao menos, onze solteiros convencidos escondendo-se pelos cantos e partir correndo da casa com essas mães ambiciosas lhes pisando os calcanhares._

_É muito difícil decidir quem é, precisamente, a pior de todas embora esta autora suspeita que, no final, a luta vai ser muito fechada entre lady __McCarthy__ e a senhora Featherington, com vitória desta última por um nariz no último metro. Ao fim e ao cabo, há três Featherington casadouras no mercado, enquanto que lady __McCarthy__ só tem que ocupar-se de uma._

_Entretanto, seria recomendável que todas aquelas pessoas com dois dedos de testa se mantivessem muito, muito afastadas dos homens solteiros quando as Irmãs E, F e H __McCarthy__ se apresentam em sociedade. Lady M não é das que olham a ambos os lados antes de entrar em um salão de baile com três filhas atrás, e que o Senhor nos guarde se decide fincar botas com a ponta de metal._

_REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,_

_28 de abril de 1813_

Edward pensou que a noite não podia piorar. Nunca diria, mas o estranho encontro com Isabella McCarthy acabou por converter-se no melhor daquela noite. Sim, ficou horrorizado ao descobrir que se havia sentido atraído, embora só fosse por uns momentos, pela irmã pequena de seu melhor amigo. Sim, as desajeitadas tentativas de sedução do Mike Berbrooke tinham sido um insulto para sua sensibilidade de vivido. E sim, ao final, Isabella o tinha exasperado até o impensável com sua indecisão de tratar ao Mike como até criminoso ou preocupar-se com ele como se fosse seu melhor amigo. Entretanto, absolutamente nada disso tinha comparação com o que ainda teve que suportar depois.

Seu fantástico plano de apresentar-se no baile, saudar lady Danbury e partir sem que ninguém o visse logo deixou de ser tão fantástico. Quando mal tinha dado dois passos no salão, um velho companheiro de Oxford que, para maior desgraça sua, recentemente se tinha casado, reconheceu-o. Sua mulher era uma jovem encantadora embora, infelizmente, tinha grandes aspirações sociais e se vê que, assim que o conheceu, decidiu que seu caminho para a felicidade passava por ser quem introduziria novo duque em sociedade. E Edward, embora estivesse acostumado a definir-se como um homem de mundo e bastante cínico, descobriu que não era suficientemente mal educado para insultar a mulher de um velho amigo de universidade.

E assim, duas horas mais tarde, tinha-lhe apresentado a todas as garotas casadouras do baile, a todas as mães das garotas casadouras e, é claro, a cada irmã mais velha casada de cada garota casadoura. Edward não saberia dizer que grupo tinha sido pior. As garotas casadouras eram terrivelmente aborrecidas, as mães eram descaradamente ambiciosas e as irmãs... bom, Edward chegou a pensar se tinha ido parar a um bordel. Seis delas lhe tinham feito insinuações sem nenhum tipo de paliativos, duas lhe tinham dado bilhetes convidando-o aos toucadores e uma inclusive lhe tinha acariciado a coxa.

Em conjunto, Isabella McCarthy começava a lhe parecer a melhor.

E falando de Isabella, onde se tinha metido? Achava tê-la visto de esguelha fazia mais ou menos uma hora rodeada de seus irmãos, um grupo que intimidava. Não é que, por separado, intimidassem ao Edward, mas era claro que alguém teria que ser imbecil para provocá-los em grupo.

Mas depois parecia que a tinha engolido a terra. De fato, era a única garota casadoura do baile que não lhe tinham apresentado.

Não achava que Berbrooke a voltasse a incomodar depois de havê-lo deixado no corredor. Ao fim e ao cabo, tinha-lhe dado um bom murro no queixo e demoraria um tempo em despertar. E mais tendo em conta a quantidade de álcool que tinha ingerido durante toda a noite.

E inclusive, embora Isabella se deixasse levar pela compaixão quando seu desajeitado pretendente desabara no chão, não era tão estúpida para ficar com ele no corredor até que recuperasse a consciência.

Edward olhou para onde estavam os irmãosMcCarthy, e lhe pareceu que o estavam passando em grande. Tinham-nos abordado quase tantas jovens como a ele, mas o fato de serem três jogava a seu favor.

Edward viu que as debutantes não estavam com os McCarthy nem a metade de tempo que estavam com ele.

Edward fez uma careta.

Emmet, que estava apoiado tranqüilamente na parede, viu-o e levantou a taça de vinho que segurava, sorrindo-lhe. Depois inclinou a cabeça assinalando esquerda do Edward. Este se virou, bem a tempo de encontrar-se com outra mãe rodeada por suas três filhas, que usavam vestidos muito recarregados, cheios de dobras e babados além de, é claro, montões e montões de laços.

Pensou no Isabella, com seu simples ao mesmo tempo elegante vestido verde. Isabella, com aqueles olhos castanhos e aquele sorriso...

-Duque! - exclamou a mãe. - Duque!

Edward piscou para voltar para a realidade. A família coberta de laços o tinha rodeado com tanta eficácia que não foi capaz nem de lançar um olhar para Emmet.

-Duque - repetiu a mãe - é uma honra conhecê-lo.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça. Não tinha palavras. As mulheres estavam tão perto dele que tinha medo de afogar-se.

-Nos envia Georgiana Huxley - insistiu a mulher. - Disse-me que tinha que lhe apresentar a minhas filhas.

Edward não recordava quem era Georgiana Huxley, mas pensou que gostava de estrangulá-la.

-Normalmente, não seria tão atrevida - continuou à senhora-, mas seu pai era muito, muito meu amigo.

Edward ficou rígido.

-Era um homem maravilhoso - continuou, enquanto suas palavras se cravavam na cabeça do Edward como unhas-. Sempre estava tão pendente de suas obrigações para com o título que ostentava. Deve ter sido um pai fabuloso.

-Não saberia lhe dizer - disse Edward, livremente.

-OH! -A senhora teve que tossir para limpar a garganta antes de poder continuar.

- Já vejo. Bom deus.

Edward não disse nada, confiando em que essa atitude distante a dissuadisse de ficar. Maldita seja, onde estava Emmet? Já era suficientemente mal ter que suportar ver essas mulheres comportando-se como se ele fosse um prêmio e por cima ter que agüentar o escutar dessa mulher o bom pai que tinha sido o velho duque...

Estava a ponto de explodir.

-Duque! Duque!

Edward se obrigou a voltar a olhar a senhora que tinha em frente e se disse que devia ter um pouco mais de paciência. Ao fim e ao cabo, possivelmente só estava adulando a seu pai porque achava que era o que ele queria ouvir.

-Só queria lhe recordar – disse - que já nos apresentaram oficialmente faz alguns anos, quando ainda era conde do Pattinson.

-Sim - murmurou Edward, procurando qualquer brecha na barricada de mulheres por onde escapar.

-Le apresento a minhas filhas - disse, assinalando três jovens.

Duas delas eram bastante bonitas, mas a terceira ainda tinha espinhas no rosto e levava um vestido laranja que não a favorecia absolutamente. Ao que parecia, não estava desfrutando da noite como suas duas irmãs.

-Não são lindas? - continuou a senhora - São meu orgulho e alegria. E são tão carinhosas.

Edward teve a estranha sensação de ter escutado aquela descrição uma vez, quando foi comprar um cão.

-Duque, me permita que o apresente à Prudence, Philipa e Rosalie.

As jovens fizeram uma reverência, mas nenhuma se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Tenho outra filha em casa - disse a senhora Featherington - chama-se Felicity. Mas só tem dez anos e não a deixo vir a estas festas.

Edward não entendia por que essa mulher sentia a necessidade de compartilhar aquela informação com ele, assim adquiriu um tom aborrecido que, com os anos, tinha aprendido que era a melhor maneira de ocultar o aborrecimento, e disse:

-E você é...?

-OH, peço-lhe desculpas! Sou a senhora Featherington, claro. Meu marido faleceu faz três anos mas era um dos melhores amigos de seu pai... - O final da frase foi quase como um sussurro, porque recordou a anterior reação do Edward ao lhe mencionar a seu pai.

Edward assentiu.

-Prudence toca muito bem piano - disse ela, mudando de assunto.

Edward viu a careta na rosto da garota e decidiu que nunca assistiria a uma noite musical em casa dos Featherington.

- Minha querida Philipa é uma excelente pintora de aquarelas.

Philipa sorriu.

-E Rosalie? - Algo dentro do Edward lhe obrigou a perguntá-lo.

A senhora Featherington lançou um olhar de pânico a sua filha menor, que parecia bastante abatida. Rosalie não era uma garota muito atraente e os vestidos que lhe punha sua mãe não favoreciam em nada sua figura algo gordinha. Mas havia algo quente em seu olhar.

-Rosalie? - repetiu a senhora Featherington, com a voz trêmula - Rosalie é... né... bom, é Rosalie! - disse, com um falso sorriso nos lábios.

A garota olhou a seu redor como se quisesse esconder-se debaixo de algum tapete. Edward decidiu que se via obrigado a dançar com alguma, pediria ao Rosalie.

-Senhora Featherington - disse uma voz seca e imponente que não podia pertencer a ninguém mais que a lady Danbury - está acossando ao duque com perguntas?

Edward queria responder que sim, mas a lembrança do rosto mortificado de Rosálie Featherington lhe fez dizer:

-Por certo que não.

Lady Danbury levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto se virava lentamente para ele.

-Mentiroso.

Virou-se para a senhora Featherington, que tinha ficado pálida. A senhora Featherington não disse nada. Lady Danbury não disse nada. Afinal, a senhora Featherington murmurou que acabava de ver sua prima, agarrou a suas três filhas e partiu.

Edward cruzou os braços, mas não pôde evitar olhar a sua anfitriã com um sorriso.

- Isso não esteve muito bem, já sabe - disse.

-Bah. Tem a cabeça cheia de pássaros, igual a suas filhas, exceto a mais feinha. - Lady Danbury sacudiu a cabeça - Se a vestissem com outra cor.

Edward tentou conter uma risada, mas não pôde.

-Nunca aprendeu a ocupar-se de seus assuntos, não é?

-Nunca. Que diversão teria me ocupar só de minhas coisas? - disse, e sorriu. Edward juraria que não queria fazê-lo, mas sorriu - E quanto a você - acrescentou - é um convidado horrível. Supõe-se que, a estas alturas, suas boas maneiras lhe teriam levado a saudar a anfitriã.

-Fiquei todo tempo muito rodeada de admiradores para me aproximar.

-Que simplista! - comentou a mulher.

Edward não disse nada porque não estava de todo seguro de como interpretar suas palavras.

Sempre tinha suspeitado que lady Danbury conhecesse seu segredo, mas nunca o tinha sabido com certeza.

-Seu amigo McCarthy se aproxima - disse ela.

Edward seguiu com o olhar seu movimento de cabeça. Emmet se dirigia para eles tranqüilamente e, quando estava a ponto de chegar a seu lado, escutou que lady Danbury o chamava covarde.

Emmet piscou.

-Desculpe?

-Podias ter vindo antes e salvar a seu amigo do quarteto das mulheres Featherington.

-Mas estava desfrutando muito ao vê-lo em dificuldades.

-Hmmmph.

E sem dizer nada mais, ou sem emitir nenhum som mais, foi embora.

-É uma mulher muito estranha - disse Emmet - Não me surpreenderia que fosse essa maldita lady Whistledown.

-Refere a da coluna de fofocas?

Emmet assentiu enquanto guiava ao Edward até onde se encontravam seus dois irmãos. Enquanto caminhavam, Emmet sorriu e disse:

-Vi você falando com um bom número de respeitáveis senhoritas.

Edward murmurou algo bastante obsceno entre dentes.

Entretanto, Emmet só riu.

-Não dirá que não o tinha avisado.

-Me mortifica o suficiente admitir que tinha razão, assim não me peça que o diga em voz alta.

Emmet soltou uma gargalhada.

-Por esse comentário, acredito que eu mesmo apresentarei a todas as debutantes da cidade.

-Se o fizer - advertiu Simon - prometo-lhe que logo morrerá de um modo lento e extremamente doloroso.

Emmet sorriu.

-Espadas ou revólveres?

-Não, veneno. Veneno do bom.

-Ah.

Emmet se deteve frente a seus dois irmãos, ambos com o mesmo cabelo castanho, altos e uma constituição óssea perfeita. Edward viu que alguém tinha os olhos verdes e o outro, castanhos como Emmet. Entretanto, apesar disso, a luz do salão dava lugar a confundi-los.

-Lembra-se de meus irmãos? - disse Emmet -. Benedict e Jasper. Ao Benedict recordará do Eton. É o que tivemos grudado aos calcanhares durante três meses quando chegou.

- Isso não é verdade.- Disse Benedict, rindo.

-A Jasper não sei se conhece - acrescentou Emmet -. Possivelmente é muito jovem para ter cruzado em seu caminho.

- Prazer - disse Jasper, alegremente.

Edward viu um brilho de cafajeste em seus olhos verdes e não pôde evitar mostrar um sorriso.

-Emmet nos disse muitas coisas insultantes sobre você - acrescentou Jasper, com um malicioso sorriso no rosto. - E por isso estou certo de que seremos grandes amigos.

Emmet revirou os olhos.

-Estou certo que entende por que minha mãe está convencida de que Jasper será o primeiro de seus filhos em deixá-la louca.

-Em realidade, orgulho-me disso - disse Jasper.

-Afortunadamente, mamãe pôde tomar um descanso dos inegáveis encantos do Jasper – disse Emmet-. Acaba de retornar de uma longa viajem pela Europa.

-Cheguei esta mesma noite - disse Jasper, com um sorriso infantil. Tinha um ar juvenil e despreocupado. Edward pensou que não devia ser muito mais velho que Isabella.

-Eu também acabo de retornar de minhas viagens - disse Edward.

-Sim, bom, mas conforme soube você viajou por todo mundo - disse Jasper - eu adoraria escutá-lo falar das terras longínquas.

-Será um prazer - disse Edward, educadamente.

-Conheceu ao Daphne? - perguntou Benedict - É a única McCarthy que está desaparecida.

Edward estava considerando qual seria a melhor resposta a essa pergunta quando Jasper soltou uma gargalhada e disse:

-Pobre Isabella; não está desaparecida. Gostaria, mas não.

Edward olhou para o outro lado do baile, onde estava Isabella junto a uma mulher que devia ser sua mãe, e parecia completamente perturbada.

E então lhe ocorreu que Isabella era outra dessas garotas casadouras s que suas mães passeavam por toda parte. Tinha-lhe parecido muito sensível e direta para ser uma delas, mas, claro, tinha que ser. Não devia ter mais de vinte anos e como ainda conservava o sobrenome McCarthy estava claro que era solteira. E como tinha uma mãe... bom, certamente se via submetida a intermináveis apresentações.

Parecia tão perturbada como ele quando se viu rodeado de jovens e mães. Aquilo o fez sentir-se muito melhor.

-Um de nós deveria ir resgatá-la - propôs Benedict.

-Não - disse Jasper, sorrindo - Mamãe só a teve com o Macclesfield dez minutos.

-Macclesfield? - perguntou Edward.

-E conde -disse Benedict - O filho do Castleford.

-Dez minutos? - disse Emmet - Pobre Macclesfield.

Edwrad o olhou com curiosidade.

- E não digo por que Daphne seja aborrecida - se apressou a acrescentar Emmet -. Mas quando mamãe teima em...

-Perseguir - disse Benedict, para ajudar a seu irmão.

-... a um cavalheiro - disse, com um gesto de agradecimento para seu irmão - pode ser muito ...

-Exasperante - disse Jasper.

Emmet sorriu.

-Exato.

Edward olhou a Isabella, sua mãe e o conde. Isabella parecia muito perturbada; Macclesfield não deixava de olhar a um lado e outro em busca da saída mais próxima; enquanto lady McCarthy tinha um brilho tão ambicioso nos olhos que Edward sentiu pena do pobre conde.

-Deveríamos salvar ao Isabella - disse Emmet.

-Eu também acredito - concordou Benedict.

-E ao Macclesfield - disse Emmet.

-Com certeza - acrescentou Benedict.

Mas Edward viu que nenhum dos dois fazia nenhum movimento.

-Só palavras, não? - disse Jasper, sorrindo.

-Você tampouco está correndo para salvá-la - respondeu Emmet.

-Nem o sonhe. Mas eu não disse que queria fazê-lo. Em troca, vocês...

- Que diabos lhes passa? - perguntou Edward, por fim.

Os três irmãos McCarthy o olharam com o mesmo olhar de culpa.

-Deveríamos salvar a Isabella - disse Emmet.

- Eu também acho- concordou Benedict.

-O que meus irmãos não se atrevem a admitir - disse Jasper, com ironia - é que minha mãe assusta-os.

- É verdade - disse Emmet, com um gesto de impotência.

-Admito-o abertamente - concordou Benedict.

Edward pensou que nunca tinha visto nada igual. Ali estavam os irmãos McCarthy. Altos, bonitos, musculosos, com todas as jovens do país suspirando por eles e eles totalmente acovardados por uma mulher.

Embora, claro, essa mulher era sua mãe. Tinha que ter isso em conta.

-Sim vou resgatar Bella - explicou Emmet - cairei nas garras de mamãe, e nesse caso estarei perdido.

Edward se engasgou com a súbita risada que lhe provocou a idéia da mãe do Emmet passeando-o pelo baile e apresentando-o a todas as jovens solteiras.

-Agora entende por que fujo destas festas como da praga - disse Emmet - Atacam-me pelos dois lados. Se as jovens casadouras e suas mães não me encontram, minha mãe se assegura de que eu seja quem as encontre.

-Ouça! - exclamou Benedict - Masen, por que não vai você?

Edward lançou um olhar a lady McCarthy que, nesse momento tinha ao Macclesfield agarrado pelo braço, e decidiu que preferia que o tachassem de covarde.

-Não nos apresentaram, assim acho que seria muito inapropriado - disse.

-Eu não estou tão seguro - disse Emmet - É um duque.

-E?

-E? - repetiu Emmet - Mamãe perdoaria qualquer comportamento inapropriado se isso significasse que um duque dedicasse seu tempo à Isabella.

- Escute atentamente - disse Edward, muito serio - Não sou nenhum cordeiro ao que sacrificar no altar de sua mãe.

-Passou muito tempo na África, não? - interrompeu Jasper.

Edward o ignorou.

-Ademais, sua irmã disse...

Os três McCarthy se viraram imediatamente para ele. Nesse mesmo instante, Edward soube que tinha dado um fora. E bem fora.

-Conhece Isabella? - perguntou Anthony, em um tom muito educado para a intranqüilidade do Edward.

Antes que pudesse responder, Benedict se inclinou para ele e disse:

-Por que não nos havia dito?

-Sim - disse Jasper, com a expressão séria pela primeira vez em toda a noite. - por quê?

Edward os olhou e entendeu perfeitamente por que Isabella continuava solteira. Esse beligerante trio espantaria a todos os pretendentes menos ao mais decidido, ou o mais estúpido.

E isso explicaria sobre Mike Berbrooke.

-Bem - disse Edward - Encontrei-a na entrada do salão. Era bastante claro - disse, olhando-os lentamente-, que era um membro de sua família, assim me apresentei.

Emmet se virou para Benedict.

-Devia ser quando fugia do Berbrooke.

Benedict se virou para o Jasper.

-Por certo, o que passou com o Berbrooke? Sabe?

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

-Não tenho a menor idéia. Possivelmente, partiu para casa a curar o coração quebrado.

"_Ou a cabeça rota_", pensou Edward.

-Bem, isso explica tudo – disse Emmet, deixando o semblante de irmão maior para voltar a ser o amigo de alma.

-Exceto - disse Benedict, algo desconfiado - por que não nos disse isso.

-Porque não tive a oportunidade - respondeu Edward, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição - Se por acaso não se deu conta, Emmet, tem muitos irmãos e necessita muito tempo para apresentar a todos.

-Só somos dois - disse Jasper.

-Me vou para casa - disse Edward - Estão loucos os três.

Benedict, que parecia o irmão mais protetor, sorriu de repente.

-Não tem irmãs, não é verdade?

-Não, graças a Deus.

-Quando tiver uma filha, entenderá

Edward estava certo de que nunca teria uma filha, mas não disse nada.

-Uma irmã serve de experiência - disse Emmet.

-E embora Bella seja melhor que a maioria de garotas de sua idade - disse Benedict-, não tem tantos pretendentes como as demais.

Edward não entendia por que.

-Não sei bem por que - disse Emmet - É muito agradável.

Edward pensou que não era o melhor momento para confessar que lhe tinha faltado pouco para encurralá-la contra a parede, apertar seus quadris contra o seus e beijá-la apaixonadamente. Para ser sincero, se não tivesse descoberto quem era, certamente o teria feito.

-Bella é a melhor- disse Benedict

Jasper assentiu.

-A melhor. É fantástica.

Produziu-se uma estranha pausa e, então Edward disse:

-Bem, fantástica ou não, não vou salvá-la porque me deixou muito claro que sua mãe lhe proibiu que a vissem em minha companhia em público.

-Mamãe fez isso? - perguntou Jasper - Deve te preceder uma reputação horrível.

-Da a qual uma grande parte é imerecida - disse Edward, sem saber por que se estava defendendo.

-É uma lástima - disse Jasper - Pensava lhe pedir que me deixasse acompanhá-lo algum dia por aí.

Edward previa um longo e próspero futuro de malandro para esse menino.

Emmet cravou o punho nas costas de Edward e o empurrou para diante.

-Estou seguro de que, se lhe mostrar todos seus encantos e sua boa educação, mamãe mudará de idéia. Vamos.

Ao Edward não ficou outra opção que caminhar para Isabella. A alternativa supunha montar uma cena e já fazia tempo que Edward tinha descoberto que nas cenas não se saia muito bem.

Além disso, se tivesse estado na posição do Emmet, certamente teria feito o mesmo.

E, depois de tudo, comparada com as irmãs Featherington e suas semelhantes, Isabella não soava tão mal.

-Mamãe! - exclamou Emmet, quando se aproximaram da viscondessa -. Não a vi em toda a noite.

Edward viu que a lady McCarthy iluminaram aqueles olhos azuis quando viu seu filho.

Mamãe ambiciosa ou não, o que ficava claro era que lady McCarthy amava a seus filhos.

-Emmet! - exclamou. - Quase não o vi em toda a noite. Isabella e eu estávamos aqui conversando com lorde Macclesfield.

Emmet lançou um compassivo olhar ao cavalheiro.

-Sim, já vejo.

Edward olhou nos olhos do Isabella e lhe fez um leve movimento de cabeça. Ela, que era muito discreta, devolveu-lhe a saudação com um movimento inclusive mais leve.

-E este cavalheiro quem é? - perguntou lady McCarthy, escrutinando com o olhar ao Edward.

- O novo duque do Masen - respondeu Emmet – Com certeza o recorda de meus dias no Eton e em Oxford.

-Claro - disse lady McCarthy, muito educada.

Macclesfield, que não havia dito nada, rapidamente aproveitou a primeira pausa na conversa para dizer:

-Creio que acabo de ver meu pai.

Emmet o olhou divertido e compreensivo.

-Então vá com ele, pelo amor de Deus.

E o conde partiu sem perder nem um segundo.

-Achava que odiava a seu pai - disse lady McCarthy, desconcertada.

-E o odeia - disse Isabella.

Edward conteve uma risada.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas, desafiando-o a fazer um comentário.

-Bem, em qualquer caso, precedia-lhe uma não muito brilhante reputação - disse lady McCarthy.

-Ao que parece, é algo que flutua no ambiente, ultimamente - murmurou Edward.

Isabella abriu os olhos e nesta ocasião foi Edward o que levantou as sobrancelhas e a desafiou a que fizesse um comentário.

Isabella não disse nada, é claro, mas sua mãe o olhou fixamente, e Edwrad soube que estava tentando decidir se o ducado que acabava de receber era suficiente para apagar sua má reputação.

-Acho que não pude conhecê-la pessoalmente antes de abandonar o país, lady McCarthy – disse Edward - mas é um prazer fazê-lo agora.

-O prazer é meu - respondeu, e se virou para Isabella - Minha filha Isabella.

Edward agarrou a mão enluvada de Isabella e depositou um escrupuloso beijo nos dedos.

-É uma honra conhecer a de maneira oficial, senhorita McCarthy.

-De maneira oficial? - exclamou lady McCarthy.

Isabella abriu a boca para responder, mas Edward se adiantou.

-Já expliquei a seu irmão nosso breve encontro na entrada.

Lady McCarthy se virou bruscamente para sua filha.

-Tinha se encontrado com o duque? Por que não me disse?

Isabella sorriu.

-Bem, estávamos muito ocupadas com o conde. E antes com lorde Westborough. E antes com...

-Está bem, Isabella - disse lady McCarthy.

Edward se perguntou se seria de muito má educação rir nesse momento.

Então, lady McCarthy lhe dirigiu o melhor de seus sorrisos e Edward compreendeu perfeitamente de quem tinha herdado Isabella o seu. Também entendeu que lady McCarthy tinha decidido esquecer-se de sua má reputação.

Tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, e não deixava de olhar ao Edward e Isabella. Então, voltava a sorrir.

Edward reprimiu sua vontade de fugir dali.

Emmet se aproximou e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Sinto muito.

Entre dentes, Edward lhe respondeu:

-Vou matá-lo.

O olhar de gelo do Isabella dizia que os tinha ouvido e que não tinha achado graça.

Entretanto, lady McCarthy não percebeu nada, porque tinha a cabeça cheia de imagens das bodas do ano.

Então, entrecerrou os olhos e se concentrou em algo atrás dos homens. Parecia tão zangada que Edward, Isabella e Emmet se viraram para ver o que acontecia.

A senhora Featherington se dirigia muito decidida para o duque acompanhada pelo Prudence e Philipa. Edward viu que não havia nem rastro do Rosalie.

As situações desesperadas, pensou Edward, exigiam medidas desesperadas.

-Senhorita McCarthy - disse, dirigindo-se à Isabella -, concede-me esta dança?


	6. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

_Foram ao baile do Lady Danbury ontem à noite? Se não for assim, é uma lástima. Porque perderam o acontecimento da temporada. A todos os participante ficou claro, e sobre tudo a esta autora, que a senhorita Isabella __McCarthy__ chamou a atenção do recém-chegado da Europa duque do Masen._

_Supomos o alívio da Lady __McCarthy__. Seria horroroso se Isabella ficasse solteira uma temporada mais! Além disso, Lady M ainda tem que casar a três filhas mais. Que horror!_

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_30 de abril de 1813_

Isabella não teve outra opção.

Em primeiro lugar, sua mãe a olhava como dizendo "Se disser que não, se arrependerá". Em segundo lugar, estava claro que o duque não tinha explicado toda a verdade sobre seu encontro a Emmet, assim negar-se a dançar com ele levantaria muitas suspeitas.

Isso sem mencionar a pouca graça que fazia ver-se imersa em uma conversa com as Featherington, algo que irremediavelmente ia acontecer se não saísse dali imediatamente.

E, por último, a idéia de dançar com o duque lhe era um pouco atraente. Além disso, o grande arrogante não lhe deu nem tempo para responder. Antes que pudesse dizer "Encantada" ou um simples "Sim", o duque já a tinha levado ao centro da pista.

A orquestra ainda estava com esses horríveis ruídos que fazem os músicos enquanto preparam os instrumentos para tocar, assim tiveram que esperar um pouco antes da dança.

-Graças a Deus que não disse não - disse o duque, agradecido.

-E quando me deu a oportunidade?

Sorriu-lhe.

Isabella lhe respondeu com uma careta.

-Se recorda não me deu opção a aceitar ou a me negar.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Quer dizer que tenho que voltar a pedir-lhe - então a orquestra começou a tocar as primeiras notas de uma valsa.

-Não, claro que não - respondeu Isabella, revirando os olhos - Seria uma tolice. Além disso, organizaríamos uma cena sem precedentes, e não acredito que nenhum dos dois queiramos isso.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e a olhou com admissão, como se tivesse analisado sua personalidade em um instante e lhe estivesse dando sua aprovação. Pareceu à Isabella muito desconcertante.

E então a orquestra começou a tocar as primeiras notas de uma valsa.

Edward fez uma careta.

-As garotas jovens ainda necessitam de permissão para dançar uma valsa?

Para mais desconforto do Edward, Isabella o olhou sorrindo.

-Quanto tempo esteve fora?

-Cinco anos. Necessitam?

-Sim.

-E você a tem?

Olhou-a horrorizado ante a perspectiva de ver seu plano arruinado.

-Claro.

Tomou-a em seus braços e começou a girar junto com os demais casais.

-Bem.

Quando tinham dado a volta inteira ao salão, Isabella perguntou:

-O que explicou a meus irmãos de nosso encontro? Vi-o falando com eles, sabe?

Edward sorriu.

-Do que ri? - perguntou ela.

- Estava Me maravilhando de sua luva.

-Desculpe?

Edward encolheu os ombros e inclinou a cabeça.

-Não achei que fosse tão paciente – disse - e demorou quase quatro minutos em me perguntar sobre a conversa que mantive com seus irmãos.

Isabella se ruborizou. A verdade era que o duque era tão bom bailarino que ela mal tinha pensado na conversa.

-Mas, já que o pergunta - disse, lhe evitando qualquer comentário -, disse que nos encontramos na entrada e que, devido a sua fisionomia, reconheci-a como uma McCarthy e me apresentei.

-E acreditaram em você?

-Sim - disse Edward, pausadamente- Acreditou nisso.

-Não é que tenhamos que nos esconder de nada - se apressou a acrescentar Isabella.

-Claro que não.

-O único vilão desta história é Mike, se dúvida.

-Claro.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Acredita que ainda estará no corredor?

-Asseguro-lhe que não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir verificar.

Produziu-se um estranho silêncio, e então Isabella disse:

-Faz muito que não vinha a um baile em Londres, não é? Mike e eu devemos ser um recepção lastimosa.

-Você foi à melhor recepção. Ele não.

Isabella sorriu pelo cumprimento.

-Deixando de parte nossa pequena aventura, desfrutou da festa?

A resposta negativa do Edward foi tão óbvia que inclusive, antes de responder, soltou uma risada.

-De verdade? - disse Isabella, arqueando as sobrancelhas com curiosidade - Isso sim que é interessante.

-Minha agonia lhe resulta interessante? Me recorde que, em caso de enfermidade, nunca recorra a você.

-Oh, por favor - disse Isabella, zombando - Não pôde ser tão mal.

-Sim, pôde.

-Com certeza não foi pior que a minha.

-Devo admitir que parecia bastante aborrecida quando estava com o Macclesfield -admitiu ele

-É muito amável por dizer isso - disse ela.

-Mas continuo acreditando que minha noite foi pior.

Isabella riu, um precioso som que encheu de calidez o corpo do Edward.

-Grande par – disse - Estou certa de que podemos encontrar outros assuntos de conversa mais amenos que o mal que passamos.

Edward não disse nada.

Isabella não disse nada.

-Não me ocorre nada - disse ele.

Isabella voltou a rir desta vez com mais entusiasmo, e Edward voltou a maravilhar-se por aquele precioso sorriso.

-Me rendo - disse ela - O que fez com que sua noite seja tão desastrosa?

-O que ou quem?

-Quem? -repetiu ela, inclinando a cabeça-. Isto fica cada vez mais interessante.

-Se me ocorrem muitos adjetivos para descrever a todos os "quem" conheci esta noite, pior lhe asseguro que interessante não é um deles.

-Bem - disse ela-, não seja mal educado. Também o vi falando com meus irmãos.

Ele assentiu galantemente, aproximando-a mais a ele pela cintura enquanto giravam pelo salão.

-Peço-lhe desculpas. Os McCarthy, é claro, ficam excluídos de meus insultos.

-Isso tranqüiliza a todos, asseguro.

Edward sorriu ante a absoluta inexpressividade de Isabella.

-Vivo para fazer feliz a família McCarthy.

-Essa é uma afirmação que algum dia pode voltar-se contra você - respondeu ela -. Mas, falando a sério, o que lhe incomoda tanto? Se sua noite foi tão a mal desde nosso encontro com Mike, deve estar em uma situação realmente desesperada.

-Como poderia dizê-lo sem ofendê-la? - perguntou.

-Ah, não se preocupe comigo - disse Isabella, tirando-lhe importância -. Prometo não me sentir ofendida.

Edward lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

-Uma afirmação que algum dia pode voltar-se contra você.

Isabella se ruborizou. A vermelhidão mal era perceptível à luz das velas, mas Edwrad a tinha observado muito de perto. Ela não disse nada, assim Edward acrescentou:

-De acordo, se insistir lhe direi que me apresentaram a todas as jovens casadouras da festa.

Isabella soltou um risinho. Edward tinha a leve suspeita de que ria dele.

-E também me apresentaram a suas mães - continuou.

Nesse momento, Isabella soltou uma gargalhada.

-Que apropriado! - disse ele. - Rindo-se de seu par.

-Sinto muito - disse ela, com os lábios apertados para evitar mais risadas.

-Não é verdade.

-Está bem - admitiu- Não sinto. Mas unicamente porque eu estou há dois anos suportando a mesma tortura. É difícil pretender sentir pena vendo-o suportar uma só noite.

-Por que não se casa e evita tudo isto?

Isabella o olhou fixamente.

-É uma proposta?

Edwrad sentiu que o sangue não lhe chegava cabeça.

-Ah, sabia. - Olhou-o e soltou um suspiro de impaciência -. Pelo amor de Deus. Já pode respirar, Masen. Só brincava.

Edward queria fazer um comentário irônico e sarcástico mas o certo é que a pergunta do Isabella o tinha deixado gelado.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta - continuou ela, com uma voz mais apagada do que lhe tinha ouvido até agora - Uma garota deve considerar todas as opções. Temos Mike, obviamente, mas acredito que estará de acordo comigo em que não é o melhor candidato.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

-A princípio do ano, houve lorde Volture.

-Volture? - perguntou Edward, franzindo o cenho-. Não está...?

-Perto dos sessenta? Sim. E, como algum dia eu gostaria de ter filhos, pareceu-me que...

-Um homem dessa idade ainda pode gerar filhos - lhe disse Edward.

-Era um risco que não estava disposta a correr. Além disso - disse, estremecendo, com uma expressão de repulsa - a idéia de gerá-los com ele não me atraía muito.

Edward imaginou ao Isabella na cama com o velho Volture e, muito a seu pesar, sentiu uma pontada no coração. Era uma imagem bastante desagradável que o enfureceu um pouco, não sabia muito bem com quem; talvez com ele mesmo por atrever-se a imaginar tal coisa, mas...

-E antes de lorde Volture - continuou Isabella e, felizmente, interrompeu os pensamentos do Edward - houve dois mais, embora igualmente repulsivos.

Edward a olhou, pensativo.

-Quer casar-se?

-Sim, claro. - A surpresa por essa pergunta se refletia em seu rosto -. Não é isso o que todos queremos?

-Eu não.

Isabella riu com condescendência.

-Só acredita que não quer. Todos os homens o fazem. Mas algum dia se casará.

-Não - disse Edward, muito seco -. Nunca me casarei.

Isabella o olhou boquiaberta. Havia algo no tom do duque que dizia que falava a sério.

-E o que acontecerá com o título?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

-O que acontece ao título?

-Se não se casar e gerar um herdeiro desaparecerá. Ou irá parar a qualquer primo desumano.

Ante isso, Edward levantou uma sobrancelha.

-E como sabe que meus primos são desumanos?

-Todos os primos que seguem na linha de sucessão de um título de nobreza o são. -Inclinou a cabeça-. Ou, ao menos, são para com o possuidor do dito título.

-E isso aprendeu de seu profundo conhecimento dos homens? -brincou ele.

Isabella o olhou com uma superioridade esmagadora.

- Claro.

Edward ficou calado uns momentos e, depois disse:

-Vale à pena?

Isabella o olhou desconcertada pela repentina mudança de assunto.

-O que?

Soltou-lhe a mão o suficiente para agitar a sua no ar.

-Isto. Este interminável desfile de festas. Com sua mãe lhe pisando os calcanhares sempre.

Isabella abriu a boca, surpreendida.

-Tudo que ela visse é igual - disse e depois, com o olhar perdido em algum assunto do salão, acrescentou: - Mas sim, suponho que vale a pena. Tem que valer.

Voltou para a realidade e o olhou no rosto, com uma honestidade esmagadora nos olhos.

-Quero um marido. Quero uma família. Se pensar, não é tão desatinado. Sou a quarta de oito irmãos. Só conheço o conceito de família numerosa. Não sei se saberia viver de outra forma.

Edward a olhou nos olhos fixa e intensamente. Escutou uma voz de alarme em sua cabeça.

Desejava a essa garota. Desejava-a tão desesperadamente que estava começando a excitar-se, mas sabia que nunca, nunca poderia nem sequer tocá-la. Porque fazê-lo significaria destroçar todos seus sonhos e, apesar de sua reputação, não estava certo de poder viver com esse peso sobre suas costas.

Nunca se casaria, nunca teria filhos e isso era precisamente o que Isabella esperava da vida.

Edward desfrutaria de sua companhia porque sabia que não seria capaz de negar-se isso. Mas deveria deixá-la intacta para outro homem.

-Duque? - perguntou Isabella, e quando Edward a olhou, acrescentou -: Onde estava?

Edward inclinou a cabeça.

-Pensava no que disse.

-E lhe parece bem?

-Em realidade, não recordo a última vez que falei com alguém que tivesse tanto bom senso - disse, lentamente - É muito bom saber o que se quer na vida.

-E você sabe?

Como responder a essa pergunta? Edward sabia que havia certas coisas que não podia dizer. Mas era tão fácil falar com esta garota. Estava confortável com ela, embora algo em seu interior ardesse de desejo por ela. Habitualmente, não era normal manter esse tipo de conversas quando se acabava de conhecer alguém, mas, de algum modo, entre eles surgiu de maneira natural.

Afinal, Edward disse:

-Quando era mais jovem, fiz uma série de promessas. E agora tento viver minha vida de acordo com essas promessas.

Ela o olhou com curiosidade, mas a boa educação lhe proibiu fazer mais perguntas.

-Meu Deus - disse ela, com um sorriso um tanto forçado - pusemo-nos muito sérios. E eu que achava que estávamos falando de quem tinha passado pior esta noite.

Nesse momento, Edward se deu conta de que os dois estavam apanhados. Apanhados pelas convenções e as expectativas sociais.

E foi então quando lhe ocorreu algo. Uma idéia estranha, louca e terrivelmente brilhante.

Também era bastante perigosa, já que implicava compartilhar muitos momentos com Isabella, algo que certamente o encheria de desejo insatisfeito, mas Edward se orgulhava de ter muito controle sobre si mesmo e estava certo de que não sucumbiria a seus instintos mais básicos.

-Não gostaria de tomar uma pausa? - perguntou, inesperadamente.

-Uma pausa? - repetiu Isabella, surpreendida. Enquanto dançavam, olhou a seu redor -. Das festas?

-Não exatamente. Acho que terá que continuar indo às festas e aos bailes. O que tenho em mente implicaria mais tomar uma pausa da perseguição de sua mãe.

Isabella esteve a ponto de engasgar pela surpresa que lhe produziu o comentário.

-Vai eliminar a minha mãe da vida social? Não lhe parece uma decisão um pouco extrema?

-Não estou falando de eliminar a sua mãe da vida social, a não ser a você.

Isabella se tropeçou com seu próprio pé e, quando recuperou o equilíbrio, tropeçou com os do Edward.

-Como diz?

-Quando voltei, minha intenção era evitar todo este circo – explicou - Mas estou descobrindo que me vai ser totalmente impossível.

-Por que de repente não pode passar sem a limonada aguada? -zombou ela.

-Não - disse Edward, ignorando todo o sarcasmo de Isabella - Mas porque encontrei a metade de meus amigos da universidade casados e, agora, suas esposas parecem obcecadas oferecendo uma grande festa...

-E o convidaram.

Edward assentiu sorridente.

Isabella se aproximou como se fosse confessar um segredo.

- É um duque – disse - Pode dizer que não.

Observou com fascinação como tencionava o queixo.

-Esses homens – disse - seus maridos são meus amigos.

Isabella notou que estava rindo, embora estivesse errada.

-E você não quer ferir os sentimentos de suas esposas.

Edward fez uma careta, incomodado pelo cumprimento.

-Ah, ah - disse Isabella, com malícia. - Se afinal é um bom homem.

-Não sou bom - disse ele, muito seco.

-Pode ser, mas tampouco é cruel.

Os músicos deixaram de tocar e Edward lhe ofereceu o braço para guiá-la até a borda da pista. Estavam no lado oposto aos McCarthy, assim tinham tempo para continuar sua conversa enquanto caminhavam lentamente.

-O que tentava lhe dizer - continuou Edward - antes que me interrompesse, é que, parece, terei que ir a muitas festas.

-Um destino quase pior que a morte.

Edward ignorou o comentário.

-E suponho que você também deverá ir a todas.

Isabella assentiu.

-Talvez haja uma maneira de me poder liberar das irmãs Featherington e suas semelhantes e, ao mesmo tempo, você poder economizar os esforços de casar a de sua mãe.

Isabella olhou nos olhos.

-Continue.

Edward a olhou com intensidade.

-Nos comprometeremos.

Isabella ficou calada. Simplesmente, olhava-o tentando decidir se era o homem mais mal educado que tinha conhecido ou se estava louco.

-Não será um compromisso de verdade - acrescentou Edward, impaciente - meu deus, que classe de homem acredita que sou?

-Bem, já me tinham advertido sobre sua reputação - disse Isabella - E esta mesma noite tratou de me intimidar com seus encantos, no corredor.

-Não é verdade.

-Claro que é - disse ela, lhe dando um golpe no braço - Mas o perdôo. Estou certa de que não pôde evitá-lo.

Edward parecia surpreso.

-Nenhuma mulher me tratou nunca com tal condescendência.

Ela levantou os ombros.

-Com certeza sim, mas faz muito tempo e não o recorda.

-Sabe de uma coisa? A princípio, achei que continuava solteira porque seus irmãos tinham afugentado a todos seus pretendentes, mas agora começo a me perguntar se não o terá feito você sozinha.

Para sua surpresa, Isabella só riu.

-Não – disse - Não me casei porque todos os homens me vêem como a uma amiga. Nenhum me vê como a uma mulher de quem poderiam apaixonar-se - sorriu-. Exceto Mike, claro.

Edward refletiu sobre suas palavras um instante e se deu conta de que Isabella podia tirar muito mais daquela situação do que tinha achado a princípio.

-Escute - disse Edward - e escute com atenção, porque já quase chegamos onde está sua família e Emmet nos está olhando como se fosse nos assaltar em qualquer momento.

Os dois olharam à direita. Emmet continuava apanhado pelas irmãs Featherington. Não parecia muito contente.

-Meu plano é o seguinte - continuou Edward, falando em voz baixa e serena -. Teremos que fazer ver que entre nós saltou a faísca. E me liberarei das debutantes porque já não serei um homem disponível.

-Isso não é assim - lhe retificou Isabella - Não o verão como tal até que esteja diante do bispo pronunciando seus votos.

Só a idéia fez que lhe revolvesse o estômago.

-Bobagem - disse-. Talvez demorem um pouco de tempo, mas estou certo de que, no final, poderei convencer a toda a sociedade de que não estou disponível para o matrimônio.

-Exceto comigo - acrescentou Isabella.

-Exceto com você - disse- mas nós saberemos que não é verdade.

- Claro - disse Isabella - Honestamente, não acredito que funcione, mas se estiver tão convencido...

- Estou.

-E eu o que consigo?

-Em primeiro lugar, se sua mãe acreditar que estou interessado em você, deixará de passear a de homem em homem.

-Algo presunçoso de sua parte - disse ela sorrindo - mas certo.

Edward ignorou, uma vez mais, o comentário.

-E em segundo lugar – continuou - os homens estão mais interessados em uma mulher quando outro homem se interessa por ela.

-E isso o que quer dizer?

-Quer dizer, simplesmente, e perdoe a presunção - disse, lançando um sardônico olhar para demonstrar que tinha escutado seu sarcástico comentário anterior - que se todos acreditam que vou convertê-la em minha duquesa, todos esses homem que só a consideram uma boa amiga, começarão a olhá-la com outros olhos.

Isabella apertou os lábios.

-E isso quer dizer que, quando suspender o compromisso e me abandonar terei uma legião de pretendentes a meus pés?

-Oh, por favor, lhe concederei o prazer de dizer que foi você quem voltou atrás.

Edward viu que Isabella nem se incomodou em lhe agradecer.

-Continuo pensando que eu ganho muito mais que você em tudo isto - disse ela.

Edward lhe apertou suavemente o braço.

-Então, fará?

Isabella olhou à senhora Featherington, que parecia uma ave de presa, e a seu irmão, que parecia que engolira um osso de frango. Tinha visto esses mesmos rostos dezenas de vezes, embora nas feições de sua mãe e de algum possível pretendente.

-Sim - disse, com firmeza - Farei.

-Por que acha que demoram tanto?

Renne McCarthy puxou a manga da jaqueta de seu filho, incapaz de afastar o olhar de sua filha que, ao que parecia, tinha chamado a atenção do duque do Masen. Só estava há uma semana em Londres e já se converteram na bomba da temporada.

-Não sei - respondeu Emmet, olhando aliviado as costas das mulheres Featherington, que se afastavam para sua próxima vítima - Mas parece que levam horas caminhando.

-Acha que o duque gosta de Isabella? - perguntou Renne, emocionada-. Acha que nossa Bella realmente tem alguma possibilidade de converter-se em duquesa?

Os olhos de Emmet se encheram de impaciência e incredulidade.

- Mãe, você mesma disse ao Isabella que nem sequer deviam vê-la em público com o duque e agora pensa em casá-los. Incrível.

-Minhas palavras foram prematuras - disse, agitando a mão no ar. - Está claro que é um homem muito refinado e com bom gosto. E, se posso perguntar, como sabe você o que disse ao Isabella?

-Me disse ela, claro - mentiu Emmet.

-Hmmmmph. Está bem. Além disso, estou convencida que Portia Featherington não esquecerá esta noite enquanto viver.

Emmet abriu os olhos como pratos.

-Tenta encontrar um marido ao Isabella para que seja feliz como esposa e como mãe ou só quer ganhar da senhora Featherington na corrida até o altar?

- O primeiro, é claro - respondeu Renne, enfadada - E me ofende que pense que me movo por outro motivo. - Afastou o olhar de Isabella e do duque o justo para dirigi-lo para a senhora Featherington e suas filhas. - Embora não me importará ver sua expressão quando descobrir que foi Isabella que levou o gato à água.

-Mãe, não tem remédio.

-Não. Ou melhor, não tenho vergonha, mas tenho remédio.

Emmet sacudiu a cabeça e disse algo incompreensível entre dentes.

-Falar entre dentes é de má educação - disse Renne, só para incomodá-lo. Logo viu que Isabella e o duque se acercavam. - Já estão aqui! Emmet, se comporte. Isabella! Duque! - Fez uma pausa até que o casal se deteve frente a ela - pelo que vejo, desfrutou da dança.

-Muito - disse Edward -. Sua filha é graciosa e encantadora em partes iguais.

Emmet grunhiu de incredulidade.

Edward o ignorou.

-Espero que tenhamos o prazer de voltar a dançar juntos muito em breve.

O olhar de Renne se iluminou.

-Estou convencida que Isabella adoraria. - E como Isabella não disse nada, Renne acrescentou. - Não é verdade, Isabella?

- Claro - respondeu ela, com recato.

-Com certeza sua mãe não seria tão permissiva de deixar que me concedesse outra dança - disse Edward, com esse ar de cortês duque - mas espero que nos dê sua permissão para dar um passeio pelo salão de baile.

-Acabam de dar um passeio pelo salão - disse Emmet.

Edward voltou a ignorá-lo.

-Nos manteremos sempre onde você possa nos ver, é claro - ele disse ao Renne.

O leque de seda que Rennet tinha na mão começou a agitar-se a toda velocidade.

-Seria uma honra. Bom, para Isabella seria uma honra. Não é assim, querida?

Isabella era a viva imagem da inocência.

- Claro.

Então, bastante mal-humorado, Emmet disse:

-E eu irei tomar um copo de conhaque porque acho que me estou pondo doente. Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

-Emmet! - exclamou Renne. Virou-se para o Edward. - Não o leve em conta.

-Nunca o faço - disse Edward afavelmente.

-Isabella - disse Emmet -. Seria um prazer ser seu acompanhante.

-Emmet - disse Renne -. Se não sair do salão, não acredito que sua irmã necessite nenhum acompanhante.

-Não, insisto.

-Podem ir - disse Renne a Isabella e a Edward, enquanto agitava uma mão.

- Emmet irá dentro de um momento.

Emmet fez gesto de ir atrás deles, mas Renne o segurou pelo pulso.

-Que diabos acha que está fazendo? -disse-lhe, em voz baixa.

-Proteger a minha irmã!

-Do duque? Não pode ser mau. Em realidade, recorda você.

Emmet fez uma careta.

- Então, pode estar convencida de que necessita de meu amparo.

Renne lhe deu um golpe no braço.

-Não seja super protetor com ela. Se Masen fizer a mínima tentativa de levá-la ao balcão, prometo-lhe que o deixarei ir resgatá-la. Entretanto, até que isso, que é tão improvável, aconteça, peço-lhe, por favor, que deixe que sua irmã desfrute de seu momento de glória.

Emmet olhou ao Edward.

- Amanhã mesmo o matarei.

- Deus meu - disse Renne, agitando a cabeça - Não sabia que era tão obsessivo. Supõe-se que, como sua mãe que sou, deveria sabê-lo, sobre tudo porque é o mais velho e, portanto, é a quem mais conheço, mas...

-Esse não é Jasper? - interrompeu-a Emmet.

Renne piscou e logo entrecerrou os olhos.

-Sim, sim o é. Não é magnífico que tenha retornado antes do tempo? Quando o vi, faz uma hora, quase não podia acreditar nisso. De fato, pensava...

-Será melhor que vá com ele - disse Emmet - Parece aborrecido. Adeus, mãe.

Renne observou como Emmet se afastava, possivelmente fugindo de seu bate-papo instrutivo.

-Tonto - disse, em voz baixa.

Seus filhos continuavam caindo em suas armadilhas. Quando começava a falar de nada em particular, desapareciam rapidamente.

Suspirou, satisfeita, e voltou a olhar a sua filha, que estava do outro lado do salão, com a mão apoiada comodamente no antebraço do duque. Faziam um belo casal.

Sim, pensou Renne, com os olhos chorosos, sua filha seria uma magnífica duquesa.

Então procurou o Emmet, que estava onde ela queria que estivesse: longe. Podia sentir um sorriso interno do coração. Os filhos eram tão fáceis de dirigir.

Então, o sorriso se converteu em uma careta quando viu que Isabella voltava pelo braço de outro homem. Os olhos de Renne escrutinaram o salão até que encontrou o duque.

Maldição, que diabos fazia Masen dançando com a Rosalie Featherington?


	7. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_Chegou aos ouvidos desta autora que ontem de noite o duque do Masen disse, ao menos em seis ocasiões, que não tinha nenhuma intenção de casar-se. Se o que pretendia era desanimar as mães ambiciosas, estava equivocado. Elas unicamente verão nessas palavras uma provocação ainda maior._

_E, em uma interessante nota anexa, a meia dúzia de declarações de princípios se produziram antes que o duque conhecesse a encantadora e sensível senhorita (Isabella) __McCarthy__._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_30 de abril de 1813_

No dia seguinte, à tarde, Edward estava na escada de casa de Isabella, com uma mão no trinco e a outra sustentando um precioso ramo de tulipas dos mais caros. A ele não lhe tinha ocorrido que esta pequena farsa que tinham organizado requereria suas atenções durante as horas do dia, mas, durante o breve passeio que deu com o Isabella pelo baile, acertadamente lhe disse que se não a visitasse no dia seguinte ninguém, e muito menos sua mãe, acreditariam que realmente estava interessado nela.

Edward supôs que tinha razão, já que achava que ela tinha mais experiência que ele em todos esses detalhes. Ele, muito obediente, foi comprar as flores e se dirigiu para a casa dos McCarthy no Grosvenor Square. Nunca tinha feito a corte a uma mulher respeitável, assim todo aquele ritual lhe era totalmente desconhecido.

O mordomo dos McCarthy lhe abriu a porta imediatamente. Edward, deu-lhe seu cartão. O mordomo, um homem alto com nariz aquilino, olhou-o e assentiu, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

-Por aqui, senhor.

Obviamente, pensou Edward, estavam esperando-o.

Entretanto, o que não esperava era o que viu no salão dos McCarthy.

Isabella, uma deusa com um vestido de seda azul céu, estava no sofá verde de damasco, com outro desses amplos sorrisos no rosto.

Teria sido uma vista deliciosa se não tivesse estado rodeada de meia dúzia de homens, e inclusive um deles se ajoelhou frente a Isabella e lhe estava recitando uma poesia.

A julgar pela natureza floral dos versos, era de esperar que, em qualquer momento, saísse-lhe uma roseira pela boca.

Edward decidiu que a cena era muito desagradável.

Olhou fixamente a Isabella, que estava dedicando seu esplêndido sorriso ao bufão que recitava poesia, e esperou a que o visse.

Não o fez.

Edward olhou a mão que tinha livre e viu que estava fechada em um punho. Olhou a todos os homens que rodeavam a Isabella e tratou de decidir no rosto de quem cravá-lo.

Isabella voltou a sorrir e, outra vez, o sorriso não foi para ele.

Esse estúpido poeta. Edward inclinou a cabeça para estudar melhor o rosto do jovem. O arroxeado ficaria melhor na órbita do olho direito ou na do esquerdo? Talvez isso fosse muito violento.

Possivelmente seria mais apropriado um certeiro direito na mandíbula.

No mínimo, conseguiria que se levantasse do chão.

-Este poema - anunciou o menino com grande eloqüência - escrevi-o em sua honra ontem de noite.

Edward soprou. O anterior tinha sido uma grandiosa rendição a um soneto do Shakespeare, mas um original era mais do que podia suportar.

-Duque!

Edward levantou o olhar para ver que Isabella por fim percebera sua chegada.

Edward assentiu um pouco estranho de estar com ela em presença daqueles cachorrinhos.

-Senhorita McCarthy.

-Que alegria vê-lo! - exclamou Isabella, com um sorriso no rosto.

Aquilo já era melhor, Isabella levantou as flores e começou a caminhar para ela, embora se encontrasse com três jovens pretendentes pelo caminho, e nenhum deles parecia disposto a mover-se. Edward atravessou ao primeiro com seu olhar de gelo e o menino, porque não devia ter mais de vinte anos e, portanto, quase não podia ser considerado um homem, tossiu de maneira bastante óbvia e se sentou em uma cadeira que havia junto à janela.

Edward avançou um pouco mais, disposto a repetir o procedimento com o seguinte menino, mas então a viscondessa lhe cortou a passagem; levava um vestido azul escuro e o brilho de seu sorriso poderia inclusive rivalizar com o de sua filha.

-Duque! - disse, eufórica-. É um prazer voltar a vê-lo. Honra-nos com sua presença.

-Não me imagino em qualquer outro lugar - disse, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe agarrava a enluvada mão e a beijava-. Sua filha é uma jovem excepcional.

A viscondessa suspirou com satisfação.

-E que flores tão bonitas! - disse, depois da manifestação de orgulho materno - São da Holanda? deveram ter custado muito.

-Mãe! - interrompeu Isabella. Afastou a mão da de um pretendente particularmente forte e se levantou. - E que resposta vai te dar o duque agora?

-Poderia lhe dizer o que me custaram - disse Edward, com um malicioso sorriso.

-Não o faria.

Edward se aproximou, de modo que só Isabella pudesse ouvi-lo.

-Não me recordou você mesma ontem à noite que sou um duque? -disse- Pensava que me havia dito que podia fazer o que quisesse.

-Sim, mas isso não - disse Isabella, agitando a mão. - Você não seria tão grosseiro.

-Claro que não é grosseiro! - exclamou Renne, horrorizada de que Isabella se atrevesse a pronunciar essa palavra diante do duque - Do que falavam? O que seria grosseiro?

-As flores - disse Edward- O preço. Isabella acredita que não deveria lhe dizer o que me custaram.

-Já me dirá isso - sussurrou a viscondessa ao ouvido. - Quando não nos escutar.

Depois voltou junto ao sofá verde onde se sentaram Isabella e seus pretendentes e reorganizou a todo mundo em três segundos. Edward ficou admirado da precisão militar com a qual levou a cabo a operação.

-Muito melhor - disse Renne- Não está muito melhor assim? Isabella, por que não se sente com o duque aqui?

-Quer dizer onde há um momento estavam lorde Railmount e o senhor Crane? -perguntou, inocentemente, Isabella.

-Exato - respondeu sua mãe, no que ao Edward pareceu uma admirável amostra sarcasmo

-Claro- Além disso, o senhor Crane disse que tinha que reunir-se com sua mãe no Gunter as três.

Isabella olhou o relógio.

-Mãe, só são duas.

-O tráfego -disse Renne - É horrível. Há muitos cavalos e carruagens pelas ruas.

Edward, somando-se à conversa, disse:

-O pior que pode fazer um homem é fazer esperar sua mãe.

-Muito bem dito, duque - disse Renne -. Pode estar certo de que disse isso mesmo a meus próprios filhos.

-E se não estiver certo -disse Isabella - para mim seria um prazer responder por ela.

Renne se limitou a sorrir.

-Se alguém deveria sabê-lo, é você, Isabella. Já agora, se me desculparem, tenho que atender alguns assuntos. Senhor Crane! Senhor Crane! Sua mãe jamais me perdoaria se não o deixasse partir a tempo. -Renne saiu, levando a pobre senhor Crane pelo braço, que mal teve tempo de despedir-se.

Isabella olhou ao Edward sorridente.

-Não saberia lhe dizer se é terrivelmente educada ou esquisitamente mal educada.

-Esquisitamente educada? -perguntou Edward.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

Então, como por arte de magia, outros homens que estavam no salão se levantaram e se despediram.

-Muito eficaz, não lhe parece? -disse Isabella.

-Sua mãe? É uma maravilha.

-Voltará, não acha.

-Lástima. E agora que achava que já a tinha em minhas garras.

Isabella riu.

-Não sei por que o consideram um vivido. Seu senso de humor é simplesmente excepcional.

-E eu que achava que os vividos eram muito engraçados.

-O senso de humor de um vivido é, essencialmente, cruel.

Aquele comentário tomou Edward de surpresa. Olhou-a nos olhos castanhos, embora sem saber muito bem o que procurava. Ao redor das pupilas tinha um pequeno círculo de cor verde; um verde muito intenso. Deu-se conta de que nunca a tinha visto a luz do dia.

-Duque?

A suave voz do Isabella o devolveu realidade. Piscou.

-Desculpe?

-Parecia que estava muito longe daqui - disse Isabella, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Tenho estado muito longe daqui. - Edward teve que fazer grandes esforços para não voltar a perder-se em seus olhos. - Isto é totalmente diferente.

Isabella riu; um som muito musical.

-Esteve em países muito longínquos, não é verdade? E eu nunca fui além do Lancashire. Devo lhe parecer muito provinciana.

Edward preferiu fazer caso omisso desse comentário.

-Deve desculpar minha atitude. Acredito que estávamos discutindo a respeito de minha absoluta falta de senso de humor.

- Não é verdade, e sabe disso - disse Isabella, colocando os braços na cintura. - Disse-lhe, concretamente, que tem um senso de humor muito superior ao da média dos vividos.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E poria a seus irmãos nesse saco de vividos?

-Eles acreditam que são - corrigiu. - Há uma grande diferença em ser.

Edward suspirou.

-Se Emmet não o é, compadeço-me da mulher que cruzar com um em sua vida.

-Um vivido é muito mais que seduzir a uma legião de mulheres - disse Isabella, alegremente -. Se um homem não sabe fazer outra coisa que colocar a língua a uma mulher até o esôfago e beijá-la...

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta mas, ainda assim, conseguiu dizer:

-Não deveria falar dessas coisas.

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

-Nem sequer deveria saber - disse ele.

-Quatro irmãos - respondeu ela, a guisa de explicação. - Bom, três, porque Gregory ainda é muito jovem.

-Alguém deveria lhes dizer que vigiassem o que dizem diante de sua irmã.

Isabella voltou a sacudir os ombros.

-A maioria das vezes nem sequer se dão conta de que estou no aposento.

A Edward custava acreditar.

-Mas parece que nos desviamos um pouco do assunto original - disse ela-. O que quero lhe dizer é que o senso de humor de um vivido se apóia na crueldade. Necessitam de uma vítima porque não sabem rir de si mesmos. Você, em troca, com essa atitude crítica com você mesmo, é muito mais inteligente.

-Não sei se lhe agradeço ou a afogo.

-Me afogar? Santo Deus, por quê? - disse Isabella, rindo um som que para Edward chegou no mais profundo.

Edward suspirou profundamente mas não lhe serviu para acalmar o pulso tão acelerado que tinha. Se Isabella não deixasse de sorrir, jurava que não poderia responder das conseqüências.

Entretanto, ela não deixou de olhá-lo e sorrir, um daqueles sorrisos que pareciam estar perpetuamente ao limite da risada.

-Baseando-me no princípio geral, vou afogá-la - grunhiu Edward.

-E que princípio é esse?

-O principio geral de todo homem - respondeu ele.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

-Um oposto ao princípio geral de toda mulher?

Edward olhou a seu redor.

-Onde está seu irmão? Está sendo muito descarada. Certamente, deveria vir alguém para controlá-la.

-Estou certa de que não demorará muito em ver o Emmet. Em realidade, estou surpreendida de que ainda não tenha vindo. Ontem à noite estava bastante zangado. Tive que suportar um bate-papo de uma hora sobre seus defeitos e pecados.

-Asseguro que os pecados são, em grande parte, exagerados.

-E os defeitos?

-Talvez sejam certos - admitiu Edward.

Aquele comentário fez que Isabella voltasse a sorrir.

-Bem, certos ou não, meu irmão pensa que você quer algo.

-E quero algo.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

-Acha que quer algo pecaminoso.

-Eu gostaria - disse Edward, para si mesmo.

-Como diz?

-Nada, nada.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

-Acho que deveríamos explicar ao Emmet nosso plano.

-E o que ganharíamos com isso?

Isabella recordou o sermão que lhe tinha dado seu irmão a noite anterior e se limitou a dizer:

-Bem, deixarei que você mesmo averigúe.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Minha querida Isabella...

Isabella abriu a boca, surpreendida.

-Não pretenderá que a chame senhorita McCarthy? - disse Edward-. depois de tudo o que passamos.

-Não passamos nada, não diga tolices, mas suponho que pode me chamar Isabella.

-Excelente - disse Edward, assentindo com condescendência - Você pode me chamar duque.

Isabella lhe deu um golpe no braço.

-De acordo - disse ele, sorrindo-. Se lhe parecer melhor, me chame Edward.

-Sim, parece-me muito melhor.

Edward se inclinou um pouco, e a olhou com fogo nos olhos.

-De verdade? -disse-. Eu gostaria muito de ouvi-la dizer isso.

De repente, Isabella teve a estranha sensação de que Edward falava de algo muito mais íntimo que a mera menção de seu nome próprio. Começou a notar um estranho calor nos braços e, inconscientemente, deu um passo atrás.

-As flores são lindas - disse.

-Sim, são.

-Me encantam.

-Não são para você.

Isabella ficou de sorriu.

-São para sua mãe.

Ela abriu a boca, surpreendida.

-É muito esperto. Assim certamente cairá rendida a seus pés. Mas este gesto lhe vai sair muito caro, sabe, não?

Edward a olhou nos olhos.

-De verdade?

-Sim. Estará mais decidida que nunca a levá-lo ao altar comigo. Nas festas, estará tão assediado como se não tivéssemos tramado este plano.

-Bobagem - disse ele. - Antes, tinha que aguentar a dezenas de mães desejosas de me endossar a suas filhas. Agora, toda minha atenção se concentra em uma.

-Talvez lhe surpreenda sua tenacidade - disse Isabella. Depois se virou para a porta. – Deve gostar muito de você, porque nos está deixando sozinhos mais do que o habitual.

Edward ficou pensativo e se aproximou de Isabella.

-E não pode estar escutando atrás da porta? - lhe sussurrou.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não, teríamos ouvido o ruído dos sapatos pelo corredor.

Houve algo nesse comentário que fez sorrir ao Edward, e Isabella lhe devolveu o sorriso.

-Por certo, deveria lhe agradecer antes que volte minha mãe.

-A sim? Por quê?

-Seu plano foi um êxito. Ao menos para mim. Viu quantos homens vieram para ver-me esta manhã?

Edward cruzou os braços, e as tulipas ficaram para baixo.

- Vi.

-É brilhante, de verdade. Nunca tinha recebido tantas visitas em um mesmo dia. Mamãe estava muito orgulhosa. Inclusive Humboldt, o mordomo, sorria, e nunca antes o tinha visto sorrir. Cuidado! O ramo está gotejando.

Isabella se inclinou e colocou o ramo para cima mas, ao fazê-lo, roçou com o antebraço a parte dianteira do casaco do Edward. Imediatamente retrocedeu surpreendida pelo calor e o poder que desprendia.

Meu deus se podia sentir isso através da roupa e do casaco, como devia ser... ruborizou-se. Ficou vermelha como um tomate.

-Daria tudo o que tenho por esse pensamento - disse Edward, levantando as sobrancelhas, curioso.

Felizmente, Renne escolheu esse preciso instante para entrar no salão.

-Sinto muito tê-los abandonado tanto tempo - disse-, mas o cavalo do senhor Crane tinha perdido uma ferradura e, naturalmente, tive que acompanhá-lo aos estábulos para que alguém a arrumasse.

Em todos os anos que estavam juntas, que era basicamente toda sua vida, pensou mordazmente Isabella, nunca tinha visto sua mãe pôr um pé nos estábulos.

-É uma anfitriã excepcional - disse Edward, lhe oferecendo as flores-. Venha, são para você.

-Para mim? -disse Renne, completamente surpreendida-. Tem certeza? Porque eu pensava...- olhou para Isabella, depois para Edward, e repitiu-. Tem certeza?

-Totalmente.

Renne piscou várias vezes, e Isabella viu que sua mãe tinha os olhos umedecidos. Então se deu conta de que nunca ninguém lhe tinha dado flores. Ao menos, não desde que o pai morrera fazia dez anos. Renne era tão madrasta que Isabella se esqueceu que também era uma mulher.

-Não sei o que dizer - disse Renne, quase soluçando.

-Diga "obrigada" - lhe sussurrou Isabella ao ouvido, sorrindo.

-Oh, Bella, é do que não há. – Renne lhe deu um tapinha no braço, e Isabella a viu muito mais rejuvenescida que nunca-. Mas muito obrigada, duque. São umas flores preciosas mas, acima de tudo, foi você muito considerado. Recordarei este momento toda à vida.

Pareceu que Edward fosse dizer algo, mas ao final só sorriu e inclinou a cabeça.

Isabella olhou a sua mãe e viu o indubitável brilho da alegria refletido em seus olhos azul lavanda e se deu conta, um pouco envergonhada, de que nenhum de seus filhos tinha feito nada tão considerado para sua mãe como aquele homem que tinha de pé a seu lado.

O duque do Masen. Ali mesmo, Isabella decidiu que seria uma idiota se não se apaixonasse por ele.

Obviamente, seria muito melhor se o sentimento fosse correspondido.

-Mãe - disse Isabella-. Quer que vá procurar um vaso?

-Perdão? -Renne estava muito ensimesmada cheirando as flores para prestar atenção a sua filha. - OH. Sim, claro. Peça ao Humboldt o vaso de cristal de minha avó.

Isabella lançou um sorriso de agradecimento ao Edward e se foi para a porta mas, antes que pudesse dar dois passos, apareceu a enorme e imponente figura de seu irmão mais velho.

-Isabella - disse-. Justo a pessoa que precisava ver.

Isabella decidiu que a melhor estratégia era ignorar aquela grosseria.

-Um momento, Emmet - disse, com doçura-. Mamãe me pediu que vá procurar um vaso. Masen lhe trouxe flores.

-Masen está aqui? - Emmet olhou ao casal que havia no fundo da sala.

- O que faz aqui, Masen?

-Veio visitar sua irmã.

Emmet empurrou a Isabella e se aproximou como um raio de Edward e de sua mãe.

-Não lhe dei permissão para visitá-la - disse.

-Eu sim - disse Renne. Aproximou as flores ao rosto do Emmet e as agitou, como se quisesse lhe encher o nariz de pólen-. Não são lindas?

Emmet espirrou e afastou as flores.

-Mãe, tento manter uma conversa com o duque.

Renne olhou ao Edward.

-Quer manter esta conversa com meu filho?

-Não especialmente.

-De acordo, então. Emmet Cale-se.

Isabella se tampou a boca com a mão mas, ainda assim, não pôde reprimir uma risada.

-Você! - gritou Emmet, apontando-a com um dedo-. Cale-se. Ou melhor deveria ir procurar o vaso -disse.

-E me deixar a mercê de seu irmão? – disse Edward-. Não acho.

Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Quer dizer que não é bastante homem para enfrentá-lo?

-Nada disso. Mas é seu irmão, e deveria ser seu problema, não o meu e.

-Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - gritou Emmet.

-Emmet! -exclamou Renn-. Não tolerarei essa classe de vocabulário malsoante em minha casa.

Isabella riu.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e olhou ao Emmet para ver como reagia.

Emmet fez uma careta e se virou para sua mãe.

-Não pode confiar nele. Tem alguma idéia do que está se passando? -perguntou.

-Claro que sim -respondeu Renn -. O duque veio ver sua irmã.

-E trouxe um buquê de flores para sua mãe - acrescentou Edward.

Emmet olhou longo momento o nariz do Edward. Este teve a sensação de que Emmet estava se expondo a golpeá-lo. Emmet se virou para sua mãe.

-Está sabendo do alcance de sua reputação?

-Os libertinos reformados são os melhores maridos - disse Renne.

-Isso são tolices, e você sabe disso.

-De qualquer modo, não é um autêntico libertino - disse Isabella.

O olhar que Emmet lançou a sua irmã foi tão comicamente malévolo que Edward esteve a ponto de estalar em uma gargalhada. Conteve-se, principalmente porque sabia que qualquer amostra de humor faria que Emmet se esquecesse do cérebro e desse rédea solta a sua irrefreável vontade de lhe bater, e o rosto do Edward seria a primeira vítima de sua ira.

-Não sabe - disse Emmet, em voz baixa, quase trêmula pela raiva. - Não sabe o que está fazendo.

-Não mais do que tem feito você, disso estou segura - disse Renne.

-Exato! -exclamou Eemmet-. Deus sei exatamente o que está pensando e lhe prometo que não tem nada que ver com rosas e poesia.

Edward imaginou Isabella estendida em uma cama de pétalas de rosas.

-Com rosas, talvez - sussurrou.

-Vou matá-lo - disse Emmet.

-Isto são tulipas - disse Renne-. Da Holanda. E Emmet, tem que aprender a controlar suas emoções. Seu comportamento é muito impróprio.

-Não é digno nem de limpar as botas a Isabella com a língua.

A cabeça do Edward se encheu de mais imagens eróticas, esta vez com ele lambendo os pés de Isabella. Decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário.

Além disso, já tinha decidido que não ia permitir que seus pensamentos fossem nessa direção.

Isabella era a irmã do Emmet pelo amor de Deus, não podia seduzi-la.

-Me nego a escutar outro descalificativo sobre o duque - disse Renne, muito seria-. E ponto.

-Mas...

- Emmet McCarthy, eu não gosto de seu tom!

Edward acreditou ouvir a risada do Isabella da porta e se perguntou o que tinha achado tanta graça.

-Se a senhora minha mãe não importa - disse Emmet, muito sério, embora zombando um pouco de sua mãe. - Eu gostaria de falar em privado com o duque.

-Agora sim vou procurar o vaso - disse Isabella, e desapareceu.

Renne cruzou os braços e disse ao Emmet:

-Não permitirei que trate mal a um convidado em minha casa.

-Prometo que não lhe porei nenhuma mão em cima - disse Emmet-. Dou minha palavra.

Como nunca tinha tido uma mãe, ao Edward esta conversa pareceu incrível. Ao fim e ao cabo,

Tecnicamente, McCarthy House era a casa do Anthony, não de sua mãe, e Edward não podia acreditar que Emmet não o houvesse dito.

-Está bem, lady McCarthy - interveio. - Estou certo de que Emmet e eu temos muitas coisas de que falar.

Emmet entrecerrou os olhos.

-Muitas.

-De acordo - disse Renne-. Diga o que disser, farão o que quererão. -Se deixou cair no sofá-. Este é meu salão e estou muito cômoda aqui. Se querem lhes embarcar nesse néscio intercâmbio que os machos de sua espécie entendem por conversa, terão que fazê-lo em outra parte.

Edward piscou surpreso. Obviamente, a mãe de Isabella tinha muito caráter.

Emmet, com um gesto com a cabeça, indicou ao Edward que o seguisse, e este o fez.

-Meu escritório está por aqui - disse Emmet.

-Tem um escritório aqui?

-Sou o cabeça de família.

-Claro - disse Edward-. Mas não vive aqui.

Emmet se deteve e olhou muito sério para Edward.

-Terá se dado conta de que minha posição como cabeça de família suporta séria responsabilidades.

Edward o olhou nos olhos.

-Fala de Isabella?

-Exato.

-Se não recordo mau –disse Edward-, a princípios da semana você mesmo me disse que queria nos apresentar.

-Isso - foi pensar que poderia lhe interessar!

Edward não disse nada até que chegaram ao escritório e Emmet fechou a porta.

-E por que dava por sentado que não ia interessar-me?

- Porque além de me jurar mil vezes que não quer se casar? -disse Emmet.

Nisso tinha razão. E Edward não gostou.

-Aparte disso - disse, algo mal-humorado.

Emmet piscou algumas vezes e depois disse:

- Ninguém está interessado em Isabella. Ao menos, ninguém que nos pareça bem para casar-se com ela.

Edward cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede.

-Não a tem em muita boa consideração, não para...?

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Emmet o agarrou pelo pescoço.

-Não se atreva a insultar minha irmã.

Entretanto, em suas viagens, Edward tinha aprendido a defender-se e somente lhe custaram dois segundos trocar posições.

-Não estava insultando sua irmã - disse, com uma malévola voz-. Estava-insultando a você.

Emmet começou a emitir uns estranhos sons, assim Edward o soltou.

-Ademais - disse Edward, esfregando-as mãos, - Isabella me explicou por que não atrai a nenhum pretendente adequado.

-Ah sim? -disse Emmet, com ironia.

-Pessoalmente, acredito que tem que ver com sua forma de se comportar, tão superior, e a de seus irmãos. Entretanto, ela diz que é porque todos a vêem como a uma amiga, e ninguém imagina como uma heroína romântica.

Emmet fez uma longa pausa antes de dizer:

-Entendo. -e logo, depois de outra pausa, acrescentou pensativo-: Pode ser que tenha razão.

Edward não disse nada, só observou a seu amigo como tentava solucionar todo isso. Ao final, Emmet disse:

-Ainda assim, eu não gosto de vê-lo farejando ao redor dela. Minha mãe faz-me parecer um cão e não um homem.

Emmet cruzou os braços.

-Não se esqueça que fomos do mesmo grupo em Oxford. Sei exatamente o que tem feito.

-Por o amor de Deus, McCarthy, tínhamos vinte anos! Todos os homens são uns imbecis a essa idade. Além disso, sabe perfeitamente que hav...hav...

Edward notou algo estranho na língua, e tossiu para camuflar a gagueira. Maldição. Acontecia muito de vez em quando, mas quando o fazia, sempre era quando estava zangado ou aborrecido por algo. Se perdesse o controle de suas emoções, perdia o controle de sua fala. Era tão simples como isso.

E, desgraçadamente, episódios como esse só serviam para fazer que se zangasse ou se desgostasse consigo mesmo, e isso ainda acentuava mais a gagueira.

Emmet o olhou fixamente.

-Está bem?

Edward assentiu.

-Me entrou um pouco de pó na garganta - mentiu.

-Quer que lhe peça um chá?

Edward voltou a assentir. Não gostava muito de chá, mas supôs que era o que alguém tomava naquelas situações, se realmente lhe tinha entrado pó na garganta

Emmet fez soar a sineta, virou-se para o Edward e disse:

-Por aonde íamos?

Edward engoliu em seco, com a esperança de poder controlar sua ira.

-Só queria dizer que você, melhor que ninguém, sabe que ao menos a metade de minha reputação é falsa.

-Sim, mas eu estava ali na metade que é verdadeira e, embora não me importa que trate a Isabella esporadicamente, não quero que a corteje.

Edward olhou a seu amigo, ou no mínimo ao homem que achava que era seu amigo, com incredulidade.

-De verdade acredita que seduziria a sua irmã?

-Não sei no que acreditar. Sei que se casar não entra em seus planos. E sei que Isabella quer casar-se. - Encolheu os ombros-. Honestamente, para mim esse é motivo suficiente para mantê-los a cada um em um lado da pista de baile.

Edward suspirou. Embora a atitude do Emmet o irritasse, supôs que era totalmente compreensível e, inclusive, plausível. Ao fim e ao cabo, ele só tentava fazer o melhor para sua irmã. Ao Edward custava ver-se fazendo-se encarregado de alguém mais que não fosse ele mas pensou que, se tivesse uma irmã, também seria terrivelmente escrupuloso com quem a cortejava.

Então, alguém bateu na porta.

-Adiante! -disse Edward.

Em lugar da criada com o chá, apareceu Isabella.

-Mamá me disse que estavam de mau humor e que os deixasse em paz, mas pensei que tinha que devia ver se um tinha matado ao outro.

-Não- disse Emmet, com um sorriso. - Só uns estrangulamentos de nada.

Isabella não moveu nenhuma pestana, e isso dizia muito dela.

-Quem estrangulou a quem?

-Eu o estrangulei primeiro -disse seu irmão - e logo ele me devolveu o favor.

-Já o vejo - disse ela, lentamente. - Sinto muito ter perdido a festa.

Edward não pôde evitar de sorrir.

-Bella - disse.

Emmet se virou, furioso.

-Chama-a de Bella? - Se virou para sua irmã. - Deu-lhe permissão para utilizar seu nome de batismo?

-Claro.

-Mas...

-Acho - interrompeu Edward-, que deveríamos esclarecer tudo.

Isabella assentiu.

-Acho que tem razão. E, se lembra, já lhe disse isso.

- É muito amável de sua parte mencioná-lo - disse Edward.

Ela sorriu, brincalhona.

-Não pude evitá-lo. Com quatro irmãos, a gente sempre tem que aproveitar a ocasião de dizer "Já lhe disse isso" quando se apresenta.

Edward olhou a Isabella e ao Emmet.

-Não sei a qual dos dois me compadeço mais.

-Que demônios está acontecendo? -perguntou Emmet, e logo acrescentou: - e, para sua informação, se compadeça de mim, porque sou muito mais amável como irmão que ela como irmã.

-Não é verdade!

Edward a ignorou e se concentrou em Emmet.

-Quer saber que demônios está passando? Pois escute.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Recadinho lá em baixo...**_

_**espero que gostem do cap. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**APÍTULO 7**_

_Os homens são como as ovelhas. Aonde vai um, outros o seguem._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_30 de abril de 1813_

Isabella pensou que, depois de tudo, Emmet tinha levado as coisas bastante bem. Quando Edward terminou de lhe explicar seu plano (com, tinha que admiti-lo, frequentes intervenções por sua parte), Emmet só tinha levantado a voz sete vezes.

Eram umas sete menos do que Isabella tinha esperado.

Ao final, depois de rogar a seu irmão que estivesse calado até que Edward e ela tivessem terminado, Emmet assentiu, cruzou os braços e fechou a boca durante o resto da explicação.

Seu cenho franzido bastaria para fazer tremer as paredes, mas, cumprindo sua palavra, não disse nada.

Até que Edward terminou com um: Isso é tudo.

Silêncio. Silêncio sepulcral. Durante uns dez segundos, ninguém pronunciou uma palavra, embora Isabella tivesse jurado que tinha ouvido o ranger das órbitas oculares enquanto movia os olhos de Emmt para Edward.

E então, Emmet disse:

-Estão loucos?

- Já esperava que reagiria assim -disse Isabella.

-Perdeu o juízo? - A voz de Emmet se converteu em um rugido-. Não sei qual dos dois é mais idiota.

-Quer descer a voz! -disse Isabella, quase sussurrando-. Mamãe vai ouvi-lo.

-Mamá vai morrer de um ataque do coração se souber disto - disse Emmet, lançando fogo pela boca, embora falando em voz baixa.

-Mas não vai saber, não é verdade? -disse Isabella.

-Não, claro que não - respondeu Emmet, levantando o queixo. - Porque esta farsa termina aqui e agora.

Isabella cruzou os braços.

-Não pode fazer nada para me deter.

Emmet olhou a Edward.

-Posso matá-lo.

-Não seja ridículo.

-Há quem se bateu em duelo por muito menos.

-Sim, mas eram idiotas!

-Não vou discutir o qualificativo no que a ele respeita.

- Posso dizer algo - disse Edward, tranquilamente.

-É seu melhor amigo! -exclamou Isabella.

-Não - disse Emmet, e essa sílaba saiu de sua boca com uma voz muito contida. - Já não.

Isabella se virou para Edward.

-Não vai dizer nada?

Edward desenhou um meio sorriso.

-Quando? Se não me deixou.

Emmet lhe disse:

-Quero que saia desta casa.

-Antes de poder me defender?

-Também é minha casa - disse Isabella, bastante alterada-. E quero que fique.

Emmet olhou a sua irmã e a exasperação se fez evidente em cada centímetro de seu corpo.

-Está bem - disse-. Dou-lhes dois minutos para se defender. Não mais.

Isabella olhou ao Edward, perguntando-se se ele quereria utilizar os dois minutos. Entretanto, Edward só encolheu os ombros e disse:

- Adiante. É seu irmão.

Isabella respirou fundo, apoiou as mãos nos quadris sem dar-se nem conta, e disse:

-Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer que tenho muito mais a ganhar nesta aliança que Edward. Ele diz que quer me utilizar para manter as demais garotas...

-E a suas mães - interrompeu Edward.

-E as suas mães, afastadas. Mas, sinceramente - antes de continuar, olhou ao Edward-, acredito que se equivoca. As demais garotas não vão deixar de persegui-lo só porque acham que fez uma relação com outra garota, sobre tudo se essa garota sou eu.

-E o que tem que mau que seja você? -perguntou Emmet.

Isabella abriu a boca para responder mas, justo então, viu como os dois homens trocavam um olhar.

-A que veio isso? -disse.

- Expliquei a seu irmão sua teoria de por que não tem mais pretendentes - disse Edward.

-Ah. -Isabella mordeu um lábio enquanto pensava se era algo pelo qual devia estar aborrecida-. Bom, deveria tê-lo visto ele mesmo.

Edward emitiu um estranho ruído que perfeitamente pôde ser uma risada.

Isabella olhou muito séria aos dois homens.

-Espero que meus dois minutos não incluam todas estas interrupções.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

-O tempo é dele.

Emmet se agarrou à escrivaninha para, segundo Isabella, evitar saltar à jugular de Edward.

-E ele -disse Emmet, em tom ameaçador - vai sair disparado pela janela se não se calar de uma vez.

-Sempre suspeitei que os homens fossem idiotas - explicou Isabella-, mas não tive a certeza até hoje.

Edward sorriu.

-Deixando de lado as interrupções - disse Emmet, lançando outro olhar assassino ao Edward apesar de estar falando com Isabella-, resta um minuto e meio.

-Bem - disse Isabella-. Então reduzirei toda a conversa a um ponto. Hoje recebi seis visitas. Seis! Recorda a última vez que aconteceu isto?

Emmet a olhou sem dizer nada.

-Eu não - disse Isabella, mais tranquila-. Porque não aconteceu nunca. Seis homens subiram pela escada da entrada, bateram na porta e deram a Humboldt seu cartão. Seis homens me trouxeram flores, sentaram-se a falar comigo e um até me leu uma poesia.

Edward sorriu.

-E sabe por quê? -continuou, levantando a voz perigosamente-. Sabe?

Emmet, lançando mão de sua tardia embora eficaz sabedoria, não disse nada.

-Tudo é porque ele - apontou a Edward- foi suficientemente amável para fingir estar interessado em mim ontem à noite no baile de lady Danbury.

Edward, que até então tinha estado apoiado tranqüilamente em um extremo da mesa, levantou-se.

-Bem - se apressou a dizer. - Eu tampouco o poria assim.

Isabella se virou para ele e o olhou fixamente.

-E como o poria?

Edward só pôde dizer:

-Eu...

Porque, em seguida, Isabella acrescentou:

-Porque lhe asseguro que a nenhum desses homens tinha passado nunca pela cabeça me fazer uma visita.

-Se são tão míopes - disse Edward-, por que se preocupa por eles?

Isabella não disse nada e retrocedeu. Edward teve a sensação de que havia dito algo muito, muito inapropriado, mas não esteve certo até que viu como lhe umedeciam os olhos.

Maldição.

Isabella secou um olho. Fez ver que tossia e se tampava a boca para camuflar o gesto

Edward se sentiu o homem mais canalha do mundo.

- Veja o que fez - disse Emmet. Acariciou o braço de sua irmã enquanto olhava ao Edward-. Não faça conta, Isabella. É um mal nascido.

-Talvez - disse Isabella, entre soluços. - Mas é um mal nascido muito inteligente.

Emmet ficou de pedra.

Isabella o olhou, irritada.

-Se não queria que repetisse, não deveria ter dito.

Emmet suspirou.

-De verdade teve seis visitas?

Isabella assentiu.

-Sete, contando Masen.

-E - disse Emmet, com muito tato-, havia algum com quem te interessaria se casar?

Edward percebeu que se estava cravando as unhas na perna e se obrigou a apoiar as mãos na mesa.

Isabella voltou a assentir.

-Havia mantido uma relação prévia de amizade com todos. O que acontecia é que nunca me tinham olhado com um interesse romântico até que apareceu Masen. Talvez, se tiver a oportunidade, poderia iniciar uma relação com algum deles.

-Mas...- disse Edward e, em seguida se calou.

-Mas o que? -perguntou Isabella, olhando-o com curiosidade.

Deu-se conta de que queria dizer que se esses homens só tinham visto os encantos de Isabella porque um duque se fixou nela, é que eram imbecis e que, portanto, não deveria nem sequer expor o matrimônio com nenhum deles. Entretanto, tendo em conta que foi ele o primeiro que disse que seu interesse faria que outros se fixassem nela, bom, francamente, não era o comentário mais adequado.

-Nada - disse, levantando a mão. - Não me faça conta.

Isabella o olhou uns instantes, como se esperasse que mudasse de opinião, e depois se virou para seu irmão.

-Então, admite que é um plano inteligente?

-Bem, "inteligente" é um pouco exagerado, mas - a Emmet parecia lhe saber mal ter que dizer isso- vejo os benefícios que pode lhe trazer.

-Emm tenho que encontrar um marido. Além do fato de que mamãe me esteja repetindo isso a cada momento, eu também quero um marido. Quero me casar e ter minha própria família. Desejo-o mais do que possa imaginar. E, até agora, ninguém mais ou menos aceitável me propôs isso.

Edward não sabia como Emmet podia resistir a esses olhos castanhos suplicantes. E, logicamente, Emmet se derrubou ali mesmo e disse:

-Está bem - disse, fechando os olhos como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava dizendo. - Aceito.

Isabella deu um salto e se jogou sobre seu irmão.

-Oh, Emm, sabia que era o melhor irmão do mundo. -Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. -Só é que às vezes se engana.

Emmet olhou ao teto antes de dirigir-se ao Edward.

-Vê o que tenho que aguentar? - disse, inclinando a cabeça.

Disse-o no tom que um homem arrasado fala com outro.

Edward se perguntou em que ponto tinha deixado de ser o sedutor a eliminar para voltar a ser o bom amigo.

-Mas - disse Emmet, em voz alta, fazendo com que Isabella ficasse quieta-, vou pôr algumas condições.

Isabella não disse nada, só piscou enquanto esperava que seu irmão continuasse.

-Em primeiro lugar, isto não vai sair deste aposento.

-De acordo - disse Isabella, rapidamente.

Emmet olhou ao Edward.

-Claro- disse ele.

-Se mamãe soubesse a verdade, levaria um desgosto enorme.

-Em realidade - disse Edward-, acredito que sua mãe aplaudiria nosso engenho, mas como, obviamente, faz mais tempo que a conhece do que eu, não direi nada.

Emmet o atravessou com o olhar.

-Segundo lugar, não estarão sozinhos nunca, jamais, em nenhum caso.

-Bem, isso será fácil - disse Isabella-. Em qualquer caso, se nossa relação fosse verdadeira, tampouco poderíamos fazê-lo.

Edward se lembrou do breve encontro que tiveram no corredor de lady Danbury e pensou que era uma lástima que não pudesse desfrutar de mais tempo a sós com Isabella, mas reconhecia um muro de pedra quando o via, sobre tudo se esse muro se chamava Emmet McCarthy. Assim assentiu e calou.

-Em terceiro lugar

-Ainda há mais condições? - perguntou Isabella.

-Se me ocorrem, haverá trinta - disse Emmet.

-De acordo - disse Isabella, ofendida-. Como quiser.

Por um momento, Edward pensou que Emmet ia estrangulá-la.

-Do que se ri? - perguntou Emmet.

Só então Edward se deu conta de que tinha estado sorrindo.

-De nada - disse, rapidamente.

-Bem - grunhiu Emmet-, porque a terceira condição é esta: se alguma vez, só uma vez, descubro-o em uma posição que possa comprometer a minha irmã... Se alguma vez o vejo beijando a mão sem a presença de um acompanhante, juro que lhe corto a cabeça.

Isabella piscou.

-Não acha que é um pouco excessivo?

Emmet a olhou, muito sério.

-Não.

-Vale.

-Masen?

Ao Edward não ficou outra opção que assentir.

-Bem - disse Emmet-. E agora que terminamos com isto - fez um gesto bastante brusco com a cabeça a Edward-, pode ir.

-Emmet! -exclamou Isabella.

-Suponho que isso significa que anula o convite para jantar de hoje, não? -disse Edward.

-Sim.

-Não! -Isbella golpeou o seu irmão no braço-. Tinha convidado ao Masen para jantar? Por que não nos disse isso?

-Foi há muitos dias - respondeu Emmet-. Faz anos.

-Foi na segunda-feira - corrigiu Edward.

-Bem, então tem que ficar - disse Isabella, firmemente-. Mamãe estará encantada. E você -pegou Emmet no braço -, deixa de pensar a maneira de lhe envenenar a comida.

Antes que Emmet pudesse responder, Edward agitou a mão no ar e disse:

-Não se preocupe por mim, Isabella. Esquece que fomos juntos à escola durante quase dez anos.

Nunca entendeu muito bem os princípios químicos.

-Vou matá-lo - disse AEmmet-. Antes que acabe a semana, vou matá-lo.

-Não o fará - disse Isabella, sorrindo-. Amanhã terão esquecido disto e estarão fumando juntos no White"S.

-Não acredito - disse Emmet, em tom inquietante.

-Claro que sim. Não está de acordo, Edward?

Edward observou o rosto de seu melhor amigo e se deu conta de que havia algo novo. Algo em seus olhos. Algo sério.

Há seis anos, quando Edward se fora da Inglaterra, ele e Emmet eram uns pirralhos. Pirralhos que se achavam homens. Jogavam cartas, iam com mulheres e passeavam dando-se ar de grandes homens pelas festas, cegados por sua soberba, mas agora eram diferentes.

Agora eram homens.

Edward tinha experimentado sua própria mudança durante suas viagens. Foi uma transformação lenta que foi amadurecendo à medida que ia enfrentando a novas provocações. Mas agora se dava conta de que havia voltado recordando o Emmet de vinte e dois anos que tinha deixado aqui.

E não tinha feito justiça ao seu amigo porque ele também tinha crescido. Emmet tinha responsabilidades com as quais Edward jamais tinha sonhado. Tinha irmãos a quem guiar, irmãs a proteger. Edward tinha um ducado, mas Emmet tinha uma família.

Havia uma grande diferença e Edward descobriu que não podia culpar a seu amigo por comportar-se de maneira tão super protetora e, até certo ponto, teimosa.

-Creio - disse, lentamente, respondendo à pergunta de Isabella-, que seu irmão e eu já não somos os mesmos de há seis anos. E talvez, isso não é tão mau.

Várias horas mais tarde McCarthy House era um caos.

Isabella tinha posto um vestido de noite de veludo verde escuro que alguém, uma vez, disse-lhe que fazia que mudasse a cor dos olhos e estava na entrada tentando encontrar a maneira de tranqüilizar a sua mãe.

-Não posso acreditar -disse Renne, com uma mão apoiada no peito - que Emmet se esquecesse de me dizer que tinha convidado ao duque para jantar. Não tive tempo de preparar nada. Nada de nada.

Isabella deu uma olhada ao menu que tinha na mão e que começava por uma sopa de tartaruga, seguia com outros três pratos até terminar com cordeiro com bechamel, seguido, é claro, de quatro sobremesas a escolher. Tentou falar sem um ápice de sarcasmo.

-Não acredito que o duque tenha algum motivo de queixa.

-Espero que não - disse Renne-. Mas se tivesse sabido que viria me asseguraria de servir também carne de vitela. Não se pode convidar a ninguém sem lhe oferecer vitela.

-Sabe que é um jantar informal.

Renne lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade.

-Quando se convida a um duque, não há jantares informais.

Isabella observou a sua mãe. Renne se estava retorcendo as mãos e fazia rilhar os dentes.

-Mamá - disse-. Não acredito que o duque seja dos que espera que alteremos nossos planos de jantar familiar por ele.

-Talvez ele não - disse Renne-, mas eu sim. Isabella, existem certas normas sociais. E, sinceramente, não posso entender como pode estar tão tranqüila e despreocupada.

-Não estou despreocupada!

-Não parece nervosa. - Renne a olhou com suspeita - . Como pode não estar nervosa? Pelo amor de Deus, este homem pensa casar-se com você.

Isabella teve que fazer um esforço para conter-se.

-Nunca disse isso, mãe.

-Não tem que fazê-lo. Por que, se não fosse, teria dançado com você ontem à noite? Só houve outra mulher que teve a honra de dançar com ele, Rosalie Featherington, e as duas sabemos que deve ter sido por pena.

-Eu gosto de Rosalie - disse Daphne.

-Eu também - respondeu Renne-, e espero ansiosa o dia que sua mãe descubra que uma garota de sua compleição não pode levar um vestido de seda laranja, mas esse não é o assunto.

-E qual é o assunto?

-Não sei! -Renne quase se pôs a chorar.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

-Vou procurar Eloise.

-Sim, vá procurá-la - disse Renne, distraída-. E se assegure de que Gregory vai limpo. Nunca se lava atrás das orelhas. E Hyacinth, Santo Deus, o que vamos fazer com ela? Com certeza Masen não espera uma menina de dez anos na mesa.

-Sim espera - respondeu Isabella, pacientemente-. Emmet lhe disse que jantaremos toda a família.

-Muitas famílias não deixam que os menores se sentem à mesa com os maiores –disse Renne.

-Bem, então é seu problema. -Finalmente, Isabella se desesperou e suspirou com força. - Mamãe, falei com o duque. Entende que não é um jantar formal. E me disse, claramente, que gostava muito de uma mudança. Ele não tem família, assim nunca viveu nada parecido a uma comida como as dos McCarthy.

-Que Deus nos ajude. -Renne empalideceu.

-Vamos, mama - disse Isabella-. Sei o que está pensando e não tem que preocupar-se se por acaso Gregory atirar as batatas a Francesca pela cabeça. Estou certa de que já superou essa etapa.

-Fez isso a semana passada!

-Então - disse Isabella, com tom de eficiência-, certamente aprendeu a lição.

Renne olhou a sua filha com toda a insegurança do mundo.

-Está bem - disse Isabella, recuperando a normalidade-, então só o ameaçarei matando-o se fizer algo que possa desgostá-la.

-A morte não o assusta - disse Renne-. Mas, talvez, posso ameaçá-lo de vender seu cavalo.

-Não acreditará em você.

-Não, tem razão. Sou muito boa. - disse Renne -. Mas pode ser que me acredite se lhe disser que o proibirei de dar seu passeio diário.

- Isso pode funcionar.

-Bem. Vou buscá-lo e a assustá-lo um pouco. - Subiu dois degraus e se virou-. Ter filhos é um desafio.

Isabella sorriu. Sabia que era um desafio que a sua mãe adorava.

Renne pigarreou, um sinal para indicar que o que ia dizer era mais sério.

-Espero que este jantar saia bem, Isabella. Acho que Masen seria um grande partido para você.

-Seria? - disse Isabella-. Achava que os duques sempre eram um bom partido, mesmo se tivessem duas cabeças e cuspiam ao falar. -Riu. - Pelas duas bocas!

Renne sorriu.

- Talvez lhe custe acreditar, Bella, mas não quero que se case com qualquer um. Pode ser que lhe apresente a muitos homens, mas só o faço para que tenha o maior número de pretendentes entre os quais escolher um marido – sorriu -. Meu maior desejo é vê-la tão feliz como eu fui com seu pai.

E então, antes que Isabella pudesse responder, Renne desapareceu.

Isabella ficou no vestíbulo, pensando.

Talvez este plano com Edward não fosse tão boa idéia. Sua mãe ia se desgostar muito quando rompessem seu falso compromisso. Edward lhe havia dito que seria ela quem o romperia, mas começava a perguntar-se não seria melhor o contrário. Para ela seria terrível que Edward a deixasse, mas ao menos assim se economizaria todos os pelo de sua mãe.

Renne acreditaria que se tornara louca ao deixar escapar a Edward.

E Isabella ficaria pensando se sua mãe tinha razão.

Edward não estava preparado para jantar com os McCarthy. Foi uma comida ruidosa e escandalosa, com muitas risadas e, felizmente, só um episódio de uma ervilha voadora.

Pareceu-lhe que a ervilha saiu do extremo onde estava sentada Hyacinth, pior a pequena parecia tão inocente que Edward custava acreditar que tivesse sido ela quem tinha atirado o legume em seu irmão.

Felizmente, Renne não viu a ervilha voadora, apesar de lhe voar por cima da cabeça em um arco perfeito.

Entretanto, Isabella, que estava sentada justo diante dele, a viu, porque imediatamente cobriu a boca com o guardanapo. A julgar pelas rugas que lhe formaram ao redor dos olhos, estava claro que, atrás do guardanapo de linho, estava rindo.

Edward mal disse algo durante o jantar. Para ser sincero, era muito mais fácil escutar aos McCarthy que tentar conversar com eles, sobre tudo tendo em conta as malévolas olhadas que lhe lançavam Emmet e Benedict.

Edward estava sentado no lado da mesa oposto aos dois irmãos mais velhos, e estava certo de que não era uma casualidade, assim era relativamente fácil ignorá-los e desfrutar das conversações de Isabella com o resto da família. De vez em quando, alguém fazia uma pergunta direta e ele respondia, e logo voltava para sua posição de silencioso observador.

Afinal, Hyacinth, que estava sentada à direita de Isabella o olhou nos olhos e disse:

-Você não é muito falador, não é verdade?

Renne se engasgou com o vinho.

-O duque - disse Isabella-, é muito mais educado que nós, que estamos constantemente trocando de conversa em nos interrompendo uns aos outros como se nos desse medo que não fossem ouvir.

-Eu não tenho medo que não vão ouvir - disse Gregory.

-Eu tampouco - disse Renne, muito seca-. Gregory, coma as ervilhas.

-Mas Hyacinth…

-Lady McCarthy - disse Edward, em voz alta-, importaria-lhe que me servisse um pouco mais destas deliciosas ervilhas?

-Em absoluto. -Renne lançou um olhar instrutivo ao Gregory-. Vê? O duque come todas suas ervilhas.

Gregory comeu todo o prato de legumes.

Edward sorriu enquanto se servia de outra colherada de ervilhas, agradecido de que lady McCarthy tivesse decidido não servir um jantar a russe. Teria sido difícil camuflar a acusação do Gregory se tivesse tido que chamar um criado para que lhe servisse outro prato.

Edward continuou comendo, porque já não tinha mais remédio que acabar tudo. Olhou à Isabella, que estava sorrindo. Tinha uma luz divertida nos olhos e Edward não demorou muito em esboçar, ele também, um sorriso.

-Emmet, por que franze o cenho? - perguntou uma das duas outras McCarthy; Edward acreditou que era Francesca, mas era muito difícil de saber se era ela ou Eloise. As duas se pareciam muito, inclusive nos olhos azuis, iguais aos de sua mãe.

-Não franzo o cenho - respondeu Emmet, mas Edward, que tinha recebido grande parte dessas caretas durante toda a noite, sabia que estava mentindo.

-Sim o faz - disse Francesca ou Eloise.

O tom da resposta do Emmet foi extremamente condescendente.

- Si acha que vou dizer que não, lamento lhe dizer que está enganada.

Isabella voltou a rir atrás do guardanapo.

Edward decidiu que a vida era muito mais divertida que nunca.

- Vou dizer uma coisa - anunciou de repente Renne-. Acredito que esta noite é uma das mais agradáveis do ano. A pesar - disse, olhando ao Hyacinth-, que minha filha pequena atire as ervilhas debaixo da mesa.

Edward levantou o olhar do prato justo quando Hyacinth exclamou:

-Como o soube?

Renne sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

-Minha pequena - disse-. Quando aprenderá que eu sei tudo?

Nesse instante, Edward decidiu que Renne McCarthy merecia todo seu respeito.

Entretanto, ainda assim, conseguiu confundi-lo com uma pergunta e um sorriso.

-Diga me, duque -disse-. Fará algo amanhã?

A pesar do cabelo loiro e dos olhos azuis, quando lhe fez essa pergunta era tão igual à Isabella, que o deixou aturdido. E essa deve ter sido a razão pela qual não pensou antes de responder, gaguejando:

-N-não. Não que eu saiba.

-Magnífico! -exclamou Renne, emocionada- Então deve vir conosco a Greenwich.

-A Greenwich? - repetiu Edward.

-Sim, estamos a várias semanas organizando uma saída familiar.

-Tínhamos pensado alugar um navio e fazer um picnic à beira do Tâmisa. –Renne sorri-. Virá, não é verdade?

-Mãe - intervém Isabella-. Estou certa de que o duque tem numerosos compromissos.

Renne lançou a sua filha um sorriso tão frio que Edward se surpreendeu que nenhuma das dois ficasse gelado.

-Bobagem - disse Renne-. Ele mesmo acaba de dizer que não tem nada que fazer. -Se virou para Edward - E também visitaremos o Observatório Real, assim não tem que preocupar-se que seja uma excursão tola. Não está aberto ao público, é claro, mas meu defunto marido fez grandes doações, assim temos a entrada assegurada.

Edward olhou à Isabella. Ela encolheu os ombros e lhe pediu desculpas com o olhar.

Edward se virou para Renne.

-Será um prazer.

Renne sorriu e lhe deu umas batidinhas no braço.

E Edward teve a estranha sensação que acabava de assinar seu destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem gente gostaria de pedir desculpa pelo tardar em postar o cap. mas o problema é que tive aula hj ate tarde e só pude postar agora...<strong>

**espero que tenham gostado...**

**e tenho um agradecimento especial para estas adoradas leitoras:**

***Ana Krol**

***Gari Alana**

***Lorena **

***Amanda **

**que sempre me deixam Reviews... Obrigada meninas, é por gurias como vcs que continuo postando...**

**bjks ate amanhã **


	9. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

_Chegou aos ouvidos desta autora que, no sábado, toda a família __McCarthy__ (mais um duque!) embarcaram rumo a Greenwich._

_E também chegou aos ouvidos desta autora que o mencionado duque, assim como determinado membro da família __McCarthy__, voltaram para Londres com a roupa empapada._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_3 de maio de 1813_

-Se, se desculpar outra vez - disse Edward, jogando a cabeça para trás e tampando-o rosto com as mãos - terei que matá-la.

Isabella lhe lançou um irritado olhar da cadeira onde estava sentada na coberta do pequeno navio que sua mãe tinha alugado para levar a toda a família, e ao duque, claro, a Greenwich.

-Desculpe-me - disse- se for suficientemente educada para lhe pedir perdão pelas óbvias manipulações de minha mãe. Achava que o propósito desta farsa era não ter que submetê-lo à mercê destas mães desesperadas.

Edward agitou a mão no ar enquanto se acomodava ainda mais em sua cadeira.

-Só acharia um problema se não estivesse passando por isso bem.

Isabella abriu a boca, surpreendida.

-Oh - disse, estupidamente, a seu parecer-. Alegro-me.

Edward riu.

-Me encanta navegar, embora só seja até Greenwich, além disso, depois de passar tanto tempo em alto mar, gosto de ir visitar o Observatório Real para ver o meridiano de Greenwich. –Inclinou a cabeça para ela- Sabe algo sobre a navegação e os meridianos?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Temo que quase nada. Devo confessar que não sei muito bem o que é esse meridiano que há em Greenwich.

- É o ponto de onde se medem as longitudes de todo o planeta. Antes, os marinheiros mediam as distâncias longitudinais desde seu ponto de partida mas, no último século, o astrônomo real decidiu que Greenwich fosse o ponto zero para todas as medidas.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Me parece um pouco prepotente de nossa parte, não acha, isso de nos posicionar como o centro do mundo?

-Em realidade, quando se navega em alto mar é bastante útil ter um ponto de referência universal.

Ela o olhou, com dúvida.

-E todos ficaram de acordo? Custa-me acreditar que os franceses não teriam preferido Paris e estou certa que o papa teria preferido Roma.

-Bem, não foi algo acordado - disse Edward, rindo. - Não houve nenhum tratado oficial, se for isso a que se refere. Acontece que o Observatório Real todo ano publica mapas com dados perfeitamente detalhados; chama-se o Calendário Náutico. E um marinheiro teria que estar louco para sair navegando sem um a bordo. E, como o Calendário Náutico mede as longitudes tomando Greenwich como o ponto zero..., bem, todo mundo adotou este sistema.

-Parece que sabe muito sobre este assunto.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

-Se ficar muito tempo em um navio, no final acaba aprendendo.

-Bem, receio que na ala das crianças de minha casa não se usam estas coisas. - Abanou a cabeça, pensativa-. Quase toda minha educação se limitou ao que a preceptora sabia.

-Lástima - disse Edward, e depois perguntou: - quase toda?

-Se houvesse algo que me interessasse especialmente, costumava encontrar livros sobre essa matéria na biblioteca de meu pai.

-Então, suponho que a matemática abstrata não era uma dessas coisas.

Isabella riu.

-Como você? Não, temo que não. Minha mãe sempre me disse que era um milagre que soubesse somar dois mais dois.

Edward fez uma expressão de surpresa.

-Sim, já sei - disse ela, sorrindo-. Quem se dá bem com os números é incapaz de entender que os simples mortais olhem uma página cheia de números e não saibamos a resposta, ou como consegui-la, imediatamente. Jasper é igual a você.

Edward sorriu, porque tinha razão.

-Está bem. Então, que matérias você gostava mais?

-Deixe-me pensar... história e literatura. E foi uma sorte, porque a biblioteca estava cheia de livros sobre isso.

Edward bebeu um gole de limonada.

-A historia nunca me entusiasmou muito.

-De verdade? Por quê?

Edward ficou pensativo, perguntando-se se sua falta de interesse pela história teria que ver com sua aversão a seu ducado e todas as tradições que supunha. Seu pai sempre tinha sido tão apaixonado com seu título.

Entretanto, só disse:

-Não sei. Suponho que eu não gostava.

Compartilharam um agradável silêncio enquanto a brisa lhes agitava o cabelo. Então, Isabella sorriu e disse:

-Está bem, não voltarei a me desculpar, mas só porque estou muito orgulhosa de minha vida para sacrificá-la sob suas mãos sem nenhum motivo, mas estou contente que esteja aproveitando depois que minha mãe quase o obrigou a que nos acompanhasse.

Edward a olhou com sarcasmo.

-Se não quisesse vir, não haveria nada que sua mãe tivesse podido fazer ou dizer para me convencer.

Isabella riu.

- Isso o diz o homem que faz ver que me está cortejando, a mim de entre todas as garotas, e tudo porque é muito educado para rechaçar o convite das esposas de seus amigos.

Edward ficou sério e fez uma careta.

-O que quer dizer com a você de entre todas as garotas?

-Bem, eu... - Piscou, surpreendida. Não tinha nem idéia do que queria dizer. - Não sei - disse afinal.

-Pois deixe de dizê-lo - resmungou e se apoiou no espaldar da cadeira. Inexplicavelmente, os olhos de Isabella se perderam em algum ponto longínquo do rio enquanto fazia grandes esforços por não sorrir. Edward era tão doce quando se zangava.

-O que está olhando? -disse ele.

Tremeram os lábios de Isabella.

-Nada.

-Pois do que se ri?

Aquilo sim não ia dizer.

-Não me estou rindo.

-Se não está rindo, então vai ter um ataque ou vai espirrar.

- Nenhuma das duas coisas - disse ela-. Só estou desfrutando do dia.

Edward tinha a cabeça apoiada no espaldar da cadeira, de modo que se virou para olhá-la.

-E a companhia não está nada mal. - falou.

Isabella olhou a Emmet, que estava apoiado no corrimão, do outro lado da coberta, fulminando-os com o olhar.

-Toda a companhia? -perguntou ela.

-Se se refere a seu beligerante irmão - respondeu ele-, devo dizer que sua angústia me parece muito divertida.

Isabella tentou reprimir um sorriso, mas não pôde.

- Isso não é muito amável de sua parte, que digamos.

-Nunca disse que era amável. Além disso, note. -Edward indicou para onde estava Emmet com um leve movimento de cabeça. Embora parecesse impossível, o gesto do Emmet se torceu ainda mais. - Sabe que estamos falando dele. E isso o está matando.

- Pensava que eram amigos.

-E somos. Isto é o que os amigos fazem entre eles.

- Os homens estão loucos.

-Em geral, sim - concordou ele.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

-Pensava que a primeira regra da amizade era não paquerar com a irmã de seu amigo.

-Ah, mas, eu não paquero. Só o faço ver.

Isabella assentiu e olhou ao Emmet.

-E, ainda assim, tudo isto o está matando, apesar de saber a verdade.

-Sei - sorriu Edward - Não é brilhante?

Justo então, Renne apareceu.

-Meninos! OH, desculpe-me, duque - disse, quando o viu-. Não é justo que o meta no mesmo saco que a meus filhos.

Edward sorriu e agitou a mão no ar, tirando importância.

- O capitão me disse que já quase chegamos - disse Renne-. Deveríamos começar a recolher nossas coisas.

Edward se levantou e ofereceu a mão à Isabella, que a utilizou agradecida, porque o navio balançava muito.

-Todavia não me acostumei ao movimento do navio - disse ela, rindo-se e tratando de manter o equilíbrio.

-E só estamos no rio - disse ele.

-Que engraçado! Supõe-se que não deve rir de minha pouca graça a bordo de um navio.

Enquanto falava, girou-se para ele e, nesse momento, com o vento lhe agitando o cabelo e as faces rosadas do sol, estava tão encantadora que Edward se esqueceu de respirar.

Sua grande boca estava a meio caminho entre a risada e o sorriso, e o sol lhe punha o cabelo com reflexos avermelhados. Ali no rio, longe das opulentas festas de Londres, rodeados de natureza, estava tão natural e bonita que, o mero fato de estar ao seu lado, provocou que Edward não pudesse deixar de sorrir como um idiota.

Se não tivessem estado a ponto de chegar ao embarcadouro e rodeados de sua família, a teria beijado ali mesmo. Sabia que não podia paquerar com ela, sabia que nunca se casaria com ela, mas, ainda assim, não podia evitar inclinar-se para ela mais e mais. Não se deu conta do que estava fazendo até que perdeu o equilíbrio e teve que virar-se para trás para não cair.

Desgraçadamente, Emmet presenciou tudo e em seguida se interpôs entre eles e agarrou Isabella pelo braço com força.

-Como seu irmão mais velho - disse, muito serio-, acho que devo escoltá-la a terra.

Edward fez uma reverência e se separou do caminho do Emmet, muito afetado e zangado por sua momentânea perda de controle para discutir com seu amigo.

O navio atracou junto ao embarcadouro e a tripulação colocou uma estreita passarela de madeira até terra. Edward observou como desembarcava toda a família McCarthy e logo desceu ele e os seguiu pelas verdes ladeiras do Tâmisa.

O Observatório Real estava no alto da colina, um edifício antigo construído com tijolos vermelhos. As torres estavam cobertas de cúpulas cinza e Edward teve a sensação, como havia dito Isabella, de estar no centro do mundo. Deu-se conta de que tudo se media a partir daí. depois de ter percorrido grande parte do planeta, aquela idéia o fazia sentir-se bastante insignificante.

-Estamos todos? - disse a viscondessa-. - Fiquem quietos, para que possa contar e ver se estamos todos. -Começou a contar cabeças, e acabou consigo mesma, exclamando-. Dez! Perfeito, estamos todos.

-Alegre-se de que já não nos põe em linha por idades.

Edward olhou para Jasper, que estava ao seu lado, sorrindo.

-Para nos manter em ordem, funcionou enquanto a idade se correspondia com a altura. Mas então Benedict passou ao Emmet, e Gregory a Francesca. -Encolheu os ombros-. E mamãe se deu por vencida.

Edward os olhou a todos e disse:

-E eu aonde iria?

-Assim, a primeira vista, possivelmente perto do Emmet.

-Deus não o queira - disse Edward.

Jasper o olhou com uma mescla de diversão e curiosidade.

-Emmet! -exclamou Renne-. Onde está Emmet?

Emmet se identificou com um mal-humorado som.

-Oh, aqui está. Venha me acompanhe.

Emmet deixou a Isabella a contra gosto e se colocou junto a sua mãe.

-Não tem remédio, não acha? - sussurrou Jasper a Edward.

Edward decidiu que o melhor seria não responder.

-Bem, não a decepções - disse Jasper-. Depois de todas suas maquinações, o mínimo que pode fazer é oferecer seu braço a Isabella.

Edward se virou e o olhou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É tão mau como sua mãe.

Jasper só riu.

-Sim, exceto que eu não finjo ser sutil.

Isabella escolheu esse momento para aproximar-se deles.

- Fiquei sem acompanhante - disse.

-Não acredito - respondeu Jasper-. Bom, se me perdoarem, vou procurar à Hyacinth. Me vejo obrigado a acompanhar ou Eloise, voltará para Londres a nado. Desde que completou os quatorze, está insuportável.

Edward piscou surpreso.

-Não voltou da Europa a semana passada?

Jasper assentiu.

-Sim, mas seu décimo quarto aniversário foi há um ano e meio.

Isabella lhe deu um golpe no cotovelo.

- Tem sorte, não lhe explicarei o que acaba de dizer.

Jasper revirou os olhos e desapareceu entre seus irmãos, gritando o nome de Hyacinth.

Isabella apoiou a mão na parte interior do cotovelo do Edward e lhe perguntou:

-Já o assustamos o suficiente?

-Perdão?

Ela o olhou com um compungido sorriso no rosto.

-Não há nada mais exaustivo que uma excursão familiar com os McCarthy.

-Ah, isso. -Edward teve que afastar-se à direita para não se chocar com Gregory, que passou a seu lado como uma ventania gritando o nome de Hyacinth e dizendo algo sobre barro e vingança-. É, bom, uma nova experiência.

-Para dizê-lo de maneira educada, não é, duque? -disse Isabella-. Deixou-me impressionada.

-Sim, bom...- Deu um salto para trás quando Hyacinth passou correndo a seu lado e gritando tão forte que Edward pensou que todos os cães de Greenwich até Londres começariam a ladrar -Eu não tenho irmãos.

Isabella suspirou, melancólica.

-Sem irmãos - disse-. Agora mesmo essas palavras me parecem celestiais. -Seguiu com o olhar perdido uns instantes mais, depois se ergueu e voltou para a realidade-. Entretanto, em qualquer caso... -Estendeu o braço justo no instante que Gregory passava correndo junto a ela e o colheu com força pela parte alta do braço-. Gregory McCarthy -repreendeu-o - deveria saber que não pode ir correndo assim entre a gente. Pode machucar a alguém.

-Como o fez? -perguntou Edward.

-O que? Agarrá-lo?

-Sim.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Anos de prática.

-Isabella! -gritou Gregory. Ainda o tinha agarrado pelo braço.

Soltou-o.

- Mas não corra.

Gregory deu dois grandes passos e saiu ao trote.

-Não há reprimenda para Hyacinth? -perguntou Edward.

Isabella fez um gesto com a cabeça.

-Ai que parece, minha mãe se encarrega dela.

Edward viu que Renne estava brigando ao Hyacinth agitando o dedo indicador com bastante veemência. Virou-se para Isabella.

-O que estava dizendo antes que Gregory aparecesse em cena?

Isabella piscou.

- Não tenho nem idéia.

-Creio que estava a ponto de se desfazer em elogios ante a idéia de não ter irmãos.

-Sim, claro - disse, rindo, enquanto o resto da família subia pela colina-. Embora não acredite nisso, ia dizer que apesar de que a idéia da solidão eterna possa ser tentadora as vezes, acredito que me sentiria muito só sem família.

Edward não disse nada.

-Não imagino tendo só um filho - disse Isabella.

-Às vezes - disse Edward, triste -, não resta outra opção.

Isabella se ruborizou.

-Sinto muito - disse, parando-se em seco sem poder avançar-. Sua mãe. Tinha esquecido...

Edward ficou ao seu lado.

-Não cheguei a conhecê-la - disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Por isso tampouco senti falta dela.

Entretanto, a dor se refletia em seus pálidos olhos azuis, e Isabella soube que estava mentindo.

E, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que Edward acreditava totalmente naquelas palavras. E ela se perguntou o que teria podido acontecer a esse homem para que se mentisse a si mesmo durante tantos anos.

Observou seu rosto, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. O vento lhe tinha ruborizado as faces e alvoroçado o cabelo. Não parecia sentir-se confortável sob o olhar de Isabella, assim, disse:

- Estamos ficando atrás.

Isabella olhou para o alto da colina. Sua família estava bastante mais adiantada que eles.

-Sim - disse, erguendo-se. - Será melhor que nos apressemos.

Entretanto, enquanto caminhava pela colina, não pensava em sua família nem no observatório nem na longitude. Só se perguntava por que sentia aquela irrefreável necessidade de abraçar ao duque e não soltá-lo jamais.

Horas depois, todos voltavam a estar nas verdes ladeiras do Tâmisa. Desfrutando do simples embora elegante almoço que a cozinheira dos McCarthy tinha preparado. Como tinha feito a noite anterior, Edward mal disse algo, e se dedicou a escutar a família do Isabella.

Entretanto, ao que parecia Hyacinth tinha outra idéia.

-Bom dia, duque - disse, sentando-se a seu lado na manta que tinham colocado no chão.

- Gostou da visita ao observatório?

Edward não pôde reprimir um sorriso ao responder:

- Muito, e você, senhorita Hyacinth?

-Oh, também. Gostei especialmente de sua conferência sobre a longitude e a latitude.

-Bem, eu não o chamaria uma conferência - disse Edward, sentindo-se velho e aborrecido com essa palavra.

Do outro lado da manta, Isabella estava rindo da situação. Hyacinth sorriu de maneira insinuante e disse:

-Sabe que Greenwich também tem sua própria história de amor?

-De verdade? - conseguiu dizer Edward.

-De verdade - respondeu Hyacinth, em um tom tão culto que Edward se perguntou se dentro daquele corpo de dez anos se esconderia uma mulher de quarenta-. Foi aqui onde Sir Walter Raleigh tirou a capa e a deixou no chão para que a rainha Isabel não manchasse os pés com os atoleiros.

-Ah, sim? -Edward se levantou e olhou a seu redor.

-Duque! -O rosto de Hyacinth refletiu a impaciência dos dez anos quando ficou de pé. - O que está fazendo?

-Estudando o terreno - respondeu ele.

Lançou um olhar secreto ao Isabella. Estava-o olhando com regozijo, humor e algo mais que o fez sentir o homem mais importante do mundo.

- Mas, o que está procurando? -insistiu Hyacinth.

- Atoleiros.

-Atoleiros? -Lentamente, foi iluminando o rosto quando começou a entender o que Edward pretendia-. Atoleiros?

-Muito certo. Se precisar estragar minha capa para salvar seus sapatos, senhorita Hyacinth, eu gostaria de sabê-lo de antemão.

- Mas se não tem capa.

-Por todos os Santos - disse Edward, com uma voz que fez que Isabella explodisse de risada a seu lado-. Não pretenderá que me tire a camisa?

-Não! -gritou Hyacinth-. Não tem que tirar nada! Não há nenhum atoleiro.

-Graças a Deus - suspirou Edward, com uma mão sobre o peito para lhe dar mais dramatismo-. As mulheres McCarthy são muito exigentes, sabia?

Hyacinth o olhou com uma mescla de suspeita e alegria. Ao final, ganhou a suspeita. Apoiou as mãos nos quadris e entrecerrou os olhos.

-Está zombando de mim?

Edward lhe sorriu.

-A você o que lhe parece?

-Me parece que sim.

-E me parece que tive sorte que não houvesse atoleiros ao redor.

Hyacinth ficou pensativa um instante.

-Se decidir casar-se com minha irmã...

Isabella se engasgou com o bolo.

- Terá meu visto de bom.

Edward estava perplexo.

- Mas se não for assim - continuou Hyacinth, com um tímido sorriso - ficaria muito agradecida se me esperasse.

Felizmente para o Edward, que era bastante inexperiente com as jovens e não tinha nem idéia de como responder a isso, apareceu Gregory e puxou o cabelo de Hyacinth, que saiu disparada atrás dele.

-Nunca achei que diria isto -disse Isabella, rindo - mas acho que meu irmão pequeno acaba de lhe salvar o cangote.

-Quantos anos têm sua irmã? - perguntou Edward.

-Dez, por quê?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

-Porque, por um momento, teria jurado que tinha quarenta.

Isabella sorriu.

-Às vezes, parece-se tanto a minha mãe que dá um pouco de medo.

Nesse momento, Renne se levantou e começou a chamar a seus filhos para voltar para o navio.

-Venha! Faz-se tarde!

Edward olhou seu relógio.

-Só são três.

Isabella encolheu os ombros enquanto se levantava.

-Para ela, já é tarde. Segundo minha mãe, uma dama sempre deveria estar em casa às cinco.

-Por quê?

Isabella se agachou para recolher a manta.

-Não tenho nem idéia. Para preparar-se para o jantar, suponho. É uma dessas regras com as que cresci e que preferi não questionar. -Se levantou, com a manta azul contra o peito. - Está preparado?

Edward lhe ofereceu o braço.

-Claro.

Caminharam um pouco e, então, Isabella disse:

-Agiu muito bem com Hyacinth. Deve ter passado muito tempo com crianças.

-Não - disse ele, sério.

-Oh - disse ela, com um gesto surpreendido-. Sabia que não tinha irmãos, mas achava que teria conhecido alguma criança em suas viagens.

-Não.

Isabella ficou calada, pensando se deveria continuar com a conversa. A voz de Edward se converteu em um som duro e proibitivo, e seu rosto...

Não parecia o mesmo homem que tinha estado brincando com o Hyacinth fazia dez minutos. Entretanto, por alguma razão, ou talvez porque tinham passado uma tarde muito agradável ou talvez simplesmente porque fazia bom dia, sorriu e disse:

-Bem, tenha tratado com crianças ou não, está claro que se dá bem. Alguns adultos não sabem como falar com crianças, mas você sebe. -Edward não disse nada.

Isabella lhe colocou a mão em cima do braço.

-Algum dia, será um pai excelente para algum menino com sorte.

Edward se virou para ela e o olhar que lhe cravou a deixou gelada.

-Creio lhe haver dito que não tenho nenhuma intenção de me casar –disse -. Nunca.

-Mas com certeza...

-Portanto, é muito pouco provável que vá ter filhos.

- Não entendo.

Isabella engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir, mas havia algo em seu interior que lhe fazia tremer os lábios.

E, embora soubesse que sua relação era uma farsa, sentiu uma pequena pontada de desilusão.

Chegaram ao embarcadouro, junto ao resto dos McCarthy. Alguns já tinham subido a bordo, mas Gregory estava dançando em cima da passarela.

-Gregory! - gritou Renne, aborrecida. - Basta já!

Gregory deixou de dançar, mas não se moveu de onde estava.

- Suba a bordo ou fica no embarcadouro.

Edward se soltou de Isabella e disse:

-Essa passarela parece molhada - começou a caminhar para ele.

-Já ouviu mamãe! -exclamou Hyacinth.

-Hyacinth - disse Isabella -. Não pode se manter à margem de nada?

Gregory lhe mostrou a língua.

Isabella fez uma careta e então viu que Edward continuava caminhando para Gregory. Correu para ele e lhe disse:

-Edward estou certa de que estará bem.

-Não se escorregar e ficar apanhado entre as cordas - disse, apontando com a cabeça um montão de cordas enredadas que pendiam do navio.

Edward chegou à passarela, caminhando tranqüilamente, como o homem mais despreocupado do mundo.

- Vai mover se para que possa passar? -disse Edward, em um extremo da prancha. Gregory piscou.

-Não tem que acompanhar a Isabella?

Edward fez uma careta e deu um passo adiante mas, justo então, Emmet, que já estava no navio, apareceu no outro extremo.

-Gregory! -exclamou- sobe ao navio de uma vez!

Do embarcadouro, Emmet observou horrorizada como Gregory se girava surpreso e perdia o equilíbrio. Emmet esticou os braços para tentar agarrá-lo, mas Gregory já tinha o traseiro na passarela, e Emmet só abraçou o ar.

Emmet tentou não perder o equilíbrio enquanto Gregory escorregava passarela abaixo e golpeou ao Edward nas pernas.

-Edward! -exclamou Isabella, correndo para ele.

Edward caiu nas turvas águas do rio enquanto saiu da alma de Gregory um:

- Sinto muito.

Subiu pela passarela de costas, como um caranguejo, sem olhar por onde ia.

Possivelmente, isso explica que não soubesse que Emmet, que já quase tinha recuperado o equilíbrio, estava justo atrás dele.

Gregory deu um tapa em Emmet entre as coxas e este se queixou e, antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo, Emmet estava na água, junto a Edward.

Isabella se tampou a boca com uma mão.

Renne a agarrou pelo braço.

- Sugiro que não ria.

Isabella apertou os lábios em um esforço de obedecer a sua mãe, mas lhe custava muito.

-Mas se você está rindo - disse a sua mãe.

-Não é verdade - mentiu Renne. Tinha o pescoço tenso pelo esforço que estava fazendo para não rir. - Além disso, eu sou uma senhora. Não se atreveriam a me fazer nada.

Emmet e Edward saíram indignados da água, empapados e olhando o um ao outro. Gregory seguiu subindo até o navio e se escondeu.

-Talvez devesse interceder - disse Renne à Isabella.

-Eu? - disse Isabella.

-Me parece que vão chegar aos punhos.

- Mas por quê? Foi culpa do Gregory.

-Sei - disse Renne, com impaciência-. Mas são homens e os dois estão furiosos e ofendidos, e não podem desafogar-se com um menino de doze anos.

Então, Emmet estava dizendo:

-Me teria encarregado sozinho.

E Edward dizia:

-Se não o tivesse assustado...

Renne revirou os olhos e disse à Isabella:

-Pronto aprenderá que, ante uma situação em que ficam em ridículo, todos os homens têm a imperativa necessidade de jogar a culpa a outra pessoa.

Isabella começou a caminhar para tentar raciocinar com eles, mas um simples olhar a seus rostos bastou para saber que não poderia dizer nada para imbuir os da inteligência e sensibilidade com a qual uma mulher confrontaria uma situação assim, de modo que sorriu e agarrou ao Edward pelo braço.

-Me ajude a subir?

Edward olhou ao Emmet.

Emmet olhou ao Edward.

Isabella o puxou pelo braço.

-Isto não ficará assim, Masen - disse Emmet.

-Nem muito menos - respondeu Edward.

Isabella viu que só procuravam uma desculpa para chegar aos punhos. Esticou-o mais forte, disposta a deslocar o ombro de Edward se fosse necessário. Depois de um último olhar assassino, Edward cedeu e ajudou a Isabella a subir a bordo.

O caminho de volta foi muito longo.

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto Isabella se preparava para deitar-se, estava bastante inquieta. Sabia com certeza que não poderia dormir, assim vestiu um roupão e desceu à cozinha procurando um copo de leite quente e alguém com quem falar. Com tantos irmãos, pensou, certamente ainda haveria algum acordado.

Entretanto, de caminho à cozinha escutou ruídos no escritório de Emmet e apareceu. Seu irmão mais velho estava em seu escritório, respondendo correspondência e com os dedos manchados de tinta. Não era habitual encontrá-lo ali tão tarde. Tinha preferido manter o escritório no McCarthy House inclusive depois de mudar-se a sua casa de solteiro mas, normalmente, despachava seus assuntos durante o dia.

-Não tem uma secretária para fazer essas coisas? -lhe perguntou, com um sorriso.

Emmet levantou a cabeça.

-A grande idiota se casou e se foi para Bristol - disse.

-Ah - disse ela, entrando e sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente a seu irmão. - Isso explica sua presença aqui a altas horas da madrugada.

Emmet olhou o relógio.

-Doze da noite não são altas horas. Além disso, estive toda a tarde tirando o aroma de rio de cima.

Isabella fez um esforço para não rir.

- Mas tem razão - disse Emmety, suspirando, e deixando a pena. - É tarde e não há nada disto que não possa esperar até manhã. -Se afundou na cadeira e se espreguiçou. - O que faz acordada?

-Não podia dormir - disse Isabella, encolhendo os ombros-. Tinha descido por um copo de leite quente e o ouvi amaldiçoar.

Emmet fez uma careta.

-É esta maldita pena. Juro que... eu - Sorriu. - Suponho que estava amaldiçoando.

Isabella lhe devolveu o sorriso. A seus irmãos nunca teria importado que ela escutasse seus palavrões.

-Partirá de casa logo?

Emmet assentiu.

-Acho que esse leite quente soa bastante bem. Por que não chama para que nos tragam isso?

Isabella se levantou.

-Tenho uma idéia muito melhor. Por que não preparamos isso nós mesmos? Não somos idiotas. Deveríamos saber esquentar um pouco de leite. Além disso, possivelmente os criados já estejam todos deitados.

Emmet a seguiu.

-Está bem, mas terá que fazer tudo você. Não tenho nem a mínima idéia de como ferver leite.

-Creio que não temos que fervê-lo - disse Isabella, franzindo o cenho. Girou a última esquina antes de chegar à cozinha e abriu a porta.

Não se via nada, exceto o que a luz da lua iluminava.

-Vá procurar um lampião enquanto eu procuro o leite - disse ao Emmet. Sorriu levemente-. Poderá encontrar um lampião, não é verdade?

-Creio que sim - respondeu ele.

Isabella sorriu para si mesma enquanto procurava uma chaleira. Emmet e ela estavam acostumados a manter uma relação sincera e amigável e era agradável voltar a vê-lo contente. A última semana tinha estado de muito mau humor, em grande parte por ela.

E pelo Edward, claro, mas Edward quase nunca estava presente para receber os sermões de Emmet.

Uma luz atrás dela devolveu a vida à cozinha e Isabella se virou para ver o Emmet sorrindo triunfante.

-Encontrou o leite ou terei que ir procurar uma vaca? - perguntou.

Ela riu e levantou uma garrafa.

- Tenho-o!

Olhou o fogão, um moderno artefato que a cozinheira tinha comprado a princípios do ano.

-Sabe como funciona? -perguntou.

-Nem tenho idéia. E você? -disse Emmet.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não. - Estendeu a mão e tocou a superfície-. Não está quente.

-Nem sequer um pouco?

Voltou a agitar a cabeça.

-De fato, está bem fria.

Os dois ficaram calados um momento.

-Sabe de uma coisa? -disse Emmet, ao final-. O leite frio pode ser bastante refrescante.

-Estava pensando o mesmo!

Emmet sorriu e pegou duas xícaras.

-Sirva.

Isabella encheu as xícaras e ali ficaram, sentados em dois tamboretes, bebendo leite frio. Emmet terminou a xícara em seguida e se serviu de outra.

-Quer mais? -perguntou à Isabella, limpando o bigode branco de leite.

-Não, ainda resta a metade - disse Isabella, bebendo outro gole.

Limpou os lábios com a língua e se acomodou no tamborete. Agora que estava sozinha com Emmet, e que parecia estar de bom humor, parecia-lhe um bom momento para... Bom, a verdade era que...

"Maldição - pensou. - Pergunto-lhe.

-Emmet - disse, algo dubitativa-. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

- É sobre o duque.

Emmet deixou a xícara na mesa dando um bom golpe.

-O que se passa com o duque?

-Já sei que você não gosta de...- Começou, embora não pôde terminar a frase.

-Não é que eu não goste dele - disse Emmet, suspirando-. É um de meus melhores amigos.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ninguém o diria depois de vê-los hoje.

- Não confio nele quando se trata de mulheres. E se trata de você, menos ainda.

- Emmet, suponho que sabe que isso é uma das maiores tolices que disse na vida. Pode ser que o duque tenha sido um libertino, e pelo que sei é possível que ainda o seja, mas nunca me seduziria, embora só seja porque sou sua irmã.

Emmet não parecia muito convencido.

-Ainda que não existisse nenhum código de honra masculina sobre estas coisas - insistiu Isabella, reprimindo a vontade de revirar os olhos - ele sabe que se me tocar o matará. Não é estúpido.

Emmet se absteve de acrescentar algo ao último comentário e disse:

-O que queria me perguntar?

-Em realidade - disse, lentamente-. Perguntava-me se saberia por que o duque é tão contrário ao matrimônio.

Emmet derramou o leite pela mesa.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella! Achava que estávamos de acordo em que tudo isto era uma farsa. Por que pensa em se casar com ele?

-Não o faço! -disse ela, pensando que talvez estivesse mentindo, embora não quis examinar mais profundamente seus sentimentos para estar segura-. Só é por curiosidade -disse, defensiva.

-Será melhor que seja verdade e nem sequer se exponha a idéia de se casar com ele - disse Emmet muito serio-, porque aqui e agora lhe digo que nunca se casará com você. Nunca. Entendeu-me? Não se casará com você.

-Tinha que ser meio tola para não o entender - disse ela.

-Bem. Final da discussão.

-Não! -exclamou ela-. Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Emmet lhe lançou um olhar do outro lado da mesa.

-Por que não quer casar-se? -insistiu.

-Por que lhe interessa tanto? - perguntou seu irmão.

Isabella temia que a verdade se aproximasse bastante das acusações do Emmet, mas se limitou a dizer:

-Por curiosidade; além disso, tenho direito de saber o porquê, se não encontrar um pretendente aceitável logo, quando o duque me deixe me converterei em uma solteirona.

- Achava que seria você quem ia deixá-lo - disse Emmet.

Isabella riu.

-Quem ia acreditar?

Emmet não saiu em sua defesa imediatamente, e isso incomodou à Isabella um pouco. Entretanto, Emmet disse:

-Não sei por que Masen não quer casar-se. Só sei que manteve essa opinião desde que o conheço.

Isabella abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Emmet a interrompeu.

-E sempre o disse de um modo que duvido que seja uma promessa sem fundamento de um solteiro arrasado pelas pretendentes.

-E isso o que quer dizer?

-Quer dizer que, a diferença da maioria de homens, quando ele diz que nunca se casará, diz a sério.

-Entendo.

Emmet suspirou, cansado, e Isabella viu umas pequenas linhas de preocupação ao redor de seus olhos que nunca tinha visto.

-Escolha a um homem de seu novo grupo de pretendentes e esqueça-se do Masen - disse- É um bom homem, mas não é para você.

Isabella pensou na primeira parte da frase.

- Mas pensa que é um bom...

-Não é para você - repetiu Emmet.

Entretanto, Isabella não pôde evitar pensar que possivelmente, só possivelmente, seu irmão estivesse equivocado.


	10. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

_O duque do Masen foi visto, uma vez mais, com a senhorita __McCarthy__ (Isabella __McCarthy__ para o que, como a esta autora, custa- diferenciar a todas as irmãs __McCarthy__). Passou já muito tempo desde que esta autora viu um casal tão apaixonado como este._

_Entretanto, é estranho que, exceção da excursão familiar a Greenwich, que relatávamos nestas páginas faz dez dias, só os veja juntos em bailes e festas. Esta autora sabe de boa tinta que, embora o duque visitou a senhorita __McCarthy__ em sua casa faz duas semanas, não o tornou a fazer e, além disso, não os viu passeando juntos pelo Hyde Park nenhuma só vez!_

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTEDOWN,**_

_14 de maio de 1813_

Duas semanas depois, Isabella estava no Hampstead Heath, entre as colunas do salão de lady Trowbridge, afastada de todo o mundo. Gostava de estar ali.

Não queria ser o centro da festa. Não queria encontrar-se com as dezenas de homens que agora matariam por uma dança com ela. Honestamente, não queria estar nesse baile.

Porque Edward não estava.

Mas isso não queria dizer que não fosse dançar em toda a noite.

Todas as predições do Edward referentes a sua crescente popularidade eram certas e Isabella, que sempre tinha sido a garota que todos gostavam mas que ninguém adorava, converteu-se da noite para o dia na sensação da temporada. Todos os que se incomodavam em dar sua opinião a respeito, que era todo mundo, declaravam que sempre tinham sabido que Isabella era especial e que estavam esperando que outros se dessem conta. Lady Pulôver disse a todos que quisessem escutar que ela havia predito o êxito de Isabella fazia meses e que o único mistério era por que ninguém lhe tinha feito caso antes.

E tudo aquilo, é claro, eram tolices. Embora Isabella nunca tivesse sido objeto do desprezo de lady Pulôver, nenhum dos McCarthy recordava havê-la escutado referir-se ao Isabella, como o fazia agora, como "O tesouro do futuro".

Entretanto, embora agora tivesse o cartão de baile cheio depois de poucos minutos de chegar a uma festa e embora os homens brigassem por lhe trazer um copo de limonada, a primeira vez que tal se passou, esteve a ponto de pôr-se a rir a gargalhada, descobrindo que nenhuma noite era memorável a menos que Edward estivesse ali.

Não importava que lhe parecesse necessário mencionar, ao menos uma vez cada noite, sua completa oposição à instituição do matrimônio. Embora, muito ao seu favor, normalmente o mencionava junto com seu agradecimento ao Isabella por salvar o das garras de todas essas mães desesperadas. E tampouco importava que às vezes ficasse calado ou fosse mal educado com determinados membros da sociedade.

Só importavam os momentos em que estavam quase sozinhos, porque nunca estavam os dois sozinhos, mas que podiam fazer o que quisessem. Uma divertida conversa em um canto, uma valsa ao redor do salão. Isabella podia olhá-lo aos pálidos olhos e esquecer-se que estava rodeada de quinhentas testemunhas, todas inexplicavelmente interessadas no estado de seu cortejo.

E quase esquecia que esse cortejo era todo fachada.

Isabella não havia tornado a tentar falar do Edward com o Emmet. A hostilidade de seu irmão reluzia sempre que o nome do Edward aparecia na conversa. E quando se encontravam... bom, Emmet o tratava com cordialidade, mas daí não passava.

E, ainda apesar de toda essa raiva, Isabella ainda via brilhos de sua amizade entre eles. Ela só esperava que quando tudo isto terminasse, e ela estivesse casada com algum aborrecido embora afável conde que nunca a fizesse estremecer, os dois homens voltassem a ser amigos.

A pedido do Emmet, Edward decidiu não ir a todos os eventos sociais que Renne e Isabella tinham confirmado sua presença. Emmet disse que a única razão pela que tinha aceito aquela ridícula farsa era para que Isabella encontrasse um marido entre os novos pretendentes. Infelizmente, segundo Emmet e, felizmente para Isabella, nenhum desses jovens se atrevia a aproximar-se dela se Edward estava presente.

"_Já vejo o bem que te está fazendo isto",_ foram às palavras exatas do Emmet. Em realidade, foram acompanhadas de muitas palavras malsoantes que Isabella nunca se atreveu a repetir. Desde o incidente no rio, Emmet tinha investido muito tempo lançando impropérios para a pessoa de Edward.

Entretanto, Edward entendeu o jogo do Emmet e disse a Isabella que queria que encontrasse um marido apropriado. Assim Edward desapareceu.

E Isabella ficou destroçada.

Supôs que teria que ter sabido que, cedo ou tarde, aquilo ia acontecer. Deveria ter sabido os perigos de ser cortejada, embora não fosse de verdade, pelo homem que a sociedade tinha batizado como o Irresistível Duque.

Tudo começou quando Philipa Featherington o descreveu como "irresistivelmente bonito" e como o conceito de falar em voz baixa não existia na cabeça da Philipa, todo mundo a escutou. Em poucos minutos, o recém-chegado se converteu no príncipe azul da temporada, e aí nasceu o Irresistível Duque.

Para Isabella o nome pareceu tristemente irônico, porque o duque irresistível lhe estava destroçando o coração.

E não era culpa do Edward. Ele a tratava com muito respeito, honra e senso de humor. Inclusive Emmet teve que admitir que não lhe dava nenhum motivo de queixa. Edward nunca tentava ficar a sós com Isabella e seus contatos se limitaram a um casto beijo na mão enluvada, e para maior desespero de Isabella, aquilo só tinha acontecido duas vezes.

Converteram-se na melhor companhia para o outro, compartilhando desde longos silêncios até a mais divertida das conversas. Cada festa, dançavam juntos duas vezes, o máximo permitido sem escandalizar a sociedade.

E Isabella soube, sem dúvida nenhuma, que se estava apaixonando. A situação não podia ser mais irônica. Tinha começado a passar cada vez mais tempo em companhia de Edward para atrair a mais homens. Por sua parte, Edward tinha começado a passar cada vez mais tempo com Isabella para evitar o matrimônio.

Pensando-o bem, disse Isabella, apoiando-se na parede, a ironia era esquisitamente dolorosa.

Embora Edward continuasse expressando em voz alta sua aversão ao matrimônio, às vezes Isabella o via observar a de uma maneira que qualquer diria que a desejava. Jamais havia tornado a repetir os atrevimentos comentários que lhe tinha feito antes de saber que era uma McCarthy, mas as vezes o via olhá-la com o mesmo desejo e a mesma ferocidade que aquela primeira noite.

Obviamente, quando se sentia observado afastava o olhar, mas aquilo já era suficiente para arrepiar a pele e cortar a respiração de Isabella.

E esses olhos! Todos gostavam dessa cor parecida ao gelo e quando Isabella o observava enquanto falava com outra pessoa, entendia por que. Edward era tão loquaz com outros como com ela. Cortava as palavras, falava em um tom mais brusco e seus olhos refletiam a dureza de seu caráter.

Entretanto, quando riam juntos, os dois zombando de alguma estúpida norma social, brilhavam-lhe os olhos. Eram mais quentes e acolhedores. Inclusive, nos momentos mais felizes, Isablla achava que iriam derreter se.

Suspirou e se afundou ainda mais na parede. Tinha a sensação de que, nos últimos dias, cada vez havia mais momentos felizes.

-Bella, o que faz se escondendo aqui?

Isabella levantou o olhar e viu que Jasper se aproximava, com seu habitual sorriso presunçoso no atraente rosto. Desde sua volta a Londres, tinha arrasado por toda a cidade, e Isabella podia facilmente citar uma dezena de garotas que estavam seguras de estar apaixonadas por ele e que morriam por desfrutar de suas atenções. Entretanto, não estava preocupada porque seu irmão se encaraprichar com alguma delas, porque ainda tinha que provar muitas flores antes de sentar a cabeça.

-Não me escondo - corrigiu-. Evito a determinadas pessoas.

-A quem? Ao Masen?

-Claro que não. Além disso, esta noite não veio.

-Sim veio.

Como se tratava do Jasper, cujo principal objetivo na vida, além de correr atrás das garotas e apostar nos cavalos, claro, era atormentar a sua irmã, Isabella quis ignorá-lo, mas acabou sucumbindo e perguntou.

-De verdade?

Jasper assentiu e fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando a entrada do baile.

- O vi entrar não faz nem um quarto de hora.

Isabella entrecerrou os olhos.

- Está zombando de mim? Porque ele me disse claramente que esta noite não viria.

-E por que veio você? - Jasper cobriu as faces com as mãos e abriu a boca, fingindo estar surpreso.

-Porque sim - respondeu ela-. Minha vida não gira em torno de Masen.

-A não?

Isabella teve a sensação de que seu irmão o dizia a sério.

-Não, é claro que não - disse ela.

-Pode ser que sua vida não girasse em torno de Masen, mas seus pensamentos sim.

Os olhos verde esmeralda do Jasper adquiriram uma seriedade pouco habitual nele.

-Está por ele, não é verdade?

-Não sei o que quer dizer.

Jasper sorriu, seguro de si mesmo.

-Já o descobrirá.

-Jasper!

- Enquanto isso -disse ele, olhando para a porta - por que não vai buscá-lo? Estou convencido de que minha companhia empalidece ante a perspectiva da dele. Vê? Até seus pés se estão afastando de mim.

Isabella olhou ao chão, horrorizada de que seu corpo a traísse daquela maneira.

-Ah! fiz você olhar.

- Emmet McCarthy - disse Daphne-. Às vezes acredito que não pode ter mais de três anos.

- Isso é interessante - disse ele, rindo-. Porque quereria dizer que estaria na tenra idade de um ano e meio, irmãzinha.

A falta de uma resposta suficientemente seca, Isabella se limitou a olhá-lo com o cenho franzido. Entretanto, Jasper só pôde rir.

-Uma expressão muito atraente, Bella, mas estou certo de que suas faces prefeririam substituí-la por um sorriso. O irresistível duque vem para aqui.

Isabella se disse que não tropeçaria duas vezes na mesma pedra. Não ia fazê-la olhar.

Jasper se aproximou dela e lhe sussurrou:

-Esta vez é a sério, Bella.

Isabella manteve a careta.

Jasper riu.

-Isabella! - A voz do Edward. Justo em sua orelha.

Isabella se virou.

Jasper riu com mais vontade.

-Deveria confiar mais em seu irmão favorito, Bella.

-Ele é seu irmão favorito? -perguntou Edward, arqueando uma incrédula sobrancelha.

-Só porque Gregory me pôs um sapo na cama ontem de noite - respondeu Isabella -. E Benedict perdeu o direito a sê-lo no dia que decapitou a minha boneca preferida.

-Me pergunto o que terá feito Emmet para não optar por tão honorável título -murmurou Jasper.

-Não tem que ir a nenhum lugar? - perguntou Isabella.

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

-Em realidade, não.

-Não me acaba de dizer - perguntou Isabella, entre dentes-, que tinha prometido uma dança à Prudence Featherington?

-Deus, não. Deve ter escutado mau.

-Talvez mamãe esteja procurando-o. E mais, acredito que a ouvi chamá-lo.

Para sua desgraça, Jasper riu.

-Não deveria ser tão óbvia - disse em voz baixa, embora não tão baixa para que Edward não pudesse ouví-los. - Descobrirá que você gosta.

O corpo do Edward se sacudiu com um pouco de dissimulado regozijo.

-Não é sua companhia que tento assegurar - disse Isabella, mordaz. - É a sua que quero evitar.

Jasper se colocou uma mão no coração.

-Me matas, Bella. - Se virou para o Edward-. Como me mata.

-Enganou-se de profissão, McCarthy - disse Edward, que esteve genial-. Deveria ter sido ator.

-Teria sido interessante - respondeu Jasper-. Embora à minha mãe teria dado algo. -Se lhe iluminou o olhar. - Tenho uma idéia. Justo agora que começava a me aborrecer. boa noite aos dois. -se inclinou e se foi.

Edward e Isabella ficaram calados enquanto observavam como Jasper se perdia entre a multidão.

-O próximo grito que ouvir - disse Isabella-, certamente será de minha mãe.

-E o som seco será o golpe de seu corpo contra o chão quando desmaiar?

Isabella assentiu, sorrindo muito a seu pesar.

-Mas, bom. -Fez uma pausa e continuou-. Não esperava vê-lo esta noite.

Edward encolheu os ombros e a jaqueta do impecável traje negro se enrugou um pouco.

-Estava aborrecido.

-Estava aborrecido e decidiu vir até o Hampstead Heath para vir ao baile anual de lady Trowbridge? -Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas. Hampstead Heath estava a uns dez quilômetros do Mayfair, no mínimo com uma hora se a estrada estivesse em boas condições e mais em noites como essa, em que todo mundo se dirigia ao mesmo lugar-. Me perdoe se começar a me questionar sua saúde mental.

-Eu também estou começando a me questionar isso - disse ele.

-Bem, em qualquer caso - disse ela, com um suspiro de felicidade-, me alegro que tenha vindo. foi uma noite espantosa.

-De verdade?

Ela assentiu.

-Me avassalaram com perguntas sobre você.

-Bem, isto fica interessante.

-Eu não iria tão depressa. A primeira foi minha mãe. Quer saber por que nunca vem para ver-me à tarde.

Edward franziu o cenho.

-Acha que é necessário? Pensava que minha total dedicação a você nestas festas bastaria para perpetrar nosso engano.

Isabella se surpreendeu a si mesma ao reprimir uma careta de frustração. Edward não tinha que dizê-lo como se aquilo fosse um trabalho muito pesado para ele

-Sua total dedicação teria bastado para enganar a qualquer um menos a minha mãe. E possivelmente não teria dito nada se sua ausência diurna não tivesse aparecido no Whistedown.

-De verdade? -perguntou Edward, muito interessado.

-Sim. Assim será melhor que venha amanhã à tarde ou todo mundo começará a fazer-se perguntas.

-Gostaria de saber quem são os espiões dessa senhora - murmurou Edward - E então os contrataria para mim.

-Para que necessita de espiões?

-Para nada. Mas me parece uma lástima deixar que tanto talento se desperdice nisso.

Isabella duvidou que lady Whistedown estivesse de acordo em que esse talento se desperdiçava, entretanto, não queria começar uma discussão sobre os méritos e deméritos daquela revista, assim não disse nada.

-E depois - continuou-, depois de minha mãe, vieram outros e isso foi pior.

-Deus nos ajude.

Lançou-lhe um olhar mordaz.

-Todas eram mulheres exceto um e, embora todos expressaram publicamente que se alegram por minha felicidade, claramente tentavam adivinhar as probabilidades que tinha que não acabássemos juntos.

-Suponho que disse a todos que estou desesperadamente apaixonado por você, não é verdade?

Isabella sentiu uma sacudida em seu interior.

-Sim - mentiu, lhe oferecendo um sorriso tremendamente doce. - Ao fim e ao cabo, tenho que manter uma reputação.

Edward riu.

-E me diga quem foi o único homem que a interrogou?

Isabella ficou séria.

-Em realidade, era outro duque. Um homem mais velho e muito estranho que diz que era um bom amigo de seu pai.

Os músculos do rosto do Edward se tencionaram imediatamente.

Isabella encolheu os ombros e não percebeu a mudança na expressão do Edward.

-Me começou a dizer o "bom duque" que era seu pai. - Isabella riu enquanto tentava imitar a voz do homem. - Não tinha nem idéia que os duques tinham que sair em defesa de outros. Bom, tampouco queremos que um duque incompetente desmereça seu título, não?

Edward não disse nada.

Isabella começou a dar-se batidinhas com um dedo na face enquanto pensava.

-Sabe? Nunca o ouvi mencionar ao seu pai.

- Isso é porque eu não gosto de falar dele - disse Edward, muito seco.

Ela piscou, preocupada.

-Passa-lhe algo?

-Não - disse ele, com a voz cortante.

-Oh. -Isabella se deu conta de que estava mordendo o lábio inferior e se obrigou a parar-. Então, não o mencionarei.

-He dito que não me passa nada.

Isabella se manteve imperturbável.

-Claro.

Produziu-se um longo e incômodo silêncio. Isabella se entreteve com o tecido do vestido antes de dizer:

- As flores que lady Trowbridge usou para decorar a casa são bonitas, não lhe parece?

Edward seguiu com o olhar as rosas brancas e cor-de-rosa que Isabella estava tocando.

-Sim.

-Me pergunto se as cultivará ela.

-Não tenho nem idéia.

Outro desconfortável silêncio.

- As roseiras são muito difíceis de cuidar.

Desta vez, a resposta se limitou a um som gutural.

Isabella pigarreou e então, quando Edward nem sequer a olhava, perguntou:

-Provou a limonada?

-Não bebo limonada.

-Bem, pois eu sim - respondeu ela, muito seca, porque já tinha suportado bastante-. E tenho sede. Assim, se me desculpar, vou procurar um copo de refresco e o deixo aqui com seu mau humor. Estou certa de que encontrará a alguém mais divertido que eu.

Virou-se para partir, mas não pôde dar nem um passo porque sentiu uma forte mão que a agarrava pelo braço. Sob a vista, momentaneamente fascinada pela visão da mão enluvada do Edward apoiada na seda alaranjada de seu vestido. Olhou-a fixamente, quase desejando que se movesse, que lhe percorresse o braço até a parte nua do cotovelo.

Entretanto, Edward não ia fazê-lo. Só fazia essas coisas em sonhos.

-Isabella, por favor - disse-. Olhe-me.

Falava em voz baixa e com uma intensidade que a fez estremecer.

Virou-se e, quando seus olhos se encontraram, Edward disse:

-Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas.

Ela assentiu.

Entretanto, Edward sentia a necessidade de explicar-se mais.

-Eu não...- Tossiu um pouco para limpar a garganta-. Não me dava bem com meu pai. E não... Eu não gosto de falar dele.

Isabella o olhou fascinada. Nunca o tinha visto tão inseguro.

Edward suspirou, irritado. Isabella pensou que era muito estranho, mas parecia que estava irritado consigo mesmo.

-Quando o mencionou - Sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse mudar o rumo da conversa.- Me grava na memória. Não posso deixar de pensar nele. Me-me-põe isso muito furioso.

- Sinto muito - disse ela, consciente que seu rosto refletiria sua confusão. Pensava que devia dizer algo mais, mas não sabia as palavras que tinha que usar.

-Consigo não - disse ele, rapidamente e quando seus pálidos olhos azuis se centraram nela, pareceram mais relaxados. Seu rosto também relaxou um pouco, sobre tudo as linhas que lhe tinham acentuado ao redor da boca. Engoliu em seco -. Zango-me comigo mesmo.

-E, ao que parece, também com seu pai - disse ela, suavemente.

Ele não disse nada. Isabella não esperava que o fizesse. Edward ainda a tinha agarrada pelo braço, assim lhe cobriu a mão com a sua.

-Você gostaria de sair para tomar ar? - perguntou. - Parece que o necessita.

Ele assentiu.

-Você fique. Se sair comigo ao terraço, Emmet me cortará a cabeça.

-Emmet pode dizer da missa - disse Isabella, irritada-. Estou farta de sua vigilância constante.

-Só tenta ser um bom irmão.

-De que lado está?

Ignorando essa pergunta, Edward disse:

-Está bem. Mas só um passeio. Com o Emmet posso, mas se acudirem todos seus irmãos, sou homem morto.

A alguns metros, havia uma porta que dava ao terraço. Isabella a indicou e a mão do Edward desceu por seu braço até chegar ao cotovelo.

-Além disso, possivelmente haja dezenas de casais no terraço - disse ela-. Assim não poderá dizer nada.

Entretanto, antes que pudessem sair, ouviram uma voz masculina a suas costas:

-Masen!

Edward se deteve e se virou, triste de quão familiarizado estava com o nome de seu pai. Dentro de pouco, pensaria nele como seu próprio nome. Sem saber por que, aquela idéia o desgostava.

Um senhor mais velho com uma bengala se aproximou.

- É o duque de quem lhe falei - disse Isabella-. Middlethorpe, acredito.

Edward só assentiu, porque não tinha vontade de falar.

-Masen! -exclamou o senhor, lhe dando uns golpezinhos no braço-. Faz muito tempo que desejava conhecê-lo. Sou Middlethorpe. Era muito amigo de seu pai.

Edward assentiu de um modo tão preciso que parecia um militar.

- Sentiu falta de você, sabe? Durante suas viagens.

Edward sentiu que a ira ia crescendo em seu interior e aquilo lhe paraliso a língua. Sabia, sem nenhum tipo de dúvida, que se tentasse falar, soaria igual a quando tinha oito anos.

E, por nada do mundo, queria envergonhar-se assim diante de Isabella.

Sem saber como, possivelmente porque nunca tinha tido muitos problemas com as vocais, disse:

-Oh.

Alegrou-se que sua voz soasse seca e condescendente. Entretanto, se o homem percebeu o rancor em sua voz, o passou por cima.

-Estive com ele quando morreu - disse Middlethorpe.

Edward não disse nada.

Isabella, bendita seja, interveio na conversa com um compassivo: Meu Deus.

-Me pediu que lhe desse algumas mensagens. Em casa, tenho várias cartas.

-Queime-as.

Isabella se surpreendeu e agarrou ao Middlethorpe pelo braço.

-Oh, não, não o faça. Talvez não queira lê-las agora, mas certamente no futuro mudará de opinião.

Edward a atravessou com o olhar e se girou para o Middlethorpe.

-Lhe digo que as queime.

-Eu...né - Middlethorpe parecia totalmente confundido. Deveria saber que o duque e seu filho não se davam bem, mas obviamente o defunto duque não lhe tinha explicado a verdadeira natureza de sua relação. Olhou ao Isabella, reconhecendo a uma possível aliada, e o disse-. Além das cartas, disse-me que lhe explicasse várias coisas. Poderia dizer-lhe agora.

Entretanto, Edward tinha soltado Isabella e tinha saído para o terraço.

- Sinto muito- disse Isabella ao Middlethorpe, sentindo a necessidade de desculpar o atroz comportamento do Edward-. Estou certa de que não era sua intenção ser tão brusco.

A expressão do Middlethorpe lhe confessou que ele sabia que aquela tinha sido exatamente sua intenção.

Entretanto, Isabella disse:

- É um pouco sensível quando se trata de seu pai.

Middlethorpe assentiu.

- O duque já me advertira que reagiria assim. Mas, enquanto me dizia isso riu e disse algo do orgulho dos Cullen. Devo confessar que não achei que o dissesse a sério.

Isabella olhou nervosa para a porta.

-Ao que parece, sim o fazia - disse-. Será melhor que vá com ele.

Middlethorpe assentiu.

-Por favor, não queime as cartas - disse ela.

-Nunca me teria ocorrido. Mas...

Isabella já ia para o terraço, mas se deteve ao ver que o homem tinha algo mais que dizer.

-O que acontece?

- Já sou velho e estou doente -disse ele. - Os médicos dizem que não resta muito tempo. Poderia lhe deixar as cartas?

Isabella o olhou surpreendida e horrorizada. Surpreendida porque não podia acreditar-se que lhe confiasse uma correspondência tão pessoal a uma garota jovem a quem mal conhecia. E horrorizada porque sabia que, se as aceitasse, Edward jamais a perdoaria.

-Não sei - disse, indecisa-. Não estou certa de ser a pessoa indicada.

Os anciões olhos do Middlethorpe se enrugaram como os de alguém que sabe o que vai dizer.

-Creio que você é exatamente a pessoa mais indicada - disse-Além disso, acredito que saberá encontrar o momento adequado para dar-lhe. Posso fazer chegá-las a sua casa?

Isabella assentiu. Não sabia que outra coisa fazer.

Middlethorpe levantou a bengala e apontou para o terraço.

-Será melhor que vá com ele.

Isabella o olhou, assentiu e se foi. O terraço estava iluminado por uns poucos spots na parede, assim estavam quase na penumbra e só viu o Edward ajudada pela luz da lua. Estava de pé, muito zangado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Estava olhando o interminável prado que se estendia em frente do terraço, mas Isabella tinha sérias dúvidas de que visse além de sua própria raiva.

Avançou silenciosamente para ele, agradecendo a brisa fresca, porque dentro do salão o calor era asfixiante. Escutou algumas vozes e soube que não estavam sozinhos, entretanto não viu ninguém. Obviamente, outros convidados tinham preferido esconder-se em algum escuro e íntimo lugar. Ou, talvez, tinham descido pela escada e estavam sentados nos bancos que havia abaixo.

Enquanto se aproximava dele, Isabella pensou que poderia dizer algo como "foi muito mal educado com o duque" ou "por que está tão zangado com seu pai?" mas, ao final, decidiu que não era o momento de indagar os sentimentos do Edward assim, quando chegou a seu lado, apoiou-se no corrimão e disse:

-Tomara pudesse ver as estrelas.

Edward a olhou, primeiro com surpresa e depois com curiosidade.

-Em Londres não se vêem nunca - continuou ela, falando em voz baixa -. As luzes da cidade são muito brilhantes ou a névoa já está muito baixa. Ou, às vezes, o ar está muito poluído para ver através dele. - Encolheu os ombros e olhou ao céu, que estava tapado-. Esperava poder vê-las aqui mas, por desgraça, as nuvens não querem colaborar.

Ficaram calados um bom tempo. Então, Edward limpou a garganta e disse:

-Sabia que as estrelas são completamente diferentes no hemisfério sul?

Isabella não se deu conta de quão tensa estava até que sentiu que, ante essa pergunta, seu corpo relaxava. Edward estava tentando retomar a noite onde a tinham deixado, e ela estava encantada. Olhou-o, zombadora, e disse:

-Está brincando.

-Não. Olhe em um livro de astronomia.

-Hmmm.

-E o mais interessante - continuou Edward, cada vez mais relajado-, é que, embora não seja um perito em astronomia, e não o sou...

-E, obviamente - interrompeu-o Isabella, com um sorriso - eu tampouco.

Edward pegou sua mão e sorriu, e Isabella respirou satisfeita de ver que seus olhos tinham recuperado a alegria. Então, a satisfação se converteu em algo mais intenso: felicidade.

Felicidade porque tinha sido ela quem tinha apagado as sombras de seus olhos. Queria dissipá-las para sempre.

Se Edward a deixasse...

-Veria a diferença - disse ele. - E isso é o mais estranho. Nunca me preocupei em aprender as constelações mas, quando estava na África olhava ao céu e a noite era tão clara. Nunca tinha visto um céu assim.

Edward o observava, fascinada.

-Olhava ao céu - disse ele, agitando a cabeça-, e era estranho.

-Como pode ser estranho o céu?

Ele encolheu os ombros e levantou uma mão.

-Não sei. Mas o era. As estrelas não estavam em seu sitio.

-Suponho que eu gostaria de ver o céu do hemisfério sul - disse Isabella, melancólica-. Se fosse uma mulher exótica e atrevida, o tipo de mulher sobre a que os homens escrevem poesia, suponho que eu gostaria de viajar.

-Ah, é o tipo de mulher sobre quem os homens escrevem poesia - lhe recordou Edward, em um tom sarcástico-. O que acontece é que era uma poesia muito má.

Isabella riu.

-Não se ria de mim. Foi muito emocionante. Meu primeiro dia com seis pretendentes em casa e Neville Binsby me escreveu uma poesia.

-Sete pretendentes -disse ele - incluindo a mim.

-Sete incluindo a você. Mas você não conta.

-Me mata - disse ele, imitando ao Jasper-. Como me mata.

-Talvez devesse pensar em começar uma carreira no teatro.

-Talvez não - respondeu.

Isabella sorriu.

-Talvez não. Mas o que ia dizer lhe é que, embora seja uma garota inglesa muito aborrecida, não tenho nenhum desejo de ir a nenhum lugar. Aqui sou feliz.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e uma estranha luz, quase elétrica, iluminou-lhe os olhos.

-Não é aborrecida. E - reduziu a voz a um suspiro emocional-, me alegro que seja feliz. Não conheci a muitas pessoas realmente felizes.

Isabella o olhou e, lentamente, deu-se conta de que Edward se aproximara dela. Duvidava que ele percebera , mas seu corpo tendia a aproximar-se do dela, e Isabella descobriu que não podia afastar o olhar dele.

-Edward? - sussurrou.

-Aqui há gente - disse ele, com a voz abafada.

Isabella se virou para os cantos do terraço. As vozes que se ouviam antes tinham desaparecido, mas também podia ser que os estivessem escutando. Diante de seus olhos, o jardim a estava chamando. Se estivessem em Londres, não poderiam ir além do terraço, porque não haveria lugar, mas lady Trowbridge se orgulhava de ser diferente e oferecia o baile anual em sua segunda residência no Hampstead Heath. Estava relativamente perto do Mayfair, mas poderia ter sido perfeitamente outro mundo. Elegantes casas rodeadas de grandes extensões verdes e, no jardim de lady Trowbridge, havia muitas árvores e flores, arbustos e sebes, Muitos lugares escuros onde um casal podia perder-se.

Isabella sentiu que algo selvagem se apoderava dela.

-Demos um passeio pelo jardim - disse, suavemente.

-Não podemos.

- Temos que fazê-lo.

-Não podemos.

O desespero na voz do Edward lhe disse tudo o que precisava saber. Queria-a. Desejava-a. Estava louco por ela.

Isabella teve a sensação de que seu coração tinha começado a cantar. A flauta mágica e dava saltos de alegria.

E pensou: E se o beijasse? O que aconteceria se entrassem no jardim, levantasse a rosto e deixasse que seus lábios tocassem os dela? Veria ele o muito que o queria? Veria o muito que poderia chegar a querê-la? E talvez, só talvez, veria como o faria feliz.

Então possivelmente deixaria de falar de como estava decidido a não passar pelo vicariato.

-Vou dar um passeio pelo jardim - disse ela-. Se quiser, pode me acompanhar.

Enquanto se afastava, lentamente para que ele pudesse segui-la, escutou-o amaldiçoar do mais profundo de sua alma, e logo escutou seus passos atrás dela.

-Isabella, isto é uma loucura - disse Edward, mas a voz rouca delatava que mais que convencê-la a ela, tentava convencer-se a si mesmo.

Ela não disse nada, só continuou entrando nas profundidades do jardim.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, Quer me escutar? - Pegou-a com força pelo pulso e a obrigou a olhá-la. - Fiz uma promessa a seu irmão -disse, selvagem -. Fiz-me uma promessa mesmo.

Ela esboçou o sorriso da mulher que se sabe desejada.

-Então, parta.

-Sabe que não posso fazê-lo. Não posso deixá-la sozinha no jardim. Alguém poderia tentar ultrapassar-se.

Isabella encolheu os ombros e tentou soltar-se de sua mão. Entretanto, os dedos do Edward a apertaram ainda mais. Assim, embora ela soubesse que não era sua intenção, não opôs resistência e se deixo levar pelo puxão, aproximando-se dele até que entre os dois só ficou um palmo.

A respiração do Edward se acelerou.

-Não o faça, Isabella.

Ela tentou dizer algo criativo, algo sedutor. Entretanto, a valentia lhe falhou no último momento. Nunca a tinham beijado e agora que tinha convidado ao Edward que fosse o primeiro, não sabia o que fazer.

A mão do Edward se afrouxou um pouco mas em seguida voltou a fechar-se com força sobre seu pulso, levando-a consigo atrás de uma grande sebe.

Sussurrou seu nome, acariciou-lhe a face.

Isabella abriu os olhos e separou os lábios.

E, afinal, foi inevitável.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Um beijo arruinou a mais de uma dama._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_14 de maio de 1813_

Edward não estava certo em que momento soube que ia beijá-la. Possivelmente, era algo que nunca soube, só algo que sentiu.

Até o último momento, tinha sido capaz de convencer-se de que só a tinha levado atrás daquela sebe para repreendê-la por seu comportamento tão despreocupado que só podia trazer graves problemas aos dois.

Entretanto, tinha acontecido algo ou, talvez estivesse acontecendo desde há muito e ele se esforçara em ignorá-lo. Os olhos de Isabella eram diferentes, quase brilhavam. E tinha aberto a boca, só um pouco, embora o suficiente para que Edward não pudesse deixar de olhá-la.

Sua mão começou subir pelo braço, por cima da luva branca, por cima da pele do cotovelo e, finalmente, por cima das mangas do vestido. Rodeou-a pelas costas e a atraiu para si, eliminando por completo a distância que os separava. Queria tê-la mais perto. Queria tê-la a seu redor, em cima dele, debaixo dele. Queria-a tanto que lhe dava medo.

Amoldou-a seu corpo e a rodeou com os braços. Notava-a de cima abaixo contra seu corpo. Era bem mais baixa que ele, assim seus seios ficavam altura das costelas e a coxa do Edward...

Estremeceu-se de desejo.

A coxa do Edward estava entre as pernas do Isabella, sentindo em sua própria pele o calor que desprendia.

Edward grunhiu, um primitivo som que mesclava necessidade e frustração. Sabia que não poderia fazê-la sua essa noite, que não poderia fazê-la sua nunca, e necessitava que aquelas carícias durassem toda a vida.

A seda do vestido de Isabella era suave e fina debaixo dos dedos do Edward e, à medida que lhe percorria as costas, notava cada linha de seu corpo.

Então, sem saber por que, não saberia na vida, separou-se dela. Só um pouco, mas foi suficiente para que o ar fresco corresse entre os dois corpos.

-Não! -exclamou ela, e Edward se perguntou se Isabella tinha alguma idéia do convite que lhe acabava de fazer com essa simples palavra.

Agarrou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e a olhou fixamente até que sentiu que se perdia nela.

Estava muito escuro para diferenciar as cores exatas daquele rosto inesquecível, mas Edward sabia que os lábios eram suaves e rosados, com um toque alaranjado nas comissuras. Sabia que os olhos tinham mil matizes de castanho, com um lindo círculo verde que constantemente o convidava a olhá-lo mais de perto para ver se realmente estava ali ou era um produto de sua imaginação.

Mas o resto, como seria abraçá-la, como seria saboreá-la, só podia imaginar. Necessitava dela até extremo.

E Deus sabia que o tinha imaginado. Apesar de sua atitude serena, apesar das promessas que tinha feito ao Emmet, morria por ela. Quando a via o outro lado de uma sala cheia de gente, a pele lhe queimava e, quando a via em sonhos, seu corpo se acendia.

E agora, agora que a tinha em seus braços, agora que a respiração de Isabella era entrecortada pelo desejo e que seus olhos brilhavam com uma paixão que certamente não podia entender, agora achava que ia explodir.

De modo que beijá-la se converteu em um assunto de sobrevivência. Era muito simples. Se não a beijasse, se não a devorasse, morreria. Podia parecer melodramático, mas naquele instante Edward teria jurado que era assim. O desejo que sentia no estômago explodiria e o levaria com ele.

Necessitava-a até esse extremo.

Quando, finalmente, cobriu sua boca com seus lábios, não foi nada suave. Tampouco foi cruel, mas tinha o pulso muito acelerado, muito urgente, e o beijo foi o de um amante faminto, não o de um educado pretendente.

Lhe teria aberto a boca força mas ela também se deixou levar pela paixão do momento e, quando a língua de Edward começou a abrir caminho, ela não opôs resistência.

-Oh, Meu deus, Isabella - grunhiu, lhe cobrindo as nádegas com as mãos, aproximando-a mais e mais, invadido pela necessidade de lhe fazer sentir a força que se originou entre suas coxas.

- Não sabia... Nunca sonhei...

Mas era mentira. Tinha sonhado. Tinha sonhado com todos os detalhes. Mas qualquer sonho ficava em nada comparado com a realidade.

Cada toque, cada movimento fazia que a desejasse mais e, cada segundo que passava, sentia que seu corpo e sua mente liberavam uma batalha cada vez mais dura. Já não importava o que estava bem ou o que era adequado. Tudo o que importava era que ela estava em seus braços e que a desejava com todas suas forças.

E seu corpo percebeu que ela também o desejava.

As mãos lhe percorreram todo o corpo, a boca a devorou. Não parecia saciar-se dela.

Sentiu que a mão enluvada de Isabella subia com cautela até a parte alta de suas costas, detendo-se na nuca. Por onde passava, Edward sentia que a pele estremecia e, depois, queimava.

E queria mais. Seus lábios abandonaram sua boca e desceram pelo pescoço para o espaço em cima das clavículas. Ante cada carícia, Isabella emitia um gemido, e isso fazia que o desejo do Edward crescesse ainda mais.

Com as mãos trêmulas, acariciou a borda do decote do vestido. Era um tecido muito delicado e sabia que só necessitaria um ligeiro movimento para que a delicada seda se deslizasse sob a turgidez de seus seios.

Era uma visão a que não tinha direito, um beijo que não lhe correspondia, mas não podia evitá-lo.

Deu-lhe a oportunidade de detê-lo. Moveu-se com uma lentidão agonizante, detendo-se antes de despi-la para lhe dar uma última oportunidade de dizer que não. Entretanto, Isabella arqueou as costas e soltou um suspiro muito suave e sedutor.

Edward estava perdido.

Deixou cair o tecido do vestido e em um surpreendente e estremecido momento de desejo, observou-a. E então, enquanto sua boca descia para acariciar seu prêmio, escutou:

- Bode!

Isabella, ao reconhecer a voz antes que Edward, assustou-se e se afastou.

-Deus meu - suspirou-. Emmet!

Seu irmão estava a dois metros deles e se aproximava correndo. Tinha as sobrancelhas enrugadas pela fúria e, quando se jogou sobre Edward, emitiu um gutural grito de guerra diferente a tudo o que Isabella tinha ouvido em sua vida. Não parecia nem humano.

Mal teve tempo de cobrir-se antes que Emmet se jogasse sobre Edward com tanta força que, pelo golpe do braço de um dos dois, ela também foi parar ao chão.

- Matarei-o, maldito...! - O resto de impropérios que Emmet disse se perderam no ar quando Edward voltou-se e se colocou em cima dele, lhe cortando a respiração.

-Emmet, não! Basta! -gritou Isabella, agarrando o corpete do vestido, apesar de que já havia o tornado a atar e não havia perigo de que caísse.

Entretanto, Emmet estava possuído. Golpeou Edward; a raiva se refletia no rosto, nos punhos, nos sons tão primitivos que emitia.

Quanto ao Edward, defendia-se dos golpes mas não os devolvia.

Isabella, que até agora tinha estado ali quieta, como uma idiota, deu-se conta de que tinha que intervir. De outro modo, Emmet mataria ao Edward ali mesmo, no jardim de lady Trowbridge.

Agachou-se para tentar separar a seu irmão do homem que queria, mas justo nesse momento os dois rodaram pelo chão, golpearam ao Isabella nos joelhos e a enviaram contra a sebe.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - gritou, dolorida em mais parte do corpo que achava possível.

O grito devia conter uma nota de agonia porque os dois homens se detiveram imediatamente.

-OH, Meu deus! -Edward, que estava em cima de Emmet, foi o primeiro em reagir.

- Edward! Está bem?

Ela se queixou, tentando não mover-se. Tinha sarças cravadas por todo o corpo e cada movimento abria mais as feridas.

-Creio que está ferida - disse Edward a Emmet, muito preocupado-. Temos que levantá-la reta. Se a dobrarmos, fará mais dano.

Emmet assentiu, deixando momentaneamente de lado seu aborrecimento com o Edward. Isabella estava ferida e ela ia antes de tudo.

-Não se mova, Bella - disse Edward, com uma voz suave e doce. - vou rodeá-la com os braços. Depois a levantarei e a tirarei daí. De acordo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Vai se espetar.

-Não se preocupe por mim. Tenho manga longa.

-Deixe-a para mim - disse Emmet.

Mas Edward o ignorou. Enquanto Emmet estava de pé sem poder fazer nada, Edward colocou as mãos entre as sarças do sebe muito devagar e tentou separar os ramos da pele dolorida de Isabella. Entretanto, quando chegou às mangas, teve que deter-se porque alguns ramos se colocaram dentro do vestido e estavam cravados na pele.

-Não lhe posso tirar todas - disse-. Te vai romper o vestido.

Isabella assentiu com um movimento entrecortado.

-Não me importa - disse-. Já está destroçado.

-Mas...- Ainda que Edward tinha levado a cabo o processo de lhe descer o vestido até a cintura, agora se sentia desconfortável dizendo que era possível que lhe rompesse quando a levantasse. girou-se para o Emmet e disse-: Necessitará de seu casaco.

Emmet já o estava tirando.

Edward se virou para Isabella e a olhou fixamente.

-Está preparada? -lhe perguntou, docemente.

Ela assentiu e, possivelmente foi uma imaginação dela, mas teve a sensação de que estava muito mais calma agora que o olhava fixamente nos olhos.

Depois de assegurar-se que não ficava nenhuma sarça enganchada a sua pele, acabou-a de rodear com os braços.

-No três - disse.

Ela voltou a assentir.

-Um... Dois...

Levantou-a e a atraiu para si com tanta força que os dois rodaram pelo chão.

-Disse no três! -gritou Isabella.

-Menti. Não queria que se tencionasse.

Isabella teria seguido com a discussão mas, justo então, viu que tinha o vestido destroçado e se apressou a cobrir-se com os braços.

-Vista isto - disse Emmet, lhe dando seu casaco.

Isabella o aceitou imediatamente e se envolveu nele. Ficava-lhe maravilhosamente, mas era tão grande que parecia uma capa.

-Está bem? - perguntou com brusquidão.

Ela assentiu.

-Bem - Emmet se virou para Edward-. Obrigado por tirá-la daí.

Edward não disse nada, só fez um gesto com a cabeça.

Emmet voltou a olhar a Isabella.

-Está certa de que está bem?

-Me dói um pouco - disse ela-. Em casa terei que pôr um ungüento, mas não é nada grave.

-Bem - repetiu Emmet.

Então fechou o punho e o estampou na rosto do Edward, atirando ao chão a seu despreparado amigo.

- Isto - disse Emmet, furioso - é por desonrar a minha irmã.

-Emmet! -gritou Isabella-. Basta já de tolices! Ele não me desonrou.

Emmet se virou e a olhou fixamente.

-Vi os...

O estômago de Isabella se revolveu e só então foi consciente de que Edward a tinha despido.

Deus santo, Emmet lhe tinha visto os seios! Seu irmão! Aquilo ia contra natureza.

-Levante-se - gritou Emmet-, para que possa voltar a lhe bater.

-Está louco? -gritou Isabella, interpondo-se entre ele e Edward, que ainda estava no chão, com a mão sobre o olho machucado-. Emmet, juro que se lhe voltar a bater, não lhe perdoarei isso jamais.

Emmet a afastou.

-O próximo - disse-, é por trair nossa amizade.

Lentamente, ante o horror do Isabella, Edward ficou em pé.

-Não! -gritou ela, colocando-se diante de Edward.

-Afaste-se, Isabella - lhe disse Edward, suavemente-. Isto é entre nós dois.

-Não é verdade! Se por acaso não o recordam, sou eu quem... - Deixou a frase pela metade porque viu que nenhum dos dois a estava escutando.

-Afaste-se, Isabella - disse Emmet, mais brusco. Nem sequer a olhou, porque tinha os olhos fixos nos de Edward.

-Isto é ridículo! Não podemos falar como pessoas adultas! -Olhou a Edward e a seu irmão e, finalmente, outra vez ao Edward-. Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Tem um olho horrível!

Aproximou-se e lhe tocou o olho, que estava sangrando.

Edward ficou imóvel, sem mover nem um músculo enquanto lhe tocava o olho, preocupada. Seus dedos lhe roçaram a pele, um contato que lhe acalmava a dor. Esse contato lhe doía, embora desta vez não era de desejo. Tê-la a seu lado era tão agradável, era tão boa, honrada e pura.

E estava a ponto de fazer o mais desonroso de sua vida.

Quando Emmet terminasse de esvaziar sua raiva contra ele e lhe pedisse que se casasse com sua irmã, diria que não.

-Afaste-se, Isabella - disse, com uma voz que soou estranha inclusive a seus ouvidos.

-Não, eu...

-Se afaste! - gritou ele.

Ela se afastou roçando com as costas o sebe no que se ficou enganchada, e olhou horrorizada aos dois homens.

Edward sorriu a Emmet.

-Bate.

Aquilo pareceu surpreender ao Emmet.

-Faça-o -disse Edward-. Tira-o.

Emmet relaxou a mão. Sem mover a cabeça, olhou a Isabella.

-Não posso - disse-. Não quando está aí me pedindo isso

-Não o obrigarei - disse Isabella.

Edward deu um passo adiante, aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Bata. Faça me pagar isso.

-Pagará no altar - respondeu Emmet.

Isabella deu um grito abafado que chamou a atenção do Edward. Do que se surpreendia? Acabava de entender as conseqüências de, se não suas ações, sua estupidez ao permitir ser descobertos?

-Não o obrigarei - disse Isabella.

-Eu sim - disse Emmet.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Amanhã pela manhã já me terei partido.

-Vai? -perguntou Isabella.

O tom doído de sua voz se cravou como uma faca de culpa no coração do Edward.

-Se fico, estará empenhada por minha presença para sempre. Será melhor que vá.

O lábio inferior de Isabella estava trêmulo. Edward não podia suportar que tremesse. De seus lábios só saiu uma palavra: seu nome e o disse com uma melancolia que ao Edward lhe partiu o coração.

Edward demorou uns segundos em poder dizer:

-Não posso me casar com você, Bella.

-Não pode ou não quer? -perguntou Anthony.

-As duas coisas.

Emmet voltou a lhe bater.

Edward caiu no chão, surpreso pela força do golpe na mandíbula. Mas se merecia cada golpe e cada ferimento. Não queria olhar ao Isabella, não queria encontrar-se com seus olhos, mas ela se ajoelhou a seu lado e lhe colocou a mão no ombro para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé.

-Sinto muito, Bella - disse, obrigando-se a olhá-la. Doía-lhe todo o corpo e não podia manter o equilíbrio, só via com um olho e, ainda assim, ela tinha ido em sua ajuda depois que ele a rejeitara, e isso se devia-. Sinto muito.

-Guarde suas patéticas palavras - disse Emmey-. Verei-o alvorada.

-Não! -exclamou Isabella.

Edward olhou ao Emmet e assentiu. Então olhou ao Isabella e disse:

-Se p-pudesse ser qualquer, Bella, seria você. P-prometo-lhe.

-Do que está falando? -perguntou ela, com os olhos cheios de ira-. O que quer dizer?

Edward fechou o olho e suspirou. A essa hora, ao dia seguinte, já estaria morto, porque não ia disparar contra Emmet e duvidava que Emmet se acalmaria o suficiente para disparar ao ar.

E, ainda assim, de um modo estranho e patético, conseguiria o que sempre quis. Por fim se vingaria de seu pai.

Curiosamente, entretanto, não era assim como o tinha pensado. Tinha pensado... Bom, não sabia o que tinha pensado. A maioria não tentava predizer como seria sua morte, mas sabia que não queria morrer assim. Não queria morrer com os olhos de seu melhor amigo inundados de ódio.

Não queria morrer em um campo deserto alvorada.

Não queria morrer desonrado.

As mãos do Isabella, que lhe tinham estado acariciando tão delicadamente o olho, apoiaram-se em seus ombros e o sacudiram. Aquilo fez que abrisse o umedecido olho e viu seu rosto, muito perto e muito furiosa.

-O que se passa, Edward? - perguntou. Tinha uma expressão que nunca tinha visto, com os olhos cheios de raiva, angústia e desespero -. Vai matá-lo! Reunirão-se em algum campo perdido e o matará. E se comporta como se quisesse que o fizesse.

-N-não q-q-quero m-morrer -disse, muito cansado para preocupar-se com o tartamudeio-. Mas não posso me casar com você.

As mãos do Isabella lhe escorregaram pelos braços e ela se afastou. O olhar de dor e rechaço em seus olhos era quase insuportável. Estava tão abatida, envolta no casaco de seu irmão, com ramos de sarça pendentes do cabelo. Quando abriu a boca para falar, parecia que as palavras lhe saíam diretamente da alma.

-Sempre soube que não era a mulher pela qual os homens suspiravam, mas nunca pensei que alguém preferisse morrer a casar-se comigo.

-Não! - gritou Edward, levantando-se apesar de que lhe doía o corpo inteiro-. Bella, não é assim.

-Já disse o bastante - disse Emmet, interpondo-se entre ambos.

Colocou as mãos em cima dos ombros de sua irmã e a separou do homem que lhe tinha quebrado o coração e, possivelmente, prejudicado sua reputação para sempre.

-Só uma coisa mais - disse Emmet, odiando o olhar suplicante e patético que sabia que devia ter. Mas tinha que falar com o Isabella. Assegurar-se de que o entendia.

Entretanto, Emmet sacudiu a cabeça.

-Espere - Edward colocou uma mão em cima do braço do que uma vez foi seu melhor amigo - Não posso arrumar isto. Fiz... -suspirou com raiva, tentando esclarecer seus pensamentos-. Fiz uma promessa. Sei que não posso arrumá-lo, mas posso lhe dizer...

-Dizer-lhe o que? -perguntou Emmet, imperturbável.

Edward afastou a mão da manga do Emmet e a passou pelo cabelo. Não podia dizer à Isabella, não o entenderia. Ou pior, sim o entenderia e, então, Edward só teria sua compaixão.

Finalmente, dando-se conta de que Emmet o estava olhando impaciente, disse:

-Talvez posso arrumar um pouco.

Emmet não se moveu.

-Por favor - Edward se perguntou se alguma vez tinha querido dizer algo com tanta intensidade como agora.

Emmet não se moveu durante um momento mas, finalmente, afastou-se.

-Obrigado- disse Simon, com voz solene, olhando a Emmet brevemente antes de concentrar-se em Isabella.

Tinha pensado que talvez não quisesse olhá-lo no rosto e castigá-lo com seu rechaço, mas encontrou Isabella que o olhou com o queixo bem alto, com os olhos desafiantes. Nunca a tinha admirado tanto.

-Bella - começou a dizer, sem estar muito certo do que ia dizer mas com a confiança de que as palavras sairiam por si sós . - N-não é por você. Se pudesse ser qualquer, seria você. Mas se casasse comigo, destruiria-a. Nunca poderia lhe dar o que quer. Morreria dia a dia, e eu não seria capaz de suportá-lo.

-Nunca poderia me fazer mal - sussurrou ela.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tem que confiar em mim.

Seus olhos eram quentes e verdadeiros quando disse:

-Confio em você. Mas não sei se você confia em mim.

Suas palavras foram como um murro no estômago e Edward se sentiu o ser mais baixo do mundo.

-Por favor, entende que nunca quis feri-la.

Ela ficou imóvel tanto tempo que Edward se perguntou se tinha deixado de respirar. Mas então, sem olhar a seu irmão, disse:

- Agora eu gostaria de ir para casa.

Emmet a rodeou com o braço e a voltou, como se quisesse protegê-la evitando que o olhasse.

- Levarei você para casa -disse, suavemente - Meterei-a na cama e lhe darei um copo de conhaque.

-Não quero conhaque - disse ela, muito brusca-. Só quero pensar.

Edward teve a sensação de que aquele comentário incomodara um pouco ao Emmet mas a única coisa que fez foi apertá-la contra si e disse:

-De acordo.

E Edward ficou ali, golpeado e ensangüentado, até que Emmet e Isabella desapareceram na noite.


	12. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

_O baile anual que lady Trowbridge ofereceu no Hampstead Heath a noite do sábado foi, como sempre, um dos pontos altos da temporada de fofocas. Esta autora viu o __Jasper McCarthy__ dançar com as três irmãs Featherington (por separado, claro), embora devamos reconhecer que não parecia muito agradado com seu destino. Além disso, também se pôde ver o Mike Berbrooke cortejando a uma jovem que não era Isabela __McCarthy__; possivelmente, por fim, o senhor Berbrooke se deu conta da futilidade de sua perseguição._

_E falando da senhorita Isabella __McCarthy__; abandonou a festa bastante cedo. Benedict Bridgerton disse a todos curiosos que sua irmã partira por uma dor de cabeça, embora esta autora a viu o princípio da noite falando com o ancião duque do Middlethorpe e parecia gozar de uma saúde estupenda._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_17 de maio de 1813_

Claro, foi impossível. Isabella ia de um lado a outro de seu quarto, deixando rastros no tapete azul e branco que tinha desde que era pequena. Tinha mil coisas na cabeça, mas havia algo que estava claro: tinha que deter esse duelo fosse como fosse.

Entretanto, era suficientemente esperta para não valorizar as dificuldades que isso implicava.

Em primeiro lugar, os homens costumavam se comportar como idiotas quando se tratava de coisas como a honra ou os duelos, e duvidava que Emmet ou Edward apreciassem sua intervenção. Em segundo lugar, não tinha nem idéia de onde iriam se bater em duelo. Não o tinham combinado no jardim de lady Trowbridge. Supunha que Emmet enviaria uma missiva ao Edward através de um criado. Ou talvez fosse Edward o que tinha que escolher um lugar, ao ser ele o desafiado. Estava certa de que nos duelos também havia um protocolo, mas o desconhecia.

Aproximou-se da janela e abriu a cortina. Para a alta sociedade, a noite ainda era jovem, mas Emmet e ela tinham voltado para casa cedo. Por isso sabia Benedict, Jasper e sua mãe ainda estavam no baile. O fato de que não houvessem voltado, Isabella e Emmet estavam já algumas horas em casa, era bom sinal. Se alguém tivesse presenciado a cena com o Edward no jardim, certamente a voz teria se deslocado como pólvora e sua mãe teria voltado para casa imediatamente.

Talvez, Isabella podia passar a noite unicamente com o vestido destroçado, e não sua reputação.

Entretanto, o que menos lhe preocupava era seu bom nome. Queria que sua família retornasse por outra razão: não podia deter aquele duelo ela sozinha. Só uma louca cruzaria Londres a altas horas da madrugada para tentar raciocinar com dois homens beligerantes ela sozinha.

Necessitaria de ajuda.

Temia muito que Benedict ficaria do lado do Emmet; em realidade, surpreenderia se não fosse sua testemunha.

Mas Jasper... Jasper talvez visse como ela. Possivelmente resmungaria e diria que Edward merecia que lhe disparassem, mas Isabella sabia que se rogasse, ajudaria-a. E tinham que deter o duelo. Isabella não entendia o que tinha passado pela cabeça de Edward, certamente tinha algo que ver com seu pai. Já há tempo que ela se dera conta de que havia algum demônio interno que o estava torturando. Tentava aparentar que estava bem, sobre tudo com ela, mas Isabella lhe tinha visto muitas vezes um olhar desesperado nos olhos. Além disso, tinha que haver alguma razão pela que ficasse calado tão freqüentemente. Às vezes, dava-lhe a sensação de que ela era a única pessoa com quem estava realmente relaxado e era capaz de rir, brincar e falar.

E possivelmente também Emmet. Bom, Emmet sim, mas antes que passasse tudo isto.

Entretanto, e apesar da atitude fatalista do Edward no jardim, Isabella não achava que queria morrer.

Escutou ruído de rodas na entrada, correu para a janela e viu a carruagem dos McCarthy a caminho das cavalariças.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas, foi ao outro lado do quarto e pôs a orelha contra a porta. Não podia descer embaixo; Emmet achava que estava dormindo ou, ao menos, na cama dando voltas ao que tinha feito esta noite.

Havia-lhe dito que não diria nada a sua mãe. Ou, ao menos, não até saber o que Renne sabia.

O fato de que retornassem tão tarde fez Isabella acreditar que não tinham suscitado muitos comentários sobre ela, mas isso não queria dizer que pudesse relaxar. Haveria cochichos.

Sempre os havia. E os cochichos, se não se freavam a tempo, rapidamente se convertiam em clamores.

Isabella sabia que, cedo ou tarde, teria que enfrentar a sua mãe. Renne ouviria algo. Alguém se encarregaria de que ouvisse algo. Ela só esperava que quando os rumores chegassem aos ouvidos de sua mãe, e a maioria fossem desgraçadamente certos, ela já estivesse comprometida com um duque.

As pessoas perdoariam tudo se estivesse relacionada com um duque. E esse seria o argumento principal da estratégia de Isabella para salvar a vida de Edward.

Talvez ele não quisesse salvar-se, mas podia salvá-la a ela.

Jasper McCarthy avançou pelo corredor nas pontas dos pés, andando muito devagar por cima do tapete que cobria o chão. Sua mãe foi para cama e Benedict estava com Emmet no escritório deste. Entretanto, não estava interessado em nenhum deles; a quem queria ver era Isabella.

Bateu cuidadosamente na porta, esperançado pelo fio de luz que via por debaixo da porta.

Obviamente, tinha as velas acesas e como sabia que sua irmã era terrivelmente sensível à luz e não podia dormir sem antes apagar todas as luzes, então tinha que estar acordada.

E se estava acordada, teria que falar com ele.

Levantou a mão para voltar a bater, mas se abriu a porta e Isabella o fez entrar.

-Tenho que falar com você - disse ela, quase sussurrando e muito preocupada.

-Eu também tenho que falar com você.

Isabella o fez entrar e, depois de olhar a um lado e outro do corredor, fechou a porta.

-Estou metida em uma boa confusão - disse.

-Sei.

Ficou branca como a neve.

-Sabe?

Jasper assentiu, pondo por uma vez uma expressão séria.

- Lembra-se do Macclesfield?

Ela assentiu. Era um jovem conde que sua mãe tinha querido lhe apresentar há quinze dias. A mesma noite que conheceu o Edward.

-Bem, pois a viu desaparecer nos jardins com Masen.

Isabella sentiu que tinha a garganta mais seca que nunca mas, afinal, conseguiu dizer:

-Seriamente?

Jasper assentiu, sorrindo.

-Não dirá nada. Estou certo. Somos amigos há quase dez anos. Mas, se ele a viu pôde fazê-lo qualquer um. Lady Danbury nos estava olhando de modo muito estanho enquanto o conde me explicava o que tinha visto.

-Lady Danbury me viu? -perguntou Isabella, muito exaltada.

-Não sei. Só sei que me estava olhando como se estivesse corrente de todos meus pecados.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça.

-Ela é assim. Além disso, se viu algo, duvido que o diga.

-Lady Danbury? -perguntou Jasper, incrédulo.

-Pode ser que seja uma bruxa mas não é a classe de pessoa que vai arruinando a vida d outros por prazer. Se viu algo, deverá dizer-me o em pessoa.

Jasper não parecia muito convencido.

Isabella pigarreou várias vezes enquanto tentava encontrar a maneira de formular a seguinte pergunta.

-O que é o que viu Macclesfield, exatamente?

Jasper a olhou, intrigado.

-O que quer dizer?

- O que disse - falou Isabella, bastante zangada e bastante nervosa depois de toda a noite em brasa. - O que viu?

Jasper se ergueu e levantou o queixo.

-O que lhe disse - respondeu-. Viu-a entrar no jardim com Masen.

-Isso é tudo?

-Isso é tudo? -repetiu Jasper. Abriu os olhos e logo os entrecerrou-. Que demônios aconteceu no jardim?

Isabella se deixou cair em uma poltrona e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

-Jasper, estou metida em um bom enredo.

Ele não disse nada, assim, finalmente, Isabella secou os olhos, embora não estava chorando, e levantou o olhar. Seu irmão parecia maior e mais masculino que nunca. Tinha os braços cruzados, as pernas ligeiramente separadas e os olhos, que normalmente estavam alegres e sorridentes, eram cortantes como as esmeraldas. Obviamente, tinha esperado que o olhasse antes de falar.

-Agora que terminou com sua cena de auto compaixão -disse, bruscamente-, me explique o que se passou entre você e Masen no jardim.

-Não utilize esse tom comigo - disse Isabella-, e não me acuse de auto compaixão. Pelo amor de Deus, um homem vai morrer amanhã. Tenho direito de sentir.

Jasper agarrou uma cadeira e se sentou diante dela, olhando-a imediatamente com uma imensa preocupação.

-Será melhor que me explique isso tudo.

Isabella assentiu e começou a lhe explicar o que tinha se passado. Entretanto, não entrou em detalhes. Jasper não precisava saber o que Emmet tinha visto; lhe dizendo que os tinha descoberto em uma situação comprometedora haveria o bastante.

Terminou com um:

-E agora vão bater em duelo e Edward vai morrer!

-Não sabe Isabella.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, miserável.

-Não atirará em Emmet. Estou segura. E Emmet... -Se lhe cortou a voz, e teve que engolir algumas vezes antes de continuar-. Emmet está muito furioso. Não acredito que retifique.

-O que quer fazer?

-Não sei. Nem sequer sei onde vai ser o duelo. Só sei que tenho que detê-lo!

Jasper amaldiçoou em voz baixa e logo, mais tranqüilo, disse:

-Não sei se poderá Isabella.

-Tenho que fazê-lo! -exclamou ela- Jasper, não posso ficar aqui olhando as moscas enquanto Edward morre. - Fez uma pausa, e continuou: - amo-o.

Jasper empalideceu.

-Inclusive depois de ter rechaçado-a?

Ela assentiu.

-Não me importa se isso me faz parecer uma imbecil e patética. Não posso evitá-lo. Quero-o. E ele me necessita.

Jasper disse:

-Se isto fosse verdade, não acha que teria aceito casar-se com você quando Emmet o pediu?

Isabella abanou a cabeça.

-Não. Há algo mais que eu não sei. Não sei como lhe explicar isso mas era como se uma parte dele queria casar-se comigo. -Notou que se ia pondo cada vez mais nervosa, com a respiração entrecortada, mas continuou: - Não sei, Jasper. Mas se lhe tivesse visto o rosto, entenderia. Estou convencida.

-Não conheço o Masen como Emmet - disse Jasper-. Nem como você. Mas nunca ouvi nada de nenhum segredo escuro de seu passado. Está certa que...? - Não posso continuar. Deixou cair à cabeça entre as mãos e, quando voltou a falar, fez isso com um tom muito doce. - Está certa de que esses sentimentos por você não são imaginações suas?

Isabella não se ofendeu. Sabia que essa história parecia uma fantasia. Mas, em seu coração, sabia que tinha razão.

-Não quero que morra - disse, em voz baixa-. Ao fim e ao cabo, isso é a única coisa que importa.

Jasper assentiu, mas lhe fez uma última pergunta:

-Não quer que morra ou não quer carregar com as culpas de sua morte?

Isabella se levantou muito séria.

-Creio que será melhor que vá. -Utilizando suas últimas energias para manter uma voz serena-. Não posso acreditar que me tenha perguntado isso.

Mas Jasper não se foi. Estendeu um braço e apertou a mão de sua irmã.

-Ajudarei-a, Bella. Sabe que faria o que fosse por você.

E Isabella se jogou sobre ele e soltou todas as lágrimas que tinha estado reprimindo.

Meia hora mais tarde, já tinha secado os olhos e tinha a cabeça mais clara. Deu-se conta de que precisava chorar. Tinha ido guardando muitas coisas em seu interior, sentimentos, confusão, dor e raiva. Tinha que tirá-lo. Mas já não havia tempo para as emoções. Tinha que manter a cabeça fria e fixa no objetivo.

Jasper tinha ido ao escritório para surrupiar ao Emmet e ao Benedict o que pudesse. Tinha coincidido com o Isabella em que certamente Emmet pediria ao Benedict que atuasse de testemunha. Seu trabalho era conseguir que lhe dissessem onde ia acontecer o duelo. Isabella não tinha nenhuma dúvida que Jasper o conseguiria. Sempre tinha sido capaz de surrupiar algo a quem tinha querido.

Isabella vestiu o traje de montar mais velho e cômodo que tinha. Não tinha nem idéia de como ia sair à manhã, mas a última coisa que queria era tropeçar com laços e encaixes.

Alguém bateu na porta e, antes que pudesse chegar à maçaneta, Jasper entrou. Ele também tirara o traje de festa.

-Disseram-lhe? -perguntou Isabella, impaciente.

Jasper assentiu.

-Não temos muito tempo. Suponho que quererá chegar antes que todos, não?

-Se Edward chegar antes que Emmet, talvez possa convencê-lo que se case comigo antes que alguém desencape as armas.

Jasper suspirou.

-Bella - disse-. Expôs-se a possibilidade de que, talvez, não o consiga?

Isabella engoliu em seco.

-Tento não pensar nisso.

-Mas...

Isabella o interrompeu.

-Se penso nisso - disse, preocupada-, me desfaço perco os nervos e não posso fazer isso. Pelo Edward, não posso fazê-lo.

-Espero que saiba o que vale - disse Jasper-. Porque se não sabe, eu mesmo atirarei nele.

-Será melhor que vamos - disse ela.

Jasper assentiu e se foram.

Edward foi pelo Broad Walk até o lugar mais remoto e longínquo do Regent"s Park. Emmet lhe tinha proposto arrumar seus assuntos longe do Mayfair, e lhe tinha parecido bem. O sol ainda não tinha saído, claro, e era muito pouco provável que encontrasse alguém pela rua mas, ainda assim, não havia nenhuma razão para bater-se em duelo no Hyde Park.

Não é que Edward se preocupasse que os duelos fossem ilegais. Depois de tudo, não estaria ali para pagar as conseqüências.

Entretanto, não era uma maneira agradável de morrer. Mas tampouco via muitas alternativas. Tinha profanado o corpo de uma dama com quem não podia casar-se, e agora devia pagar por isso. Edward sabia o que podia acontecer antes de beijar Isabella.

Enquanto se dirigia para o lugar indicado, viu que Emmet e Benedict já tinham desmontado e o estavam esperando. O ar lhes agitava o cabelo e o olhavam com uma expressão séria.

Quase tão séria como o coração do Edward.

Deteve o cavalo a poucos metros dos irmãos McCarthy e desmontou.

-Onde está sua testemunha? -perguntou Benedict.

-Não me preocupei de trazer uma - disse Edward.

-Mas tem que ter uma testemunha! Sem testemunha, um duelo não é um duelo.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

-Não me pareceu necessário. Trouxe as pistolas. Confio em vocês.

Emmet se aproximou dele.

-Não quero fazer isto - disse.

-Não tem outra opção.

-Mas você sim - disse Emmet, impaciente-. Poderia se casar com ela. Talvez não a quer, mas sei que a aprecia muito. Por que não o faz?

Edward se expôs a explicar-lhe tudo; as razões pelas quais tinha jurado que nunca se casaria nem teria filhos. Mas não o entenderia. Os McCarthy não, porque para eles a família só era algo bom e verdadeiro. Não conheciam as palavras cruéis e os sonhos quebrados. Não conheciam o horroroso sentimento da rejeição.

Então lhe ocorreu dizer algo cruel que fizesse enfurecer ao Emmet e Benedict para acabar com tudo aquilo o antes possível. Entretanto, isso implicaria desprezar ao Isabella, e isso sim não podia fazer.

De modo que, afinal, olhou ao Emmet McCarthy, o homem que tinha sido seu amigo desde os primeiros anos no Eton, e lhe disse:

-Só quero que saiba que não é por Isabella. Sua irmã é a mulher mais maravilhosa que jamais conheci.

E depois, com um breve assentimento para o Emmet e Benedict, agarrou uma das pistolas da caixa que Benedict tinha deixado no chão e começou a caminhar para o outro lado.

-Eeeeeespeeeeeeraaaaaa!

Edward se virou. Deus santo era Isabella!

Estava equilibrada sobre a égua e se aproximava do trote até onde estavam eles. Por um breve momento, Edward se esqueceu da raiva que sentia porque tinha interrompido o duelo e ficou maravilhado por estar tão esplêndida na sela.

Entretanto, quando deteve o cavalo diante dele e desmontou, ficou muito furioso.

-Que demônios acha que está fazendo? - perguntou.

-Salvando a sua vida! - Olhou-o com os olhos acesos de raiva e Edward percebeu de que nunca a tinha visto tão zangada.

Quase tão zangada como ele.

-Isabella, é uma inconsciente. Não se dá conta de como é perigoso aparecer assim? -Sem dar-se conta do que fazia, agarrou-a pelos ombros e começou a tremer-. Um dos dois poderia ter atirado em você.

-Oh, por favor - disse ela, lhe tirando importância-. Se nem sequer tinham chegado a suas posições.

Tinha razão, mas Edward estava muito furioso para lhe dar. Três cabeças se viraram para ele.

-E vir aqui a estas horas - gritou-. Deveria ser mais prudente.

-Fui prudente - respondeu ela-. Jasper me acompanhou.

-Jasper? -Edward começou a procurar em todas as direções o mais novo dos McCarthy -. Vou matá-lo!

-Antes ou depois que Emmet atravesse o peito com uma bala?

-Antes, juro que antes - disse Edward-. Onde está? McCarthy!

Três cabeças se viraram para ele.

Edward começou a caminhar para eles, com ódio nos olhos.

- O idiota.

-Creio - disse Emmet, levantando o queixo para Jasper-, que se refere a você.

Jasper o olhou, desafiante.

-E o que se supunha que tinha que fazer? Deixá-la em casa afogando-se em lágrimas?

-Sim! -Disseram os três homens de uma vez.

-Edward! -gritou Isabella, correndo atrás dele. - Volta aqui!

Edward olhou ao Benedict.

-Leva ela daqui.

Benedict parecia indeciso.

-Faça- ordenou Emmet.

Benedict não se moveu, só olhava de um lado a outro; a seus irmãos, a sua irmã e ao homem que a tinha desonrado.

- Pelo amor de Deus - disse Emmet.

-Isabella merece defender-se - disse Benedict, e cruzou os braços.

-Que diabos acontece com vocês dois? -gritou Emmet, referindo a seus dois irmãos menores.

-Edward - disse Isabella, quase afogada depois da carreira pelo campo-. Tem que me escutar.

Edward tentou ignorar os puxões que lhe dava na manga.

-Isabella, deixa. Não pode fazer nada.

Isabella olhou suplicante a seus irmãos. Jasper e Benedict estavam com ela, mas não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-la. Entretanto, Emmet ainda parecia um cão raivoso.

Afinal, fez o único que lhe ocorreu para atrasar o duelo. Deu um murro em Edward. No olho bom.

Edward gritava de dor enquanto retrocedia.

-Por que fez isso?

- Atíre-se ao chão, tolo - disse ela em voz baixa. Se estiver no chão, Emmet não seria capaz de atirar em você.

-Não vou atirar-me ao chão! -disse Edward, tampando o olho. - Derrubado por uma mulher.

Intolerável.

-Homens - grunhiu ela. - Todos uns idiotas. -Se virou para seus irmãos, que a olhavam com idênticas expressões de surpresa-. O que estão olhando? -disse.

Jasper começou a aplaudir.

Emmet lhe deu uma cotovelada no flanco.

-Seria possível que pudesse falar um momento com o duque? -disse, quase sussurrando.

Jasper e Benedict assentiram e se afastaram. Emmet não se moveu.

Isabella o olhou.

- Baterei em você também.

E o teria feito, mas Benedict voltou e quase desencaixou o braço de seu irmão pelo puxão que lhe deu.

Isabella olhou ao Edward, que estava tampando o olho com uma mão, como se assim pudesse fazer desaparecer a dor.

-Não posso acreditar que me golpeasse - disse ele.

Isabella olhou a seus irmãos para assegurar-se de que não os ouviam.

- Nesse momento, pareceu-me uma boa idéia.

-Não sei o que esperava conseguir - disse ele.

-Pensava que seria bastante claro.

Edward suspirou e, nesse instante, parecia cansado, triste e muito mais velho.

-Já lhe disse que não posso me casar com você.

-Tem que fazê-lo.

As palavras de Isabella soaram tão desesperadas que Edward a olhou, assustado.

-O que quer dizer? -disse, fazendo demonstração de um grande controle em momentos desesperados.

- Quero dizer que nos viram.

-Quem?

-Macclesfield.

Edward se relaxou visivelmente.

-Não dirá nada.

-Mas havia mais gente! -Se mordeu o lábio. Não era uma mentira. Poderiam ter havido mais. De fato, possivelmente houvesse mais gente.

-Quem?

-Não sei - admitiu ela-. Mas me chegaram rumores. E amanhã saberá toda Londres.

Edward soltou tantas palavras mal soantes seguidas que Isabella retrocedeu um passo.

-Se não se casar comigo -disse ela em voz baixa - estarei perdida.

-Isso não é verdade - disse ele, embora sem muita convicção.

-É verdade, e você sabe. - Se obrigou a olhá-lo. Todo seu futuro, e a vida dele, estava em jogo nesse momento. Não podia falhar-. Ninguém me quererá. Enviarão a algum rincão perdido do país...

-Sabe que sua mãe nunca faria isso.

-Mas nunca me casarei. -Deu um passo adiante, obrigando-o a senti-la perto. - Serei para sempre um objeto de segunda mão. Nunca terei um marido, nunca terei filhos...

-Basta! -gritou Edward-. Pelo amor de Deus, basta.

Emmet, Benedict e Jasper começaram a correr para eles quando escutaram o grito, mas o olhar gelado de Isabella os deteve.

-Por que não pode se casar comigo? -lhe perguntou suavemente-. Sei que me quer. O que lhe passa?

Edward escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e começou a apertar a fronte com os dedos. Doía-lhe a cabeça. E Isabella..., Deus, não deixava de aproximar-se mais e mais. Isabella levantou a mão e lhe acariciou o ombro, a face. Edward não resistiria. Não ia resistir.

-Edward-lhe implorou-, me salve.

E ali ficou perdido.


	13. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 12**_

_Um duelo, um duelo, um duelo. Há algo mais emocionante, mais romântico ou mais estúpido?_

_Chegou aos ouvidos desta autora que, a princípios da semana, produziu-se um duelo no Regent"s Park. Como se trata de uma atividade ilegal, esta autora não revelará o nome dos implicados,_

_Embora expressa seu mais profundo rechaço para a violência._

_É claro, enquanto se publica este acontecimento, parece que os dois idiotas, nego-me a chamá-los cavalheiros porque isso implicaria certo nível de inteligência, uma qualidade que, se alguma vez possuíram, obviamente esqueceram essa manhã, estão sãs e salvos._

_Alguém se pergunta se algum anjo sensível e racional lhes sorriu aquela fatídica manhã. _

_Se fosse assim, esta autora acredita que esse anjo deveria repartir sua influência entre muitos mais homens. Com isso obteríamos uma sociedade mais pacífica e afável e assim melhoraríamos este mundo de um modo inimaginável._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_19 de maio de 1813_

Edward levantou seus devastados olhos e a olhou.

-Me casarei com você - disse em voz baixa-, mas tem que saber que...

Não pôde terminar a frase porque ela deu um grito e se jogou sobre ele.

-Edward, não te arrependerá - disse, muito mais relaxada. Tinha os olhos empanados de lágrimas, mas estava transbordante de alegria. - Farei-o feliz. Prometo isso. Farei-o muito feliz. Não se arrependerá.

-Basta! - disse ele, afastando-a. Aquela alegria desmedida era muito para ele. - Tem que me escutar.

O rosto de Isabella adquiriu uma expressão muito séria.

-Primeiro escuta o que tenho que lhe dizer -disse ele-, e depois decide se quer se casar comigo.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

Edward respirou fundo, embora estivesse tremendo. Como dizer-lhe O que ia dizer lhe? Não podia lhe dizer a verdade. Ao menos, não toda. Mas Isabella tinha que entender que... se casava com ele...

Renunciaria a muito mais do que jamais tinha sonhado.

Edward tinha que lhe dar a oportunidade de rechaçá-lo. Ela o merecia. Engoliu em seco porque tinha

O sentimento de culpa à flor da pele. Ela merecia muito mais que isso, mas isso era tudo o que lhe podia dar.

-Isabella - disse, tranqüilizando-se um pouco, como sempre, ao pronunciar seu nome -, se casar-se comigo...

Ela deu um passo adiante e levantou a mão, embora tivesse que escondê-la ante o olhar de precaução do Edward.

-O que se passa? -lhe sussurrou ela-. Não pode ser tão horrível como...

-Não posso ter filhos.

Já estava. Já o havia dito. E era quase a verdade.

Isabella abriu a boca mas, além disso, seu corpo não dava nenhum outro sinal, de que o tivesse ouvido.

Sabia que essas palavras seriam brutais, mas não havia outra maneira de fazê-la entrar em razão.

-Se te casa comigo, nunca terá filhos. Nunca poderá ter um menino nos braços e saber que é fruto do amor. Nunca...

-Como sabe? - interrompeu-o Isabella, com uma voz natural e estranhamente alta.

-Sei.

-Mas...

-No posso ter filhos - repetiu ele, cruelmente-. Necessito que o entenda.

-De acordo.

Tremiam-lhe os lábios, como se não estivesse segura de se tinha algo que dizer, e lhe parecia que as pestanas se moviam mais rápido do que o normal.

Edward a olhou no rosto, embora não pôde ler as emoções como sempre o fazia. Normalmente, as expressões de Isabella eram tão transparentes que podia lhe ver até a alma. Mas agora estava perdida e gelada.

Estava zangada, isso sim que sabia. Mas não tinha nem idéia do que ia dizer. Nem idéia de como ia reagir.

E Edward tinha a estranha sensação de que nem ela mesma sabia.

Percebeu uma presença a seu lado e se virou para ver o Emmet, com uma mescla no rosto de raiva e preocupação.

-Há algum problema? -disse, suavemente, fixando o olhar na expressão torturada de sua irmã. Antes que Edward respondesse, Isabella disse:

-Não.

Todos os olhos se concentraram nela.

-Não haverá nenhum duelo - disse-. O duque e eu nos casamos.

-De acordo. - Parecia que Emmet queria reagir com muito mais alivio, mas o solene rosto de Isabella manteve uma certa quietude no ambiente-. Direi aos outros -disse, e se afastou.

Edward sentiu uma onda de algo estranho nos pulmões. Ar. Tinha estado aguentando a respiração e nem sequer se dera conta.

E também sentia algo mais. Algo quente e terrível, algo triunfante e maravilhoso. Era emoção, pura e dura, uma estranha mescla de alívio, alegria, desejo e medo. E ele, que tinha passado grande parte de sua vida evitando tais sentimentos, não sabia o que fazer com eles.

Olhou para Isabella.

-Está certa? -lhe perguntou, quase em um suspiro.

Ela assentiu, com um rosto carente de qualquer tipo de emoção.

-Você vale.

E se afastou lentamente para seu cavalo.

E Edward ficou ali se perguntando se acabava de subir ao céu ou tinha descido ao mais escuro rincão do inferno.

Isabella se passou o resto do dia rodeada de sua família. Naturalmente, todos estavam muito emocionados pela notícia de seu compromisso. Todos menos seus irmãos mais velhos, claro, que estavam um pouco apagados. E não os culpava. Ela também estava um pouco apagada. Os acontecimentos da primeira hora os tinha deixado exaustos.

Decidiu-se que as bodas se celebrariam o antes possível. Tinham informado à Renne que teriam podido ver Isabella beijando-se com o Edward nos jardins de lady Trowbridge, e aquilo bastou para que mandasse imediatamente uma petição ao arcebispo solicitando uma licença especial.

Logo, Renne mergulhou em um torvelinho de preparativos; disse que só porque iria ser um casamento íntimo não tinha por que ser austera.

Eloise, Francesca e Hyacinth, tremendamente emocionadas ante a perspectiva de vestir-se de damas de honra, bombardearam a sua irmã de perguntas. Como se tinha declarado Edward? Pôs-se de joelhos? De que cor levaria o vestido? Quando ia lhe dar o anel Edward?

Isabella tentou responder, mas não podia concentrar-se nisso e, quando caiu a noite, suas respostas se reduziram a monossílabos. Afinal, quando Hyacinth lhe perguntou que rosas queria para o ramo e Isabella respondeu "Três", suas irmãs se deram por vencidas e a deixaram sozinha.

O alcance de suas ações a tinha deixado sem palavras. Tinha salvado a vida de um homem. comprometeu-se em matrimônio com o homem que adorava. E tinha aceitado uma vida sem filhos.

Tudo em um mesmo dia.

Riu, um pouco desesperada. Perguntou-se o que faria no dia seguinte.

Pensava que tomara pudesse saber o que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça nesses últimos momentos antes de virar-se para o Emmet e lhe dizer que não haveria nenhum duelo mas, honestamente, não achava que pudesse recordar. Fosse o que fosse, não foram palavras, frases ou pensamentos conscientes. Foi como se estivesse rodeada de cor. Vermelhos e amarelos com um toque alaranjado onde se encontravam. Puro sentimento e instinto. Não houve razão nem lógica.

E de algum modo, enquanto todas essas sensações se apoderavam dela, soube o que tinha que fazer. Podia viver sem os filhos que ainda não tinham nascido, mas não podia viver sem Edward. Os filhos eram morfos, seres desconhecidos que não podia ver nem tocar.

Edward, entretanto, era real e estava ali. Sabia o que se sentia ao lhe acariciar a face e ao rir diante dele. Conhecia o doce sabor de seus beijos e o gesto irônico de seu sorriso.

E o amava.

E, embora apenas se atrevesse a pensar, possivelmente Edward estava equivocado. Possivelmente podia ter filhos. Possivelmente um médico incompetente tinha falhado no diagnóstico ou possivelmente Deus estava esperando o momento adequado para materializar um milagre.

Certamente, não poderia ter uma família como a sua, mas com um só filho já se sentiria completa.

Ao Edward não mencionaria nada disto. Achava-se que ainda albergava alguma esperança de ter filhos, não se casaria com ela. Estava certa. Havia-lhe custado muito ser tão brutalmente sincero. Não lhe teria permitido tomar uma decisão sem antes saber todas as conseqüências.

-Isabella?

Isabella, que estava sentada no sofá do salão, levantou o olhar e viu sua mãe observando-a com expressão de preocupação.

Renne se sentou a seu lado.

-Pensava que estaria mais contente. Sei o muito que quer ao Edward.

Isabella olhou a sua mãe muito surpreendida.

-Não é difícil adivinhá-lo - disse Renne-. É um bom homem. Soube escolher.

Isabella esboçou um sorriso. Era certo, tinha sabido escolher. E seria muito feliz em seu matrimônio. Se Deus não os benzia com um filho... bom, talvez ela também fosse estéril.

Sabia de vários matrimônios que nunca tinham tido filhos e duvidava que nenhum deles soubesse antes de pronunciar seus votos matrimoniais. Além disso, com sete irmãos, certamente não lhe faltariam sobrinhos e sobrinhas com quem jogar.

Era melhor viver com o homem que queria ter filhos com um ao que não quisesse.

-Por que não se deita um momento? -disse Renne-. Parece muito cansada. Eu não gosto de vê-la com essas olheiras no rosto.

Isabella assentiu e ficou de pé. Com certeza sua mãe tinha razão. Precisava dormir.

-Certamente me sentirei melhor dentro de algumas horas - disse, bocejando.

Renne se levantou e a agarrou pelo braço.

-Não acredito que possa chegar a seu quarto só - disse, sorrindo enquanto acompanhava Isabella pela escadaria - E, sinceramente, duvido que lhe vejamos dentro de algumas horas.

-Darei ordens explícitas a todos que ninguém te incomode até manhã pela manhã. – Isabella assentiu quase adormecida.

-De acordo - murmurou, entrando em seu quarto. - Amanhã está bem.

Renne a estendeu na cama e lhe tirou os sapatos, mas nada mais.

-Terá que dormir com esta roupa - disse e lhe deu um suave beijo na fronte-. Não poderia movê-la o suficiente para despi-la.

A resposta do Isabella foi um bufo.

Edward também estava esgotado. Não acontecia cada dia que um homem se resignasse a morrer.

E que logo o salvasse, e se comprometesse! Com a mulher com a qual tinha sonhado as duas últimas semanas.

Se não tivesse os dois olhos com hematoma e um bom golpe na mandíbula, acreditaria que tinha sonhado.

Isabella se dava conta do que tinha feito? Ao que estava renunciando? Era uma garota sensata e pouco dada a sonhar acordada, assim era bastante improvável que tivesse aceito casar-se com ele sem ter contemplado todas as conseqüências.

Entretanto, tinha tomado a decisão em um minuto. Como podia havê-lo pensado tudo em tão somente um minuto?

A menos que estivesse apaixonada por ele. Renunciaria ao sonho de formar uma família por amor?

Ou, talvez, fazia isso por culpa. Se ele tivesse morrido nesse duelo, estava seguro de que Isabella pensaria que tinha sido culpa dela. Demônios, gostava de Isabella. Era uma das pessoas mais extraordinárias que tinha conhecido. Não achava que pudesse viver com sua morte em sua consciência. Talvez, ela sentia o mesmo com respeito a ele.

Entretanto, fossem quais fossem seus motivos, a verdade é que no próximo sábado – lady McCarthy já lhe tinha enviado uma nota lhe comunicando que não seria um noivado longo - estaria unido a Isabella para sempre. E ela a ele.

Agora já não havia como marchar para atrás. Isabella nunca se voltaria atrás a estas alturas, e ele tampouco.

E, para surpresa sua, aquela realidade quase fatalista o fazia sentir-se... Bem.

Isabella seria sua. Ela já conhecia seus defeitos, sabia o que não poderia lhe dar e, ainda assim, tinha escolhido a ele.

Aquilo lhe abrigava o coração mais do que nunca teria acreditado.

-Senhor?

Edward levantou o olhar da poltrona do escritório onde estava sentado. Não é que precisasse fazê-lo, porque já sabia que era seu mordomo.

-Sim, Jeffries?

-Lord McCarthy veio vê-lo. Quer que lhe diga que não está em casa?

Edward se levantou, quase sem forças.

-Não acreditará.

Jeffries assentiu.

-Muito bem, senhor-. Deu três passos e se virou. - Está certo de que quer receber alguém? Parece um pouco... indisposto.

-Se se refere aos olhos machucados, lorde McCarthy é o responsável pelo maior.

Jeffries piscou como um mocho.

-O maior, senhor?

Edward esboçou um meio sorriso. Não era simples. Doía-lhe muito o rosto.

-Me dou conta de que é difícil ver a diferença, mas o olho direito está um pouco pior que o esquerdo.

Jeffries se inclinou um pouco, curioso.

-Confía em mim.

O mordomo recuperou sua postura.

-Claro. Quer que leve lorde McCarthy ao salão?

-Não, o faz ele entrar aqui - e ante o claro nervosismo do Jeffries, Edward disse -: E não tem que preocupar-se por minha segurança. Não acredito que, a estas alturas, lorde McCarthy vá me dar outro murro. Embora acredite que lhe custaria um pouco encontrar alguma parte ilesa onde me dar isso.

Jeffries abriu os olhos e se foi.

Ao cabo de um momento, Emmet McCarthy entrou pela porta. Olhou ao Edward e lhe disse:

-Está horrível.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, algo não muito simples seu dado estado.

-E o surpreende?

Emmet riu. Foi um som algo triste e apagado, mas ainda conservava a essência daquele velho amigo que foi. Uma sombra de sua velha amizade. Surpreendeu-lhe quão agradecido estava por isso.

Emmet lhe indicou os olhos.

-Qual é o meu?

-O direito - respondeu Edward, cobrindo-o com a mão. - Isabella pega bastante forte para uma garota, mas não é tão forte e grande como você.

-Ah assim - disse Emmet, aproximando-se para observar o "presente" de sua irmã - fez um bom trabalho.

-Deveria estar orgulhoso dela - grunhiu Edward-. Dói-me muito.

-Melhor.

Então ficaram em silêncio, com tantas coisas que dizer-se e sem saber por onde começar.

-Nunca quis que as coisas fossem assim - disse Emmet, afinal.

-Eu tampouco.

Emmet se inclinou sobre a mesa do Edward, e este se moveu incômodo na poltrona.

-No foi fácil para mim deixar que a cortejasse.

-Sabia que não era real.

-Você o fez real ontem de noite.

O que podia dizer? Que a sedutora tinha sido ela e não ele? Que tinha sido ela quem tinha insistido em sair ao terraço e entrar no jardim? Nada disso importava. Ele era muito mais experiente que ela. Deveria tê-la detido.

Não disse nada.

-Espero que possamos nos esquecer disto - disse Emmet.

-Certamente Isabella gostaria muito.

Emmet entrecerrou os olhos.

-E agora seu principal objetivo na vida é cumprir seus desejos?

"Todos menos um - pensou Edward-. Todos menos o que realmente importa."

-Já sabe que farei tudo o que estiver em minhas mãos para fazê-la feliz - disse, pausadamente.

Emmet assentiu.

-Se lhe fizer mal...

-Nunca lhe farei mal - disse Edward, com os olhos brilhantes.

Emmet o olhou longa e fixamente.

-Estava disposto a matá-lo por desonrá-la. Se lhe romper o coração, garanto-lhe que nunca mais encontrará a paz enquanto viver. E não será muito, prometo-lhe.

-O suficiente para me provocar uma dor insuportável? -perguntou Edward, suavemente.

-Exato.

Edward assentiu. Apesar de Emmet lhe estar jurando torturá-lo e matá-lo, Edward não podia evitar respeitá-lo por isso. A devoção por uma irmã era muito honrosa.

Edward se perguntou se Emmet veria algo nele que ninguém mais via. Conheciam-se desde há muito tempo. Poderia Emmet adivinhar algo do que escondia nos mais escuros rincões de sua alma? A angústia e a fúria que tanto tentava esconder?

E se o fizesse, era por isso que estava tão preocupado por sua irmã?

- Dou-lhe minha palavra - disse-, que farei tudo o que esteja a meu alcance para que Isabella esteja segura e feliz.

Emmet assentiu brevemente.

-Más que valha - se afastou da mesa e se dirigiu para a porta-. Porque se não, esta vez ninguém poderá te salvar.

Partiu.

Edward fez uma careta e se afundou na poltrona. Desde quando sua vida era tão complicada?

Desde quando os amigos eram inimigos e os flertes se convertiam em luxúria?

E o que ia fazer com Isabella? Não queria lhe fazer dano; em realidade, não podia suportar lhe fazer dano e, apesar de tudo, estava destinado a fazê-lo casando-se com ela. Desejava-a, suspirava pelo dia que pudesse tê-la debaixo de seu corpo e pudesse penetrá-la lentamente até que ela gritasse seu nome... estremeceu. Esses pensamentos não podiam ser bons para a saúde.

-Senhor?

Jeffries outra vez. Edward estava muito cansado para levantar o olhar, assim que se limitou a fazer um gesto com a mão.

-Talvez gostasse de retirar-se a seu dormitório, senhor.

Edward olhou o relógio, mas só porque não tinha que mover a cabeça para fazê-lo. Mal eram sete da tarde. Ainda era cedo para deitar-se.

- É cedo -disse.

-Sim -disse o mordomo - mas pensei que talvez quisesse descansar.

Edward fechou os olhos. Jeffries tinha razão. Talvez, o que precisava era descansar em seu colchão de plumas e lençóis de linho. Poderia ir para seu quarto onde certamente passaria uma noite sem ver nenhum McCarthy.

Em seu estado, poderia dormir vários dias seguidos.


	14. Chapter 13

OI gente! estou aqui pedir desculpa por não ter postado ontem mais estava viajando e também para agredecer a cada reviwe que resebo e para responder a pergunta da Renee Swan... bom a fic tem 22 caps incluindo o epilogo...

bem espero que gostem, esta bem engraçado este... A conversa mãe e filha UHUL

bjks

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>_

_O duque do Masen e a senhorita __McCarthy__ se casam!_

_Esta autora aproveita a oportunidade para lhes recordar, queridos leitores, que estas bodas já se predisse nesta coluna. Ficou demonstrado que quando nesta coluna se prediz um novo noivado entre uma dama e um cavalheiro, as apostas dos clubes de homens mudam em questão de horas, e sempre a favor do matrimônio._

_Embora esta autora não tenha permissão para entrar no White"s, tem motivos para acreditar que as apostas oficiais do matrimônio entre o duque e a senhorita __McCarthy__ estavam 2 a 1._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_19 de maio de 1813_

A semana passou em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Isabella não viu o Edward durante dias. Se Emmet não lhe houvesse dito que tinha estado no Masen House arrumando os detalhes do contrato de matrimônio, Isabella teria pensado que fugira do país.

Para surpresa do Emmet, Edward não tinha aceitado nem um penny como dote.

No final, os dois decidiram que Emmet poria o dinheiro que seu pai tinha deixado para as bodas de Isabella em uma conta além da que ele séria o fiel depositário. Ela poderia gastá-lo ou guardá-lo para o que quisesse.

-Pode dá-lo a seus filhos - disse Emmet.

Isabella sorriu. Era isso ou voltar a chorar.

Uns dias mais tarde, Edward foi ao McCarthy House à tarde. Faltavam dois dias para as bodas. Isabella esperou no salão depois de Humboldt anunciar sua visita. Sentou-se no sofá, com as costas reta e as mãos juntas em cima dos joelhos. Estava certa de que parecia o modelo de mulher inglesa.

Notou cócegas nervosas no estômago. Olhou as mãos e viu que estava cravando as unhas nas Palmas e que estava deixando sinais vermelhos.

Riu. Nunca antes tinha estado nervosa por ver Edward. Em realidade, possivelmente esse era o aspecto mais destacável de sua amizade. Inclusive quando o tinha visto olhá-la com olhos ardentes e estava segura de que seus olhos refletiam a mesma necessidade, tinha estado confortável com ele. De acordo, o estômago lhe dava saltos e a pele lhe ardia, mas aqueles sinais eram de desejo não de desconforto. Primeiro e mais importante, Edward tinha sido seu amigo e Isabella sabia que a felicidade que sentia sempre que ele estava perto não era nada comum.

Confiava que, entre os dois, voltassem a ser os mesmos de antes mas, depois da cena no Regent"s Park, temia-se que isso chegasse mais tarde que cedo.

-Bem dia, Isabella.

Edward apareceu na porta e encheu o salão com sua maravilhosa presença. Bom, igual não era tão maravilhosa como sempre. Ainda tinha os olhos com hematomas e o golpe do queixo estava adquirindo uma impressionante tonalidade esverdeada.

Mas isso era melhor que uma bala no coração.

-Edward - respondeu ela - Me alegro de vê-lo. O que o traz em McCarthy House?

Edward a olhou surpreso.

-Não estamos comprometidos?

Ela se ruborizou.

-Sim, claro.

-Tinha entendido que os homens devem visitar suas noivas. -Se sentou diante de ela- Não disse nada a respeito lady Whistledown?

-Não acredito - disse Isabella-. Mas com certeza minha mãe sim.

Os dois riram e, por um momento, Isabella acreditou que tudo voltaria a ser como antes mas, quando as risadas desapareceram, um incômodo silêncio se apoderou da sala.

- Encontra-se melhor dos olhos? -perguntou ela-. Não parecem tão inchados.

-De verdade? -Edward se aproximou de um espelho bastante grande-. Eu acredito que se tornaram impressionantemente azuis. Com hematomas.

Ele se inclinou e se olhou em um espelho que havia na parede.

-De acordo, com hematomas, embora suponha que seria discutível. Doem?

Edward sorriu.

-Só quando alguém me dá um murro.

-Então, tentarei me reprimir - disse ela, com um sorriso malvado. - Será difícil, mas tentarei.

-Sim - disse ele-. Já me hão dito várias vezes que provoco essa reação nas mulheres.

Isabella sorriu, aliviada. Se podiam rir disso, com certeza tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Edward pigarreou.

-Tinha um motivo para vir vê-la.

Isabella o olhou, com expectativa, e esperou que continuasse.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixa de uma joalheria.

-Isto é para você.

Ficou sem respiração quando agarrou a caixa de veludo.

- Tem certeza?

- Creio que os anéis de compromisso costumam ser habituais nesta situação - disse ele.

-Oh. Que tola. Não me dava conta.

-Que era um anel de compromisso? O que pensava que era?

-Não pensava - admitiu ela.

Edward nunca lhe tinha dado nenhum presente. Ficou tão comovida pelo gesto que se esqueceu completamente que lhe devia um anel de compromisso.

"Devia". Não gostava dessa palavra, nem sequer gostava de pensar nela. Mas sabia que era o que devia pensar Edward ao comprá-lo. Aquilo há deprimiu um pouco. Obrigou-se a sorrir.

-É uma antiguidade de sua família?

-Não! - disse ele, com tanta veemência que Isabella piscou.

-Oh.

Outro silêncio.

Ele tossiu e disse:

-Pensei que você gostaria de ter algo só seu. Todas as jóias da família Masen foram escolhidas para outra pessoa. Isto escolhi para você.

Isabella pensou que não se desfez ali mesmo de puro milagre.

- Isso é muito bonito - disse, melancólica.

Edward se mexeu no assento, coisa que não surpreendeu a Isabella. Os homens não gostavam que se falasse deles nesse tom.

-Não vai abri-lo? - disse ele.

-Sim, sim, claro. - Isabella abanou um pouco a cabeça enquanto voltava para a realidade. - Que tola.

Tinha os olhos frágeis e, depois de piscar várias vezes para limpar a vista, desfez o laço e abriu a caixa.

E só pôde dizer:

-Meu Deus. -E, inclusive isso, saiu entre suspiros.

Na caixa havia um aro de ouro branco adornado com uma esmeralda esculpida que tinha, a cada lado, um perfeito diamante. Era a jóia mais bonita que tinha visto em sua vida; brilhante mas elegante, preciosa mas sem ser opulenta.

-É lindo - sussurrou-. Eu adorei.

-Com certeza? -Edward tirou as luvas, inclinou-se e o tirou da caixa-. Porque é seu anel. Vai ter que usá-lo e deve estar de acordo com seus gosto, não com os meus.

Isabella disse, com a voz um pouco trêmula:

-Obviamente, temos os mesmos gostos.

Edward respirou fundo, relaxado, e a agarrou pela mão. Não se tinha dado conta do muito que significava para ele que Isabella gostasse do anel até esse momento. Odiava sentir-se tão nervoso ao estar junto a ela quando, durante as últimas semanas, tinham sido tão bons amigos.

Odiava que ficassem calados sem saber o que dizer enquanto, antes, ela era a única pessoa com a qual nunca havia sentido a necessidade de fazer pausas para falar bem.

E não é que agora tivesse nenhum problema para falar. É que não sabia o que dizer.

-Me permite? - perguntou.

Isabella assentiu e começou a tirar a luva.

Mas Edward a deteve e começou a fazê-lo ele. Deu um ligeiro puxão no extremo de cada dedo e depois, lentamente, tirou-lhe a luva. Foi um gesto tremendamente erótico e uma versão abreviada do que queria fazer com ela: tirar-lhe todas e cada uma das peças de roupa que a cobriam.

Isabella respirou acelerada quando o extremo da luva lhe roçou os dedos. Aquele som fez com que Edward a desejasse ainda mais.

Com mãos trêmulas, deslizou-lhe o anel pelo dedo até seu lugar.

- É perfeito - disse ela, movendo a mão de um lado a outro para ver como refletia a luz.

Entretanto, Edward não a soltou. Enquanto ela se movia, as duas mãos se roçavam, criando um calor muito agradável. Então, Edward aproximou a mão de Isabella aos lábios e depositou um casto beijo nos dedos.

-Me alegro - disse-. Fica muito bem.

Os lábios de Isabella se abriram e formaram um esboço do grande sorriso que Simon tinha aprendido a adorar. Talvez fosse um esboço de que tudo iria bem entre eles.

-Como soube que eu gostava das esmeraldas? -perguntou ela.

-Não sabia - disse ele-. Recordavam seus olhos.

- Os meus... -ladeou a cabeça e a boca desenhou o que só podia ser um sorriso irônico. - Edward, eu tenho os olhos castanhos.

-Em grande parte, sim - corrigiu-a.

Isabella se virou até que pôde ver-se no mesmo espelho que ele tinha usado antes e piscou várias vezes.

-Não - disse, lentamente, como se falasse com alguém de pouco intelecto-. São castanhos.

Ele estendeu um braço e lhe roçou a parte inferior do olho com um dedo, esfregando as pestanas como em um beijo de mariposa.

-Por fora, não.

Ela o olhou incrédula, embora um pouco esperançada. Respirou fundo e se levantou.

-Vou olhar melhor.

Edward observou divertido como se levantava, aproximava-se do espelho e examinava os olhos. Piscou, abriu os olhos e voltou a piscar

-Meu deus! -exclamou. - Nunca o tinha visto!

Edward se levantou e se colocou junto a ela, inclinando-se sobre a mesa que havia diante do espelho.

- Logo aprenderá que sempre tenho razão.

Lançou-lhe um olhar sarcástico.

-Como o viu?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Olhei-os de muito perto.

-É... - decidiu não terminar a frase e, em lugar disso, voltou a olhar-se ao espelho. - O que lhe parece? -disse-. Tenho os olhos verdes.

-Bem, eu não diria tanto.

-Agora - disse ela-, nego-me a acreditar que sejam de outra cor que não seja verde.

Edward sorriu.

-Como queira.

Ela suspirou.

-Jasper sempre me deu muita inveja. Uns olhos tão bonitos desperdiçados em um homem.

-Estou certo de que as damas que se apaixonam por ele, não estarão de acordo com isso.

Isabella lhe lançou um sorriso cúmplice.

-Sim, mas elas não importam, não?

Edward reprimiu uma risada.

-Se você o diz, não.

-Logo aprenderá - disse ela-, que sempre tenho razão.

Desta vez, Edward soltou uma gargalhada. Não pôde evitar. Finalmente, parou e percebeu que Isabella estava calada. Estava-o olhando com calidez embora, ao mesmo tempo, tinha um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios.

-Está bem - disse ela, colocando sua mão em cima da do Edward-. Como antes, não lhe parece?

Ele assentiu e virou a mão para tomar a dela e apertá-la.

-Voltará a ser assim, não? - disse ela, com os olhos temerosos-. Voltaremos a ser como antes, não é verdade? Tudo voltará a ser igual.

-Sim - disse ele, embora sabia que não era verdade. Talvez fossem felizes, mas nada voltaria a ser o mesmo.

Ela sorriu, fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Bem...

Edward olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho um momento. E quase acreditou que seria capaz de fazê-la feliz.

No dia seguinte de noite, a última noite do Isabella como senhorita McCarthy, Renne bateu à sua porta.

Isabella estava sentada em sua cama, com lembranças de sua infância repartidas em cima da colcha.

- Entre! -disse.

Renne pôs a cabeça, com um estranho sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

-Isabella - disse, algo preocupada-. Tem um momento?

Isabella olhou a sua mãe, inquieta.

-Claro.

Levantou-se enquanto sua mãe entrava em seu quarto. A pele do Renne ia em total consonância com a cor amarela do vestido.

-Está bem, mamãe? - perguntou Isabella-. Parece enjoada.

-Estou bem. É que... -Renne pigarreou e se armou de coragem. - chegou a hora de falarmos.

-Oh - disse Isabella, entre suspiros, com o coração acelerado.

Estava a tempo esperando. Todas suas amigas lhe haviam dito que a noite antes de te casar, sua mãe te revelava todos os segredos do matrimônio. No último momento, as mães aceitavam as filhas no clube das mulheres e lhes confessavam todas as deliciosas verdades que tão escrupulosamente calavam em frente dos ouvidos das garotas solteiras. Algumas de suas amigas já se casaram e Isabella e as demais tinham tentado que lhes dissessem o que ninguém mais lhes dizia, mas as jovens senhoras casadas só riam e lhes diziam: "Logo descobrirão".

Logo era agora, e Isabella estava impaciente.

Em troca, Renne, parecia que ia devolver o jantar dos últimos dias em qualquer momento.

Isabella deu umas batidinhas na cama.

-Quer se sentar aqui, mamãe?

Renne piscou, distraída.

-Sim, sim, perfeito. -Se sentou, embora quase no limite do colchão. Não parecia muito cômoda.

Isabella decidiu ter piedade dela e começar a conversa.

-É sobre o casamento? -perguntou.

O movimento de cabeça de Renne foi quase imperceptível.

Isabella fez um esforço para reprimir o tom de fascinação escondido.

-A noite de núpcias?

Desta vez, Renne conseguiu mover o queixo acima e abaixo um par de centímetros.

-Não sei muito bem como lhe dizer isto. É algo muito indiscreto e íntimo.

Isabella tentou ter paciência. Com certeza, cedo ou tarde, sua mãe iria ao ponto.

-Verá - disse Renne, titubeante-, há coisas que deve saber. Coisas que acontecerão amanhã de noite. Coisas... -tossiu-, que implicam a seu marido.

Isabella se inclinou, com os olhos muito abertos.

Renne voltou para trás, claramente incomodada com o interesse de Isabella.

-Verá, seu marido... quer dizer, Edward, claro... porque ele vai ser seu marido...

Como Renne parecia não ir a nenhum lugar, Isabella a interrompeu.

-Sim, Edward será meu marido.

Renne fez uma careta; seus olhos azuis olhavam para todas as partes menos à sua filha.

- Isto é muito difícil para mim.

- Já o vejo - disse Isabella.

Renne respirou fundo e se sentou melhor, com as costas retas.

-Em sua noite de bodas - disse-, seu marido esperará que cumpra com seu dever matrimonial.

Aquilo não era nada que Isabella não soubesse antes.

-Terá que consumar seu matrimônio.

-Claro - disse Isabella.

- Ele se deitará com você.

Isabella assentiu. Isso também sabia.

- E lhe fará... -Renne procurava a palavra agitando as mãos no ar - coisas íntimas.

Isabella abriu ligeiramente a boca. Por fim a coisa ficava interessante.

- Vim lhe dizer - disse Renne, com uma voz um pouco mais brusca-, que o dever matrimonial não tem por que ser doloroso.

Mas o que era?

Renne tinha as faces ardendo.

- Sei que para algumas mulheres o ato lhes parece algo desagradável, mas...

-De verdade? -perguntou Isabella, curiosa-. Então, por que vejo tantas criadas irem a sós com os lacaios?

Imediatamente, à Renne saiu à veia de proprietária de uma casa.

-Que criadas fazem isso?

-Não tente mudar de assunto - advertiu Isabella. - Estou a toda semana esperando isto.

Sua mãe ficou sem respiração um momento.

-De verdade?

O olhar de Isabella dizia: "o que esperava?".

- Claro.

Renne suspirou e disse:

-O que estava dizendo?

-Me estava explicando que a algumas mulheres parece desagradável realizar o dever matrimonial.

-Exato. Bem.

Isabella olhou as mãos de sua mãe e viu que quase tinha destroçado o lenço.

- O que quero que saiba - disse Renne, muito depressa, como se quisesse acabar com isso quanto antes-, é que não tem por que sê-lo. Se duas pessoas se quiserem… e acredito que o duque te quer muito...

- E eu a ele - acrescentou Isabella.

-Claro. Claro. Bem, verá como os dois se querem, possivelmente será um momento muito bonito e especial. -Renne começou a mover-se para os pés da cama-. E não deve estar nervosa. Estou segura de que o duque será um cavalheiro.

Isabella se lembrou do beijo do Edward e pensou que "cavalheiro" não era a primeira palavra que lhe vinha cabeça.

-Mas...

De repente, Renne se levantou.

-Muito bem. Boa noite. Isso é o que queria lhe dizer.

-Isso é tudo?

Renne foi para a porta.

- Eh, sim - piscou, sentindo-se culpada. - Esperava algo mais?

-Sim! -Isabella correu atrás de sua mãe e se colocou diante da porta para que não pudesse escapar-. Não pode ir sem me explicar algo mais!

Renne olhou para a janela desesperadamente. Isabella agradeceu que seu quarto estivesse no segundo andar, se não teria jurado que sua mãe teria saltado por ela.

-Bella - disse Renne, com a voz apagada.

-Mas o que faço?

-Seu marido saberá - disse Renne.

-Mamá, não quero fazer ridículo.

Renne fez uma careta.

-Não o fará. Confia em mim. Os homens são...

Isabella se agarrou com força a essa frase inacabada.

-Os homens são o que? O que, mamãe? O que ia dizer?

A estas alturas, Renne estava totalmente rubra e tinha o pescoço e as orelhas rosadas.

- Os homens são muito fáceis de agradar - disse-. Não ficará decepcionada.

-Mas...

-Mas já basta! - falou Renne, firmemente-. Já lhe disse o que minha mãe me disse. Não fique nervosa e faça o suficiente para ficar em estado.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

-O que?

Renne estava muito nervosa.

-Esqueci essa parte?

-Mamãe!

-Está bem. Seu dever matrimonial, é, a consumação, é como se fazem os filhos.

Isabella se apoiou na parede.

-A saber, que você fez oito vezes.

-Não!

Isabella piscou, confundida. As explicações de sua mãe eram muito vagas e ainda continuava sem saber o que era isso do dever matrimonial.

-Mas não se supõe que, para ter oito filhos, teria que fazer oito vezes?

Renne começou a abanar-se com fúria.

-Sim. Não! Isabella, isto é muito pessoal.

-Mas como pôde ter oito filhos se...?

- Fiz mais de oito vezes - disse Renne, com uma expressão como se quisesse que a terra a tragasse nesse mesmo instante.

Isabella olhou a sua mãe, incrédula.

-De verdade?

-Às vezes - disse Renne, quase sem mover os lábios e sem levantar o olhar do chão - a gente o faz só porque quer.

Isabella abriu os olhos como pratos.

-A sim?

-Sim.

-Como quando um homem e uma mulher se beijam?

-Sim, exato - disse Renne, respirando aliviada-. É muito parecido a... -Entrecerrou os olhos e recuperou o tom de voz normal-. Isabella, beijou a duque?

Isabella empalideceu.

-Talvez - sussurrou.

Renne agitou o dedo indicador diante de sua filha.

-Isabella McCarthy, não posso acreditar que tenha feito algo assim. Sabe que a adverti que não devia permitir que os homens tomassem essas liberdades!

-Agora já não importa. Vou casar-me com ele.

-Ainda assim... -Rennesuspirou-. Não importa. Tem razão. Vai casar se com um duque nada menos; se a beijou, bom, era de esperar.

Isabella ficou olhando a sua mãe. Manter aquele tipo de conversa não servia nada para ela.

-Bem - disse Renne-, se já não tiver mais perguntas, deixarei você com..., né... - Olhou todas as coisas que Isabella tinha em cima da cama-. Com o que estava fazendo.

-Mas tenho mais perguntas!

Entretanto, Renne já estava na porta.

E Isabella, por muita vontade que tivesse de descobrir os segredos do dever matrimonial, não estava disposta a fazê-lo no corredor diante de toda a família e criados.

Além disso, o bate-papo com sua mãe a tinha deixado um pouco preocupada. Renne lhe havia dito que o ato matrimonial era um requisito indispensável para ter filhos. Se Edward não podia ter filhos, quereria dizer que tampouco poderiam realizar as intimidades das quais lhe tinha falado sua mãe?

E, maldição, no que consistiam essas intimidades? Isabella suspeitava que tinham que ver com os beijos, porque a sociedade fazia especial insistência em que as garotas jovens guardassem seus lábios puros e castos. E também, pensou, ruborizando-se ao recordar a noite no jardim com Edward, deviam estar relacionadas com os seios de uma mulher.

Isabella fez uma careta. Sua mãe virtualmente lhe tinha ordenado que não estivesse nervosa, mas era impossível não estar, não quando ia assinar esse contrato sem ter nem idéia de como levar a cabo seus deveres.

E Edward? Se não pudesse consumar o matrimônio, seria um matrimônio de verdade?

Aquilo era suficiente para fazer de Isabella, uma noiva muito inquieta.

Afinal, recordou muito poucos detalhes do dia do casamento. Viu as lágrimas nos olhos de sua mãe, que lhe escorregaram pelas faces, e recordou a voz rouca do Emmet quando a entregou a Edward. Hyacinth espalhou as pétalas de rosa muito depressa e, quando chegou ao altar, já não restavam. Gregory espirrou três vezes antes de pronunciar os votos.

E recordou a expressão de concentração do Edward enquanto repetia seus votos. Pronunciou cada sílaba lenta e cuidadosamente. Os olhos lhe ardiam e falava em voz baixa, mas sincera. Para Isabella pareceu que não havia outra coisa mais importante que as palavras que Edward pronunciou diante do arcebispo.

Tranqüilizou-se pensando que nenhum homem que pronunciasse seus votos tão de coração podia considerar o matrimônio como uma mera conveniência.

_"O que Deus uniu, que não separe o homem."_

Isabella estremeceu, o que a obrigou a balançar-se ligeiramente. Em uns momentos, pertenceria a esse homem para sempre.

Edward se virou e a olhou fixamente, lhe perguntando com os olhos: "Está bem?" Ela assentiu, um movimento de queixo tão discreto que só ele o viu. Isabella viu um brilho especial em seus olhos... Podia ser alívio?

_"Eu os declaro..."_

Gregory espirrou pela quarta, quinta e sexta vez, obrigando ao arcebispo a fazer uma pausa antes do "_marido e mulher_". Isabella sentiu uma onda de felicidade apoderar-se dela.

Entretanto, apertou os lábios e tentou manter a compostura. Ao fim e ao cabo, o matrimônio era uma instituição solene e não devia ser tomada em brincadeira.

Olhou ao Edward e viu que ele a estava olhando de uma forma muito estranha. Tinha seus pálidos olhos azuis fixos em sua boca e a comissura dos lábios lhe tremia.

Isabella sentiu que não poderia reprimir muito mais essa onda de felicidade.

_"Pode beijar a noiva."_

Edward a pegou com desespero e a beijou com tanto ímpeto que os presentes exclamaram surpreendidos.

E então, os dois pares de lábios, os do noivo e os da noiva, começaram a rir, embora continuassem mesclados.

Renn McCarthy disse que tinha sido o beijo mais estranho que jamais tinha visto.

Gregory McCarthy, quando deixou de espirrar, disse que tinha sido asqueroso.

O arcebispo, que já começava a ser velho, ficou perplexo.

Entretanto, Hyacinth McCarthy que, aos dez anos, não deveria saber nada de beijos piscou e disse:

-Creio que foi muito bonito. Se agora rirem, possivelmente rirão sempre. - Se virou para sua mãe.

- Isso é algo bom, não?

Renne agarrou a mão de sua filha pequena e a apertou.

- A risada sempre é bonita, Hyacinth. Obrigada por nos recordar isso

E assim começou a correr o rumor que os novos duques do Masen eram o casal mais feliz e apaixonado que se casaram em anos. Depois de tudo, quem recordava umas bodas com tantas risadas?


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_Nos disseram que o casamento do duque do Masen com a antiga senhorita __McCarthy__, embora íntimo, foi muito festivo. A senhorita Hyacinth __McCarthy__ (de dez anos) confessou à senhorita Felicity Featherington (também de dez anos) que o noivo e a noiva não deixaram de rir em toda a cerimônia. A senhorita Felicity disse a sua mãe e esta, a todo mundo._

_Esta autora confiará na palavra da senhorita Hyacinth, já que não recebeu um convite para ir ao feliz acontecimento._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_24 de maio de 1813_

Não haveria viagem de núpcias. Depois de tudo, não tinham tido muito tempo para preparar as bodas. Em lugar disso, Edward tinha arrumado tudo para que passassem algumas semanas no Pattinson Castle, o feudo ancestral dos Collen. A Isabella pareceu bem porque morria de vontade de escapar de Londres e dos escrutinadores olhos e ouvidos da sociedade inglesa.

Além disso, tinha muita curiosidade por conhecer o lugar onde se criara Edward.

Imaginou-o pequeno. Tinha sido tão irrefreável como era com ela? Ou tinha sido um menino tranquilo e reservado como se mostrava diante de outros?

O novo casal saiu do McCarthy House entre vivas e abraços, e Edward ajudou Isabella a subir na carruagem. Apesar de ser verão, o ar era fresco e Edward lhe cobriu as pernas com uma manta. Isabella riu.

-Não lhe parece excessivo? -disse-. Não acredito que fique frio. Até sua casa há muito pouco trajeto.

Ele a olhou, estranhando.

- Vamos ao Pattinson.

-Esta noite?

Isabella não pôde ocultar sua surpresa. Achava que partiriam no dia seguinte. Pattinson era perto do Masen, na costa sudeste da Inglaterra. Além disso, já era bem entrada a tarde e isso queria dizer que chegariam ao castelo de madrugada.

Não era a noite de núpcias que Isabella tinha imaginado.

-Não seria melhor passar esta noite em Londres e viajar amanhã para Pattinson? - perguntou.

- Já está tudo arrumado - disse ele.

-Ah... Está bem - disse Isabella, fazendo esforços para esconder sua decepção. Esteve calada durante um bom tempo, enquanto a carruagem se punha em movimento. Quando chegaram à esquina de Park Lane, perguntou-. Pararemos em alguma estalagem?

-Claro - respondeu Edward-. Teremos que jantar. Não estaria bem te fazer passar fome em nosso primeiro dia de casados, não acha?

-E passaremos a noite na estalagem? -insistiu ela.

-Não, iremos... -Edward fechou a boca e logo relaxou a expressão. Virou-se para ela e a olhou com uma expressão muito terna. - Sou um bruto, não é?

Ela se ruborizou. Sempre que a olhava assim, ruborizava-se.

-Não, não, é que me surpreendeu que...

-Não, tem razão. Passaremos a noite na estalagem. Conheço uma que está bastante bem e fica a meio caminho. Têm comida quente e as camas estão limpas. - Tocou a barbicha. - Não abusarei de você obrigando-a a fazer toda a viagem até o Pattinson em um dia.

-Não é que não possa aguentar - disse, ruborizando-se ainda mais pelas palavras que ia a pronunciar-. É que acabamos de casar e, se não pararmos em uma estalagem, teremos que passar a noite na carruagem, e...

-Não diga mais - disse ele, lhe colocando um dedo sobre os lábios.

Isabella assentiu, agradecida. Não gostava de falar de sua noite de núpcias assim. Além disso, parecia que o próprio era que fosse o homem puxar o assunto. Além de tudo, dos dois,

Edward era o perito.

Ela não podia ser mais inexperiente nesse assunto. Sua mãe, entre todo o cilindro do fio e a agulha, não lhe havia dito nada. Bom, exceto o de gerar filhos, e nisso tampouco entrou em detalhes. Entretanto, por outro lado, possivelmente...

Isabella conteve a respiração. E se Edward não podia ou se não queria?

Não, decidiu, Edward queria. E mais, queria-a a ela. Não se imaginado o fogo em seus olhos e os batimentos acelerados de seu coração aquela noite no jardim.

Olhou pela janela, observando como Londres se esfumava entre a paisagem. Uma mulher poderia tornar-se louca e obcecava com essas coisas. Ia tirar isso da cabeça. Nunca mais pensaria nisso.

Bom, ao menos até a noite.

Sua noite de núpcias.

Essa idéia a fez estremecer.

Edward olhou Isabella, sua mulher, recordou-se, embora ainda lhe custava acreditar, Nunca tinha planejado ter uma mulher. Em realidade, tinha planejado não ter nenhuma. Mas ali estava, com Isabella McCarthy não, Isabella Cullen. Era a duquesa do Masen, isso é o que era.

Possivelmente, isso era o mais estranho de tudo. Seu ducado não tinha tido nunca uma duquesa.

E o título soava estranho, velho.

Edward suspirou e se deleitou observando o perfil de Isabella. Então, franziu o cenho.

-Tem frio? -perguntou.

Estava tremendo.

Isabella tinha os lábios separados, assim Edward viu como a língua subia até o palato para pronunciar uma.

- N..., -mas retificou e disse: -Sim. Bom, só um pouco. Não tem que...

Edward a agasalhou com a manta um pouco mais, perguntando-se por que ia mentir lhe em um algo corriqueiro como isso.

-Foi um dia muito longo - disse, e não porque o sentisse embora, quando parou para pensar, não porque tinha sido um dia muito longo, mas sim porque lhe pareceu o mais adequado nesse momento.

Tinha estado pensando muito no mais apropriado em cada momento. Tentaria ser um bom marido. Era o mínimo que ela merecia. Havia muitas coisas que, desgraçadamente, não poderia lhe dar como, por exemplo, uma felicidade plena, mas faria o possível para que estivesse segura, protegida e fosse relativamente feliz.

Tinha escolhido a ele, recordou-se. Inclusive depois de saber que não poderia lhe dar filhos, tinha o escolhido. O menos que podia fazer por ela era ser um bom marido.

- Desfrutei-o - disse ela, suavemente.

Edward piscou e a olhou, surpreso.

-Como diz?

Ela esboçou um sorriso. Um sorriso que Edward queria contemplar eternamente, cálido e divertido, mas com certa malícia. Fez que ardesse de desejo entre as coxas de Edward, e a única coisa que podia fazer para concentrar-se em suas palavras era contemplá-la.

-Disse que tinha sido um dia muito longo. E eu disse que o desfrutei.

Ele a olhou sem dizer nada.

O rosto de Isabella se torceu com uma frustração tão encantada que Edward notou um sorriso a ponto de aparecer em seus lábios.

-Você disse que tinha sido um dia muito longo - repetiu ela. - E eu disse que o desfrutei. -Quando ele continuou sem dizer nada, ela suspirou e acrescentou: - Talvez entenda melhor se lhe disser que as palavras "Sim" e "Mas" estavam implícitas. Sim mas o desfrutei.

-Entendo - disse ele, com toda a solenidade que pôde.

- Temo que entenda muitas coisas - disse ela-, mas que ignora a metade, no mínimo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que fez que ela mostrasse seu descontentamento, o que fez com que ele quisesse beijá-la.

Algo fazia que quisesse beijá-la.

Em realidade, começava a ser bastante doloroso.

-Deveremos estar na estalagem quando a noite chegar - disse ele, muito resoluto, como se estivesse falando de negócios e aquilo pudesse relaxar a tensão.

Obviamente, não foi assim. A única coisa que conseguiu foi lhe recordar que tinha adiado a noite de núpcias um dia. Um dia de desejo, de necessidade, de ter que suportar que seu corpo a pedisse a gritos. Mas estaria louco se a fizesse sua em uma pensão de estrada, por muito limpa e asseada que estivesse.

Isabella merecia algo melhor. Seria sua primeira e única noite de núpcias, e ele queria que fosse perfeita.

Ela o olhou surpreendida pela repentina mudança de assunto.

-Me alegro.

- AS estradas não são muito seguras de noite - acrescentou ele, tentando passar por cima que era ele quem pretendia fazer todo o caminho até o Pattinson de noite.

-Não - disse ela.

-E teremos fome.

-Sim - disse ela, um pouco desconcertada pela obsessão do Edward com a parada na estalagem.

Edward não podia culpá-la, mas discutia até não poder mais sobre a parada ou a agarrava e tomava ali mesmo.

E aquilo não era uma opção. Assim disse:

- Lá a comida é muito boa.

Ela piscou e disse:

- Já o disse.

-Certo - disse ele, e tossiu. - Acho que vou dormir um pouco.

Ela abriu os olhos e, em realidade, adiantou todo o rosto quando perguntou:

-Agora?

Edward assentiu.

-Parece que me repito mas já lhe disse, como você muito bem me recordou, que foi um dia muito longo.

- É verdade. - Observou-o, curiosa, como tentava encontrar a melhor postura. E afinal o perguntou-: Está certo de que vai poder dormir com a carruagem em marcha? Não o incomoda o estalo continuado?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Sou capaz de dormir onde estiver. É algo que aprendi em minhas viagens.

- Pois é uma sorte - murmurou ela.

-Eu que o diga - concordou ele.

Então, fechou os olhos e, durante quase três horas, fez ver que dormia.

Isabella o olhava. Fixamente. Não estava dormindo. Com sete irmãos, sabia-se de cor todos os truques e Edward não estava dormindo.

Respirava muito tranquilo e emitia os sons exatos de quando a gente dorme. Mas Isabella sabia logo.

Cada vez que se movia, fazia um ruído inesperado ou respirava muito forte, Edward movia o queixo. Era quase imperceptível, mas o fazia. E quando bocejava e respirava, via como Edward movia as pupilas debaixo das pálpebras fechadas.

Entretanto, era de admirar porque tinha conseguido manter a farsa mais de duas horas. Ela não durava mais de vinte minutos.

Isabella pensou que se quisesse fazer-se de adormecido, ela não ia incomodá-lo; Deus a livre de interromper tão maravilhosa interpretação.

Com um último e sonoro bocejo, só para vê-lo mover as pupilas, virou-se para a janela e abriu a cortina de veludo para poder ver a paisagem. O sol estava avermelhado sobre o horizonte, com um terço ainda aparecendo de terra.

Se Edward tinha acertado na estimativa do tempo até a estalagem, e tinha a sensação de que assim era, pois quem gostava das matemáticas sempre acertava nessas coisas, deveriam estar na metade do caminho de Pattinson e bastante perto da estalagem.

Perto de sua noite de núpcias.

Pelo amor de Deus, teria que deixar de pensar nesses termos tão melodramáticos. Aquilo era ridículo.

-Edward?

Ele não se moveu. Isso a irritou.

-Edward? - repetiu um pouco mais alto.

Viu como torcia a comissura dos lábios, mas não se moveu. Isbella estava certa de que estava decidindo se havia dito suficientemente forte para terminar com a farsa.

-Edwrd! - deu-lhe um golpe, bastante forte, justo onde o braço se une ao peito.

Com certeza estaria de acordo com ela em que ninguém continuaria dormindo depois disso. Abriu os olhos e fez um som bastante curioso, uma respiração profunda como se acabasse de despertar.

Era muito bom, pensou Isabella, admirada.

Edward bocejou.

-Bella?

Isabella não andou com rodeios.

-Chegamos?

Ele tentou desprender-se da inexistente preguiça.

-O que?

- Chegamos?

-Ahhh… - Olhou a carruagem, embora ela não sabia que buscava-. Não estamos em marcha ainda?

-Sim, mas poderíamos estar perto.

Edward suspirou e olhou pela janela. Sua janela estava orientada para o este, assim estava muito mais escuro que do que via Isabella da sua.

-Oh - disse, surpreendido -. Em realidade, está ali em cima.

Isabella se esforçou em não sorrir.

A carruagem se deteve e Edward saiu. Trocou algumas palavras com o cocheiro, certamente para informá-lo de que tinham mudado de planos e que ficariam passando a noite aqui. Depois, voltou até a porta de Isabella e lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

-Tem sua aprovação? - perguntou, apontando a estalagem.

Isabella não sabia como ia aprovar a se não a via por dentro mas, em qualquer caso, disse que sim. Edward a levou até dentro e a deixou junto à porta enquanto ele ia falar com o dono.

Isabella ficou olhando os que iam e vinham. Primeiro passou um casal jovem, que parecia da pequena nobreza, que iam a uma sala de refeições particular. Também havia uma mãe subindo a escada com seus quatro filhos; Edward estava discutindo com o dono da estalagem e havia um cavalheiro alto e desajeitado apoiado em uma...

Isabella se virou para seu marido. Edward estava discutindo com o dono da estalagem? Esticou o pescoço. Os dois falavam em voz baixa, mas estava claro que Edward estava zangado. Parecia que o dono ia fundir se de vergonha de não poder satisfazer ao duque do Masen.

Isabella franziu o cenho. Aquilo não parecia bom.

Deveria intervir?

Observou-os discutir um pouco mais e logo decidiu que sim, que devia intervir. Com passos que não eram dúbios, mas que tampouco se poderiam definir como determinados, aproximou-se de seu marido.

-Há algum problema? - perguntou.

Edward a olhou brevemente.

-Achava que estava esperando na porta.

-Assim era - sorriu. - Mas me movi.

Edward fez uma careta e se voltou a virar para o dono.

Isabella tossiu um pouco, só para comprovar se Edward fazia caso. Não foi assim. Ela franziu o cenho. Não gostava que a ignorassem.

-Edward? -disse, dando-lhe umas batidinhas nas costas. - Edward?

Ele se virou, lentamente, e a olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

Isabella voltou a sorrir, toda inocência.

-Qual é o problema?

O dono levantou as mãos pedindo perdão e falou antes que Edward pudesse dar alguma explicação.

-Só resta um quarto livre - disse, em tom suplicante-. Não sabia que o duque ia honrar-nos com sua presença esta noite. Se o tivesse sabido, não teria dado a habitação senhora Weatherby e seus filhos. Asseguro-lhe - se inclinou e olhou a Isabella arrependido-, que os teria mandado a outra pensão.

A última frase foi acompanhada de um depreciativo gesto com as mãos que Isabella não gostou nada.

-A senhora Weatherby é a que acaba de entrar com quatro crianças?

O dono assentiu.

-Se não fosse pelas crianças...

Isabella o interrompeu porque não queria ouvir o resto de uma frase que, indubitavelmente, implicava jogar na rua uma mulher só em plena noite.

-Não vejo nenhuma razão pela qual não possamos nos arrumar com um quarto. Tampouco somos tão importantes.

A seu lado, Edward apertou a mandíbula até que Isabella lhe ouviu chiar os dentes. Queria quartos separados? Só a idéia valia para que uma recém casada se sentisse suficientemente desprezada.

O dono olhou a Edwrd e esperou sua aprovação. Edward assentiu e o dono juntou as mãos encantado, e também aliviado porque não havia nada pior para um negócio que um duque descontente com o serviço. Agarrou a chave e saiu de atrás do mostrador.

-Se fazem o favor de me seguir...

Edward deixou que Isabella passasse primeiro, assim ela subiu a escada atrás do dono. Depois de virar algumas esquinas, chegaram a uma habitação ampla, muito bem mobiliada e com vistas ao vilarejo.

-Bem - disse Isabella, quando o dono se foi. - me parece perfeita.

A resposta do Edward foi um grunhido.

-Que eloquente! - murmurou Isabella, e depois desapareceu atrás do biombo.

Edward a olhou um momento até que foi consciente de onde se colocara.

-Isabella? - disse, com voz abafada. - Está trocando de roupa?

Ela mostrou a cabeça.

-Não. Só estava dando uma olhada.

Edward sentiu os batimentos do coração fortes como tambores.

-Melhor - disse-. Teremos que descer para jantar cedo.

-Claro - disse ela, sorrindo; um sorriso bastante seguro e confiante, segundo Edward-. Tem fome?

- Muita.

O sorriso de Isabella vacilou um pouco ante essa cortante resposta. Edward recriminou sua atitude em silêncio. Que estivesse zangado consigo mesmo não queria dizer que tivesse que pagá-lo com ela. Ela não tinha feito nada de mau.

-E você? - perguntou, mais suave.

Saiu detrás do biombo e se sentou aos pés da cama.

-Um pouco - disse. Engoliu em seco, muito nervosa-. Embora não sei se poderei comer algo.

- A última vez que vim, a comida era excelente. Asseguro que...

-Não me preocupa a comida - interrompeu - mas meus nervos.

Edward a olhou sem entender nada.

-Edward - disse ela, tentando esconder sua impaciência, embora segundo Edward, não o conseguisse -. Casamo-nos hoje.

Por fim tudo teve sentido.

-Isabella - disse ele, amavelmente. - Não tem que preocupar-se.

Isabella piscou.

-Não?

Edward respirou fundo. Ser um marido amável e cuidadoso não era tão fácil como parecia.

- Não consumaremos nosso matrimônio até que cheguemos a Pattinson.

- Não?

Edward abriu os olhos, surpreso. Eram imaginações suas ou Isabella parecia decepcionada?

-Não vou deitar-me com você em uma estalagem de estrada - disse-. Respeito-a mais que isso.

-Não? Sim?

Edward conteve a respiração. Estava decepcionada.

-Mmm, não.

Ela se inclinou.

-E por que não?

Edward há olhou uns instantes, sentou-se na cama e a olhou. Ela o olhava com os olhos castanhos como pratos, uns olhos cheios de ternura, curiosidade e um pouco de dúvida. Passou a língua pelos lábios, certamente pelos nervos, mas o frustrado corpo do Edward reagiu ao sedutor movimento com uma rigidez imediata.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada, e sem olhá-lo aos olhos, disse:

-Não me importaria.

Edward ficou gelado e seu corpo lhe gritou: "Agarra-a! leve-a para cama! Faz algo, mas a ponha debaixo de você!".

E então, justo quando a urgência começava a ganhar terreno à honra, ela deu um grito, ficou de pé, tampou a boca com a mão e ficou de costas para ele.

Edward, que justo tinha estendido um braço e se inclinara para abraçá-la, caiu de cara em cima da cama.

-Isabella? -Com a boca no colchão.

-Deveria ter sabido - disse ela choramingando. - Sinto muito.

Sentia? Edward se sentou direito. Estava choramingando? O que estava passando? Isabella nunca choramingava.

Ela se virou e o olhou com olhos trêmulos. Edward se teria preocupado mais, mas não tinha nem idéia do que acontecia com Isabella. E como não tinha nem idéia, deu por sentado que não seria nada sério.

Uma atitude muito arrogante, mas certa.

-Isabella - disse, com doçura - o que se passa?

Isabella se sentou a seu lado e lhe acariciou a face.

-Sou tão insensível - sussurrou. - Deveria ter sabido. Não deveria ter dito nada.

-O que deveria ter sabido? -disse ele.

Isabella afastou a mão.

-Que não pode... Que não poderia...

-Que não posso o que?

Ela desceu o olhar e o fixou nas mãos que tinha em cima dos joelhos.

-Por favor, não me faça dizê-lo - disse.

-Esta deve ser a razão - murmurou Edward, pela qual os homens evitam o casamento.

Aquelas palavras eram para ele mas, infelizmente, Isabella as escutou e pôs-se a chorar.

-Que diabos se passa? -perguntou ele, mais sério, afinal.

-Que não pode consumar o matrimônio - sussurrou ela.

Foi um milagre que sua ereção não se derrubasse nesse mesmo momento. Honestamente, não sabia nem como tinha arrumado para dizer:

-Perdão?

Ela deixou cair à cabeça.

-Igualmente serei uma boa esposa. Não o direi a ninguém, juro-lhe.

Desde que era pequeno, quando gaguejava a cada palavra, não havia se tornado a encontrar em uma situação em que não pudesse articular uma palavra, como agora.

Isabella achava que era impotente?

-Por-por-por que? - Outra gagueira? Ou simplesmente a surpresa? Seria a surpresa. Seu cérebro não podia pensar em outra palavra que não fosse essa.

- Já sei que os homens são muito sensíveis com esse assunto - disse ela, devagar.

-Sobre tudo quando não é verdade! - exclamou ele.

Isabella levantou a cabeça.

-Não o é?

Edward entrecerrou os olhos.

- Seu irmão lhe disse isso?

-Não! -Ela afastou o olhar de seu rosto-. Minha mãe.

-Sua mãe? -Edward ficou boquiaberto. Com certeza nenhum homem tinha tido que suportar aquilo em sua noite de núpcias. - Sua mãe lhe disse que era impotente?

-É essa a palavra? -perguntou ela, curiosa. Entretanto, ante o penetrante olhar do Edward, apressou-se a acrescentar: - Não, não, não o disse com essas mesmas palavras.

-E o que foi -perguntou Edward, recalcando cada palavra- o que disse, exatamente?

-Bem, não muito - admitiu Isabella-. Em realidade, foi muito estranho, mas me disse que o ato matrimonial...

-O chamou ato?

-Não é assim como todo mundo o chama?

Edward agitou a mão no ar e disse:

-Que mais te disse?

-Me disse que o, como quer chamá-lo...

Edward pareceu encantado que, em tais circunstâncias, ainda lançasse mão do sarcasmo.

-… está, de algum jeito, relacionado com a procriação e...

-De algum jeito? -interrompeu Edward.

-Bem, sim. - Isabella franziu o cenho-. A verdade é que não me deu muitos detalhes.

- Já o vejo.

-Fez o que pôde - disse Isabella, pensando que o mínimo que podia fazer era sair em defesa de sua mãe. - Para ela foi muito difícil.

-Qualquer um diria que, depois de oito filhos, já teria mais que superado.

-Não acredito - disse ela, agitando a cabeça-. Além disso, quando lhe perguntei se tinha participado desse... - Olhou-o um pouco desesperada-, não sei do que outra maneira chamá-lo se não for ato.

- Continue - disse ele, com a voz abafada.

-Está bem?

-Sim - disse ele.

-Não o parece.

Edward agitou uma mão no ar para que continuasse.

-Bem - disse ela, lentamente-. Perguntei-lhe se isso queria dizer que ela tinha participado desse ato oito vezes e ficou muito vermelha e...

- Perguntou-lhe isso? - estalou Edward, sem poder reprimir-se.

-Sim. -Isabella entrecerrou os olhos. - Está rindo?

-Não - disse ele, entrecortadamente.

Isabella fez uma careta.

-Pois parece que está rindo.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

-Está bem - continuou Isabella, claramente contrariada-. Pareceu-me que a pergunta tinha sentido, porque tem oito filhos. Mas então me disse que...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e levantou uma mão, com uma expressão que nem sequer ele sabia se era de rir ou chorar.

-Não me diga isso. Rogo-lhe.

-Oh. -Daphne não soube o que dizer, assim se limitou a ficar com as mãos juntas sobre o regaço e a fechar a boca.

Afinal, escutou que Edward respirava fundo e lhe dizia:

-Sei que vou arrepender me de lhe perguntar isso. De fato, já me estou arrependendo, mas por que pensava que era -estremeceu...- incapaz de consumar nosso matrimônio?

-Bem, disse que não podia ter filhos.

-Isabella, há muitas, muitas outras razões pelas que um casal não pode ter filhos.

Isabella teve que obrigar-se a deixar de rilhar os dentes.

-Detesto como estúpida me sinto neste momento - disse.

Ele se inclinou e a puxou pelas mãos.

-Bella - disse, suavemente, lhe massageando os dedos-, tem alguma idéia do que acontece com um homem e uma mulher?

-Não - disse, sinceramente-. Acreditaria que, com três irmãos maiores, saberia algo e por fim achava que ia saber ontem à noite quando minha mãe me disse que...

-Não diga nada mais - disse ele, com uma voz muito estranha-. Nenhuma palavra mais. Não o suportaria.

-Mas...

Edward afundou a rosto entre as mãos e, por um momento, Isabella acreditou que estava chorando.

Entretanto, enquanto ela estava ali sentada castigando-se a si mesma por ter feito chorar a seu marido em sua noite de núpcias, percebeu que se estava rindo.

O Grande desconsiderado.

- Está rindo de mim?

Edward abanou a cabeça, sem levantá-la.

-Então, do que se ri?

-Oh, Isabella - disse-. Tem tanto que aprender.

-Nunca disse o contrário - grunhiu ela.

Se as pessoas não se preocupassem tanto por manter as garotas jovens tão ignorantes em relação às realidades do matrimônio, evitariam cenas como esta.

Ele se inclinou, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a olhou profundamente.

- Posso ensiná-la - sussurrou.

Deu um salto o estômago de Isabella.

Sem afastar o olhar de seus olhos, Edward lhe agarrou uma mão e a aproximou dos lábios.

-Asseguro - disse, lhe percorrendo um dedo com a língua-, que sou perfeitamente capaz de satisfazê-la na cama.

De repente, Isabella custava respirar. E desde quando fazia tanto calor nesse quarto?

-Não... não sei muito bem o que quer dizer.

Ele a atraiu contra seu corpo.

- Já saberá.


	16. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

_Londres esteve muito tranquilo esta semana, agora que nosso duque favorito e a duquesa favorita do duque se foram à costa. Esta autora lhes pode explicar que viram o senhor Mike Berbrooke convidando para dançar a senhorita Rosalie Featherington ou que a senhorita Featherington, apesar do alegre olhar de sua mãe quase forçando-a a aceitar e sua aceitação posterior, não parecia excessivamente alegre._

_Mas quem quer ouvir falar do senhor Berbrooke ou a senhorita Penélope? Não nos enganemos. Todos estamos ansiosos por saber algo do duque e da duquesa._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_28 de maio de 1813_

Era como voltar a estar no jardim de lady Trowbridge, pensou Isabella, embora desta vez não haveria interrupções, nem irmãos mais velhos, nem temor de ser descobertos; só um marido e uma mulher e uma promessa de paixão transbordada.

Os lábios de Edward encontraram os seus, suaves mas penetrantes. Com cada carícia, cada movimento de língua, Isabella sentia calafrios por todo o corpo e pequenos espasmos de desejo que cada vez eram mais freqüentes.

- Disse-lhe alguma vez - sussurrou Edward-, quão apaixonado estou do gosto de seus lábios?

-N-não - disse Isabella trêmula, surpreendida de que Edward se fixara nisso alguma vez.

-Adoro-a - murmurou ele e, continuando, começou a demonstrar-lhe.

Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior até que, com a língua, percorreu-lhe a linha da comissura.

Fazia cócegas e Isabella abriu a boca e riu.

-Para! -disse rindo-se.

-Jamais - disse ele. Afastou-se e tomou o rosto entre as mãos. - Tem o sorriso mais bonito que vi em minha vida.

A reação inicial de Isabella foi dizer: "_Não seja tolo_", mas logo pensou melhor, por que arruinar um momento assim? E disse:

-De verdade?

-Sim. –Edward depositou um beijo no nariz de sua mulher. - Quando sorri, ocupa-lhe a metade do rosto.

-Edward! -exclamou ela-. Isso soa horrível.

- É encantador.

-Disforme.

-Desejável.

Isabella ficou séria mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia deixar de sorrir.

-Obviamente, não tem nem idéia dos cânones de beleza femininos.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Em relação a você, a partir de agora só importam meus cânones.

Por um momento, Isabella não soube o que dizer e logo pôs-se a rir.

-Oh, Edward - disse-, parecia tão feroz. - Tão maravilhoso, perfeito e absurdamente feroz.

-Absurdo? - repetiu ele. - Está me chamando de absurdo?

Isabella apertou os lábios para reprimir outra risada, mas não o conseguiu.

- É quase tão mau quanto o chamar de impotente - grunhiu.

Isabella ficou séria imediatamente.

-Edward, sabe que eu não... - Não insistiu mais e disse: - Sinto muito.

-Não sinta - disse ele, agitando a mão no ar para lhe subtrair importância -. A quem teria que matar é a sua mãe, mas você não tem que se desculpar por nada.

Isabella soltou um risinho.

-Mamá fez o que pôde e se eu não tivesse estado tão confundida pelo que disse...

-Em cima, é minha culpa? -disse ele, em tom zombador. Mas logo, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão mais sedutora. Aproximou-se dela, inclinou-se sobre ela para que Isabella tivesse que virar-se para trás-. Suponho que terei que me esforçar o dobro para lhe demonstrar minhas capacidades.

Rodeou-a com uma mão e a segurou enquanto a estendia na cama. Isabella sentiu que ficava sem respiração quando se perdeu em seus olhos azuis. Quando se estava estendido, o mundo parecia diferente. Mais escuro e perigoso. E muito emocionante porque Edward estava em cima dela, monopolizando toda sua visão.

E, nesse momento, quando ele reduziu a distância entre eles, converteu-se em todo seu mundo.

Desta vez o beijo não foi terno. Não lhe fez cócegas, devorou-a; não mediu, possuiu.

Baixou as mãos e lhe cobriu as nádegas, apertando-a contra sua ereção.

-Esta noite - sussurrou, com a voz rouca e cálida junto à orelha de Isabella-, será minha.

Isabella começou a respirar mais depressa, cada som mais inapreciável. Edward estava tão perto, cada centímetro de seu corpo cobrindo-a. Tinha imaginado esta noite milhares de vezes desde que ele aceitou casar-se com ela no Regent"s Park, mas nunca pensou que o peso de seu corpo sobre o seu fosse tão excitante. Edward era grande e era muito musculoso; era impossível escapar desse ataque sedutor, nem que Isabella tivesse querido.

Era muito estranho sentir tanta felicidade por ter tão pouco poder. Podia fazer com ela o que quisesse, e ela deixaria.

Entretanto, quando o corpo de Edward estremeceu e abriu a boca para pronunciar seu nome e a única coisa que pôde dizer foi "B-B- Bell...", ela se deu conta de que também tinha um poder.

Edward a queria tanto que não podia nem respirar, desejava-a tanto que mal podia articular palavra.

E, sem saber como, ao ser consciente desse poder, descobriu que seu corpo sabia o que tinha que fazer. Levantou os quadris em busca dele e, enquanto as mãos de Edward lhe subiam a saia até a cintura, ela o rodeou com as pernas para aproximá-lo mais ao centro de sua feminilidade.

-Meu Deus, Bella - disse Edward, entrecortadamente, levantando-se um pouco e apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos. - Quero... Não posso...

Isabella o rodeou pelas costas, tentando aproximá-lo outra vez.

Fazia frio no vazio que seu corpo tinha deixado.

-Não posso ir devagar - grunhiu.

-Não me importa.

-A mim sim - a paixão se refletia em seus ardentes olhos. - Estamos perdendo a cabeça.

Isabella o olhou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Edward se tinha sentado na cama e seus olhos lhe estavam percorrendo o corpo inteiro enquanto uma mão lhe percorria a perna até o joelho.

-Antes de tudo – murmurou - temos que fazer algo com sua roupa.

Isabella respirou surpreendida enquanto Edward se levantava e a fazia ficar de pé. Tremiam-lhe as pernas e era incapaz de manter o equilíbrio, mas Edward a segurou, lhe arregaçando a saia com as duas mãos. Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- É mais difícil despi-la se estiver deitada na cama.

Com uma mão lhe cobriu a nádega e começou a massageá-la com movimentos circulares.

-A questão é - disse ele, divertido-, tiro o vestido por cima ou por baixo?

Isabella rezou para que não esperasse que o dissesse ela, porque era incapaz de articular palavra.

-Ou - disse Edward, lentamente, colocando um dedo debaixo do corpete - as duas coisas?

E então, antes que ela pudesse reagir, deixou-lhe cair à parte do vestido de modo que ficou apanhada na cintura. Se não fosse pela fina regata de seda, estaria totalmente nua.

-Ah, ah. Isto sim que é uma surpresa - disse Edward, lhe acariciando um seio por cima da seda - Não é que seja uma má surpresa, é claro. A seda nunca é tão suave como a pele, mas tem suas vantagens.

Isabella conteve a respiração enquanto observava como Edward movia a regata de lado a lado, provocando que a fricção lhe endurecesse os mamilos.

-Não tinha nem idéia - suspirou Isabella, acalorada, Edward começou a lhe acariciar o outro mamilo.

-Nem idéia do que?

-De que era tão malvado.

Edward sorriu, lenta e largamente. Seus lábios se aproximaram de seus ouvidos e sussurraram:

-Era a irmã de meu melhor amigo. Totalmente proibida. O que queria que fizesse?

Isabella estremeceu de desejo. A respiração do Simon lhe acariciava o ouvido, mas a sensação lhe percorria todo o corpo.

-Não podia fazer nada - continuou ele, afastando um tirante da camisola-. Exceto imaginar.

-Pensava em mim? -suspirou Isabella, emocionando-se com a idéia -. Imaginou isto?

Apertou-lhe com mais força a mão contra o quadril.

-Toda noite. Todo momento antes de dormir, até que me ardia à pele e meu corpo me pedia que o liberasse.

Isabella sentiu que lhe desfaleciam as pernas, mas Edward a segurou com força.

- E quando estava dormindo - se aproximou do pescoço, e Isabella não soube se a estava acariciando ou beijando-, então ai sim que o passava mau.

Isabella soltou um gemido, incoerente e cheio de desejo.

O segundo tirante caiu enquanto os lábios de Edward se aproximaram do espaço entre os seios.

-Mas esta noite... - sussurrou, agastando a seda até descobrir um seio, e depois o outro-. Esta noite todos meus sonhos se farão realidade.

Isabella mal teve tempo de respirar antes que a boca de Edward encontrasse seu seio e começasse a lhe lamber o mamilo endurecido.

- Isto é o que queria fazer no jardim de lady Trowbridge - disse-. Sabia?

Ela agitou com força a cabeça, apoiando-se em seus ombros balançava-se de lado a lado, e mal podia manter a cabeça erguida. Espasmos de puro desejo lhe percorriam o corpo lhe fazendo perder a respiração, o equilíbrio e até o juízo.

-Claro que não sabia - disse ele. - É tão inocente.

Com seus hábeis dedos. Edward lhe tirou o resto da roupa até que Isabella ficou nua em seus braços. Com suavidade, porque sabia que devia estar tão nervosa como excitada, deixou-a na cama.

Quando começou a despir-se, seus movimentos foram mais torpes. Tinha a pele ardendo e o corpo agitado de desejo. Ela estava na cama, uma tentação como não tinha visto outra. Sua pele brilhava rosada luz das velas e o cabelo, que fazia muito que tinha perdido a forma, caía-lhe ao redor do rosto.

Os mesmos dedos que a tinham despido com tanta presteza, agora pareciam atordoados na hora de desabotoar seus próprios botões.

Quando se dispunha a tirar as calças, viu que Isabella se estava cobrindo com os lençóis.

-Não - disse Edward, com uma voz irreconhecível.

Os olhos de Isabella encontraram os seus e ele disse:

- Eu serei sua manta.

Tirou toda a roupa e, sem lhe dar tempo a dizer nada, estendeu-se na cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Ouviu que ela soprava pela surpresa, mas logo seu corpo se relaxou.

-Shh. - Balançou-a, acariciando-lhe o pescoço enquanto, com uma mão, fazia movimentos circulares sobre a coxa. - Confia em mim.

-Confio em você - disse ela, temerosa. - É que...

A mão do Edward subiu até o quadril.

-É que o que?

Edward imaginou a careta de Isabella enquanto dizia:

- É que eu gostaria de não ser tão ignorante neste momento.

Edward começou a rir.

-Para - exclamou ela, golpeando-o no ombro.

-Não me rio de você - insistiu Edward.

-Está rindo - disse ela-, e não me diga que ri comigo porque essa desculpa não funciona.

-Rio - disse ele, suavemente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhá-la no rosto-, porque estava pensando no muito que me alegro de que seja tão ignorante. -Se aproximou dela e lhe deu um terno beijo. - É uma honra ser o único homem que a tenha tocado assim.

Os olhos de Isabela brilharam com tanta pureza que Edward se rendeu a seus pés.

-De verdade? - sussurrou ela.

-Sim - respondeu ele, surpreso de como soava grave sua voz. - Ainda que a honra é só a metade do que sinto.

Ela não disse nada, mas seus olhos eram terrivelmente curiosos.

-Matarei o próximo homem que se atreva a olhá-la de esguelha - disse ele.

Para sua surpresa, Isabella se pôs-se a rir.

-Oh, Edward - disse. - É maravilhoso ser o objeto desses ciúmes irracionais. Obrigada.

-Vai me agradecer logo - disse ele.

- E, talvez - murmurou ela, com olhos insuportavelmente sedutores -, você também me fará isso.

Edward notou que separava as coxas quando voltou a deixar cair sobre ela, sua ereção dura contra ela.

- Já o farei - disse, esfumando as palavras em sua pele enquanto lhe beijava o espaço do ombro-. Acredite-me, já o farei.

Nunca tinha estado tão agradecido pelo controle de seu corpo que tanto lhe havia custado aprender. Todo seu corpo pedia afundar-se nela e fazê-la sua, mas ele sabia que esta noite, sua noite de núpcias, era para o Isabella, não para ele.

Era sua primeira vez. Ele era seu primeiro amante, seu único amante, pensou com uma ferocidade pouco habitual nele, e era sua responsabilidade assegurar-se de que Isabella só sentisse um prazer delicioso.

Sabia que o desejava. Tinha a respiração entrecortada e o olhava com paixão. Edward não podia suportar olhar o rosto porque, cada vez que via seus lábios meio abertos, crescia a necessidade de penetrá-la e fazê-la sua.

Assim, em lugar disso, beijou-a. Beijou-a por toda parte e ignorou os fortes batimentos de seu coração cada vez que a ouvia suspirar ou gemer de desejo. E então, por fim, quando ela estremeceu e se retorceu debaixo dele, e ele soube que estava louca por ele, correu a mão entre suas pernas e a tocou.

A única coisa que saía da boca do Edward era o nome de sua mulher e, inclusive isso, saía entre grunhidos.

Isabella estava mais que preparada para ele, mais quente e úmida do que Edward jamais teria imaginado. Entretanto, para assegurar-se, ou simplesmente porque não podia resistir ao perverso impulso de torturar-se, colocou um dedo dentro de seu corpo, comprovando sua calidez, acariciando-a por dentro.

-Edw-ard! - exclamou ela, retorcendo-se sob seu corpo.

Já tinha os músculos tensos e Edward soube que já estava preparada. Afastou a mão de repente, ignorando as queixas de Isabella.

Serviu-se de suas coxas para separar as dela e, com um gemido, colocou-se em posição para penetrá-la.

-P-Pode ser que doa um pouco - sussurrou, agitadamente-, mas p-prometo que...

-Certo - disse, meneando a cabeça de lado a lado.

E assim o fez. Com um poderoso movimento, penetrou-a. Sentiu como se abriam seus músculos, mas ela não deu nenhum sinal de dor.

-Está bem? - disse, esticando todos seus músculos para não mover-se dentro dela.

Isabella assentiu, soltando o ar devagar.

- É muito estranho - admitiu.

-Mas não dói? - perguntou ele, quase envergonhado pelo desespero de suas palavras.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, com um pequeno e feminino sorriso no rosto.

-Não me dói - disse-. Mas antes... quando há... com o dedo...

Inclusive a luz das velas. Edward percebeu que se ruborizara.

-É isto o que quer? - disse, retirando-se até que só estava dentro dela pela metade.

-Não! - gritou ela.

-Então, talvez seja isto - disse ele, voltando a penetrá-la de todo.

Ela suspirou.

-Sim. Não. As duas coisas.

Edward começou a mover-se dentro dela, com um ritmo deliberadamente lento. Com cada empurrão, ela soltava um gemido e ele ficava louco.

E então os gemidos se converteram em gritos e os arquejos em respirações entrecortadas, e Edward soube que estava perto do êxtase. Moveu-se mais depressa, chiando os dentes enquanto lutava por manter o controle sobre seu corpo enquanto ela caía em uma espiral de paixão.

Isabella pronunciou seu nome, depois o gritou e, afinal, toda ela se esticou debaixo dele. Agarrou-se a seus ombros e levantou os quadris da cama com uma força que Edward quase não podia acreditar. Ao final, com um último e poderoso empurrão, ela alcançou o orgasmo e se deixou levar pelo poder de sua própria liberação.

Contra seu bom julgamento, Edward a penetrou uma última vez, afundando-se nela até o fundo e saboreando a doçura de seu corpo.

Depois, lhe dando um beijo terrivelmente apaixonado, afastou-se e se derramou nos lençóis, junto a ela.

Essa foi à primeira de muitas noites de paixão. Os recém casados foram ao Pattinson e ali, para maior vergonha de Isabella, encerraram-se no quarto do casal durante mais de uma semana.

É claro, a vergonha não foi tanta porque Isabella só fez um esforço desinteressado por, realmente, sair do quarto.

Quando saíram de sua reclusão de lua de mel, mostrou à Isabella Pattinson, e o necessitava porque, no dia que chegaram, a única coisa que pôde ver foi o caminho da porta principal ao dormitório ducal. Também passou várias horas apresentando-se aos criados de mais categoria. Obviamente, tinham-na apresentado oficialmente ao chegar mas para Isabella pareceu melhor conhecer de maneira mais individualizada aos membros mais importantes do serviço.

Como Edward só tinha passado ali sua infância, muitos dos criados que se incorporaram mais tarde não o conheciam, mas os que já estavam no Pattinson quando era pequeno parecia, aos olhos de Isabella, que sentiam uma autêntica devoção por ele. Enquanto passeava pelo jardim com Edward riu disso e, de repente, começou a sentir o branco de um olhar totalmente cortante.

-Vivi aqui até que fui para Eton - foi tudo o que disse Edward, como se aquilo bastasse como explicação.

Isabella se sentiu muito desconfortável pelo tom imperturbável que tinha utilizado Edward.

-Alguma vez viajava a Londres? Quando éramos pequenos, nós...

-Vivi aqui, exclusivamente.

Seu tom indicava que desejava, não, requeria, que a conversa terminasse aí; entretanto, fazendo caso omisso advertência, decidiu seguir com o assunto.

-Deve ter sido um menino muito carinhoso - disse, com uma voz descaradamente risonha. -Ou, possivelmente, um menino muito peralta para ter despertado essa devoção eterna nos criados.

Edward não disse nada.

Isabella insistiu.

-A Jasper também passa o mesmo. Quando era pequeno, era como um diabinho, mas tão insuportavelmente encantador que os criados o adoravam. Um dia...

Calou-se e ficou com a boca aberta. Não tinha muito sentido continuar porque Edward deu a volta e se partiu.

As rosas não lhe interessavam o mínimo. E tampouco nunca tinha refletido sobre as violetas, mas agora Edward estava apoiado em um corrimão de madeira admirando os famosos jardins florais do Pattinson como se desejasse seriamente uma carreira de horticultor.

E tudo porque não podia suportar as perguntas de Isabella sobre sua infância. Entretanto, a verdade era que odiava as lembranças. Desprezava tudo e todos os que recordavam a aquela época. A única razão pela qual havia trazido aqui a Isabella era porque era a única de suas residências que estava a dois dias de viagem de Londres e estava pronta para viver nela.

As lembranças faziam renascer os sentimentos. E Edward não queria voltar a sentir-se como aquele menino pequeno. Não queria recordar as muitas vezes que tinha enviado cartas a seu pai e tinha esperado em vão uma resposta. Não queria recordar os amáveis sorrisos dos criados; sorrisos que sempre foram acompanhados de olhos de pena. Queriam-no, sim, mas também se compadeciam.

E, bom, o fato de que eles também odiassem a seu pai pelo que lhe estava fazendo nunca foi grande consolo. Nunca tinha sido, e sinceramente seguia sem ser, tão nobre que não lhe satisfizera um pouco a pouca popularidade de seu pai entre os criados, mas isso nunca apagou o constrangimento ou o desconforto.

Ou a vergonha.

Queria que o admirassem não que se compadecessem. E não foi até que viajou pelo mundo sem título de nobreza que conseguiu começar a saborear o êxito.

Fazia uma viagem muito longa; tinha ido até o mesmo inferno antes de voltar a ser o de sempre.

Embora, claro, Isabella não tinha a culpa disto. Edward sabia que ela não tinha nenhum motivo oculto para interrogá-lo sobre sua infância. Como ia ter? Não sabia nada de suas ocasionais dificuldades na fala. Esforçou-se muito para que ela não se desse conta.

Não, pensou, não se tinha tido que esforçar muito. Sempre se havia sentido muito confortável com ela, sentia-se livre. Desde que a conhecia, quase não tinha gaguejado, exceto durante algum episódio de raiva e enfurecimento. E quando estava com Isabella, a vida era algo menos irritante e enfurecedora.

Apoiou-se ainda mais no corrimão, curvando as costas pelo peso da culpa. Tinha sido muito mal educado com ela. Ao que parecia, estava destinado a fazê-lo uma e outra vez.

-Edward?

Tinha notado sua presença inclusive antes que dissesse seu nome. Isabella se aproximou por detrás dele, caminhando suave e silenciosamente pela erva, mas Edward sabia que estava aí. Pôde cheirar sua fragrância e escutar o vento enredado em seu cabelo.

-Estas rosas são muito bonitas - disse ela.

Edward sabia que aquela era sua maneira de tentar suavizar seu mau caráter de antes. Sabia que Isabella morria por continuar a lhe fazer perguntas. Entretanto, e apesar de sua idade, era muito preparada e, embora gostasse de zombar dela por isso, sabia muito sobre os homens e suas mudanças de humor. Isabella não lhe perguntaria nada mais. Ao menos por hoje.

-Dizem que quem as plantou foi minha mãe - respondeu ele.

Essas palavras saíram de sua boca com mais brutalidade do que desejava, mas ele esperava que Isabella saberia apreciar sua verdadeira intenção. Quando ela não disse nada. Edward acrescentou, a modo de explicação:

-Morreu ao dar a luz.

Ela assentiu.

- Tinha ouvido. Sinto muito.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

-Não a conheci.

- Isso não quer dizer que não fosse uma perda importante.

Edward se lembrou de sua infância. Não havia nenhum modo de saber se sua mãe teria entendido melhor que seu pai suas dificuldades ao falar, mas supôs que tampouco se teria agido pior que seu pai.

-Sim - disse-. Suponho que foi.

Um pouco mais tarde, enquanto Edward se encarregava dos assuntos das propriedades com o contador, Isabella decidiu que poderia ir conhecer melhor a senhora Colson, a governanta.

Embora ainda não tivesse falado com Edward sobre onde iriam fixar sua residência, Isabella achou que, em algum momento, sempre voltariam para o Pattinson e se tinha aprendido algo de sua mãe era que uma senhora devia ter uma boa relação trabalhista com a governanta.

E não é que Isabellae tivesse medo de não levar-se bem com a senhora Colson. Tinha-a conhecido brevemente quando Edward a tinha apresentado aos serviçais e, nesses poucos instantes, tinha-lhe dado a sensação de ser uma pessoa muito amável e faladora.

Apresentou-se na porta do escritório da senhora Colson, uma pequena sala junto à cozinha, um pouco antes da hora do chá. A governanta, uma senhora bastante bonita de uns cinquenta anos, estava no escritório elaborando os menus da semana.

Isabella golpeou a porta aberta.

-Senhora Colson?

A governanta levantou a cabeça e, imediatamente, ficou em pé.

-Senhora - disse, fazendo uma pequena reverencia-. Deveria me ter chamado.

Isabella sorriu, desconfortável, porque ainda não se acostumara à mudança de tratamento de mera senhorita a duquesa.

-Passava por aqui - disse, para explicar sua pouca ortodoxa aparição nos domínios dos serviçais.

- Mas, se tiver um momento, eu gostaria que pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor. Você viveu aqui muitos anos e eu espero fazê-lo em um futuro.

A senhora Colson respondeu com um sorriso ao quente tom de Isabella.-

Claro, senhora.

Há algo em particular que gostaria de saber?

-Não. Mas, se quero levar esta casa como é devido, ainda tenho que aprender muitas coisas.

Parece-lhe bem se formos tomar chá no salão amarelo? Eu gosto muito da decoração. Além disso, bate sol. Esperava poder convertê-lo em meu salão pessoal.

A senhora Colson a olhou de uma maneira um tanto estranha.

-A defunta duquesa também gostava dele muito.

-Oh - disse Isabella, sem saber se aquilo deveria fazê-la sentir-se incômoda.

-Me encarreguei pessoalmente desse salão todos estes anos - continuou a senhora Colson -Troquei a tapeçaria faz três anos - disse, levantando o queixo, satisfeita. - Fui a Londres procurar o mesmo tecido.

-Entendo - disse Isabella, saindo do escritório. - O defunto duque devia querer muito a sua mulher para ordenar uma manutenção tão detalhada de seu salão favorito.

A senhora Colson lhe respondeu sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Foi decisão minha - disse, pausadamente-. O duque sempre me dava um orçamento para a manutenção da casa e me pareceu um bom uso do dinheiro.

Isabella esperou enquanto a governanta chamava uma criada e lhe dava instruções para o chá.

-É uma sala preciosa - disse Isabella, quando começaram a caminhar juntas-. E, embora o atual duque não chegou a conhecer sua mãe, estou certa de que gostará muito que você tenha tomado essa decisão.

- É o mínimo que podia fazer - disse a senhora Colson, à medida que avançavam pelo corredor. - depois de tudo, eu nem sempre servi a família Cullen.

-Não? -perguntou Isabella, curiosa.

Os criados de alta categoria costumavam ser muito leais e serviam a uma mesma família durante gerações.

-Não, eu era a criada pessoal da duquesa - disse, detendo-se na porta do salão amarelo para que Isabella entrasse primeiro-. E, antes disso, sua dama de companhia. Minha mãe foi sua babá. A família da duquesa era tão boa que inclusive me deixou compartilhar as aulas que ela tomava.

-Deviam de querer-se muito - disse Isabella.

A senhora Colson assentiu.

-Quando morreu, ocupei vários postos até me converter em governanta.

Isabella lhe sorriu e se sentou no sofá.

-Sente, por favor - disse,indicando a cadeira que havia diante dela.

A senhora Colson se mostrou dúbia ante tanta familiaridade, mas acabou tomando assento.

-Quando morreu senti muitíssimo - disse. Olhou ao Isabella temerosa-. Espero que não se importe que lhe explique isto.

-Claro que não - disse Isabella, imediatamente. Morria de vontade de saber mais coisas sobre a infância do Edward. Ele dizia muito pouco, mas ela sentia que significava muito para ele-. Por favor, continue. Eu adoraria escutar mais coisas da duquesa.

Os olhos da senhora Colson umedeceram.

-Era a pessoa melhor que conheci. Ela e o duque, bom, não foi um matrimônio por amor, mas se apreciavam. A sua maneira, eram amigos. - olhou para Isabella -. Os dois conheciam perfeitamente quais eram suas obrigações como duques e tomaram suas responsabilidades muito a sério.

Isabella assentiu.

-Ela estava decidida a lhe dar um filho. Seguiu tentando-o inclusive depois de que os médicos lhe disseram que não o fizesse. Cada mês, quando via que não estava grávida, chorava desconsolada em meus braços.

Isabella voltou a assentir, desejando que o movimento ocultasse sua expressão tensa. Custava-lhe escutar histórias sobre uma mulher que não podia ter filhos sem que a afetassem. Mas se disse que teria que ir acostumando-se. Seria muito pior ter que responder às perguntas que chegariam.

Porque chegariam, indubitavelmente. Perguntas lastimosamente educadas e dolorosamente compassivas.

Entretanto, felizmente, a senhora Colson não percebeu o gesto de Isabella.

Limpou o nariz antes de continuar.

-Sempre dizia que como ia ser uma boa duquesa se não podia gerar um herdeiro. Aquilo me rompia o coração. Cada mês igual.

Isabella se perguntou se seu coração também se romperia cada mês.

Possivelmente não. Ela, ao menos, já sabia de antemão que não ia ter filhos. A mãe do Edward via suas esperanças trancadas a cada quatro semanas.

-E, claro -continuou a governanta - todo mundo falava como se fosse culpa dela. Como podiam saber, me diga? Nem sempre é por impedimento da mulher. Às vezes é o homem o que não pode procriar.

Isabella não disse nada.

- Eu sempre o dizia, mas ela continuava sentindo-se culpada. Eu lhe disse... -A governanta se ruborizou ligeiramente-. Posso lhe falar com franqueza?

-Por favor.

A senhora Colson assentiu.

-Bem, disse-lhe o que me havia dito minha mãe: "Um útero não crescerá sem uma semente forte e sã".

Isabella permaneceu inexpressiva.

-Mas então, por fim, nasceu o senhorzinho Edward. -A senhora Colson soltou um suspiro maternal e olhou para Isabella, envergonhada. - Rogo-lhe que me desculpe. Não deveria chamá-lo assim. Agora é o duque.

-Não se preocupe comigo - disse Isabella, contente de ter algo do que rir.

- É difícil mudar de costumes na minha idade - disse, suspirando-. E temo que uma parte de mim sempre o recordará como aquele pobre menino. - Olhou para Isabella e sacudiu a cabeça-. Não teria passado tão mal se a duquesa não tivesse morrido.

-Passado mau? - disse Isabella, desejando que isso servisse de empurrão para que a senhora Colson continuasse lhe explicando coisas.

- O duque nunca o compreendeu - disse a governanta, com energia -. zangava-se com ele e o chamava estúpido e...

Isabella levantou a cabeça.

-O duque pensava que Edward era estúpido? - interrompeu-a.

Aquilo era absurdo. Edward era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que conhecia. Uma vez lhe tinha perguntado coisas sobre seus estudos em Oxford e ficou assombrada de que em sua aula de matemática nem sequer utilizassem números.

-O defunto duque não via além de seu nariz - disse a senhora Colson, com um gemido. – Nunca deu uma oportunidade ao menino.

Isabella notava que se inclinava para diante, como se não quisesse perder nenhuma das palavras da governanta. O que tinha feito o duque ao Edward? Era por isso que sempre ficava de mau humor quando alguém mencionava a seu pai?

A senhora Colson tirou um lenço e secou os olhos.

-Deveria ter visto como trabalhava duro esse menino para melhorar. Rompia-me a alma ao vê-lo.

Isabella tinha as unhas cravadas no sofá. A senhora Colson dava rodeios e não ia a nenhum lugar.

-Mas nada do que fizesse era suficientemente bom para o duque. É minha opinião, claro, mas...

Justo nesse momento abriu-se a porta e apareceu a criada com o chá. Isabella esteve a ponto de gritar de frustração. Entre que deixaram a bandeja na mesa e serviram o chá, passaram uns dois minutos, e enquanto isso a senhora Colson lhe perguntou quantas massas queria e se as queria normais ou com cobertura de açúcar.

Isabella teve que afastar as mãos do sofá porque estava destroçando a tapeçaria que a senhora Colson tinha cuidado com tanto esmero. Ao final, quando a criada se foi, a senhora Colson bebeu um gole de chá e disse:

-Bem, o que lhe estava dizendo?

-Me estava falando do defunto duque - disse Isabella, rapidamente -. Que nada do que fizesse meu marido era suficientemente bom para ele e que em sua opinião...

-Meu Deus, estava-me escutando atentamente - disse a senhora Colson-. Elogia-me.

-Mas dizia...?

-Sim, claro. Só ia dizer que, durante muito tempo, achei que o duque não perdoou a seu filho por ser perfeito.

-Mas, senhora Colson - disse Isabella-, ninguém é perfeito.

-Claro que não, mas... - Os olhos da governanta olharam ao vazio um momento com uma expressão de total desprezo pelo defunto duque-. Se o tivesse conhecido, entenderia-o. Tinha esperado tanto tempo um filho. E, em sua opinião, o nome dos Cullen era sinônimo de perfeição.

-E meu marido não era o filho que queria? - perguntou Isabella.

-Não queria um filho. Queria uma pequena e perfeita réplica sua.

Isabella não pôde conter mais sua curiosidade.

-Mas por que o duque repudiava tanto a Edward? O que tinha feito?

A senhora Colson abriu os olhos e colocou uma mão em cima do peito.

-Não sabe? -disse-. Claro, como ia saber?

-O que?

-Que não podia falar.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

-Como diz?

-Não podia falar. Não disse uma palavra até os quatro anos e, então, tudo foram gagueiras. Cada vez que abria a boca morria de pena. Sabia que, em seu interior, escondia-se um menino brilhante. A única coisa é que não podia dizer bem as palavras.

-Mas se agora fala muito bem - disse Isabella, surpreendida pelo tom defensivo que havia utilizado-. Nunca o ouvi gaguejar. Ou, se o tiver feito, n-n-nunca me dei conta. Vê? Eu mesma acabo de fazê-lo. Quando estamos alterados, todos gaguejamos um pouco.

-Se esforçou muito por melhorar. Sete anos, recordo-o. Durante sete anos, não fez outra coisa que praticar com sua babá. - A senhora Colson ficou pensativa-. Como se chamava? Ah sim, a babá Hopkins. Era uma Santa. Dedicou-se em corpo e alma a esse menino como se fosse seu. Naquela época, eu era a ajudante da governanta, mas costumava me deixar entrar e ajudá-la com as aulas.

-E lhe custava? - sussurrou Isabella.

-Alguns dias, pensava que explodiria de frustração. Mas era muito teimoso. Sim senhor, era um menino muito teimoso. Nunca vi a ninguém tão entregue a uma tarefa. - A senhora Colson sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza-. E seu pai seguia rechaçando-o. Se me...

-Rompia o coração - disse Isabella, terminando a frase por ela-. me teria passado o mesmo.

A senhora Colson bebeu um gole de chá durante o longo e desconfortável silêncio que se produziu.

-Muito obrigada por permitir tomar o chá com você, senhora - disse, interpretando mal o silêncio de Isabella-. Foi muito pouco habitual por sua parte me convidar, mas muito...

Isabella a olhou enquanto a governanta procurava a palavra adequada.

-Amável - disse, a senhora Colson, afinal-. Foi muito amável.

-Obrigada - murmurou Isabella, distraída.

-Mas não lhe disse nada de Pattinson - disse, de repente, a senhora Colson.

Isabella abanou a cabeça.

-Outro dia, possivelmente - disse. Agora tinha muitas coisas em que pensar.

A senhora Colson, consciente de que Isabelladesejava estar sozinha, levantou-se, fez uma reverência e, sigilosamente, partiu.


	17. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 16**_

_O asfixiante calor que tem feito esta semana em Londres foi um verdadeiro impedimento para os atos sociais. Esta autora viu como a senhorita Prudence Featherington se desmaiava no baile do Huxiey, mas é impossível saber se foi pelo calor ou pela presença do Jasper __McCarthy__, que já tem quebrado mais de um coração desde sua volta do continente._

_Lady Danbury também tem caído vítima das sufocantes temperaturas e se foi de Londres faz vários dias, alegando que SH gato (uma criatura com muito cabelo) não suportava o calor. É de supor que se refugiou em sua casa de campo do Surrey._

_Qualquer um diria que aos duques do Masen não lhes afetaram as altas temperaturas; estão na costa, onde a brisa marinha sempre se agradece. Entretanto, esta autora não pode estar certa porque, contra o que muitos pensam, não tem espiões em todas as famílias e, muito menos, fora de Londres._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_2 de junho de 1813_

Era estranho, pensou Edward, que não estavam casados nem quinze dias e já tinham adquirido rotinas e costumes muito agradáveis. Agora mesmo, ele estava descalço na porta de seu quarto de vestir afrouxando-a gravata enquanto observava a sua mulher penteando-se.

E no dia anterior tinha feito o mesmo. Havia algo estranhamente natural nessa situação. E nas duas vezes, pensou maliciosamente, tinha planejado seduzi-la e leva-lá à cama para fazer amor. Ontem, é claro, tinha-o conseguido.

Uma vez afrouxada a gravata, deixou-a cair ao chão e deu um passo adiante. Hoje também o conseguiria.

Deteve-se ao lado de Isabella e se apoiou no toucador. Ela o olhou e piscou. Edward lhe acariciou a mão e os dez dedos ficaram ao redor do cabo da escova.

-Gosto de ver como escova o cabelo - disse-, mas eu gosto mais de fazê-lo eu mesmo.

Isabella o olhou fixamente. Lentamente, soltou a escova.

-Acabou com as contas? Esteve com o contador muito tempo.

-Sim, foi um trabalho duro, mas necessário, e... - Ficou imóvel-. O que está olhando?

Isabella afastou os olhos de seu rosto.

-Nada - disse ela, com a voz claramente entrecortada.

Edward agitou levemente a cabeça; um movimento mais dirigido a ele que a ela, e logo começou a penteá-la. Por um momento, tinha-lhe parecido que Isabella lhe estava olhando a boca.

Tentou controlar a necessidade de gaguejar. Quando era pequeno, as pessoas sempre lhe olhavam a boca. Olhavam-no com uma fascinação horrorizada, olhando-o ocasionalmente nos olhos, mas sempre acabavam voltando para a boca, como se não pudessem acreditar-se que um menino com um aspecto tão normal pudesse produzir esses sons.

Mas agora devia ter sido sua imaginação. Por que ia Isabella a lhe olhar a boca? Ele passava a escova suavemente pelo cabelo, acariciando-o também com os dedos.

-Passou bem com a senhora Colson? - lhe perguntou.

Isabella estremeceu. Foi um movimento muito pequeno e pôde controlá-lo bastante bem, mas Edward igualmente se deu conta.

-Sim - disse-. Sabe muitas coisas da casa.

-Acredito. Viveu aqui desde sem... O que está olhando?

Isabella deu um salto na cadeira.

-Estou olhando ao espelho - disse.

E era certo, mas Edward tinha a mosca detrás da orelha. Isabella tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto.

-Como lhe dizia - falou ela, bastante brusca- estou certa de que a senhora Colson me será de grande ajuda para aprender a levar Pattinson. É uma propriedade muito grande e tenho muito que aprender.

-Não se esforce muito - disse ele-. Não ficaremos muito tempo.

-Não?

-Achei que quereríamos fixar nossa residência em Londres. -e ante o olhar de surpresa de Isabella, acrescentou: - Assim estará mais perto de sua família, inclusive quando forem para o campo. Pensei que você gostaria.

-Sim, claro -disse ela-. Sinto falta deles. Nunca me tinha separado deles tanto tempo. Embora sempre soube que, quando me casasse, teria minha família e...

Produziu-se um silêncio algo estranho.

-Bem, agora você é minha família - disse ela, com uma voz um pouco triste.

Edward suspirou enquanto continuava penteando-a.

-Bella - disse-. Sua família sempre será sua família. Eu nunca poderei ocupar seu lugar.

-Não - disse ela. Virou-se para ele e, com olhos ardentes, sussurrou. - Mas pode ser algo mais.

E Edward se deu conta de que seus esforços de sedução não iam a nenhum lugar porque sua mulher estava tentando seduzi-lo a ele.

Isabela se levantou e deixou cair o robe de seda. Debaixo, levava uma camisola combinando que deixava entrever quase tanto como o que escondia.

Uma das grandes mãos do Edward começou a lhe acariciar um seio e seus escuros dedos contrastavam com o verde salvia da camisola.

- Você gosta muito dessa cor, não? -disse ele, com a voz rouca.

Ela sorriu e ele se esqueceu de respirar.

-Faz jogo com meus olhos -disse ela, rindo- se-. Recorda?

Edward lhe devolveu o sorriso, embora não soube como. Nunca antes tinha acreditado que fosse possível sorrir quando a gente estava a ponto de morrer por falta de oxigênio. Às vezes, a necessidade de tocá-la era tão grande que só de olhá-la doía.

Aproximou-a de seu corpo. Tinha que fazê-lo. Se não, teria se tornado louco.

-Me está dizendo -disse ele, perto de seu colo -, que o comprou só para mim?

-Claro - disse ela, com a voz abafada porque edward lhe estava acariciando a orelha com a língua-. Quem mais me vai ver vestindo isso?

- Ninguém - disse ele, rodeando-a com os braços e apertando-a contra sua ereção. - Ninguém. Nunca.

Ela o olhou, divertida pelo repentino ataque de posse.

-Além disso - acrescentou - é parte de meu enxoval.

Edward grunhiu.

-Me encanta seu enxoval. Adoro-o. Havia lhe dito isso?

-Não com essas palavras - virou ela-, mas não era difícil adivinhá-lo.

-Basicamente - disse ele, empurrando-a para a cama e tirando-a camisa -, eu gosto sem seu enxoval.

O que Isabella queria dizer, e queria dizer algo porque já tinha aberto a boca, perdeu-se no ar quando chegou à cama.

Edward a cobriu em um segundo. Pôs uma mão a cada lado dos quadris e foi subindo até lhe colocar os braços em cima da cabeça. Deteve-se nos antebraços.

-É muito forte - disse-. Mais forte que a maioria das mulheres.

Isabella lhe lançou um olhar malicioso.

-Não me importam as demais mulheres.

Então, com um movimento muito rápido, agarrou-a pelos pulsos e imobilizou-os em cima da cabeça.

- Mas não tanto como eu.

Ela inspirou de repente, surpreendida, um som que Edward achava especialmente sedutor e em seguida lhe rodeou os pulsos bonecas com uma mão, deixando a outra livre para lhe percorrer o corpo.

E fez isso.

-Se não é a mulher perfeita - grunhiu, arregaçando a camisola até a cintura -, então o mundo é...

-Basta - disse ela, temerosa. -Sabe que não sou perfeita.

-Não? -disse ele, com um sorriso malvado enquanto deslizava a mão até debaixo de uma nádega. - Deve estar mal informada porque isto... - lhe deu um apertão - é perfeito.

-Edwaard!

-E quanto a estes. - Se endireitou e lhe cobriu um seio com a mão, brincando com o mamilo através da seda-. Bom, acredito que não tenho que lhe dizer o que penso destes.

-Está louco.

-É possível -disse ele - mas tenho um gosto excelente. E você... -se jogou sobre ela e lhe mordeu a boca-, sabe bastante bem.

Isabella riu sem poder evitá-lo.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Está se rindo de mim?

- Normalmente, o faria - disse ela-. Mas não quando me tem agarrada pelas duas mãos.

A mão livre de Edward começou a desabotoar as calças.

-Obviamente, casei-me com uma mulher com grande bom senso.

Isabella o olhou com orgulho e amor enquanto via como as palavras saíam de sua boca sem nenhum esforço. Ao ouvi-lo falar agora, ninguém se acreditaria que de pequeno gaguejava.

-Sou muito feliz por me haver casado com você - disse ela, em uma onda de ternura -. Estou muito orgulhosa de que seja meu.

Edward ficou quieto, surpreso por aquelas palavras tão sérias. Falou com voz grave.

- Eu também estou orgulhoso de que seja minha. -Esticou as calças. - E lhe demonstraria isso se pudesse tirar estas malditas calças.

Isabella sentiu outra gargalhada na garganta.

- Talvez fosse melhor, se usasse as duas mãos... - sugeriu.

Edward a olhou, muito peralta.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

-E se te prometer que não moverei os braços?

-Não acredito em você.

Isabella sorriu, maliciosamente.

-E se lhe prometer que os moverei?

-Bem, isso soa mais interessante. -Saltou da cama e tirou as calças em menos de três segundos. Estendeu-se de lado junto a ela-. Bom, por onde íamos?

Isabella voltou a rir.

-Justo por aqui, acredito.

-Ah - disse ele, com uma divertida expressão aduladora. - Não estava prestando atenção. Estávamos - se colocou em cima dela-, justo aqui.

A risada se converteu em uma gargalhada.

-Ninguém lhe disse que não deve rir de um homem quando está tentando te seduzir?

Se havia alguma possibilidade de deixar de rir, esfumou-se com essas palavras.

-Oh, Edward - disse-. Eu te amo.

Edward ficou gelado.

-O que?

Isabella sorriu e lhe acariciou a face. Agora o entendia muito melhor. Depois de sofrer tanto a rejeição de pequeno, possivelmente não entendia que fosse merecedor de amor. E, certamente, não sabia como devolvê-lo. Mas ela saberia esperar. Por ele, esperaria para sempre.

-Não tem que dizer nada - sussurrou. - Só tem que saber que eu te amo.

Nos olhos do Edward havia uma mescla de alegria e medo. Isabella se perguntou se alguém lhe havia dito "_amo você_" alguma vez. Tinha crescido sem uma família, sem o amor e o carinho que para ela eram normais.

Quando conseguiu dizer algo, tinha a voz totalmente quebrada.

-B-Bella, eu...

-Shhh - disse ela, lhe cobrindo os lábios com um dedo-. Não diga nada. Espera até que esteja bem.

E então se perguntou se tinha pronunciado as piores palavras possíveis porque, alguma vez estava bem Edward ao falar?

-Só me beije - sussurrou ela com urgência para deixar atrás aquele estranho momento-. Por favor, me beije.

E Edward o fez.

Beijou-a com uma intensidade feroz, ardendo com a paixão e o desejo que fluía entre os dois. Não ficou um lugar que lábios e mãos não percorressem até que a camisola acabou nos pés da cama com os lençóis.

Entretanto, a diferença das outras noites, Isabella não ficou como um boneco de pano em seus braços. Aquele dia tinha muitas coisas na cabeça e nada, nem sequer os mais ardentes desejos de seu corpo, podiam deter o frenético ritmo de seus pensamentos. Flutuava no desejo, cada nervo expertamente excitado pelo Edward e, ainda assim, sua cabeça seguia analisando-o tudo.

Quando Edward a olhou com esses olhos, tão azuis que inclusive à luz das velas brilhavam, ela se perguntou se aquela intensidade se devia a emoções que não sabia expressar com palavras.

Quando pronunciou seu nome entre gemidos, Isabella não podia evitar escutá-lo atentamente se por acaso gaguejava. E quando a penetrou e jogou a cabeça para trás retesando todos os músculos do pescoço, Isabella se perguntou por que parecia que estava sofrendo.

Sofrendo?

-Edward? -perguntou, mesclando o desejo e a preocupação-. Está bem?

Ele assentiu e apertou os dentes. Afundou-se nela, movendo os quadris lentamente, e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Vou lhe dar prazer.

Não seria tão difícil, pensou Isabella, contendo a respiração quando Edward lhe cobriu um mamilo com a boca. Nunca era tão difícil. Edward parecia saber exatamente como tocá-la, quando mover-se e quando provocá-la ficando quieto. Edward colocou os dedos entre os dois corpos e a acariciou em sua parte mais íntima até que os quadris de Isabella se moveram ao mesmo ritmo e com a mesma força que os seus.

Isabella sentiu que seu corpo se deixava levar para essa perda de consciência tão familiar. E gostava tanto...

-Por favor - rogou ele, colocando a outra mão debaixo dela para apertá-la ainda mais contra ele. - Necessito que... Agora, Bella, agora!

E ela o fez. O mundo explodiu a seu redor e ela fechou os olhos tão forte que viu pontos de luz e estrelas. Escutou música... ou talvez só foram seus gemidos e gritos quando alcançou o orgasmo, que eram mais potentes que o batimento de seu próprio coração.

Edward, com um grunhido que parecia que o arrancavam diretamente da alma, separou-se dela justo um segundo antes de derramar-se em cima dos lençóis, como sempre. Dentro de uns instantes, Edward a giraria e a abraçaria. Era um ritual que Isabella tinha chegado a adorar. Ele a abraçaria forte; as costas dela contra seu peito e afundaria seu rosto em seu cabelo. E depois , quando a respiração entrecortada se acalmasse, dormiriam.

Mas esta noite foi diferente. Esta noite, Isabellae estava um pouco nervosa. Estava cansada e saciada, mas algo estava mau. Havia algo que lhe rondava pela cabeça e lhe remoia o inconsciente.

Edward se virou e se colocou junto a ela, levando-a para a parte limpa da cama. Sempre fazia o mesmo, servindo-se de seu corpo como barreira para que ela nunca estivesse em contato com seu sêmen. Ela pensava que era muito considerado por sua parte e...

Isabella abriu os olhos. Esteve a ponto de gritar.

"_Um útero não crescerá sem uma semente forte e sã."_

Isabella não tinha dado importância às palavras da senhora Colson. Ficou muito impactada pela história da infância do Edward, muito preocupada pensando como podia encher sua vida de amor para apagar de sua lembrança os maus momentos. Sentou-se na cama, com os lençóis na cintura. Com mãos trementes, acendeu a vela da mesinha de noite.

Edward, que estava dormido, abriu um olho.

-O que se passa?

Ela não disse nada, só olhou a mancha úmida do outro lado da cama.

Seu sêmen.

-Bella?

Edward lhe havia dito que não podia ter filhos. Tinha-lhe mentido.

-Isabella, o que se passa? - se sentou.

Em seu rosto se refletia a preocupação. Aquilo também seria mentira?

Ela estendeu um dedo.

-O que é isso? -perguntou, em uma voz quase inaudível.

-O que é o que? - Os olhos de Edward seguiam a direção do dedo e só viam a cama-. Do que está falando?

-Por que não pode ter filhos Edward?

Edward abriu os olhos. Não disse nada.

-Por que. Edward? - Isabella estava quase gritando.

- Os detalhes não importam Isabella.

Falava em voz baixa e suave, com um pequeno tom de condescendência. Isabella sentiu que algo dentro dela se rompia.

- Fora - disse.

Edward abriu a boca, surpreso.

-É meu dormitório.

- Então, irei eu. - Saiu da cama, envolta com um lençol.

Edward deu um salto e se levantou imediatamente.

-Não se atreva a sair deste quarto- disse.

-Me mentiu.

-Eu nunca...

-Me mentiu - gritou ela-. Mentiu-me e não lhe vou perdoar isso nunca.

-Bella...

- Aproveitou-se de minha estupidez. - Soltou um suspiro muito profundo, daqueles que saem do fundo da garganta antes que esta se cerre. - Deve ter se alegrado muito quando viu o pouco que sabia das relações matrimoniais.

-Se chama fazer amor, Isabella - disse ele.

-Não, entre nós não.

Edward estremeceu ante o rancor de sua voz. Estava de pé e nu em meio do quarto, tentando encontrar uma maneira de salvar a situação. Ainda não estava certo do que ela sabia, ou achava saber.

-Isabella - disse, devagar para evitar que suas emoções se apoderassem de suas palavras - possivelmente deveria me explicar, exatamente, do que consiste tudo isto.

-Oh, quer jogar esse jogo? -disse ela, com lentidão. - De acordo, deixa que lhe explique uma história. Era uma vez, havia...

A raiva de sua voz era como uma faca cortante no pescoço do Edward.

-Bella - disse, fechando os olhos e meneando a cabeça-, não faça isto.

-Era uma vez, havia uma garota jovem. Chamaremo-la Isabella.

Edward foi ao quarto de vestir e agarrou um roupão. Havia certas coisas que um homem não queria discutir completamente nu.

-Isabella era muito, muito estúpida.

-Bella!

-Está bem - disse ela, agitando a mão no ar. - Ignorante. Era muito, muito ignorante.

Edward cruzou os braços.

-Isabella não sabia nada do que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher. Não sabia o que faziam, só que o faziam em uma cama e que, eventualmente, o resultado disso seria um filho.

- Já basta, Isabella.

O único sinal que demonstrava que o tinha ouvido era a raiva refletida nos olhos.

- Mas, além disso, não sabia como se fazia esse filho assim, quando seu marido lhe disse que não podia ter filhos...

- Disse-lhe antes de nos casar. Dei-lhe a oportunidade de voltar atrás. Não o esqueça - disse ele, acalorado -. Não se atreva a esquecê-lo.

-Me fez sentir pena de você!

-Bem! Justo o que um homem quer escutar.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Edward - disse ela-. Já sabe que não me casei com você por isso.

-Então, por quê?

-Porque o amava- respondeu, embora a amargura de sua voz tirou o romantismo a declaração. - E porque não queria vê-lo morrer, algo que parecia estupidamente disposto a fazer.

Edward não tinha nenhuma resposta preparada, assim soprou e a olhou.

-Mas não tentem e fazer ver que isto vai sobre mim - disse ela, furiosa-. Eu não menti. Você disse que não podia ter filhos, mas a verdade é que não quer.

Edward não disse nada, mas sabia que tinha a verdade refletida nos olhos.

Ela deu um passo para ele, controlando um pouco a raiva.

-Se de verdade não pudesse ter filhos, não importaria onde fosse a parar seu sêmen, não é assim? Não estaria tão atento cada noite de depositá-lo em qualquer lugar menos dentro de mim.

-Não sabe nada de es-estou, Isabella - disse Edward em voz baixa e furioso. Isabella cruzou os braços.

-Então, explique-me isso Então, sabre de...

-Nunca terei filhos - disse, entre dentes-. Nunca. Pode-o entender?

-Não.

Edward sentiu que a raiva se apoderava dele, revolvia-lhe o estômago e lhe queimava a pele. Não era raiva por ela, nem sequer por ele mesmo. Era, como sempre, raiva pelo o homem cuja presença, ou a ausência sua, sempre tinha conseguido controlar sua vida.

-Meu pai - disse Edward, fazendo um grande esforço para manter o controle-, não era um homem carinhoso.

Isabella lhe aguentou o olhar.

- Já sei sobre seu pai - disse.

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

-O que sabe?

-Sei que lhe fez muito dano. Que o rejeitou. -Havia algo em seus olhos; não era lástima, mas era algo parecido-. Sei que achava que era estúpido.

O coração de Edward deu um salto. Não sabia como era capaz de falar, nem sequer estava certo de como podia respirar, mas conseguiu dizer:

-Então, sabe sobre...

-Sua gagueira? - disse ela, terminando a frase por ele.

Agradeceu-lhe em silêncio. Ironicamente, "gagueira" era uma palavra que nunca tinha conseguido pronunciar.

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

-Era um idiota.

Edward a olhou boquiaberto, incapaz de compreender como Isabella podia dar por terminada a raiva de décadas com tal afirmação.

-Não o entende - disse, agitando a cabeça-. Não poderia fazê-lo. Não com uma família como a tua. O único que lhe preocupava era o sangue. O sangue e o título. E quando nasci e resultou que não era perfeito... Bella, disse às pessoas que estava morto!

Isabella empalideceu.

-Não sabia que tinha ido assim - sussurrou.

-For pior - disse ele-. Enviei-lhe cartas. Centenas de cartas, lhe rogando que viesse me visitar. Não respondeu nenhuma só vez.

-Edward...

-Sabia que não falei até os quatro anos? Não? Bom, pois o fiz. E quando vinha, sacudia-me e me ameaçava tirando-me a voz a golpes. Esse era meu p-pai.

Isabella tentou passar por cima que estava começando a gaguejar. Tentou ignorar a dor que sentia no estômago, a raiva que nascia nela pela maneira tão brutal em que tinham tratado ao Edward.

-Mas agora já se foi - disse ela, com a voz temerosa. - foi-se e você está aqui.

- Digo que não s-suportava ver-me. Tinha rezado muitos anos por ter um herdeiro. Não um filho - disse, levantando a voz perigosamente. - Um herdeiro. E p-para o que? Masen iria parar a um idiota. Seu prezado ducado s-seria para um idiota!

-Mas estava enganado - disse Isabella.

-Não me importa se estava enganado! -gritou Edward-. A única coisa que lhe importava era o título. Nunca, nenhuma só vez, pensou em mim, em como devia me sentir, apanhado com uma boca que não f-funcionava!

Isabella retrocedeu, desconfortável com tanta raiva. Era a fúria desatada depois de várias décadas contendo-a.

De repente. Edward se aproximou dela e lhe falou com escassos centímetros do rosto.

-Mas, sabe de uma coisa? - perguntou, com uma voz irreconhecível. - Quem ri por último, ri melhor.

-Ele pensou que não podia haver nada pior que ver como Masen ia parar mãos de um idiota...

-Edward, não é...

-Me está escutando? -gritou.

Isabella, muito assustada, retrocedeu até a porta e agarrou a maçaneta se por acaso tinha que escapar.

- Já sei que não sou tolo - disse ele, muito seco-. E, ao final, acredito qu-que ele também soube. E estou certo que isso o deixou m-morrer em paz. Masen estava a salvo. N-não importava que eu já não sofria como o tinha feito. Masen... isso era o que importava.

Isabella se sentiu mau. Sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Edward sorriu. Uma expressão muito cruel que ela nunca antes tinha visto.

-Mas Masen morre comigo - disse-. Todos esses primos que queria fazer herdeiros... - Encolheu os ombros e riu-. Todos tiveram filhas. O que te parece?

Olhou ao Isabella.

-Talvez por isso meu p-pai reconheceu, ao final, que não era tolo. Sabia que eu era sua única esperança.

-Sabia que se equivocou - disse Isabella, tranquilamente.

De repente, recordou as cartas que o duque do Middlethorpe lhe tinha dado. As que tinha escrito o pai do Edward. Tinha-as deixado no McCarthy House, em Londres. E assim estavam bem, porque deste modo não tinha que decidir o que fazer com elas agora.

-Não importa - disse Edward, com leveza. - Quando morrer, o título se extinguirá. E nada poderia me fazer mais f-feliz.

E com isso, saiu do aposento pelo quarto de vestir, porque Isabella bloqueava a porta. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira, ainda envolta com o lençol que tinha arrancado da cama. O que ia fazer?

Sentiu que lhe tremia todo o corpo e não podia controlar. E então, deu-se conta de que estava chorando. Em silêncio.

Deus, o que ia fazer?


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_Dizer que os homens são teimosos como mulas seria insultar as mulas._

**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**

2 de junho de 1813

Afinal, Isabella fez a única coisa que sabia fazer. Os McCarthy sempre tinham sido uma família muito escandalosa, e nenhum deles era muito dado a guardar segredos ou rancor.

Assim tentou falar com Edward. Raciocinar com ele.

Pela manhã não tinha nem idéia de onde tinha dormido Edward; embora sabia onde não o tinha feito: em sua cama o encontrou no escritório. Era um aposento escuro e terrivelmente masculino, certamente decorado pelo pai de Edward. Isabella estava muito surpreendida que estivesse à vontade ali porque odiava tudo o que lhe recordava ao defunto duque.

Entretanto, Edward não estava a desgosto. Estava sentado na poltrona da escrivaninha, com as duas pernas insolentemente apoiadas em cima do couro que protegia a preciosa madeira da mesa. Na mão tinha uma pedra polida que fazia girar uma e outra vez. Na mesa, junto a ele, havia uma garrafa de uísque e Isabella soube que estava ali toda a noite.

Entretanto, não tinha bebido muito. Isabella agradeceu.

A porta estava entreaberta, de modo que não bateu. Mas tampouco foi tão atrevida para entrar diretamente sem dizer nada.

-Edward? -disse, de pé, perto da porta.

Ele a olhou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Está ocupado?

Deixou a pedra na mesa.

-Obviamente, não.

Isabella apontou a pedra.

-É de suas viagens?

-Do Caribe. Uma lembrança da praia.

Isabella viu que falava perfeitamente. Não havia nem rastro da gagueira da noite anterior. Agora estava mais tranqüilo. Tanto que quase doía.

-A praia do Caribe é muito diferente da daqui? -perguntou.

Edward levantou uma arrogante sobrancelha.

-Faz mais calor.

-Oh. Bom, isso já o supunha.

Olhou-a fixamente.

-Isabella, sei que não veio para falar do tempo no Caribe.

Tinha razão, sim, mas Isabella sabia que não ia ser uma conversa fácil e não achava que fosse uma covarde por querer adiá-la uns minutos.

Respirou fundo.

-Temos que falar do que se passou ontem de noite.

-Estou certo de que acha que temos que fazê-lo.

Isabella fez um esforço para não jogar-se sobre ele e lhe tirar aquela impassível expressão do rosto.

-Não é que ache. Sei.

Edward ficou calado um momento e depois disse:

-Lamento muito que sinta que a traí...

-Não é isso, exatamente.

-... mas deve recordar que tentei evitar este matrimônio.

-É uma bonita maneira de dizê-lo, sim senhor - sussurrou ela.

Edward falou como se estivesse fazendo um discurso.

-Sabe que nunca quis me casar.

-Esse não é o problema. Edward.

-É exatamente o problema. - De repente, desceu as pernas ao chão, levantou-se e a cadeira, que se tinha estado balançando sobre as duas pernas posteriores, caiu para trás fazendo muito ruído - por que acha que queria evitar o casamento com tanta determinação? Era porque não queria ter uma esposa e depois lhe fazer dano negando os filhos.

-Nunca pensou em sua esposa potencial - respondeu Isabella -. Só pensava em você.

-Talvez - disse ele-, mas quando essa esposa potencial foi você, tudo mudou.

-Ao que parece, não - disse ela, acidamente.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

-Sabe que a tenho na mais alta estima. Nunca quis fazer-lhe mal.

-Pois agora me está fazendo isso - sussurrou ela.

Edward teve um momento de remorso, mas em seguida o substituiu por determinação.

-Se recorda, recusei me casar com você inclusive quando seu irmão me pediu isso. Inclusive -fez uma pausa- quando significava minha própria morte.

Isabella não o contradisse. Os dois sabiam que teria morrido naquele duelo. Não importava o que sentia por ele agora, o muito que o desprezava por permitir que as lembranças o consumissem daquela maneira, Edward tinha tido muita honra para ter atirado em Emmet.

E Emmet valorizava muito a honra de sua irmã para lhe ter atirado em outro lugar que não fosse o coração.

- Fiz isso - disse Edward -, porque sabia que nunca poderia ser um bom marido para você. Sabia que queria ter filhos. Havia me dito isso em numerosas ocasiões, e não a culpo. Vem de uma família numerosa e carinhosa.

- Você também poderia ter uma família assim.

Edward continuou como se não a tivesse ouvido.

- Mas então, quando interrompeu o duelo e me rogou que me casasse com você, adverti-lhe isso. Disse-te que não queria ter filhos...

-Me disse que não podia os ter - interrompeu ela, muito aborrecida. - Há uma grande diferença.

-Para mim, não - disse Simon, muito frio-. Não posso ter filhos. Minha alma não me permitiria isso.

-Entendo.

Isabella notou que algo em seu interior murchava, e muito se temia que fosse seu coração. Não sabia como se supunha que tinha que discutir contra isso. O ódio que Simon sentia por seu pai era muito maior que qualquer traço de amor que pudesse sentir por ela.

-Muito bem - disse ela, com voz abafada. - Está claro que não é um assunto de que esteja disposto a falar abertamente.

Edward assentiu.

Devolveu-lhe o gesto.

- Então, que tenha um bom dia.

E se foi.

Edward esteve sozinho grande parte do dia. Não queria ver Isabella porque só conseguia fazê-lo sentir culpado. E não deixava de dizer-se que não é que tivesse algo pelo que sentir-se assim.

Tinha explicado muito claramente antes das bodas a Isabella que não podia ter filhos.

Tinha-lhe dado a oportunidade de voltar atrás, e ela tinha escolhido casar-se com ele. Ele não a tinha obrigado a nada. Não era culpa sua se ela o tinha interpretado mal e tinha entendido que fisicamente não podia conceber um filho.

Entretanto, embora o perseguisse um irritado sentimento de culpa cada vez que pensava nela (algo que fazia durante quase todo o dia) e embora lhe revolvia o estômago cada vez que recordava seu rosto atormentado (e isso queria dizer que se passava o dia com o estômago mau), sentia que tirara um grande peso de cima.

Os segredos podem ser mortificadores e agora já não havia nenhum entre eles. Com certeza isso tinha que ser algo bom.

Quando anoiteceu, quase se tinha convencido de que ele não fizera nada de mau. Quase. Tinha aceito este matrimônio sabendo de que romperia o coração a Isabella, e nunca tinha gostado daquilo muito. Queria à Isabella. Demônios, possivelmente a queria mais que a qualquer outra pessoa que tinha conhecido, e por isso se mostrara tão resistente a casar-se com ela. Não queria destroçar seus sonhos. Não queria privá-la da família que ela tanto desejava. Preparou-se para afastar-se de seu caminho e ver como se casava com outro, alguém que pudesse lhe dar uma casa cheia de filhos.

De repente, estremeceu-se de cima abaixo. A imagem do Isabella com outro homem não era tão suportável como o tinha sido há um mês.

Claro que não, pensou, tentando utilizar a parte racional do cérebro. Agora era sua mulher. Era sua.

Agora tudo era diferente.

Sabia o muito que queria ter filhos e se casara com ela, sabendo de antemão que não ia lhe dar nenhum.

"_Mas - se disse a advertiu_." Ela sabia perfeitamente onde se metia.

Edward, que tinha passado o dia em seu escritório, brincando com aquela estúpida pedra, de repente se levantou. Não a tinha decepcionado. Não era assim. Havia-lhe dito que não teriam filhos e ela, ainda assim, tinha aceito casar-se com ele. Entendia que pudesse zangar-se um pouco ao saber as razões, mas não podia dizer que tinha aceito o matrimônio com falsas esperanças ou expectativas.

Levantou-se. Já era hora que tivessem outro bate-papo, desta vez a instâncias suas. Isabella não tinha descido para jantar e o tinha deixado sozinho, em silêncio, com o único ruído do garfo contra a porcelana da baixela. Não tinha visto sua mulher desde a primeira hora da manhã; muitas horas.

Isabella era sua mulher, disse-se. Deveria poder vê-la sempre que lhe desse vontade.

Foi pelo corredor e abriu de par em par a porta do dormitório ducal, totalmente preparado para lhe dar um bom sermão sobre algo; estava certo de que o assunto lhe ocorreria quando começasse a falar, mas não estava ali.

Edward piscou várias vezes, incrédulo. Onde demônios estava? Era quase meia-noite. Deveria estar na cama.

-Bella? - gritou, dirigindo-se ao quarto de vestir. - Isabella?

Não houve resposta. Não se via luz entre o chão e a porta. Era impossível que trocasse às escuras.

Abriu a porta. Tampouco estava ali.

Edward tocou o sino. Muito forte. Então, saiu ao corredor para esperar ao criado que tivesse tido a má sorte de responder a sua chamada.

Foi uma das criadas, uma garota loira e miúda cujo nome não recordava. Olhou-o no rosto e empalideceu.

-Onde está minha mulher? - gritou.

-Sua mulher, senhor?

-Sem - respondeu ele, impaciente -. Minha mulher.

A garota o olhou sem dizer nada.

-Suponho que já sabe de quem lhe falo. É mais ou menos de sua altura, com o cabelo longo e escuro... - Ele teria continuado, mas o rosto tão horrorizado da garota lhe fez envergonhar-se de seu sarcasmo. Respirou fundo. - Sabe onde está? - perguntou, mais calmo, embora ninguém qualificaria esse tom como amável.

-Não está na cama, senhor?

Edward moveu a cabeça para o dormitório vazio.

-Está claro que não.

-Mas a senhora não dorme aqui, senhor.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas de uma vez.

-Como diz?

-Não se há...? -A criada abriu os olhos, horrorizada.

Edward estava convencido que procurava alguma escapatória. Isso ou a alguém que a salvasse de seu mau caráter.

-Sei - gritou ele.

-Não se mudou ao dormitório da duquesa?

-O dormitório da... ? - Edward teve que controlar uma onda de raiva que lhe subia pela garganta-. Desde quando?

-Desde hoje, suponho, senhor. Todos acreditamos que dormiriam em quartos separados no final de sua lua de mel.

-Acreditaram, é?

A criada começou a tremer.

-Senhor, seus pais o fizeram e...

-Nós não somos meus pais! -exclamou.

A criada retrocedeu de repente.

-E - acrescentou Edward, muito serio-, eu não sou meu pai.

-Cla-claro senhor.

-Se importaria me indicar que habitação escolheu minha mulher como dormitório da duquesa?

A criada apontou com um trêmulo dedo uma porta ao final do corredor.

- Obrigado. -Se afastou uns passos e depois se virou-. Já pode retirar-se.

Estava certo de que os criados já teriam suficiente assunto de conversa no dia seguinte com a mudança de dormitório de Isabella, e não precisava lhes dar mais isca permitindo que a criada presenciasse o que sabia que ia ser uma discussão em toda regra.

Edward esperou até que a garota desapareceu pela escada e então se foi, fora de si, para o novo quarto de Isabella. Deteve-se em frente da porta, pensou no que ia dizer e se deu conta de que não sabia, assim bateu.

Nada.

Voltou a bater.

Nada.

Levantou o punho para voltar a bater quando pensou que talvez não tivesse fechado a porta com chave. Não pareceria um estúpido se...?

Girou a maçaneta.

Tinha-a fechado com chave. Edward começou a amaldiçoar em silêncio.

Era engraçado, mas quando amaldiçoava nunca gaguejava.

-Isabella! Isabella! - Sua voz estava em um ponto médio entre a chamada e o grito-. Isabella!

Afinal, escutou passos no quarto.

-Sim?

- Deixe-me entrar.

Um silêncio, e depois:

-Não.

Edward ficou olhando a porta de madeira com a boca aberta.

Nunca lhe tinha ocorrido que Isabella pudesse desobedecer a uma ordem direta. Era sua mulher, maldita seja. Não tinha prometido obediência?

-Isabella - disse, furioso-, abre a porta agora mesmo.

Devia estar muito perto da porta porque Edward a escutou suspirar antes de dizer:

-Edward, a única razão para deixá-lo entrar seria se quisesse compartilhar minha cama com você, e não quero; assim lhe agradeceria, bom, todos nesta casa lhe agradeceriam, que fosse a seu quarto e se deitasse.

Edward ficou boquiaberto. Começou a calcular mentalmente quanto pesaria a porta e o impulso que teria que tomar para jogá-la abaixo.

-Isabella - disse, tão pausado que se assustou inclusive a ele mesmo - se não abrir a porta agora mesmo a atirarei abaixo.

-Não o fará.

Não disse nada, só cruzou os braços e olhou a porta fixamente, convencido de que ela saberia exatamente a expressão que tinha nesse momento.

-Não o fará, não é verdade?

Ele decidiu que o silêncio era a resposta mais eficaz.

- Gostaria que não o fizesse - disse ela, quase em um rogo.

Edward olhou a porta, incrédulo.

-Fará mal a você - acrescentou ela.

-Então abre a maldita porta - gritou ele.

Ficaram em silêncio até que se ouviu o ruído da chave. Edward era suficientemente reflexivo para não abrir a porta de repente, porque sabia que Isabella devia estar muito perto. Entrou devagar e a encontrou a uns dois metros dele, com os braços cruzados e as pernas separadas, como os militares.

-Nunca jamais volte a me fechar uma porta - disse ele, ameaçador.

Isabella encolheu os ombros. Encolheu os ombros!

-Queria privacidade.

Edward avançou um pouco.

-Quero que mudem suas coisas a nosso dormitório pela manhã. E você virá esta mesma noite.

-Não.

-Que diabos quer dizer com isso?

-Que diabos acha que quero dizer com isso? - respondeu ela.

Edward não sabia se estava mais zangado porque o estava desafiando ou porque estava amaldiçoando em voz alta.

-Não - disse ela, mais tranquila -, quer dizer não.

-É minha mulher! - gritou ele. - Dormirá comigo. Em minha cama.

-Não.

-Isabella, advirto-lhe...

Isabella entrecerrou os olhos.

-Você decidiu me negar algo. Bom, pois eu também decidi lhe negar algo: a mim.

Edward ficou mudo. Totalmente mudo.

Entretanto, ela continuou. Caminhou até a porta e, com um gesto bastante brusco, indicou-lhe que saísse.

-Saia de meu dormitório.

Edward começou a tremer de raiva.

-Este dormitório é meu - disse-. Você é minha.

-Aqui não há nada seu exceto o título de seu pai – respondeu ela-. Nem sequer você mesmo.

A Edward, da ira, começaram-lhe a assobiar os ouvidos. Retrocedeu um passo, temeroso de que, se não o fizesse, era capaz de machucar ao Isabella.

-Que demônios quer d-dizer?

Ela voltou a encolher os ombros, maldita seja.

-Descubra você mesmo - disse.

Todas as boas intenções de Edwardcaíram em saco roto porque caminhou para ela e agarrou pelos braços com muita força.

Sabia que lhe estava fazendo mal, mas não podia fazer nada contra a raiva que lhe corria pelas veias.

-Explique-se - disse, entre dentes porque não podia nem mover a mandíbula-. Agora.

Os olhos de Isabella encontraram os dele com um olhar tão explícito que Edward esteve a ponto de derreter-se.

-Não é você mesmo - disse ela, sensivelmente. - Seu pai continua dirigindo-o da tumba.

Edward estremeceu, mas não disse nada.

-Suas ações, suas decisões... -continuou Isabella, com olhos cheios de tristeza-. Não têm nada haver com você, com o que quer ou o que necessita. Edward, tudo o que faz, cada palavra que diz só é para se vingar dele. - Finalmente, terminou a frase com a voz totalmente quebrada. - E nem sequer está vivo.

Edward se aproximou dela com um olhar estranho e de rapina.

-Nem tudo o que faço - disse, quase sussurrando-. Não cada palavra que digo.

Isabella ficou um pouco nervosa por aquela expressão em seus olhos.

-Edward? - perguntou, dúbia.

De repente, a coragem que a tinha empurrado a enfrentar-se a ele, um homem que era duas vezes maior e três vezes mais forte, desapareceu.

O dedo indicador do Edward desceu pelo braço de sua mulher.

Isabella usava um robe de seda, mas igualmente sentia o ardor de sua pele. Ele se aproximou mais e lhe cobriu a nádega com uma mão.

-Quando a toco assim - sussurrou sua voz perigosamente perto do ouvido de Isabella-, não tem nada que ver com ele.

Isabella estremeceu, odiando-se por querê-lo. Odiando-o por fazer que o quisesse.

-Quando meus lábios lhe acariciam a orelha - disse, lhe mordendo o lóbulo -, não tem nada que ver com ele.

Isabella tentou escapar dele, mas quando lhe colocou as mãos nos ombros para separar-se, só pôde agarrar-se a ele com mais força.

Ele começou a empurrá-la, lenta e inexoravelmente, para a cama.

-E quando a levo para a cama - acrescentou, com a voz ardendo contra o pescoço de Isabella-, e estamos pele com pele, só estamos os dois...

-Não! - gritou ela, separando-se dele com todas suas forças.

Edward retrocedeu, surpreso.

-Quando me leva a cama - disse ela-, nunca estamos só os dois. Seu pai sempre está presente.

Edward, que tinha metido as mãos por debaixo das grandes abas do robe, cravou-lhe os dedos contra a carne. Não disse nada, mas tampouco era necessário. O frio ódio que se refletia em seus olhos azuis dizia tudo.

-Pode me olhar no rosto - sussurrou ela - e me dizer que quando se separa de mim para se derramar em cima dos lençóis está pensando em mim?

Edward tinha todos os músculos do rosto tensos e a estava olhando fixamente na boca.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e se soltou de suas mãos, que se tinham afrouxado.

- Como supunha - disse, em voz baixa.

Afastou-se dele e da cama. Estava certa de que, se decidisse, Edward poderia seduzi-la. A beijaria e a acariciaria até levá-la ao êxtase, e então, pela manhã, ela o odiaria.

E se odiaria a si mesmo ainda mais.

O dormitório estava em silêncio enquanto cada um deles estava a um lado. Edward estava de pé com os braços aos lados, com uma expressão entre surpresa, dor e raiva. Mas sobre tudo, pensou Isabella, sentindo uma pontada no coração, já que quando o olhou nos olhos, parecia confundido.

-Creio - disse ela, suavemente-, que seria melhor que saísse.

Ele levantou o olhar.

-É minha mulher.

Ela não disse nada.

-Legalmente, é minha.

Isabella o olhou e disse:

-É verdade.

Edward reduziu o espaço que os separava a nada em um segundo e apoiou as mãos em seus ombros.

-Posso fazer que me queira - sussurrou.

- Sei.

Falou ainda mais baixo, com um toque de urgência.

-E, embora não pudesse, é minha. Pertence-me. Poderia obrigá-la a deixar-me ficar.

Isabella se sentiu como uma mulher de cem anos quando disse:

-Nunca faria algo assim.

E Edward sabia que tinha razão, assim se afastou dela e saiu do quarto.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Recadinho lá em baixo... **_

_**espero que gostem...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>_

_São imaginações desta autora ou os cavalheiros da alta sociedade londrina estão bebendo mais da conta ultimamente?_

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_4 de junho de 1813_

Edward saiu e se embebedou. Não estava acostumado a fazê-lo muito frequentemente. Em realidade, não era algo que gostasse especialmente, mas de qualquer modo o fez.

Junto ao mar, a poucos quilômetros do Pattinson, havia muitos bares. E também havia muitos marinheiros procurando briga. Dois deles encontraram a Edward.

Espancou aos dois.

Sentia uma raiva em seu interior que tinha estado alimentando sua alma durante anos. Agora, por fim tinha encontrado uma via de escapamento e tinha necessitado muito pouca provocação para fazer saltar a faísca.

Então, já estava muito bêbado assim, quando golpeava os rostos corados dos marinheiros, não via a eles, mas a seu pai. Cada murro ia dirigido a aquele eterno olhar de rechaço. E gostava. Nunca se tinha considerado um homem particularmente violento, mas, demônios, gostava.

Quando acabou com os dois marinheiros, ninguém mais se atreveu a aproximar-se. As pessoas do vilarejo sabiam reconhecer a força, mas, acima de tudo, sabiam reconhecer a raiva. E todos sabiam que, das duas coisas, a segunda era realmente mortal.

Edward ficou no bar até que iluminaram as primeiras luzes da alvorada. Bebia diretamente da garrafa que tinha pago e quando chegou a hora de partir, levantou-se com um ou outro problema, meteu a garrafa no bolso e foi para casa.

De caminho, continuou bebendo; aquele uísque de má qualidade lhe queimava a garganta. E à medida que se ia embebedando mais e mais, só tinha uma coisa na cabeça.

Queria recuperar Isabella.

Era sua mulher, maldita seja. Acostumou-se a tê-la perto. Não podia agarrar e partir de seu quarto de qualquer jeito.

A recuperaria. Seduziria-a e ganharia E...

Edward arrotou, algo bastante pouco atraente. Bom, teria que bastar seduzi-la e ganhá-la porque estava muito bêbado para pensar em outra coisa.

Quando chegou ao castelo do Pattinson estava muito, muito ébrio. E, quando se apresentou na porta de Isabella, fez tanto ruído que poderia ter despertado aos mortos.

-Bellaaaaaaaaa! -gritou, tentando ocultar a nota de desespero que havia em sua voz.

Tampouco era estranho soar tão patético.

Franziu o cenho, pensativo. Por outro lado, se soava desesperado, teria mais possibilidades de que ela abrisse a porta. Choramingou um par de vezes, e depois voltou a gritar:

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Quando não obteve resposta imediatamente, apoiou-se na porta, basicamente, porque seu sentido do equilíbrio estava nadando em uísque.

-Oh, Bella - disse, suspirando, com a fronte apoiada na porta de madeira-. Se você...

Abriu-se a porta e Edward caiu ao chão.

-Tinha que... Tinha que abrir tão... tão rápido? - resmungou.

Isabella, que continuava de pé, com a camisola, olhou o devastado humano que havia no chão e quase não reconheceu a seu marido.

-Meu Deus, Edward -disse-. O que lhe há...? - Se ajoelhou para ajudá-lo, mas retrocedeu de repente quando cheirou seu hálito. - Está bêbado! -disse, acusando-o.

-Assim é.

-Onde esteve? -perguntou ela.

Piscou e logo a olhou como se nunca tivesse escutado essa estúpida pergunta.

-Fora, pensando - disse, e arrotou.

-Edward, deveria estar na cama.

Voltou a assentir, embora desta vez com mais vigor e entusiasmo.

-Sim, é verdade.

Tentou levantar-se, mas só pôde ficar de cócoras, porque logo caiu outra vez para trás.

-Hmmm - disse, olhando-as pernas-. Hmmm. Que estranho!

Levantou a cabeça para olhar para Isabella terrivelmente confundido.

- Teria jurado que eram minhas pernas.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

Edward tentou levantar-se outra vez, com o mesmo resultado.

-Me parece que as pernas não funcionam muito bem - disse.

-O que não lhe funciona bem é o cérebro! - exclamou Isabella-. O que vou fazer com você?

Edward a olhou e sorriu.

-Me querer? Disse que me queria, recorda? - Enrugou o cenho-. Não acredito que possa retirá-lo agora.

Isabella suspirou. Deveria estar furiosa com ele, maldição, estava! Mas era difícil manter uns níveis de aborrecimento normais quando tinha tão mau aspecto.

Além disso, com três irmãos mais velhos, já tinha um pouco de experiência com os bêbados. Só tinha que dormir, nada mais. levantaria com uma dor de cabeça horrível, que possivelmente mereceria, e insistiria em tomar alguma mistura que estava convencido que o curaria.

-Edward? - perguntou, pacientemente-. Está muito bêbado?

Ele sorriu.

- Muito.

- Imaginava - disse ela, entre dentes. Agachou-se e lhe passou as mãos por debaixo dos braços-. Venha se levante; temos que ir para a cama.

Mas ele não se moveu; ficou aí sentado olhando-a com a cara mais idiota que pôde.

-Por que tenho que me levantar? – disse - Não pode sentar aqui comigo? - Abraçou as pernas-. Sente-se comigo, Bella

-Edward!

Ele deu uns golpezinhos no tapete, a seu lado.

-Aqui embaixo se está muito bem.

-Não, Edward, não posso me sentar com você - disse ela, soltando-se. - Tem que se deitar. –Tentou movê-lo outra vez, mas não pode - Por todos os Santos - disse, esgotada, para si mesma-, por que tinha que sair para embebedar-se?

Supunha-se que ele não devia tê-la escutado, mas o fez, porque a olhou com a cabeça inclinada e disse:

-A queria recuperá-la.

Isabella abriu a boca, surpreendida. Os dois sabiam o que tinha que fazer para recuperá-la, mas Isabella pensou que estava muito ébrio para manter uma conversa sobre esse assunto. De modo que o agarrou pelo braço e disse:

-Falaremos disso amanhã. Edward.

Ele piscou várias vezes à grande velocidade.

-Acho que já é amanhã. - Virou a cabeça de um lado a outro, procurando a janela. As cortinas estavam corridas, mas a luz do novo dia aparecia entre as costuras- Vê? Já é amanhã.

-Então, falaremos de noite - disse ela, um pouco desesperada. Estava tão cansada de tentar levantá-lo que sentia como se lhe tivessem passado o coração por um moinho de vento; não achava que pudesse agüentar muito mais - Edward, por favor, deixemo-lo por agora.

-Verá, Bella... -Sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse esclarecer-se um pouco.

Isabella não pôde reprimir um sorriso.

-Diga-me, Edward.

-O problema... - coçou a cabeça- Não o entende.

-Não entendo? -disse ela, com ternura.

-Por que não posso fazê-lo - disse.

Levantou o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos e Isabella esteve a ponto de jogar-se sobre ele ao ver o olhar tão triste de seus olhos.

-Nunca quis lhe fazer mal, Bell - disse, sinceramente-. Sabe, não é?

Ela assentiu.

- Já sei. Edward.

-Bem, porque a verdade é que... - Respirou tão fundo que lhe estremeceu todo o corpo-. Não posso fazer o que você quer.

Isabella não disse nada.

-Toda minha vida - disse ele, com tristeza-, ele sempre ganhou. Sabia? Sempre ganhou ele. E esta vez eu vou ganhar. -Com um grande e estranho movimento, desenhou um arco horizontal com o braço e apontou o peito com o dedo polegar. - Eu. Por uma vez, quero ganhar eu.

-Edward - sussurrou ela-. Ganhou faz tempo. No momento em que superou suas expectativas, ganhou. Cada vez que superava seus medos, fazia um novo amigo ou viajava a um novo país, estava ganhando. Fez tudo o que ele nunca quis que fizesse. - Quebrou-lhe a voz e encolheu os ombros-. Ganhou. Já está. Por que não quer vê-lo?

Edward meneou a cabeça.

-Não quero me converter no que ele queria - disse-. E embora... - choramingou. E embora nunca esperasse nada de m-mim, o que qu-queria era um filho perfeito, alguém que se convertesse em um d-duque perfeito, que se c-casasse com a duquesa perfeita e tivessem filhos p-perfeitos.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior. Já voltava a gaguejar. Devia estar realmente zangado. Sentiu que lhe rompia a alma por ele, pelo menino que não queria outra coisa que a aprovação de seu pai.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e a olhou com um surpreendente olhar.

- Teria gostado de você.

-Oh - disse Isabella, sem saber muito bem como levá-lo - Mas, te ficará comigo?

- E... - encolheu os ombros e a olhou, rindo- de qualquer modo, casei-me com você.

Parecia tão sincero que era difícil não abraçá-lo e lhe dar carinho. Mas não importava a dor que sentisse ou havia sentido, porque o estava enfocando tudo muito mal. A melhor vingança contra seu pai seria, simplesmente, viver uma vida plena e feliz e alcançar todas as metas que seu pai tanto se esforçou em lhe negar.

Isabella engoliu sua frustração. Não via como Edward podia levar uma vida feliz se todas suas decisões se apoiavam em amargurar os desejos de um homem morto.

Mas não queria pensar nisso. Estava cansada e ele estava ébrio e não era o melhor momento.

-Vamos deitá-lo - disse, afinal.

Ele a olhou um bom tempo com os olhos cheios da vontade de carinho acumulados durante anos.

-Não me deixe - sussurrou.

-Edward - disse ela.

-Por favor. Ele partiu. Todo mundo partiu. Depois parti eu. – Agarrou sua mão. - Você fique.

Ela assentiu e ficou de pé.

- Pode dormir em minha cama - disse. - Estou certa de que se encontrará melhor pela manhã.

-Mas, ficará comigo?

Era um engano. Ela sabia mas, ainda assim, disse:

-Ficarei aqui com você.

-Bem. - Se pôs de pé como pôde. - Porque não poderia... de verdade. -Suspirou e a olhou, angustiado-. Necessito de você.

Isabella o levou até a cama e esteve a ponto de cair em cima dele quando o deitou.

-Não se mova - lhe disse, ajoelhando-se para lhe tirar as botas.

Já o tinha feito antes com seus irmãos, de modo que sabia que tinha que puxar do calcanhar, não da ponta, mas eram muito justas e acabou rodando pelo chão quando o calçado cedeu.

- Deus meu - disse, levantando-se para repetir o processo com a outra bota-. E depois dizem que as mulheres são escravas da moda.

Edward fez um ruído que pareceu um ronco.

-Está dormindo? - perguntou Isabella, incrédula.

Puxou a outra bota, que custou um pouco menos para tirar; então lhe levantou as pernas, que pesavam como dois mortos, e as colocou em cima da cama.

Edward parecia mais jovem e tranqüilo com as mechas de cabelo lhe roçando as faces. Isabella se aproximou dele e lhe afastou o cabelo da fronte.

-Boa noite, meu amor.

Mas, quando se virou para partir, Edward esticou um braço e a agarrou pelo pulso.

-Disse que ficaria.

-Pensava que estava dormindo!

-Isso não lhe dá o direito a romper sua promessa.

Esticou-a com força e Isabella, afinal, não resistiu e se deitou junto a ele. Estava ali e era dele e, por muita incerteza que sentisse sobre seu futuro, nesse momento não pôde resistir a seu carinhoso abraço.

Isabella despertou uma hora mais tarde, surpreendida de ter ficado adormecida. Edward estava a seu lado, roncando suavemente. Os dois estavam vestidos: Edward, com a roupa que cheirava a uísque e Isabella com a camisola.

Com cuidado, acariciou-lhe a face.

-Que vou fazer com você? - sussurrou-. Te amo, você já sabe. Mas odeio o que está se fazendo. -Respirou fundo, temerosa. - E a mim. Odeio o que está me fazendo.

Ele se moveu um pouco e, por um momento, Isabella teve medo de tê-lo despertado.

-Edward? - disse, e suspirou tranqüila quando ele não respondeu.

Sabia que não deveria ter dito em voz alta palavras que não estava segura que Edward estivesse preparado para escutar, mas parecia tão inocente ali dormindo. Era muito mais fácil lhe confessar seus mais íntimos pensamentos quando estava assim.

-Oh, Edward - disse, suspirando, e fechou os olhos contra as lágrimas que lhe escorregavam pelas faces.

Deveria levantar-se. Estava convencida de que deveria levantar-se e deixá-lo sozinho. Entendia por que era tão contrário a trazer um menino a este mundo, mas não o tinha perdoado e, sobre tudo, não compartilhava sua opinião. Se despertasse e a encontrava ali entre seus braços, poderia pensar que estava de acordo com sua idéia de família.

Muito devagar, tentou separar-se dele. Mas Edward a abraçou com mais força e, com a voz sonolenta, disse:

-Não.

-Edward, eu...

Atraiu-a mais e Isabella viu que estava totalmente excitado.

-Edward? - disse, abrindo os olhos. - Está acordado?

Sua resposta foi um grunhido sonolento e, embora não fizesse nenhuma tentativa de sedução, atraiu-a mais para ele.

Isabella piscou surpreendida. Nunca se tinha dado conta de que um homem podia desejar a uma mulher estando dormindo.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo no rosto, depois estendeu a mão e lhe acariciou o queixo. Edward emitiu um grunhido. Um som profundo que fez Isabella perder a cabeça. Lentamente, desabotoou-lhe a camisa, com uma única pausa para lhe acariciar o umbigo.

Ele se acomodou um pouco mais e Isabella teve uma estranha e envolvente sensação de poder.

Tinha-o sob seu controle. Estava adormecido, profundamente adormecido pela bebedeira, assim podia fazer com ele o que quisesse.

Podia obter dele o que quisesse.

Um rápido olhar ao seu rosto disse que continuava dormindo, assim começou a lhe desabotoar as calças. A ereção era total e poderosa e tomou o duro membro com uma mão, sentindo os fortes batimentos do coração nas veias.

-Bella - disse ele. Abriu os olhos e gemeu primitivamente-. OH, Deus. É incrível.

-Shh - disse ela, tirando a camisola -. me deixe

Ele se colocou de barriga para cima com os punhos fechados aos lados enquanto ela o acariciava.

Tinha-lhe ensinado muito nas duas escassas semanas de casamento e, por isso, não demorou muito em retorcer-se de desejo e respirar entrecortadamente.

E, Deus a livrasse, ela também o desejava. Sentia-se tão poderosa em cima dele. Tinha o controle e era a sensação mais afrodisíaca que tinha conhecido. Sentiu um comichão no estômago, depois um nó e então soube que necessitava dele.

Queria o ter dentro, enchendo-a, lhe dando tudo o que um homem tem que dar a uma mulher.

-Oh, Bella - disse ele, agitando a cabeça de um lado a outro-. Necessito de você. Necessito de você agora.

Ela se colocou em cima dele e se apoiou em seus ombros enquanto se sentava escarranchada em cima. Com a mão, guiou-o até ela, que já estava úmida de desejo.

Edward se arqueou debaixo dela e Isabella, lentamente, deslizou-se para baixo até que Edward a tinha penetrado quase totalmente.

-Mas - grunhiu ele. - Agora.

Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás e juntou seus quadris aos dele.

Agarrava-o com força pelos ombros enquanto recuperava a respiração. Edward estava completamente dentro dela e Isabella acreditou que morreria de prazer que sentia. Nunca se havia sentido tão plena nem tão mulher.

Apoiou os joelhos no colchão enquanto começou a mover-se, arqueando o corpo. Pôs as mãos em cima do estômago enquanto se retorcia e logo, em um momento dado, subiu-as e se cobriu os seios com elas.

Edward emitiu um gemido gutural enquanto a observava, com o olhar fixo nela enquanto o peito subia e baixava com respirações entrecortadas.

- Deus meu - disse, com a voz abafada. - O que está me fazendo? O que há...? -Então Isabella se acariciou um mamilo e o corpo do Edward se levantou com força. – Onde aprendeu isso?

Ela o olhou e lhe sorriu, descarada.

-Não sei.

-Mas - grunhiu Edward-. Quero olhá-la.

Isabella não sabia muito bem o que fazer, assim se deixou levar pelo instinto. Começou a girar os quadris contra os do Edward em movimentos circulares, fazendo que os seios se movessem de cima abaixo. Cobriu-os com as mãos, apertou-os, brincou com os mamilos entre os dedos, e tudo sem afastar os olhos de Edward.

Ele começou a mover os quadris cada vez com mais força e se agarrou aos lençóis. E Isabella se deu conta de que estava a ponto de alcançar o orgasmo. Sempre estava muito preocupado em dar prazer a ela e por assegurar-se de que ela alcançasse o clímax antes de conceder-se esse privilegio a ele mesmo, mas desta vez seria ele quem o alcançasse primeiro.

Ela estava perto, mas não tanto como ele.

-OH, Deus! - exclamou, de repente, Edward -. Vou A... Não posso.

Olhou para Isabella com olhos suplicantes e fez uma fraca tentativa por separar-se.

Isabella se afundou contra ele com todas suas forças.

Ele se derramou em seu interior, levantando os quadris com tanto ímpeto que também a levantou.

Isabella o rodeou com os braços para aferrar-se ainda mais a ele. Desta vez, não ia perdê-lo.

Não ia perder esta oportunidade.

Nesse momento. Edward abriu os olhos para dar-se conta do que tinha feito, embora já fosse muito tarde. Não havia nenhuma maneira de frear o poder do clímax. Se tivesse estado em cima dela, talvez tivesse encontrado forças para separar-se, mas, ao estar debaixo e observá-la brincar com seu corpo e acendendo o de desejo, não pôde controlar a força de seu próprio desejo.

Enquanto apertava os dentes e seu corpo se sacudia, sentiu as mãos de Isabella que o rodeavam e o aferravam com força para ela.

Viu a expressão de puro êxtase no rosto de Isabella e então, de repente, deu-se conta... Tinha feito de propósito. Tinha planejado tudo.

Isabella o tinha excitado enquanto dormia, aproveitou-se de sua embriaguez e o tinha apertado contra ela até que se derramou em seu interior.

Abriu os olhos e a olhou fixamente.

-Como pôde? - sussurrou.

Ela não disse nada, mas Edward viu que mudou a expressão e soube que o tinha ouvido.

Edward a tirou de cima justo quando começou a notar que os músculos dela se retesaram ao redor de seu corpo, lhe negando de maneira selvagem o prazer que ele acabava de desfrutar.

-Como pôde? – repetiu -. Sabia. Sabia qu-que eu-eu-eu...

Isabella se havia aninhado aos pés da cama, com as pernas apertadas contra o peito, obviamente decidida a não deixar escapar nenhuma gota dele.

Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa enquanto saía da cama de um salto. Abriu a boca para insultá-la, para castigá-la por havê-lo traído, por haver-se aproveitado dele, mas lhe fechou a garganta, a língua lhe pesava muito e não podia nem começar uma palavra, assim nem pensar em terminá-la.

-T-t-você... -conseguiu dizer, afinal.

Isabella o olhou, horrorizada.

-Edward? - sussurrou.

Ele não queria isso. Não queria que ela o olhasse como se fosse um inseto estranho. Maldita seja, sentiu-se como quando tinha sete anos. Não podia falar. Não podia fazer funcionar a boca.

Estava perdido.

O rosto de Isabella se impregnou de preocupação. Uma preocupação protetora e não desejada.

-Está bem? -perguntou-. Pode respirar?

-N-n-n-n-n... -Estava longe do "_Não me compadeça_" que queria lhe gritar.

Sentia a presença zombadora de seu pai lhe fechando a garganta e lhe imobilizando a língua.

-Edward? -correu a seu lado, muito assustada -. Edward, acontece algo?

Estendeu um braço para lhe acariciar as costas, mas ele o rechaçou.

-Não me toque! -exclamou.

Isabella retrocedeu.

-Suponho que há coisas que pode dizer - disse ela, muito triste.

Edward se odiava a si mesmo, odiava a voz que o tinha abandonado e odiava a sua mulher porque tinha o poder para reduzir seu controle a nada. Esta perda da fala, o nó na garganta, a estranha sensação... tinha trabalhado muito toda sua vida para eliminá-los e agora ela os tinha feito aparecer outra vez, e com força.

Não podia deixar que lhe fizesse isto. Não podia permitir que Isabella o convertesse no que tinha sido uma vez.

Tentou dizer seu nome, mas não conseguiu nada.

Tinha que partir. Não podia olhá-la. Não podia estar com ela.

Nem sequer queria estar com ele mas, desgraçadamente, aquilo não tinha remédio.

-N-não t-te aproxime - disse, assinalando-a com o dedo enquanto ficava os pantalones-. T-t-t-você fez isso!

-O que? -gritou Isabella, envolvendo-se com um lençol. - Edward, basta já. O que fiz?

Desejava-me. Sabe que me desejava.

-E-e-estou! -exclamou, destacando-a boca. Logo, lhe assinalando a barriga, acrescentou. - E-e-isso!

E então, incapaz de suportar vê-la mais, saiu da habitação.

Tomara pudesse escapar dele mesmo com a mesma facilidade.

Dez horas depois, Isabella encontrou uma nota:

_Assuntos urgentes requerem minha presença em outra propriedade._

_Confio que, se seus esforços de concepção derem seu fruto, notifique-me._

_Meu assistente lhe dará meu endereço, se por acaso o necessitar._

_Edward_

A folha de papel escorreu entre os dedos de Isabella e caiu lentamente ao chão. Escapou-lhe um soluço e tampou a boca com as mãos, como se assim pudesse deter a onda de emoções que sentia.

Tinha-a deixado. Tinha-a deixado de verdade. Sabia que estava zangado e que, possivelmente, nunca a perdoaria, mas nunca pensou que fosse deixá-la.

Tinha pensado, inclusive quando saiu feito uma fera do dormitório, que poderiam solucionar suas diferenças, mas agora já não estava tão certa.

Talvez tivesse sido muito idealista. Egoístamente, tinha pensado que poderia curá-lo, que poderia lhe encher o coração. Mas agora se dava conta de que se atribuiu mais valor do que em realidade tinha. Achava que seu amor era tão puro e bom que Edward esqueceria imediatamente tantos anos de ressentimento e dor que lhe tinham amargurado a vida.

Acreditou-se muito importante. E agora se sentia muito estúpida. Havia coisas que ficavam fora de seu alcance. Em sua aprazível vida, nunca até agora percebera isso. Não esperava que lhe servissem o mundo em bandeja de prata, mas sempre tinha acreditado que se esforçasse o suficiente por conseguir algo, obteria uma recompensa.

Mas desta vez não tinha sido assim. Edward estava fora de seu alcance.

Enquanto Isabella descia ao salão amarelo, parecia que a casa estava deserta. Perguntou-se os criados se teriam informado da marcha de seu marido e a estavam evitando de propósito.

Certamente, escutaram os gritos da noite anterior.

Isabella suspirou. A dor é muito menos suportável quando se tem um pequeno exército de testemunhas.

Ou testemunhas invisíveis, seria mais adequado, pensou enquanto tocava o sino. Não os ouvia, mas sabia que estavam ali, sussurrando a suas costas e se compadecendo dela .

Era irônico pensar que, até agora, nunca tinha prestado atenção às intrigas dos serviçais. Mas agora -se deixou cair no sofá com um pequeno gemido-, agora se sentia infelizmente sozinha.

Que outra coisa se supunha que devia pensar?

-Senhora?

Isabella levantou o olhar e viu uma criada jovem esperando na porta. A garota fez uma pequena reverência e olhou para Isabela com um pouco de expectativa.

-Chá, por favor - disse Isabella, pausadamente-. Sem bolachas, só chá.

A criada assentiu e se foi.

Enquanto esperava que a garota retornasse, Isabella se acariciou o abdômen e baixou a cabeça.

Fechou os olhos e rezou uma oração:

-Por favor, Meu deus, por favor; faz com que tenha ficado grávida.

Talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade.

Não se arrependia de seus atos. Supunha que deveria fazê-lo, mas não era assim.

Não tinha planejado. Não o tinha olhado enquanto dormia e pensado: "_Certamente, ainda estará ébrio. Posso lhe fazer amor, obter seu sêmen e ele nunca saberá_".

Não tinha ocorrido assim.

Não sabia muito bem como tinha ocorrido mas, em um momento, estava em cima dele e, no momento seguinte, deu-se conta que Simon não ia poder retirar-se a tempo e se assegurou que não pudesse...

Ou, talvez... Fechou os olhos. Muito forte. Talvez, tinha sido ao contrário. Talvez se aproveitou de algo mais que do momento; talvez se aproveitara dele.

Não sabia. Tudo tinha passado muito depressa. A gagueira do Edward, seu desejo desesperado por ter um filho, o ódio do Edward por seu pai... tinha tantas coisas na cabeça que era incapaz de estabelecer os limites de uma e outra.

E se sentia tão sozinha.

Ouviu a porta e se virou, esperando ver a tímida criada com a bandeja do chá mas, em seu lugar, entrou a senhora Colson. Tinha o rosto gasto e a preocupação refletida nos olhos.

Isabella lhe sorriu.

-Esperava a criada - disse.

-Tinha que atender uns assuntos na no aposento do lado, assim decidi lhe trazer o chá eu mesma - disse a senhora Colson.

Isabella sabia que mentia, mas assentiu de todos os modos.

- A criada disse que não queria bolachas - disse a senhora Colson-, mas sei que não tomou o café da manhã, assim lhe trouxe umas quantas de qualquer modo.

-Agradeço - disse Isabella, sem reconhecer o som de sua voz. Parecia-lhe muito plana, como se fosse de outra pessoa.

-Não me supõe nenhum problema, o asseguro. - Parecia que a governanta queria dizer algo mais mas, no final, ergueu-se e perguntou-. Necessitará algo mais?

Isabella negou com a cabeça.

A senhora Colson se foi para a porta e, por um momento, Isabella esteve a ponto de chamá-la.

Quase pronunciou seu nome e lhe pediu que se sentasse com ela e tomasse uma xícara de chá.

Então, teria podido lhe explicar seu segredo e suas misérias, e teria podido chorar.

E não porque fosse particularmente íntima com ela, mas sim porque não tinha a ninguém mais.

Mas não o fez e a senhora Colson se foi.

Isabella agarrou uma bolacha e a mordeu. Talvez, pensou, era hora de voltar para casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem flores gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews de cada leitora. Obrigada mesmo é por vcs que continuo postando.<strong>_

_**e Também infirmá-las que não seguirei postando todos os dias, começou as provas parciais na facul e minha vida agora esta uma loucura então só postarei aos sábados, e último mais não menos importante detalhe é que, não sei se poderei postar neste sábado mais tentarei.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_oi gente recadinho la em baixo.._

_Espero que gostem do cap..._

_Bora ler_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>_

_Hoje viram a nova duquesa do Masen no Mayfair. Philipa Featherington viu a anterior senhorita Isabella __McCarthy__ tomando um pouco o ar pelos arredores de sua casa. A senhorita Featherington a chamou, mas a duquesa fez ver que não a tinha ouvido._

_E sabemos que o fazia ver porque a pessoa teria que ser surda para não ouvir os gritos da senhorita Featherington._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_9 de junho de 1813_

Com o passo dos dias, Isabella descobriu que a dor de cabeça era contínua. A pontada de dor que sentia com cada respiração dava passo a uma dor mais amortecida como os que alguém quase pode ignorar, embora não de todo.

Partiu do Pattinson no dia seguinte da partida do Edward, e se foi a Londres com a intenção de voltar para o McCarthy House. Entretanto, voltar para casa de sua família suporia aceitar que tinha fracassado de modo que, no último momento, disse ao cocheiro que se dirigisse ao Masen House. Se necessitasse de sua família a teria perto, mas agora era uma mulher casada e tinha que estar em sua casa.

Assim se apresentou ao serviço, que a aceitou sem pigarrear, embora não sem muita curiosidade, e mergulhou em sua nova vida de esposa abandonada.

Sua mãe foi à primeira visita que recebeu. Isabella não se incomodou em lhe comunicar a ninguém mais sua volta a Londres, assim aquilo não foi uma grande surpresa.

-Onde está? - perguntou Renne, diretamente.

-Meu marido, suponho.

-Não, seu tio avô Edmund - disse Renne, muito irônica -. Claro que falo de seu marido.

Isabella não olhou nos olhos de sua mãe quando disse:

-Creio que está atendendo outros assuntos em uma de suas propriedades do campo.

- Crê?

-Bem, sei - corrigiu Isabella.

-E sabe por que não está com ele?

Passou pela cabeça de Isabella mentir a sua mãe. Quis negar descaradamente o evidente e lhe explicar a sua mãe alguma tolice sobre uma emergência com os arrendatários ou uma enfermidade do gado ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas, afinal, começaram-lhe a tremer os lábios, a lhe escorregar lágrimas pelas faces e, com um fio de voz, disse:

-Porque não quis me levar com ele.

Renna lhe agarrou as mãos.

-Oh, Bella - disse, suspirando -. O que aconteceu?

Isabella se deixou cair no sofá levando-se a sua mãe consigo.

-Más o que poderia explicar.

-Quer tentar?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. Nunca, nem uma vez em sua vida, tinha escondido algo a sua mãe. Sempre tinha podido falar tudo com ela.

Entretanto, isto não.

Deu-lhe uns golpezinhos na mão.

-Estarei bem.

Renne não pareceu muito convencida.

-Está certa?

-Não - disse Isabella, olhando para o chão. - Mas tenho que acreditar nisso.

Renne se foi e Isabella cobriu o abdômen com a mão e rezou.

Jasper foi o seguinte em ir vê-la. Uma semana depois, Isabella voltou de um rápido passeio pelo parque e o encontrou no salão, com os braços cruzados e muito furioso.

-Ah - disse Isabella, tirando-as luvas. - Vejo que soube de minha volta.

-Que demônios está acontecendo? -perguntou ele.

Isabella viu claro que Jasper não tinha herdado a sutileza de sua mãe.

-Fale! -exclamou.

Ela fechou os olhos um momento. Só um momento para tentar amortecer a dor de cabeça que a estava perseguindo durante dias.

Não queria explicar seus problemas ao Jasper. Nem sequer queria lhe dizer o pouco que havia dito a sua mãe, embora supôs que já soubesse. As notícias voavam no McCarthy House.

-E com isso quer dizer que...?

-Quero dizer - disse Jasper -. Onde está seu marido?

-Está ocupado em outro lugar - respondeu Isabella. Soava muito melhor que "_Me deixou_".

-Isabella... - O tom do Jasper ia carregado de advertência.

-Veio sozinho? - perguntou ela, ignorando a pergunta.

-Emmet e Benedict estarão no campo todo o mês, se for isso o que quer saber - disse Jasper.

Isabella esteve a ponto de suspirar aliviada. A última coisa que necessitava nesse momento era enfrentar seus irmãos mais velhos. Já tinha evitado que Emmet matasse ao Edward uma vez e não estava certa de poder voltar a fazê-lo. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer algo. Jasper acrescentou:

-Isabella, ordeno que me diga agora mesmo onde está escondido esse bastardo.

Isabella notou que enfurecia. Ela tinha o direito a chamar a seu marido como quisesse, mas seu irmão não.

-Suponho que quando diz "esse bastardo" refere a meu marido - disse ela, muito séria.

-Maldita seja, claro que sim.

-Vou ter que lhe pedir que parta.

Jasper a olhou como se de repente a sua irmã tivessem saído chifres.

-Como diz?

-Não tenho nenhuma intenção de discutir meu casamento com você, assim se não pode guardar sua opinião quando ninguém lhe pediu isso, terá que partir.

-Não pode me pedir que vá - disse ele, incrédulo.

Ela cruzou os braços.

-É minha casa.

Jasper a olhou e logo olhou ao redor, o salão da duquesa do Masen, e depois voltou a olhar Isabella como se acabasse de dar-se conta de que sua irmã pequena, a que sempre tinha visto como a extensão alegre de si mesmo, se convertera em uma mulher.

Estendeu o braço e a agarrou pela mão.

-Bella – disse - deixarei que dirija a situação como lhe parecer melhor.

- Obrigada.

-Por agora - advertiu-a Jasper-. Não ache que deixarei que esta situação continue assim indefinidamente.

Mas não o faria, pensou Isabella meia hora depois de que Jasper se partiu. A situação não podia continuar assim indefinidamente. Dentro de quinze dias teria a resposta a tudo.

Toda manhã, Isabella se levantava contendo a respiração. Inclusive antes da data assinalada, mordia o lábio inferior, rezava uma oração e levantava os lençóis procurando manchas de sangue.

E toda manhã só via lençóis brancos impolutos.

Uma semana depois do dia que lhe tinha que vir a menstruação, começou a albergar esperanças.

Seus ciclos nunca tinham sido pontuais de modo que, pensou, ainda podia lhe vir. Entretanto, nunca se tinha atrasado tanto...

Uma semana depois, despertava cada dia sorrindo e se aferrava a seu segredo como se fosse um tesouro. Ainda não estava preparada para compartilhá-lo com ninguém. Nem com sua mãe, nem com seus irmãos nem muito menos com Edward.

Não se sentia muito culpada por esconder-lhe, depois de tudo, lhe tinha negado seu sêmen. Mas, o mais importante, temia que sua reação fosse muito negativa e não estava preparada para deixar que sua decepção lhe arruinasse sua alegria. Entretanto, fez chegar uma missiva a seu assistente lhe pedindo o endereço do Edward.

E então, por fim, na terceira semana, carregou-se de coragem e se sentou na mesa para lhe escrever uma carta.

Desgraçadamente para ela, a cera ainda não se secara quando seu irmão Emmet, que obviamente tinha retornado de sua estadia no campo, entrou como um tornado na habitação.

Isabella estava em cima, em seus aposentos privados, onde se supunha que não devia receber nenhuma visita, assim preferiu não pensar em quantos criados teria golpeado Emmet pelo caminho.

Estava furioso, e Isabella sabia que não devia provocá-lo, mas sempre conseguia lhe tirar o sarcasmo, assim perguntou:

-Como subiu aqui? Não tenho um mordomo?

-Tinha - grunhiu ele.

-Oh, Meu deus.

-Onde está?

-Aqui não, obviamente. - No tinha nenhum sentido fazer ver que não sabia de quem estava falando.

-Vou matá-lo.

Isabella se levantou.

-Não, não o fará!

Emmet, que até agora ficara junto à porta com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris, avançou para ela.

-Antes que se casasse com você, fiz uma promessa ao Masen, sabia?

Isabella abanou a cabeça.

- Recordei-lhe que tinha estado disposto a matá-lo por arruinar sua reputação e que se preparasse se atrevesse a lhe romper o coração.

-E não o fez, Emmet. - Cobriu o abdômen com a mão. - Justamente o contrário.

Entretanto, nunca pôde saber se Emmet estranhava suas palavras porque ele estava olhando fixamente os papéis em cima da mesa.

-O que é isso? -perguntou.

Isabella seguiu a direção de seu olhar e viu os primeiros esforços de escrever a carta.

-Nada - disse, agarrando as provas.

- Está lhe escrevendo uma carta, não é? - A escura expressão do Emmet se voltou ameaçadora. - OH, pelo amor de Deus, não tente me mentir. Vi seu nome no cabeçalho.

Isabella fez uma bola com os papéis e os atirou ao lixo.

-Não é seu assunto.

Emmet olhou o cesto de papéis como se fosse jogar-se sobre ele e recuperar as cartas sem terminar. Afinal, olhou ao Isabella e disse:

-Não vou deixar que se saia com a sua vontade de qualquer jeito.

-Emm, isto não é de sua incumbência.

Nem sequer se incomodou em lhe responder.

- Encontrarei-o, já sabe. Encontrarei-o e o matarei...

-Oh, por favor - explodiu, afinal, Isabella-. É meu casamento, Emmet, não o seu. E se interferir em meus assuntos prometo que jamais voltarei a lhe dirigir a palavra.

Estava-o olhando fixamente, com a voz firme e Emmet pareceu um pouco surpreso por suas palavras.

-Está bem - disse-. Não o matarei.

- Obrigada - respondeu Isabella, sarcasticamente.

-Mas o encontrarei - jurou Emmet-. E lhe deixarei claro minha opinião.

Isabella o olhou e viu que falava a sério.

-De acordo - disse, e agarrou a carta fechada que tinha escondido na gaveta. - Deixarei que lhe entregue isto.

-Bem - estendeu a mão para agarrar o envelope.

Isabella o afastou.

-Mas só se me prometer duas coisas.

-Que são...?

-Em primeiro lugar, tem que me prometer que não a lerá.

Emmet a olhou tremendamente ofendido de que lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça.

-Essa expressão tão honorável não funciona comigo - disse Isabella, rindo. – Emmet McCarthy, conheço-o e sei que a leria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

Isabella a olhou.

-Mas também sei - continuou ela-, que nunca romperia uma promessa explícita que me tivesse feito. Assim necessito que me prometa isso, Emm.

-Tudo isto não é necessário, Bella.

-Me prometa - ordenou ela.

-Está bem - resmungou Emmet -. Prometo-lhe isso.

-Bem - disse ela, e lhe deu a carta. Emmet a olhou um bom tempo.

-Em Segundo lugar - disse Isabella, em voz alta, obrigando-o a lhe prestar atenção - tem que me prometer que não lhe fará mal.

-Um momento, Isabella - disse Emmet-. Pede-me muito.

Ela levantou a mão.

-Ficarei com a carta.

Ele a escondeu detrás das costas.

- Já me deu isso.

Ela sorriu.

-Não sabe o endereço.

- Descobrirei - disse ele.

- Não, não poderá e sabe disso - respondeu Isabella-. Tem muitas propriedades. Demoraria semanas em descobrir em qual está.

-Ah! - disse Emmet triunfalmente-. Está em uma de suas propriedades. Querida, acaba de me dar uma pista fundamental.

-É um jogo? -perguntou Isabella, incrédula.

- Diga-me onde está.

- Não a menos que me prometa... nada de violência, Emmet. - Cruzou os braços-. Digo-o a sério.

-Está bem - murmurou ele.

- Diga.

- É uma mulher muito dura, Isabella McCarthy.

-Agora é Isabella Cullen e tive bons professores.

- Prometo - disse, rapidamente.

-Necessito algo mais do que isso - disse Isabella. Descruzou os braços e fez um gesto com a mão direita como se quisesse puxar suas palavras-. Prometo não...

-Prometo não fazer dano ao idiota de seu marido - disse Emmet-. Já está. Satisfeita?

- Muito - disse ela.

Abriu uma gaveta e tirou a carta que tinha recebido fazia poucos dias do assistente do Edward.

-Tome.

Emmet a colheu com um gesto mal-humorado. Leu-a e levantou o olhar.

- Voltarei dentro de quatro dias.

-Vai hoje? -perguntou Isabella, surpreendida.

-Não sei quanto tempo poderei conter meus impulsos violentos.

- Então vá, não perca tempo.

E se foi.

-Dê-me uma boa razão pela qual não deveria lhe tirar os pulmões pela boca.

Edward levantou o olhar da escrivaninha e viu um Emmet McCarthy coberto de pó de viagem.

- Eu também me alegro de vê-lo, Emm - disse.

Emmet entrou no escritório feito uma fúria, apoiou as mãos na mesa e se inclinou para o Edward em atitude ameaçadora.

- Se importaria de me dizer por que minha irmã está em Londres, chorando um mar toda noite, enquanto você está em...? - Olhou a seu redor. - Onde demônios estamos?

-Em Wiltshire - respondeu Edward.

-Enquanto você está no Wiltshire perdendo o tempo em uma propriedade sem importância?

-Isabella está em Londres?

-Se supõe que, como marido seu, deveria sabê-lo.

-Podia supor muitas coisas - disse Edward-, mas se equivocaria com quase todas.

Já fazia dois meses que partira do Pattinson. Dois meses desde que tinha olhado Isabella sem poder articular palavra.

Dois meses de total vazio.

Sinceramente, Edward estranhava que Isabella tivesse demorado tanto em ficar em contato com ele, embora para isso tivesse escolhido ao beligerante de seu irmão maior. Edward não sabia por que, mas pensava que o faria muito antes, embora só fosse para dizer-lhe umas boas. Isabella não era o tipo de mulher que ficava calada quando se zangava; quase tinha esperado que o seguisse até ali e lhe explicasse de seis maneiras distintas quão estúpido era.

E, na verdade, passado um mês, teria - lhe gostado.

-Se não tivesse prometido à Isabella que não poria a mão em cima de você -disse Emmet, interrompendo os pensamentos do Edward -, cortaria a tua cabeça.

-Estou certo de que não foi uma promessa fácil de fazer - disse Edward.

Emmet cruzou os braços e olhou ao Edward fixamente.

-Nem fácil de manter - disse.

Edward pigarreou enquanto procurava alguma maneira de perguntar por Isabella sem parecer muito claro. Sentia falta dela.

Sentia-se como um idiota e um estúpido, mas sentia falta dela.

Sentia falta de sua risada, e seu aroma e como, em metade da noite, sempre acabava enredando suas pernas com as dele.

Edward estava acostumado a estar sozinho, mas não estava acostumado a esta solidão.

- Enviou-o para me fazer voltar? - perguntou, afinal.

-Não. - Emmet meteu a mão no bolso, tirou um pequeno envelope de cor marfim e o deixou em cima da mesa-. Encontrei-a procurando um mensageiro para lhe entregar isto.

Edward olhou o envelope, horrorizado. Só podia querer dizer uma coisa. Tentou dizer algo neutro, como "_Entendo_", mas tinha a garganta bloqueada.

- Disse-lhe que seria um prazer trazer isso eu mesmo - disse Emmet, com uma boa dose de sarcasmo.

Edward o ignorou. Agarrou o envelope desejando que Emmet não visse que lhe tremiam as mãos. Mas Emmet o viu.

-Que diabos lhe passa? - perguntou, de golpe-. Parece tem asco.

Edward guardou o envelope no bolso.

-Sempre é uma visita excelente - disse.

Emmet o olhou fixamente, com uma mescla entre raiva e preocupação refletida no rosto. Depois de limpar a garganta várias vezes, disse, em um tom muito suave:

-Está doente?

-Claro que não.

Emmet empalideceu.

-É Bella? Está doente?

Edward levantou a cabeça de repente.

-Que eu saiba, não. Por quê? Parece doente? É que há...?

-Não, está bem. -Os olhos de Emmet encheram-se de curiosidade-. Edward - disse, ao final-, o que está fazendo aqui? É claro que a quer. E, por muito que me custe entendê-lo, ela parece que também o quer.

Edward apertou a têmpora com os dedos para tentar aliviar a dor de cabeça que parecia persegui-lo.

-Há coisas que não sabe - disse, afinal, fechando os olhos pela dor. - Coisas que não entenderia.

Emmet ficou calado um bom tempo. Ao final, quando Edward abriu os olhos, Emmet se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta.

-Não o obrigarei a voltar para Londres - disse, em voz baixa. - Deveria, mas não vou fazê-lo. Isabella precisa saber que volta por ela, não porque seu irmão mais velho lhe tenha posto uma pistola nas costas.

Edwrad esteve a ponto de dizer que foi por isso que se casou com ela, mas mordeu a língua.

Não era verdade. Ao menos, não de todo. Em outras circunstâncias, teria se ajoelhado frente a ela lhe rogando que se casasse com ele.

-Sem embargo - disse Emmet-, deveria saber que as pessoas estão começando a falar. Daphne voltou para Londres sozinha, apenas duas semanas depois da rápida cerimônia. Está-o levando com boa cara, mas deve ser doloroso. É certo que ainda ninguém lhe aproximou e a insultou, mas todos temos um limite na hora de suportar a compaixão de outros. E essa maldita Whistledown esteve escrevendo coisas sobre ela.

Edward franziu o cenho. Não estava há muito tempo na Inglaterra, mas lhe bastava para saber que a fictícia lady Whistledown podia provocar grandes dose de dor e angústia.

Emmet, aborrecido, amaldiçoou.

-Veja o médico, Masen. E depois volte para sua mulher - e se foi.

Edward tirou o envelope e ficou olhando um momento antes de abri-lo. Ver Emmet lhe tinha causado muita impressão. Saber que tinha estado com Isabella o fez estremecer-se de dor. Maldita seja. Não sabia que ia sentir sua falta.

Entretanto, isso não queria dizer que não estivesse zangado com ela. Tinha-lhe roubado algo que ele nunca tinha querido lhe dar. Ele não queria filhos. Havia dito. Isabella se tinha casado com ele sabendo-o.

E o tinha enganado.

Ou não? Coçou - com força os olhos e a fronte enquanto tentava recordar os detalhes exatos daquela desgraçada amanhã. Isabella foi a que levou a voz cantante na cama, mas recordava perfeitamente havê-la animado a seguir. Não deveria ter animado algo que sabia que não poderia parar.

Certamente não estaria grávida, pensou. Não tinha demorado mais de dez anos sua mãe em dar a luz a um filho são?

Mas, de noite, só em sua cama, enfrentava a toda a verdade.

Não tinha fugido só porque Isabella o tivesse desobedecido ou porque havia a possibilidade de ter gerar um filho.

Tinha fugido porque não suportava o que tinha se passado com ela. Sua mulher o tinha reduzido ao estúpido gago de sua infância. Tinha deixado-o sem palavras e tinha recuperado aquele horrível sentimento de não poder dizer o que sentia.

Não sabia se poderia viver com ela outra vez se isso implicava voltar a ser esse menino que mal podia articular palavras. Tentava lembrar-se de seu noivado, de seu falso noivado melhor dizendo, e de quão fácil era estar e falar com ela. Mas cada lembrança estava tingida de dor pela conclusão onde os tinha levado: ao dormitório de Isabella naquela terrível manhã, com o Edward falando com tropicões.

E se odiava quando lhe acontecia isso.

De modo que tinha fugido a outro lugar já que, como duque, possuía uma infinidade de propriedades. Esta casa estava no Wiltshire e não estava exageradamente longe do Oattinson. Poderia voltar ali em um dia e meio de viagem. Gostava de pensar que, se podia voltar tão rápido, não podia considerar uma fuga em toda regra.

E agora parecia que teria que retornar.

Respirou fundo e tirou a carta. Desdobrou o papel e leu:

_Edward:_

_Meus esforços, como você os chamou, deram seu fruto. Mudei-me para Londres, assim estarei perto de minha família. Esperarei aqui receber notícias suas._

_Sua,_

_Daphne_

Edward não estava certo de quanto tempo ficou ali sentado, quase sem respiração, sustentando o papel entre os dedos. E então, afinal, sentiu a carícia da brisa, ou a luz mudou ou possivelmente foi um ruído da casa, mas algo despertou do sonho e o fez levantar-se. Saiu ao corredor e chamou o mordomo.

-Que preparem a carruagem - ordenou quando apareceu-. Vou a Londres.

* * *

><p><em>Bem gente como prometido aqui esta o cap. vcs gostaram? espero que sim, deixem sua opinião ela e muito importante! <em>

_AAAAH! A fic é sim uma adaptação de livro. MAIS! só vou postar o nome do livro e outora no Pologo da fic. ate o proximo sabado... _

_bjs_


	21. Chapter 20

Oi gente não esqueci de vcs, só que ainda estou de prova na facul é só pude entrar agora hihi!

Espero que gostem do cap. Muitas emoções neste cap que será o antepenúltimo da fic...

Em breve postarei outra..

Bem vamos a leitura...

Quero reviews...

bjs

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

_Parece que o matrimônio da temporada se estragou. A duquesa do Masen retornou a Londres faz dois meses e esta autora ainda não viu por nenhum lado a seu marido, o duque._

_Se murmura que não está no Pattinson, o castelo onde o feliz casal passou a lua de mel. Em realidade, esta autora não encontra por nenhuma parte alguém que a possa informar de seu paradeiro. Se a duquesa sabe, não o disse a ninguém e, e mais, não se apresenta a oportunidade de perguntar-lhe porque só aceita a companhia de sua extensa família._

_É claro, o objetivo e inclusive o dever desta autora é descobrir as razões deste distanciamento, embora esta autora deve confessar que inclusive ela está perplexa. Pareciam tão apaixonados..._

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_2 de agosto de 1813_

A viagem durou dois dias, que foram dois dias a mais do que Edward gostaria de estar a sós com seus pensamentos. Levou vários livros para entreter-se durante a longa viajem, mas cada vez que abria um, ficava aberto em cima dos joelhos.

Era difícil concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse Isabella.

E era ainda mais difícil concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse sua futura paternidade.

Quando chegou a Londres, deu ordens ao cocheiro que fosse diretamente ao McCarthy House.

Levava a roupa de viagem e certamente poderia ir trocar se, mas nos dois últimos dias não tinha feito outra coisa que repassar mentalmente o que queria dizer à Daphne, assim não tinha muito sentido adiar mais da conta.

Entretanto, quando chegou ao McCarthy House descobriu que não estava ali.

-O que quer dizer? -perguntou Edward, furioso, sem pensar que o mordomo não tinha feito nada para ganhar sua ira. - A duquesa não está aqui?

O mordomo o olhou fixamente e lhe disse:

-Quero dizer, senhor, que não está em casa.

-Tenho uma carta de minha mulher... - Edward começou a procurar pelos bolsos mas, maldita seja, não encontrava o papel-. Bom, em alguma parte tenho uma carta de minha mulher - disse.- E nela me comunica que se mudou a Londres.

- E assim é, senhor.

-E onde demônios está? - gritou Edward.

O mordomo se limitou a arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Em Masen House, senhor.

Edward fechou a boca. Havia poucas coisas mais humilhantes que ficar em ridículo ante um mordomo.

-Depois de tudo - continuou o mordomo, desfrutando da situação - está casada com o senhor, não é verdade?

Edward o olhou.

-Deve estar bastante seguro de sua posição. -Bastante.

Edward assentiu, já que sua honra não lhe permitia agradecer ao mordomo, e se foi, sentindo-se o maior estúpido do mundo. Claro que foi a Masen House. Ao fim e ao cabo, não o tinha abandonado; só queria estar perto de sua família.

Se pudesse, ele mesmo teria golpeado de volta a carruagem.

Entretanto, dentro da carruagem sim o fez. Masen House estava do outro lado do Grosvenor Park. Teria demorado a metade se tivesse ido a pé.

Mas ao chegar a sua casa descobriu que isso tampouco teria solucionado grande coisa porque, quando abriu a porta e entrou, descobriu que sua mulher tampouco estava em casa.

-Está montando - disse Jeffries.

Edward olhou ao mordomo, incrédulo.

-Montando? - repetiu.

-Sim, senhor. Montando. A cavalo - respondeu o mordomo. Edward começou a pensar qual seria o castigo por estrangular a um mordomo.

-E onde foi? - exclamou.

-A Hyde Park, acho.

O sangue começou a bombear com mais força e se enfureceu. Montando? Tornou-se louca? Estava grávida, pelo amor de Deus. Até ele sabia que uma mulher grávida não devia montar a cavalo.

-Encilhe um cavalo - ordenou Edward-. Imediatamente.

-Algum em especial? - perguntou Jeffries.

-Um rápido - respondeu Edward-. E depressa. Não, melhor, farei-o eu mesmo. -Se virou e saiu da casa.

Mas a caminho dos estábulos, começou a ficar preso do pânico e acabou correndo.

Era o mesmo que cavalgar escarranchado, pensou Isabella, mas assim também ia depressa.

De pequena, no campo, usava calças do Jasper e acompanhava a seus irmãos em suas longas cavalgadas. A sua mãe costumava ter um desvanecimento cada vez que via chegar a sua filha mais velha cheia de barro e com algum machucado novo, mas Isabella nunca se importou.

Nunca perguntava aonde iram ou do que fugiam. A única coisa que queria era sentir a velocidade.

Na cidade, obviamente, não podia vestir calças, assim teve que conformar-se montando a como amazona, mas se saía muito cedo, quando a alta sociedade ainda dormia, e se assegurava de ir por algum remoto lugar do Hyde Park, mudava de sela, montava escarranchada e fazia que o cavalo corresse muito depressa. O vento lhe desfazia o coque e a fazia chorar mas, ao menos, podia esquecer outras coisas.

Na garupa de sua égua favorita, sentia-se livre. Era a melhor medicina para um coração quebrado. Já fazia muito tempo que tinha deixado atrás o cavalariço fazendo que não o ouvia enquanto este lhe gritava: "_Espere, Senhora! Espere_!".

Se desculparia com ele mais tarde. Os cavalariços do McCarthy House já estavam acostumados a suas escapadas e, além disso, sabiam que era uma boa amazona. Mas, este cavalariço novo, que era do Masen House, certamente estaria preocupado.

Isabella sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas desapareceu em seguida. Precisava estar sozinha. Precisava ir rápido.

Quando chegou a uma zona mais arborizada reduziu o ritmo um pouco e respirou a fresca brisa de outono. Fechou os olhos um momento, inundando-se dos sons e aromas do parque. Lembrou-se de um homem cego que conheceu uma vez e que lhe havia dito que, desde que ficou cego, os outros quatro sentidos se haviam aguçado. Agora, ali sentada, entendeu-o perfeitamente.

Escutou atentamente o que a rodeava; primeiro identificou o cantar dos pássaros, depois os rápidos deslocamentos dos esquilos enquanto iam em busca de nozes para o inverno, e depois...

Franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos. Maldição. Identificou perfeitamente o ruído de um cavalo aproximando-se.

Isabella não queria companhia. Queria estar a sós com seus pensamentos e sua dor e, sobre tudo, não queria dar explicações ao desconhecido de por que estava sozinha no parque. Ouvindo com atenção, adivinhou por onde vinha o outro cavaleiro e saiu correndo para o outro lado.

Fez com que a égua fosse a trote e pensou que se conseguisse desviar do caminho do outro cavaleiro, passaria ao largo e não a veria. Entretanto, fosse onde fosse, parecia persegui-la.

Isabella foi um pouco mais depressa, mais do que deveria ter ido por esta zona. Havia muitos ramos e árvores caídas. Mas ela começava a estar assustada. Podia sentir seu pulso pulsando com força nos ouvidos enquanto centenas de idéias horríveis lhe passavam pela cabeça.

E se o cavaleiro não fosse, como ela tinha suposto ao princípio, alguém da alta sociedade? E se era um criminoso? Ou um bêbado? Era cedo; as pessoas não costumavam sair a passear a essa hora. Se gritasse, quem ia ouvi-la? Teria se afastado muito do cavalariço? Teria ficado onde o tinha deixado ou teria tentado segui-la? E se o tinha feito, teria ido na mesma direção?

Seu cavalariço! Esteve a ponto de gritar aliviada. Tinha que ser o cavalariço. Obrigou a égua a dar meia volta para tentar ver o cavaleiro. A libré dos Masen era vermelha, muito vistosa; certamente poderia vê-lo se...

Craque!

Ficou sem ar de repente quando um ramo lhe golpeou no meio do peito. Soltou um grito abafado e sentiu que a égua se movia para diante sem ela. E então caía... caía...

Caiu ao chão com um golpe seco e as folhas outonais que cobriam o chão tampouco fez muito para amortecer o golpe. Imediatamente, colocou-se em posição fetal como se, ao fazê-lo menor possível, pudesse também reduzir o máximo a dor.

Deus doía-lhe muito. Maldição, doía-lhe por toda parte. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na respiração. Em sua cabeça repetia palavras malsoantes que nunca se atreveu a dizer em voz alta.

Mas lhe doía. Maldição, doía-lhe ao respirar.

Mas tinha que fazê-lo. Tinha que respirar.

"Respira, Bella - se ordenou-. Respira. Respira. Pode fazê-lo."

-Bella!

Ela não respondeu. Os únicos sons que lhe saíam da boca eram gemidos. Inclusive os grunhidos estavam fora de seu alcance.

-Bella! Meu deus, Bella!

Escutou que alguém descia de um cavalo e então escutou movimento nas folhas ao redor de seu corpo.

-Bella?

-Edward? - sussurrou, incrédula.

Não tinha sentido que estivesse ali, mas era sua voz. E a pesar de ainda não ter aberto os olhos, podia senti-lo. O ar era diferente quando ele estava perto.

Edward começou a acariciá-la com cuidado, olhando se tinha algum osso quebrado.

-Diga-me onde lhe dói - disse.

-Por todas partes - disse ela.

Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa, mas as mãos continuavam tocando-a com muita delicadeza.

-Abre os olhos - disse, pausadamente. - me olhe. Concentre-se em meu rosto.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não posso.

-Claro que pode.

Isabella ouviu que tirava as luvas e logo sentiu seus quentes dedos sobre sua têmpora, aliviando a dor. Depois lhe acariciou as sobrancelhas e, depois, o nariz.

-Shhh - disse Edward, suavemente-. Deixa-o sair. Deixa que a dor saia. Abre os olhos, Bell.

Muito devagar, e com grande dificuldade, fez isso. A única coisa que viu foi o rosto do Edward e, por um momento, esqueceu-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles, de tudo exceto do fato que o queria e que estava ali e que estava aliviando a dor.

-Olhe-me - insistiu Edward-. Me olhe e não feche os olhos.

Isabella conseguiu assentir, embora fosse um movimento quase imperceptível. Concentrou-se em seus olhos e deixou que a intensidade de seu olhar a mantivesse viva.

-Agora quero que relaxe - disse Edward.

Falava em um tom suave embora contundente, e era exatamente o que ela necessitava. Enquanto falava, ia se assegurando de que não tinha nenhum osso quebrado nem nenhum entorse.

E o fez a provas, porque não afastou o olhar de seu rosto nem um segundo. Ao que parecia, só tinha machucados e o susto de haver ficado sem respiração, mas toda precaução era pouca, e com o bebê...

Empalideceu de repente. Em sua preocupação por Isabella, esqueceu-se do bebê. De seu filho.

O filho dos dois.

-Bella - disse, lentamente. - acha que já está bem?

Ela assentiu.

-Ainda lhe dói?

-Um pouco - disse ela, engolindo em seco enquanto piscava. - Mas me sinto melhor.

-Tem certeza?

Isabella voltou a assentir.

-Bem - disse ele, tranqüilamente. Ficou calado um bom tempo e então, gritou-. Pode-se saber que demônios estava fazendo?

Isabella ficou boquiaberta e deixou de piscar. Fez um esforço de dizer algo, mas Edward a interrompeu.

-Que diabos faz por aqui sem cavalariço? E por que foi ao trote por um terreno tão perigoso como este? -Franziu o cenho-. E, pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, o que estava fazendo em cima de um cavalo?

-Montando? -respondeu Isabella.

-E não se preocupa com nosso filho? E não parou nem um momento a pensar em sua segurança?

-Edward - disse Daphne, com um fio de voz.

-Uma mulher grávida não deveria nem aproximar-se de um cavalo! Deveria ser mais prudente.

Quando Isabella o olhou, fez isso com uns olhos que pareciam muito mais velhos.

-E a você o que importa? - perguntou impassível. - Não queria este filho.

-Não, é certo, mas agora que está aqui não quero que o mate.

-Bem, pois não se preocupe - disse, mordendo o lábio-. Não está aqui.

Edward conteve a respiração.

-O que quer dizer?

Isabella afastou o olhar de seu rosto.

-Não estou grávida.

-Não está...? - Não pôde terminar a frase. Sentiu uma coisa muito estranha. Não achava que fosse decepção, mas não estava muito certo. - Mentiu-me? - sussurrou.

Isabella abanava a cabeça negando com força, enquanto se sentava frente a ele.

-Não! - gritou-. Não, não lhe menti. Juro. Achei que tinha ficado grávida. De verdade que achei. Mas... - começou a soluçar e fechou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas começavam a lhe correr pelas faces. Apertou as pernas contra o peito e afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Edward nunca a tinha visto assim, tão doída. Olhou-a e se sentiu terrivelmente impotente. Só queria que se sentisse melhor e não ajudava muito saber que a causa dessa dor era ele.

-Mas o que houve, Bella? - perguntou.

Quando, afinal, olhou-o, tinha uns olhos imensos e cheios de dor.

-Não sei. Possivelmente queria um filho com tanta força que, inconscientemente, meu corpo não seguiu com seus ciclos. O mês passado estava tão feliz. - Suspirou trêmula, a ponto de voltar a soluçar-. Esperei e esperei, inclusive tinha tudo preparado se por acaso fosse um falso alarme, mas não aconteceu nada.

-Nada? - Edward nunca tinha ouvido algo assim.

-Nada. -Isabella esboçou um sorriso. - Nunca em minha vida tinha me alegrado tanto por nada.

-Tinha náuseas?

Isabella negou com a cabeça.

-Não me notava diferente. A única diferença é que não sangrava, Mas, faz dois dias...

Edward lhe agarrou uma mão.

- Sinto muito, Isabella.

-Não, não sente - disse ela, com amargura, enquanto retirava a mão violentamente-. Não finja algo que não sente. E, pelo amor de Deus, não volte a me mentir. Nunca quis este filho - soltou um riso. - Este filho? Meu deus, falo como se de verdade tivesse existido. Como se fosse algo mais que um produto de minha imaginação. -Baixou o olhar e, quando voltou a levantá-lo, estava muito triste-. E de meus sonhos.

Edward moveu várias vezes os lábios antes de começar a falar.

- Não gosto de vê-la tão triste.

Isabella o olhou com uma mescla de incredulidade e dor.

-Não sei que outra coisa esperava.

-E-eu-eu... - Engoliu e seco, tentou tranquilizar-se e, afinal, disse a única coisa que sentia no mais profundo de seu coração. - Quero recuperá-la.

Ela não disse nada. Edward rogou em silêncio que dissesse algo, mas ela não o fez. E Edward amaldiçoou seu silêncio porque significava que teria que continuar falando.

-Quando brigamos - disse, lentamente- perdi o controle. - N-não podia falar. -Cerrou os olhos, angustiado, porque sentia que lhe voltava a fechar a garganta. Afinal, depois de um longo suspiro, continuou-. Odeio-me mesmo quando me passa.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça enquanto franzia o cenho.

-É por isso que foi embora?

Edward assentiu.

-Não foi pelo... pelo que fiz?

Olhou-a nos olhos.

-Não gostei do que fez.

-Mas não foi por isso? - insistiu ela.

Houve um longo silencio e então ele disse:

-Não foi por isso.

Isabella apertou os joelhos contra o peito, considerando essas palavras. Todo este tempo, tinha pensado que a tinha abandonado porque a odiava, odiava o que tinha feito, mas a verdade era que se odiava a si mesmo.

Suavemente, disse:

-Sabe que não o subestimo quando gagueja.

-Eu sim que o faço.

Ela assentiu lentamente. Claro que o fazia. Era orgulhoso e teimoso, e todo mundo o admirava.

Os homens queriam parecer-se com ele e as mulheres flertavam a seu redor. E enquanto isso, ele estava horrorizado cada vez que tinha que falar.

Bem, nem sempre, pensou. Quando estavam juntos, falava sem problemas e respondia tão depressa que era impossível que se concentrasse em cada palavra.

Pôs uma mão em cima da dele.

-Não é o menino que seu pai pensava que era.

-Já sei - disse ele, mas não a olhou.

-Edward, me olhe - ordenou ela. Quando o fez, Isabella repetiu-. Não é o menino que seu pai pensava que era.

- Já sei - repetiu ele, estranhando e um pouco zangado.

-Está certo? - perguntou ela, pausadamente.

-Maldita seja, Isabella, já sei... -Se calou e começou a tremer. Por um momento, Isabella pensou que ia chorar. Mas as lágrimas que lhe acumulavam nos olhos nunca chegaram a cair e, quando a olhou, só pôde dizer. - Odeio-o, Isabella. O ou-ou-O...

Isabella tomou o rosto entre as mãos e o obrigou a olhá-la.

-Está bem - disse-. Parece que foi um homem horroroso. Mas tem que esquecê-lo.

-Não posso.

-Sim pode. Está bem sentir ódio, mas não pode permitir que seja o que rege sua vida. Inclusive agora está deixando que ele dite suas ações.

Edward afastou o rosto.

Isabella o soltou, mas apoiou as mãos em seus joelhos. Precisava estar em contato com ele. Era estranho, mas sentia que se o deixasse agora, o perderia para sempre.

- Parou alguma vez para pensar se queria uma família? Se queria ter filhos? Seria um pai maravilhoso, Edward e, ainda assim, nunca se permitiu nem pensar isso Acredita que assim está se vingando dele, mas o que em realidade está fazendo é deixar que continue controlando-o da tumba.

-Se lhe dou um neto, ganha ele - sussurrou Edward.

-Não. Se você tiver um filho, ganha você - disse Isabella-. Ganhamos todos.

Edward não disse nada, mas Isabella viu que estava tremendo.

-Se não quer filhos porque não os quer, é uma coisa. Mas se está se negando o prazer da paternidade por um homem morto, é um covarde.

Isabella fez uma careta quando disse a última palavra, mas tinha que dizer.

-Em algum momento, terá que deixá-lo atrás e seguir com sua vida. Tem que deixar atrás o ódio e...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, com o olhar perdido.

-Não me peça isso. É tudo o que tenho. Não o vê? É tudo o que tenho!

-Não o entendo.

Falou um pouco mais alto.

-Por que acha que aprendi a falar corretamente? O que acha que me motivou? Foi o ódio. Só foi ódio, para que aprendesse que se enganou.

-Edward...

Edward riu, zombador.

-Não é engraçado? Odeio-o. Odeio-o com todas minhas forças e, apesar de tudo, é a única razão que me tem feito seguir adiante.

Isabella negou com a cabeça.

-Isso não é verdade - disse-. Teria seguido adiante de qualquer modo. É teimoso e brilhante, e o conheço. Aprendeu a falar por você, não por ele. -Quando viu que Edward não dizia nada, acrescentou:

- Se tivesse demonstrado seu amor, tudo teria sido mais fácil.

Edward começou a agitar a cabeça, mas Isabella o interrompeu elevando a mão e lhe agarrando o rosto.

-A mim, de pequena, só me demonstraram amor e devoção. Confia em mim, assim tudo é mais fácil.

Edward ficou imóvel um bom momento, respirando profundamente enquanto se tranquilizava. Ao final, quando Isabella começava a temer que o estava perdendo, levantou a cabeça e a olhou.

-Quero ser feliz - disse.

-E o será - prometeu ela, abraçando-o. - Será.


	22. Chapter 21

**Recadinhoooooooo no final...**

**Boa leitura esse cap promete MUITOOOOOOOO**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

_O duque do Masen voltou!_

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_6 de agosto de 1813_

Edward não disse nada no caminho de volta. Encontraram a égua de Isabella pastando tranqüilamente a uns trinta metros e, embora Isabella insistisse em que podia montar, Edward disse que não lhe importava. Assim, atou a égua a seu cavalo, subiu Isabella na sela e sentou atrás dela. E assim foram até o Grosvenor Square.

Além disso, precisava abraçá-la.

Começava a dar-se conta de que tinha que abraçar-se a algo na vida e talvez Isabella tivesse razão; talvez o ódio não fosse a melhor solução. Possivelmente, só possivelmente, podia aprender a abraçar-se ao amor.

Quando chegaram em Masen House, saiu um cavalariço par encarregar-se dos cavalos e Edward e Isabella subiram a escada e entraram em casa. E ali se encontraram frente aos três irmãos McCarthy.

-Que diabos estão fazendo em minha casa? - perguntou Edward. O que mais queria nesse momento era subir a escada e fazer amor a sua mulher e, em lugar disso, encontrou-se com aquele beligerante trio. Estavam de pé com a mesma postura: pernas separadas, mãos nos quadris e o queixo levantado. Se não estivesse tão zangado com eles por vê-los ali, certamente teria tido tempo de preocupar-se.

Edward não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que, se chegassem aos punhos, poderia com um, inclusive com dois, mas ante os três era um homem morto.

- Ouvimos que havia voltado - disse Emmet.

-Assim é - respondeu Edward -. Agora vão embora.

-Não tão rápido - disse Benedict, cruzando os braços. Edward se virou para Isabella.

- Em qual dos três deveria atirar primeiro?

Isabella olhou a seus irmãos com o cenho franzido.

-Não tenho nenhuma preferência.

- Temos algumas solicitações antes que possa ficar com Isabella - disse Jasper.

-O que? - exclamou Isabella.

-É minha mulher! - gritou Edward, mais forte que Isabella.

-Primeiro foi nossa irmã - disse Emmet-, e a tem feito infeliz.

- Isto não é assunto seu - insistiu Isabella.

- Você é assunto nosso - disse Benedict.

- É meu assunto - disse Edward-, assim fora de minha casa de uma vez.

-Quando os três tiverem seus próprios casamentos, então poderão vir me dar conselhos – disse Isabella, aborrecida. - Mas, até então, guardem seus impulsos de se intrometer.

- Sinto muito, Bella - disse Emmet-, mas nisto não vamos mudar de opinião.

-No que? -disse ela-. Aqui não têm nenhuma opinião. Não é seu assunto!

Jasper deu um passo adiante.

-Não iremos até que estejamos convencidos de que a quer.

Isabella empalideceu de repente. Edward nunca lhe havia dito que a queria. O tinha demonstrado, de mil maneiras, mas nunca o havia dito com palavras. E queria que, quando o fizesse, fosse porque o sentisse e não porque os estúpidos de seus irmãos o tivessem obrigado.

-Jasper, não o faça - sussurrou, odiando o tom de súplica de sua voz-. Tem que deixar que brigue minhas próprias batalhas.

-Bella...

-Por favor - rogou ela.

Edward se interpôs entre os dois.

-Se nos desculpam - disse ao Jasper e, por extensão, ao Emmet E ao Benedict. levou Isabella ao outro lado do saguão para falar em privado. Teria gostado de poder ir a outro aposento, mas estava certo que esses três os teriam seguido.

-Sinto muito sobre meus irmãos - disse Isabella, um pouco alterada-. São uns idiotas e não tinham nenhum direito a invadir sua casa. Se pudesse renegar deles, o faria, juro. E depois disto, não estranharia que não quisesse ter filhos nunca...

Edward a fez calar com um dedo nos lábios.

-Em primeiro lugar, é nossa casa, não minha casa. E quanto a seus irmãos, tiram-me do sério, mas só o fazem por amor. - Se inclinou um pouco, mas o suficiente para que Isabella pudesse sentir sua respiração na pele -. E quem pode culpá-los?

Parou o coração de Isabella.

Edward se aproximou ainda mais, até que seu nariz roçou o de Isabella.

-Amo-a, Bella - sussurrou.

Isabella voltou a sentir os batimentos de seu coração, embora agora muito acelerados.

-De verdade?

Edward assentiu, acariciando-a com o nariz.

-Não pude evitá-lo.

Isabella sorriu.

- Isso não é muito romântico.

- É a verdade - disse ele, encolhendo os ombros-. Sabe melhor que ninguém que eu não queria nada disto. Não queria uma esposa, não queria uma família e, sobre tudo, não queria me apaixonar. - Deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios, fazendo com que os dois corpos se estremecessem. -Mas o que encontrei - beijou-a outra vez-, para minha desgraça – e outra, é que era quase impossível não querer você.

Isabella caiu rendida aos seus braços.

-Oh, Edward - sussurrou.

Edward a beijou na boca, tentando lhe demonstrar com seu beijo o que ainda estava aprendendo a expressar com palavras. Queria-a. Adorava-a. Poderia caminhar sobre fogo por ela. Tinha...

... a seus três irmãos olhando-os.

Separando-se dela, virou-se de lado. Emmet, Benedict e Jasper continuavam ali. Emmet estava olhando o teto, Benedict fingia que olhava as unhas e Jasper os estava olhando abertamente.

Edward abraçou com mais força Isabella e disse:

-Que diabos fazem aqui ainda?

Como era de esperar, nenhum dos três tinha resposta para isso.

-Fora - disse Edward.

-Por favor. - O tom de Isabella não foi exatamente educado.

-Está bem - disse Emmet, dando uma bofetada em Jasper no traseiro. - Acredito que nosso trabalho aqui terminou.

Edward começou a levar Isabella para a escada.

-Estou seguro de que poderão encontrar a saída - disse.

Emmet assentiu e empurrou a seus irmãos para a porta.

-Bem - disse Edward-. Vamos para cima.

-Edward! - exclamou Isabella.

-Não acha que não sabem o que vamos fazer - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Mas... São meus irmãos!

-Deus nos livre - disse ele.

Mas antes que chegassem ao primeiro degrau, à porta principal se abriu seguido de uma série de impropérios tipicamente femininos.

-Mamãe? - disse Isabella, sem acreditar.

Mas Renne só tinha olhos para seus filhos.

-Sabia que os encontraria aqui - disse, apontando-os. - De todos os estúpidos e teimosos...

Isabella não escutou o resto do discurso de sua mãe. Edward estava rindo-se muito forte em seu ouvido.

-Tem feito ela infeliz! -protestou Benedict-. Como irmãos seus, é nosso dever...

-Respeitar sua inteligência para resolver seus próprios problemas - interrompeu-o Renne-. E agora não parece muito infeliz.

- Isso é por que...

- E se me diz que é por suas ameaças depois de irromper em sua casa como um rebanho de ovelhas, prometo que renegarei aos três.

Os três ficaram em silêncio.

-Está bem - continuou Renne. - Acho que é hora de partir, não?

Quando seus filhos não se moveram suficientemente depressa para segui-la, virou-se e agarrou...

-Mamãe, por favor! - gritou Jasper-. Pela orelha...

Agarrou-o pela orelha.

-...não.

Isabella agarrou Simon pelo braço. Estava rindo-se com tanta vontade que tinha medo de que fosse cair.

Renne fez sair a seus filhos com um forte:

-Fora!

Depois se virou para Edward e Isabella.

-Me alegro de te ver em Londres, Masen - disse, sorrindo-. Uma semana mais e eu mesma teria ido buscá-lo.

Então saiu e fechou a porta.

Edward se virou para Isabella, ainda sacudindo-se de risada.

-Isso era sua mãe?- perguntou, rindo.

- Tem seu caráter.

- Já o vejo.

Isabella ficou séria.

-Sinto muito se meus irmãos o obrigaram E...

- Bobagem - interrompeu-a ele. - Seus irmãos nunca poderiam me obrigar a dizer algo que não sinto. - Ficou em silêncio e acrescentou: - Bom, não sem uma pistola.

Isabella o golpeou no ombro.

Edward a ignorou e a atraiu para si.

- Disse aquilo de verdade - falou, rodeando sua cintura com os braços - Amo-a. Sei há um tempo, mas...

-Não acontece nada - disse Isabella, apoiando a face em seu peito. - Não tem que se explicar.

-Sim, tenho que fazê-lo - insistiu ele. - Eu... - Mas não pôde encontrar as palavras. Tinha muitas emoções em seu interior, muitos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo. - me deixe demonstrar isso - disse, com voz rouca-. me deixe lhe demonstrar o muito que quero a você.

Isabella respondeu a isso inclinando a cabeça para receber um beijo. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, disse:

- Eu também o quero.

A boca do Edward a devorou com paixão e as mãos se aferraram a ela como se tivesse medo de que, em qualquer momento, fosse desaparecer.

-Vamos lá em cima – sussurrou -. Venha comigo.

Isabella assentiu, mas antes que pudesse subir um degrau, Edward a levantou e a subiu nos braços.

Quando chegou ao segundo piso, seu corpo já estava duro como uma rocha e pedia a gritos que o liberasse.

-Que dormitório usou? - perguntou.

- O seu - respondeu ela, estranhando a pergunta.

Edward fez um grunhido de aprovação e entrou em seu dormitório, o dos dois, e fechou a porta com um pontapé.

- Amo-a - disse, enquanto caíam sobre a cama. Agora que o havia dito uma vez, parecia que havia algo dentro dele que lhe pedia que não deixasse de dizê-lo. Precisava dizer-lhe tinha que assegurar-se que ela entendia o que queria dizer. E se para isso tinha que dizê-lo cem vezes, não se importava.

- Amo-a - repetiu, lhe desabotoando desesperadamente o vestido.

- Sei - disse ela, trêmula. Segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o olhou nos olhos. - Eu também o amo.

Então o atraiu para ela para beijá-lo, um beijo tão inocente e puro que acendeu Edward de todo.

-Se alguma vez volto a fazê-la sofrer - disse ele, entrecortadamente, enquanto a beijava-, quero que me mate.

-Nunca - respondeu ela, rindo.

A boca do Edward se moveu para o espaço onde o queixo se une ao lóbulo da orelha.

-Então, bata em mim - disse-. Retorça um braço, frature-me um tornozelo.

-Não seja tolo - disse ela, lhe acariciando o queixo e obrigando-o a olhá-la. - Não voltará a me ferir.

O amor por essa mulher o enchia. Inchava-lhe o peito, fazia cócegas nos dedos e lhe cortava a respiração.

-Às vezes - sussurrou-, quero-a tanto que me assusto. Daria o mundo inteiro, sabe que o faria, não é verdade?

- Tudo o que quero é você - disse ela-. Não necessito do mundo, só seu amor. E, talvez - acrescentou, com um malicioso sorriso - que tire as botas.

Edward sentiu um grande sorriso no rosto. De algum modo, sua mulher sempre parecia saber exatamente o que necessitava. Justo quando estava afligido por tantas emoções e estava aponto de chorar, ela o tinha feito rir.

-Teus desejos são ordens - disse, dando-à volta para tirar o molesto calçado.

Uma bota caiu e a outra a seguiu.

-Algo mais, senhora? -perguntou.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

-Bem, suponho que também poderia tirar a camisa. - Ele obedeceu e a camisa de linho foi parar ao chão.

-É tudo?

- Isto - disse, lhe rodeando a cintura das calças com as mãos - também me incomoda um pouco.

-Estou de acordo - disse, tirando-as. Voltou para a cama, de quatro, aprisionando-a debaixo de seu corpo-. E agora o que?

Edward conteve a respiração.

-Bem, estas virtualmente nu.

- É verdade - disse ele, olhando-a com olhos famintos.

-E eu não.

-Isso também é verdade - disse sorrindo-. E uma verdadeira lástima.

Isabella assentiu, incapaz de dizer algo.

- Sente-se - disse Edward.

Obedeceu-lhe e, em poucos segundos, Edward lhe estava tirando o vestido pela cabeça.

-Bem - disse Edward, olhando seus seios. - Isto está muito melhor.

Estavam os dois de joelhos em cima da cama. Isabella olhava a seu Marido, com o pulso acelerado ao ver como subia e baixava o peito ao Edward com cada respiração. Com uma mão trêmula, acariciou-o suavemente.

Edward conteve a respiração até que o dedo do Isabella lhe tocou o mamilo e então ele fez o mesmo com o seu.

-Amo-a - disse.

edward desceu o olhar e sorriu.

- Sei.

- Não - disse ele, atraindo-a mais. - Quero estar em seu coração. Quero... Todo seu corpo - Estremeceu quando tocou sua pele. - Quero estar em sua alma.

-Oh, Edward - disse ela, enredando os dedos em seu cabelo negro-. Já está aí.

E então já não houve mais palavras, só lábios e mãos e pele contra pele.

Edward a adorou de todas as formas que conhecia. Percorreu-lhe as pernas com as mãos e lhe beijou a parte posterior dos joelhos. Apertou-lhe os quadris e lhe fez cócegas no umbigo. E quando todo seu corpo clamava para penetrá-la, quando o desejo mais ardente que jamais havia sentido se apoderou dele, olhou-a com tanta devoção que quase lhe saltaram as lágrimas.

- Amo-a - sussurrou. - Em toda minha vida, só existiu você. - Isabella assentiu e, embora não emitisse nenhum som, Edward pôde ler em seus lábios:

- Amo-o.

Então a penetrou, lenta e inexoravelmente. E quando estava dentro dela, sabia que estava em seu lugar.

Olhou-a. Tinha a cabeça jogada para trás e os lábios abertos procurando ar para respirar.

Adorou-lhe as ruborizadas faces com os lábios.

-É o bem mais precioso que tenho em minha vida - disse-. Eu nunca... Não sei como...

Em resposta, Isabella arqueou as costas.

-Só me ame - disse-. Me ame.

Edward começou a mover-se, mexendo os quadris lentamente. Isabella se aferrava a ele com todas suas forças, afundando as unhas em suas costas cada vez que empurrava.

Só podia gemer e esses sons apaixonados acendiam ainda mais o corpo do Edward. Estava começando a perder o controle, com movimentos cada vez mais ferozes.

-Não poderei aguentar muito mais - lhe disse.

Queria esperá-la, precisava saber que lhe tinha dado todo o prazer antes de permitir-se senti-lo.

Mas então, justo quando achava que seu corpo não poderia resistir ao esforço, Isabella se sacudiu debaixo dele e seus músculos mais íntimos se aferraram a ele enquanto gritava seu nome.

Edward conteve a respiração ao contemplá-la. Sempre tinha estado muito ocupado de calcular o momento certo de separar-se dela para não derramar-se em seu interior que nunca tinha visto seu rosto quando alcançava o orgasmo. Tinha a cabeça para trás e as elegantes linhas de sua garganta se retesavam enquanto abria a boca com um grito abafado.

Ficou maravilhado.

-Quero-a - disse-. OH, Deus, como a quero. - E então se afundou nela.

Isabella abriu os olhos de repente quando viu que Edward retomava o ritmo.

-Edward? -perguntou, com um tom um pouco urgente-. Tem certeza?

Os dois sabiam o que queria dizer.

Edward assentiu.

-Não quero que o faça só por mim - disse ela-. Também tem que fazê-lo por você.

Se fez um nó no estômago de Edward e não tinha nada que ver com as gagueiras. Deu-se conta de que não era outra coisa que amor. Lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas e assentiu, incapaz de falar.

Afundou-se mais nela e explodiu em seu interior. E gostou. Muito. Nunca tinha gostado tanto de algo.

No final, deixou-se cair sobre ela, exausto, respirando rapidamente.

E Isabella lhe afastou o cabelo da fronte e lhe beijou a sobrancelha.

-Amo-o - sussurrou-. Sempre o amarei.

Edward afundou a cabeça em seu pescoço e se inundou de seu aroma. Ela o rodeou, envolveu-o e ele se sentiu completo.

Várias horas depois, Isabella abriu os olhos. Esticou os braços por cima da cabeça e viu que alguém tinha deslocado as cortinas. Deveu ter sido Edward, pensou enquanto bocejada. A luz se filtrava pelos lados e tingia o quarto com uma tênue luz.

Levantou a cabeça e penteou o cabelo; levantou-se e foi ao quarto de vestir para pôr o robe. Era muito estranho ela dormir até bem entrada a manhã. Embora não tinha sido um dia como qualquer outro.

Vestiu o robe e atou o cinto ao redor da cintura. Onde estava Edward? Não devia fazer muito que se levantara porque recordava haver-se aninhado em seus braços não fazia muito.

O dormitório principal constava de cinco aposentos: dois dormitórios, cada um com seu respectivo quarto de vestir, e um salão que os conectava. A porta do salão estava entreaberta e se via luz, como se essas cortinas estivessem abertas. Silenciosamente, Isabella abriu a porta e entrou.

Edward estava junto à janela, observando a cidade. Pôs-se um roupão cor de vinho, mas ainda estava descalço. Tinha o olhar perdido e um pouco apagado.

Isabella enrugou a testa, preocupada. Aproximou-se dele e disse:

-Bom dia.

Edward se virou e, ao vê-la, suavizou um pouco sua expressão.

-Bom dia - disse, abraçando-a.

Isabella acabou com as costas junto ao peito de Edward, olhando a rua enquanto Edward apoiava o queixo em sua cabeça.

Isabella demorou uns segundos em reunir a coragem para perguntar:

-Algum remorso?

Não podia vê-lo, mas notou como ele negava com a cabeça.

-Nenhum remorso - disse, pausadamente-. Só... pensava. -Havia algo em sua voz que não soava bem, assim Isabella se virou para olhá-lo no rosto.

-Edward, o que se passa?

-Nada. - Mas o disse sem olhá-la no rosto.

Isabella o levou a uma poltrona e se sentou, puxando-o pelo seu braço até que ele se sentou a seu lado.

-Se ainda não está preparado para ser pai, não faz mal - disse ela.

-Não é isso.

Mas Isabella não acreditou. Tinha respondido muito depressa e o havia dito com um tom tão distante que a incomodava.

-Não me importa esperar - disse-. Para ser justa, não me importaria ter um pouco mais de tempo para nós dois.

Edward não disse nada, mas seus olhos se entristeceram um pouco mais e em seguida os fechou quando aproximou a mão do rosto e coçou as sobrancelhas.

O pânico se apoderou de Isabella e começou a falar muito depressa.

-Não é que quisesse um filho imediatamente - disse-. Só... bom, eu gostaria de ter filhos, algum dia, só isso; e acredito que, se o pensar, você também quererá. Estava desgostada porque nos negasse uma família pelo mero fato de chatear a seu pai. Não é que...

Isabella lhe pôs a mão em cima do joelho.

-Basta, Bella - disse-. Por favor.

Em sua voz havia suficiente emoção para que ela se calasse imediatamente. mordeu o lábio inferior e o retorceu nervosa. Agora lhe tocava falar com ele. Estava claro que havia algo importante que lhe dava voltas pela cabeça e se demorasse todo o dia em encontrar as palavras para expressá-lo, ela esperaria.

Por ele, esperaria eternamente.

-Não posso dizer que me entusiasme a idéia de ter um filho - disse Edward, lentamente.

Isabella viu que respirava com alguma ou outra dificuldade e apoiou a mão em seu braço para tranquilizá-lo.

Edward a olhou com uns olhos que clamavam compreensão.

-Veja, passei tanto tempo evitando ter um filho - disse-, que agora não sei nem como pensar nisso.

- Mas não sofrerá - disse-, porque você será seu pai.

Isabella lhe sorriu, confiante, e percebeu que era um sorriso para os dois.

-Aprenderá - disse-. E eu com você.

-N-não é isso - disse ele, negando com a cabeça Suspirou-. Não quero viver minha vida só para aborrecer a meu pai.

Olhou-a e Isabella quase se derreteu com a emoção que se refletia em seu rosto. Tremia-lhe o queixo e tinha as faces tensas. Tinha o pescoço retesado, como se cada centímetro de energia estivesse posto em pronunciar aquelas palavras.

Isabella queria abraçá-lo para tranqüilizar ao menino pequeno que havia em seu interior. Queria lhe acariciar as sobrancelhas e lhe apertar a mão. Queria fazer mil coisas, mas, em lugar disso, ficou calada e o animou com o olhar a que continuasse.

- Tinha razão - disse-. Sempre teve razão. Sobre meu pai. Qu-que o estava deixando ganhar.

-Oh, Edward - sussurrou ela.

-M-mas, e se...? - Seu rosto, seu maravilhoso rosto que sempre estava controlado, se derrubou-. E se... se tivermos um filho e for como eu?

Por um momento, Isabella não podia dizer nada. Lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas e levou a mão boca, para cobri-la pela surpresa.

Edward se virou, mas não antes que ela visse a tortura em seus olhos. Não antes que escutasse a respiração entrecortada ou o suspiro final que soltou em uma tentativa de não perder a compostura.

-Se tivermos um filho gago - disse Isabella, cuidadosamente-, O amarei muitíssimo. E o ajudarei. E... -Engoliu em seco e rezou porque estivesse fazendo o correto-. E lhe direi que se fixe em ti, porque, obviamente, aprendeu a superá-lo perfeitamente.

Edward se virou para ela imediatamente.

-Não quero que meu filho sofra tanto como eu.

Inconscientemente, Isabella sorriu calidamente, como se seu corpo se dera conta de que sabia exatamente o que fazer antes que sua mente.

- Mas não sofrerá - disse-, porque você será seu pai.

Edward não mudou a expressão, mas em seus olhos brilhou uma nova e esperançadora luz.

-Poderia rechaçar a um menino por ser gago? -lhe perguntou Isabella.

A resposta negativa do Edward foi muito contundente e veio acompanhada com um pingo de blasfêmia.

Isabella sorriu.

-Então não tenho nenhum medo sobre nosso filho.

Edward ficou em silêncio um momento mais e então, em um rápido movimento, rodeou-a com os braços e afundou o rosto no espaço vazio de seu pescoço.

-Amo-a - disse-. Quero-a muito.

E Isabella soube, por fim, que tudo ia sair bem.

Horas depois, Isabella e Edward continuavam sentados na poltrona do salão. Tinha sido uma tarde para agarrar as mãos e para apoiar as cabeças no ombro do outro. As palavras sobravam; para eles bastava estar ali. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam e eles estavam juntos.

Era a única coisa que necessitavam.

Mas havia algo que preocupava ao Isabella e não se lembrou até que viu um conjunto de escritório na mesa.

As cartas do pai de Edward.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, reunindo a coragem necessária para dá-las ao Edward. O duque do Middlethorpe lhe havia dito, quando as tinha entregue, que ela saberia quando dá-las a Simon acrescentara.

Escapou dos grandes braços do Edward e foi ao dormitório da duquesa.

-Aonde vai? - perguntou Edward, meio dormindo. Foi-se relaxando sob o sol da tarde.

- Tenho que ir procurar algo.

Devia ter se dado-se conta da insegurança em sua voz, porque abriu os olhos e se virou para olhá-la.

-O que vai procurar? - perguntou, curioso.

Isabella evitou responder a pergunta escapulindo para o outro aposento.

-Espera um momento - disse, de seu dormitório.

Tinha guardado as cartas, atadas com uma fita vermelha e dourada, as cores da família Masen, no fundo da última gaveta de sua mesa. Nas primeiras semanas em Londres se esquecera delas e estavam intactas no McCarthy House. Mas as tinha encontrado um dia que tinha ido visitar sua mãe e esta lhe havia dito que subisse a seu quarto para recolher algumas de suas coisas e, enquanto recolhia uns perfumes e uma capa de almofadão que tinha bordado aos dez anos, encontrou-as.

Muitas vezes tinha estado tentada a abrir alguma, embora só fosse para entender melhor ao seu marido. E, para ser sincera, se os envelopes não tivessem estado selados, teria se engolido seus escrúpulos e as teria lido.

Agarrou o pacote e voltou lentamente para o salão. Edward ainda estava sentado na poltrona, mas estava direito e mais acordado, e a olhava com curiosidade.

- Isto é para você - disse, enquanto se sentava a seu lado.

- O que é? - perguntou Edward.

Mas, pelo tom de sua voz, Isabella estava certa de que já sabia.

- As cartas de seu pai - disse-. Middlethorpe me deu isso. Lembra-se?

Edward assentiu.

-Também lembro lhe haver dado ordens explícitas de que as queimasse.

Isabella sorriu.

-Ao que parece, não lhe fez conta.

Edward olhou as cartas. A qualquer lugar menos a ela.

- E, ao que parece, você tampouco - disse ele, lentamente.

Isabella assentiu.

-Quer lê-las?

Edward pensou na resposta uns segundos e, afinal, optou por ser honesto.

-Não sei.

-Podiam ajudá-lo a deixar definitivamente no passado.

-O poderia piorar a situação.

-Talvez - disse ela.

Edward olhou as cartas. Esperava sentir grande aversão. Esperava sentir ódio. Mas a única coisa que sentia era...

Nada.

Foi à sensação mais estranha de sua vida. Tinha em frente uma coleção de cartas, todas escritas pelo punho e letra de seu pai. E, ainda assim, não sentia a mínima intenção de atirá-las ao fogo ou rasgá-las me pedacinhos.

E, ao mesmo tempo, tampouco não sentia nenhuma intenção de lê-las.

-Creio que esperarei um pouco - disse Edward, sorrindo. Isabella piscou várias vezes como se seus olhos não dessem crédito a seus ouvidos.

-Não quer lê-las? - perguntou.

Edward negou com a cabeça.

-E não quer queimá-las?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

-Não especialmente.

Isabella olhou as cartas e depois a Edward.

-O que quer fazer com elas?

-Nada.

-Nada?

Ele sorriu.

- Isso é o que disse.

-Oh - disse Isabella, com uma expressão de confusão totalmente adorável. - Quer que as volte a guardar em meu escritório?

-Se quiser.

-E ficarão aí?

Edward a agarrou pelo cinto do robe e a atraiu para ele.

-Mmm-hmm.

- Mas... - falou -. Mas... Mas...

-Um, mas mais - zombou ele-, e vai começar a se parecer comigo.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta. E Edward não surpreendeu essa reação. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que tinha sido capaz de brincar sobre sua gagueira.

- As cartas podem esperar - disse, enquanto o pacote escorregava dos joelhos de Isabella até o chão. - Por fim consegui, graças a você, afastar a meu pai de minha vida. -Abanou a cabeça, sorrindo-. Ler as cartas agora significaria voltar a pensar nele.

-Mas não sente curiosidade pelo que tinha que lhe dizer? -insistiu ela-. Talvez pedisse perdão. Talvez inclusive se rendia a seus pés!

Inclinou-se para diante para recolher as cartas, mas Edward a puxou pelo cinto para impedi-la.

-Uma petição - corrigiu ele. - Tenho uma petição.

-Edward! -exclamou ela.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sim?

-O que esta fazendo?

- Tentando seduzi-la. Estou conseguindo?

Isabella se ruborizou.

-Possivelmente - disse.

-Só possivelmente? Maldita seja, devo estar perdendo meu toque.

Colocou-lhe uma mão debaixo das nádegas, o que provocou um grito dela.

-Creio que seu toque está bem - disse Isabella.

-Bem? - Fez ela ver que o comentário lhe tinha quebrado o coração. - Bem é uma palavra muito neutra, não lhe parece? Quase inexpressiva.

-Bem - admitiu ela-. Pode ser que me tenha equivocado.

Edward sentiu que o coração lhe dava um salto. Quando quis dar conta, já estava de pé e guiando a sua mulher para a cama.

-Isabella - disse, tratando de soar muito profissional - tenho que lhe fazer uma petição.

-Uma proposta? -repetiu ela, levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Uma petição - corrigiu ele-. Tenho uma petição, um pedido.

Cruzaram a porta para o dormitório.

-Em realidade, é uma petição em duas partes.

-Estou intrigada.

-A primeira parte implica a você, a mim e... - Levantou-a e a depositou em cima da cama entre risos-, e esta resistente cama antiga.

-Resistente?

Iluminou-se rosto de Edward enquanto se estendia a seu lado.

-Será melhor que o seja.

Isabella riu enquanto se virava e se afastava dele.

-Acho que é muito resistente. Qual é a segunda parte?

-A Segunda parte temo que explica um compromisso temporário de sua parte.

Isabella entrecerrou os olhos, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

-Que tipo de compromisso temporário?

Com um gesto rápido, ele a estendeu de costas contra o colchão.

-De uns nove meses.

Ela abriu a boca, surpreendida.

-Tem certeza?

-Que são nove meses? - Sorriu. - É o que sempre me disseram.

Mas Isabella já não ria.

-Sabe que não me refiro a isso - disse.

- Já sei - disse, muito sério também. - E sim, tenho certeza. E estou morto de medo. E terrivelmente emocionado. E um milhão de coisas mais que nunca me tinha permitido sentir até que você chegou.

Os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas.

-É o mais bonito que me disse.

- É a verdade - disse ele-. Antes de te conhecer, só estava vivo pela metade.

-E agora? - sussurrou ela.

-E agora? - repetiu ele. - De repente, "agora" significa felicidade, alegria e uma mulher a quem adoro. Mas sabe de uma coisa?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, muito emocionada para falar. Ele se inclinou e a beijou.

-"Agora" não tem comparação com amanhã. E amanhã não poderá competir com o dia seguinte. Tal como me sinto neste momento, amanhã vai ser muito melhor.

- Ah! Bella - disse, aproximando-se dela para beijá-la -, cada dia vou amá-la mais, prometo-lhe. Cada dia...

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente desculpa não ter postado semana passada mais vcs sabem né estréia de Amanhecer parte 1, tinha acabado minha provas (que por sinal já vão recomeçar novamente segunda) e não entrei na net por uns cinco dias então hihhihih... desculpa mesmo gente.<strong>

**Bem esse é o último cap o próximo já é o prólogo. Muitas emoções neste cap não acharam? Que fofo o nosso casal e é claro os irmão hiper protetores sem jeito é impagável...**

**Bjks ate o próximo sábado**


	23. Epilogo

**E com muita tristeza que vou postar hoje vou postar o prólogo da fic...**

**Tristeza pq esta no fim e por somente uma pessoa ter deixado review :(... obrigada anônima!**

**E também obrigada a todas que deixaram seu recado nos outros caps.**

**E também comunicar que próximo sábado vou postar uma nova Fic UHULLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**O nome do livro que editei e fiz a fic esta no final...**

**Espero reviews no fim...**

**Mais borá ler...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGO<strong>_

_Os duques do Masen tiveram um menino!_

_Depois de três meninas, ao casal mais apaixonado por Londres por fim lhe chegou um herdeiro._

_Esta autora pode imaginar o descanso que terão sentido no Masen House; depois de tudo, é uma verdade universal que um homem casado e com uma grande fortuna o que quer é um herdeiro._

_Ainda não se conhece o nome do pequeno, mas esta autora se sente qualificada para especular. Depois de tudo, com irmãs chamadas Ashley, Brooke e Catherine, poderia o novo conde do Pattinson receber outro nome que não fora Dean?_

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN,**_

_15 de dezembro de 1817_

Edward levantou os braços surpreso, enquanto a folha de papel caía ao chão.

-Como sabe? -perguntou-. Não dissemos a ninguém nossa decisão de chamá-lo Dean.

Isabella tentou não rir enquanto observava a seu marido ir e vir pelo quarto.

-Estou segura de que foi um golpe de sorte - disse, olhando com carinho ao recém-nascido que tinha entre os braços.

Era muito cedo para saber se manteria os olhos azuis ou se tornariam castanhos, como a suas irmãs, mas já era igualzinho a seu pai; Isabella não podia imaginar que se obscurecessem e rompessem o encanto.

-Deve ter um espião nesta casa - disse Edward, com as mãos nas cadeiras-. Deve ser isso.

-Estou convencida de que não tem nenhum espião aqui - disse Isabella, sem olhá-lo; estava muito ocupada olhando como o pequeno Dean lhe tinha pego o dedo.

-Mas...

Afinal, Isabella levantou a cabeça.

-Edward, é ridículo. Só é uma coluna de fofocas.

-Whistledown... Ah! -exclamou. - Nunca ouvi esse nome. Eu gostaria de saber quem é esta maldita mulher.

-Você e o resto de Londres - disse Isabella, em voz baixa.

-Alguém deveria descobri-la e deixá-la sem trabalho.

-Se é isso o que quer - disse Isabella, sem poder resistir-, não deveria apoiá-la comprando sua revista.

-Eu...

- E não se atreva a dizer que a compra para mim.

-Você a lê - disse Edward.

-E você também. -Isabella deu um beijo ao Dean na cabeça-. Normalmente, antes que caia em minhas mãos. Além disso, estes dias estou bastante orgulhosa de lady Whistledown.

Edward a olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Por quê?

-Tem lido o que tem escrito de nós? Chamou-nos o casal mais apaixonado por Londres. -Isabella sorriu. - Eu gosto.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Isso é porque Philipa Featherington...

-Agora é Philipa Berbrooke - recordou Isabella.

-Bem, como se chama, tem a boca maior de Londres e, desde que me ouviu te chamar "meu amor" no teatro, não pude aparecer mais pelos clubes.

-Tão pouco comum é estar apaixonado por sua mulher? -zombou Isabella.

Edward fez expressão de menino contrariado.

-É igual - disse-. Não quero ouvir sua resposta. -O sorriso do Edward era entre envergonhado e travesso.

-Toma- disse Daphne, lhe oferecendo o menino. - Quer segurá-lo?

-Claro. -Edward cruzou o quarto e tomou o pequeno nos braços. Abraçou-o um instante e depois olhou para Isabella. - Acho que se parece comigo.

- Sei.

Edward deu um beijo no nariz de seu filho e lhe sussurrou:

-Não se preocupe, meu homenzinho. Sempre o amarei. Lhe ensinarei a ler e a contar e a montar a cavalo. E o protegerei das pessoas mais horríveis deste mundo, sobre tudo dessa tal Whistledown...

E em uma pequena e elegante sala, não muito longe do Masen House, uma jovem estava sentada em sua escrivaninha com uma pena e um tinteiro e agarrou uma folha de papel.

Com um sorriso no rosto, molhou a pena e escreveu:

_**REVISTA DE SOCIEDADE DO LADY WHISTLEDOWN**_

_19 de dezembro de 1817_

_Ah! Amável leitor, esta autora está encantada de lhe comunicar que..._

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Bom como prometido o Nome do livro é "O Duque e Eu" de Julia Quinn...<strong>

**Bjs ate mais**

**QUERO REVIEWS!**


End file.
